The Sitter
by RagingDragon04
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is dying to escape the city. She's sick of deadend jobs, her father's dissapproval, her loser boyfriend Kiba, who wont take a hint, and the memories of tragic events. For complete description visit profile. Read and Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine.

Hi guys! Im here for another story… I will really finish this time… it should be easy…

To learn more about this story go to my profile to read the introduction.

Im writing this story in honor of my favorite author… but Im making it Naruto style for those people out there who love Naruto.

Again this is not my plot or anime. So all credit doesn't go to me, it goes to R.L Stine… and Kishimoto.

Note… for those who have already read The Sitter… then no worries… because this time there is a certain blonde who will take up romance with Hinata.

_IMPORTANT! HEY WOHOO!! LOOK AT THIS! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!_

_This story is told Hinata's point of view. Thats it... get back to reading._

_Just so you know Konohamaru is supposed to be 4 in this story... dont get confused, I know he isnt Asuma's son but in this story and for this plot he is since Asuma doesnt have any kids... except for the one Kurenai is having... I chose the name Ami for the little girl... who is now 2 years old._

**FOR THOSE WHO KEEP TELLING ME THAT THIS IS R.L. STINE'S STORY READ THIS! BECAUSE IF YOU DONT I WILL JUST SIMPLY IGNORE YOU LIKE THE BOTHERING PESTS YOU ARE BEING: Listen up **

**I know this isnt my story. I put it on every single effing chapter. Read the stupid disclaimer before writing stuff like: _This is just like the story written be RL Stine. In fact it has the same name. _No duh, I said it right from the beginning, the only reason I can think why they havent taken my story down is because in my story there is a love interest right from the beginning, and several other things I changed leading to the end. I'm seriously getting tired of responding to people about this. I love R.L Stine's stories, thats the sole reason I mixed up Naruto and The Sitter together. If you would just take the liberty of reading the disclaimer or author's notes first you would save me a lot of patience. Seriously I feel like the people writing that, are stupid retarted puppies who dont know how to read. **

Enjoy XD**  
**

* * *

**The babysitter**

**Prologue**

We stepped into the shade of the pine trees. My sandals slid over the thick blanket of needles on the ground. The air always grows colder as we pass the guest house.

I glanced at the dark windows, caked with too much dust to reflect the light. The sour odor of the mold-crusted shingles made me hold my breath.

What an ugly place. I tried not to think about the stories I'd heard about the guest house. I knew they couldn't be true. Why don't Asuma and Anko just tear it down? Why let it stand here, rotting?

Beyond the guest house stood a rolling grassy sand dune. Beyond the dune – the glorious ocean beach.

"Thirsty," Ami said. "Thirsty". She rode on my shoulders, legs wrapped around my neck. Her hands tugged my hair.

"Ami, sweetie, please let go of my hair," I said softly.

"Thirsty."

"Sweetie, wait till we get to the beach. We're almost there. We always have our juice boxes at the beach – remember?"

"Thirsty. Thirsty."

Two-year-olds know a lot of words. But none of them is _wait._

She suddenly changed her tune. "Play? Play in the little house?"

"Now, we don't want to play in that dirty old house," I said. "We want to go the beach, right?"

Kohohamaru's hand slide out of mine. He moved behind me and grabbed the bag of beach toys with both hands. I staggered back as he began to tug it.

"Konohamaru – what are you doing? Stop! You're going to pull me over."

He ignored me and pulled again, harder. "Konohamaru, please stop, honey. You're going to pull my head off! The bag is wrapped around my neck!"

I dropped the umbrella and blanket. Reached up both hands, grabbed Ami by the waist and lowered her to the ground.

"Pick me up! Pick me up!"

I ignored her and turned to Konohamaru. "What are you doing? What do you want?" I dipped my shoulder and allowed him to pull the bag off my neck. "There you go. Now what?"

He dropped to the ground and bent over it struggling with both hands to pull it open.

"Konohamaru, honey, don't you want to go to the beach? We want to have fun at the beach, don't we?"

His dark eyes narrowed in concentration. He has a narrow, intense face, and his big, round eyes and tensed lips always make him look worried or afraid.

He worked at the bag until he managed to rip it open. He held it upside down and shook it hard, sending the plastic shovels and buckets and cups and sand molds spilling onto the ground.

"Konohamaru, this is _so_ not helpful," I said. I made a grab for the mesh bag, now empty, but Konohamaru tossed it onto a clump of tall grass.

He grabbed a shovel, the biggest one, and took off running awkwardly in his blue flip-flops, back toward the guest house. His baggy swimsuit, back with a yellow Nike swoosh on one leg, had slid down on his slim frame and threatened to fall off as he ran.

"Konohamaru, honey – stay away from there!" What on earth was he thinking?

Raising both arms to me, Ami let out a wail. "_My _shovel! _Mine. _Give back!"

I let out a frustrated sigh and ran after Konohamaru. He dropped onto his knees in a clump of weeds and began digging furiously in a patch of soft, sandy ground.

"Uh, Konohamaru? Hel-lo?"

The curly, brown hair bounced on his head as he worked. His breath escaped in shallow wheezes, almost groans. The sand flew. He didn't raise his eyes.

"Konohamaru, Ami and I want to go to the beach." I bent down and tried to take the plastic shovel from him. But he jerked it away and spun his back to me. He lowered the plastic shovel, both hands wrapped around the handle now, and then he tossed up a shower of sand.

I crossed my arms and stood beside him, watching him work. Sweat rolled down his pale forehead. He was breathing through his open mouth - "Unh… unh..unh…" grunting with each shovel stroke.

And then a soft _thud._ The edge of the plastic shovel hit something. And Konohamaru jumped, eyes suddenly wide, and jabbed the shovel in again. Another _thud, _louder this time.

"What is it? What's down there? Buried treasure?" I asked, leaning over the shallow hole. "Maybe you've found a pirates chest filled with gold! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Konohamaru ignored me.

He lowered the shovel with both hands, scraping sand away, shoving it furiously from the hole. "Unh… unh…" sand flew over the weeds, over my sandals.

"Unh… Unh… unh…"

And then I saw something curl up the from the hole, as if reaching from beneath the ground. Something slender and white and curved and…

The cloud pulled away from the sun. Bright white light flooded over us. So bright, I squinted behind my sunglasses and stared at what Konohamaru had unearthed. So white and bleached out in the sunlight, like and overexposed snapshot.

But still clear. Still chillingly clear.

I couldn't help it. I had to scream. So many horrors…

Since I arrived here, I'd faced so many horrors. And now this…

My chest started to heave. I couldn't breathe.

But whoa. No way I could let go. Not with Konohamaru and Ami there.

I had to be the grown-up. I had to protect them somehow. So I swallowed hard, swallowed my cry. Swallowed again, my throat dry as sand.

I dropped to my knees. I slid an arm around Konohamaru's slender waist and gazed down.

A ribcage, poking up from the yellow sand, glowing in the white light, shimmering and unreal. Bones buried in such a shallow grave behind the guest house.

I felt Konohamaru tremble. But he twisted his body, kept his eyes down, kept his eyes on the curled, white bones.

Still silent. Still breathing so fast, I could feel his hummingbird heartbeats.

Who is buried here? How did he know about it?

Are the stories about the guest house true?

Still holding him, I lowered my face to Konohamaru's ear. "Konohamaru, honey are you okay?" I whispered.

He didn't reply.

And behind me, sounding so far away, miles and miles away, I heard Ami's chant: "Mommy's bones! Mommy's bones!"

* * *

Well there is chapter zero.

I will try to update every day as soon as I get out of school.

This story is really interesting… Hope you like it… it took me an hour to write…

Well… I must get going now…

Please comment so I know how you think of the story.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine.

Okay guys just like I promised… here is chapter 1.

Enjoy.

LA-chan is you are reading this... know that I changed my mind and decided to make it a NaruHina... thought its now a little hard to write. But all for a good friend... but... I may change my mind thanks to that 'sparkler' you gave me... it was fun at first sparks went everywhere... but then it stopped... I looked into the hole and it exploded on my face! I will have some payback!!

* * *

**The Babysitter**

**Chapter 1**

_Two Months Earlier,_

_New York City_

"What are you drinking?" I shouted.

My friend Tenten stared back at me. We had moved to the bar in the corner of the club, but it wasn't much quieter over here.

"_What are you drinking?"_

She squinted at me. "Huh?"

"_What… are… you… drinking?" _I screamed over the music.

"Oh." Tenten held up her glass. The ice cubes jangled in a dark liquid, darker and thicker than Coke. "It's Red Bull and Jagermeister. Here try it, Hinata."

She shoved the glass into my hand. I took a sip, swallowed, and felt my face shrivel up.

"Its disgusting. That's the worst thing I ever tasted."

She smiled. "I know." She took back the glass and raised it, toasting me.

The place was called Bleach Club, even though the was nowhere near a beach. We were on the Second Avenue on the East Side of Manhattan. It was our favorite club, our subterranean hideaway where we escaped nearly every weekend.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and Im eighteen years old. Why do I need a subterranean hideaway? Don't ask…

A long metal stairway, dark and kind of creaky, like a subway entrance, led down to the club. And when we got to the bottom, our heels clicking on the rickety metal steps, we found ourselves in this amazing place, all silver and chrome and lights and mirrors.

Rows of silver tables and booths stretched along both walls, with the dance floor between them. Couples jammed the wide dance floor. Red and white lights pulsed in to the throbbing dance music.

An enormous ceiling mirror reflected the dancers and the lights. Following Tenten to the curving chrome bar in the back, I had stared up at the upside-down dancers and thought it might be fun to be up there with them, graceful and oblivious, safe from the chaos below.

The bar was full, but two tall, long haired girls in embroidered red halter tops and short shorts stood up just as we arrived and we grabbed their high-backed stools. I ordered my usual glass of chardonnay. Then I made the horrible mistake of tasting Tenten's drink.

I kept swallowing, trying to get rid of the taste. "It tasted like… bubble gum and Robittusin."

Tenten tilted the glass to her mouth and took a long drink.

"Hey, you got it. Cough medicine. Yeah." She laughed.

She has a high, hoarse laugh, sort of like a little boy's. She doesn't look like a little boy, though. She's tall and a little plump, with sexy chocolate eyes, and piles of long coppery curls streaked with blond, hair that she's always playing with, tossing from side to side.

"Everyone's drinking it. Know who introduced me to it? Hinata, remember Chouji? The guy who own's the gym?

I set the glass of chardonnay down on the bar. "You went out with Chouji?"

Tenten nodded, grinning.

"Does he speak English?" I asked.

"Im not sure. The bar he took me to was as noisy as this one. I couldn't really hear a word he said. Then we went back to his place. On Avenue A, I think. But he didn't talk much."

I shook my head. "Tenten, why did you go out with him?"

She coiled and uncoiled a thick lock of hair. "I wanted to see the _rest _of his tattoos"

We both laughed.

I turned the stem of the wineglass between my fingers.

"And? Go on. Tell. _Did_ you see them?"

She nodded. "Yes But it didn't work out. when I read one that he had down there – you know, _down_ _there_ – I had to leave."

"Excuse me? What did it say?"

"M-O-M."

I shouldn't have taken a drink. White wine went spewing out my nose. I was sputtering and choking and laughing, all at the same time.

The guy next to me turned around. "Are you okay?"

My eyes had teared up, but I could still see that this guy was drop-dead gorgeous. Sort of a young Brad Pitt, with spikes of blonde hair falling casually over his forehead.He had a big black trenchcoat on... the one's you would usually see on the Matrix...

"I'll probably survive," I said, wiping my nose with my hand. I reached for a cocktail napkin on the bar and knocked the wineglass over.

But he caught it before it spilled.

"Wow. Good hands," I said.

His blue eyes flashed. "I'd better have. I'm going to be a surgeon in another two years… and my boxing has paid off as well" He slid the wineglass back to me with a small grin on his face.

Okay.

Tenten and I had been hanging out at this club for months. And yet, somehow this was the first time a movie-star surgeon said hello to me. Maybe things were looking up.

He leaned closer, bringing his face close to mine, so close I got a whiff of his Gio Cologne. He breathed into my ear, "Maybe I could operate on _you _tonight."

I knew Tenten was watching this whole exchange intently. I could feel her breath on the back of my neck.

I slid away with the Love Doctor. "Could I offer you some advice?"

His eyes narrowed. "Advice? You mean, don't ever say that line again?"

I nodded.

We both laughed. He clinked his Heineken bottle against my wineglass. "One-to-nothing, you," he said. He didn't take his blue eyes from mine. He didn't even blink. "You're kinda pretty."

I felt like I blushed... but then I smiled. "So are you."

He gave off a small blush too, I guess he doesn't get flattered often.

"You'll have to give me some slack tonight," he said. "I spent the whole day with cadavers."

I took a sip of chardonnay. "Is that your second-best pickup line?"

I know. I should have been nicer to him. I could feel Tenten's disapproval, feel her eyes burning though the back of my blouse. She'd been trying her best to find me a new boyfriend, and here I was letting her down.

I took a sip of wine and decided to show some interest, "Which med school do you go to?" I asked.

He emptied his beer bottle, set it down, and then grinned at me. Perfect teeth, of course. "Im taking a home-study course."

Always the bad time to drink… Liquid sputtered and chocked me as I laughed. "You're getting funnier".

"Actually, NYU," he said. He signaled the bartenders for another Heineken and ordered another glass of wine for me. He stuck out his hands for me to shake. "Im Naruto."

_Naruto? _Where did I remember that name from?

"Hinata," I said. His faced seemed to be a bit shocked, we shaked hands… his hand was cold from the bear bottle.

I took a long sip of wine. Someone bumped me from behind. I heard Tenten groan. A hand grabbed my shoulder. "Hinata, hey. Here you are."

I let go of Naruto's hand and spun around. And stared into a familiar face, its red cheeks glistening with sweat, eyes cloudy, furry eyebrows moving up and down rapidly, as if alive.

"Kiba? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Looking for you, naturally."

"Whoa, listen-"

Tenten stuck her face between us. "I dont think she wants to see you."

Kiba blinked several times, as if clearing his head. He frowned at Tenten. "Who are you?"

He swayed a little, still holding on to my shoulder.

Kiba's friends call him Dog because – well, he looks like a dog. He's loyal, a little stuck up, muscular arms and legs, covered with dark brown hair. He has a round, boyish face, with red marks on his cheeks. Wiry brown hair on his head, cut short like fur, and round like eyes under thick brown eyebrows.

I used to think of him as a cute pup, but I don't now. After I told him I didn't want to go out with him anymore, Kiba stopped being cute.

He started calling me night and day, following me, showing up at my apartment in the middle of the night, totally wasted and strung out, sending flowers and gifts, flooding me with e-mails, begging, pleading.

It took me a long while to realize he was stalking me. I mean its not exactly something that happens to you all the time.

And then when I finally figured it out, I didn't know how to deal with him. You see, I never meant for it to get serious.

Kiba was one of the first guys I met when I moved to New York. He took me out to restaurants and to Knicks games at the Garden, jazz clubs in the Village. It was great to be living in New York City and have someone to be with on weekends.

He was an intense kind of guy. But I never stopped to realize how serous he was becoming. And then when I knew I had to get out of it, I tried to explain it all to him. I tried to be nice. I didn't want to hurt him.

I just wanted him to be gone.

And now he had his arms around me, and I tumbled off the bar stool. He was holding on to me, grinning, his eyes glassy, unfocused. "Just one dance, Hinata"

"Kiba, you're totally wasted, aren't you,"" I said struggling to loosen his hold.

"Maybe. I guess Im a little f(u)cked up. Hey, I have some little pills we could share."

"Excuse me?"

He pulled me with both hands. He was very strong. "Maybe we could talk. You know. Just… talk."

"No, Kiba please let go" I said as I struggled to get free.

Gone were Naruto and Tenten. Kiba had taken me away somewhere a little not too far. He held me against the wall, holding on to me, refusing to let go.

"Okay Kiba, you wanted to talk, so talk"

"Okay but first have this little pill" said Kiba as he pulled out a small white bag white pearl-like capsules.

He grabbed my face with one hand and tried to forcefully open my mouth.

"Kiba stop! You're hurting me!" I said as I struggled to get free.

Out of nowhere Naruto appeared as he punched Kiba. He sent him crashing towards a table.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? This is a lady you're touching" said Naruto as Kiba stood up.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Kiba clearly mad of someone interrupting him.

"I am one of Hinata's old friends, who are you? Clearly you are nothing close to a friend seeing as how you tried to force her into something she didn't want to do."

Old Friend? Was he really an _old _friend? Was that why _Naruto _sounded so familiar before?

"Get the hell out of my way, this is between me and Hinata, now beat it Mr. pretty shoes, or else I'll give you a beating you'll never forget."

I was scared. Sure Naruto said he was boxing… but Kiba… he had muscles… and big ones at that… What if killed Naruto by accident… could she bear that death?

"Stop please… Kiba what do you want?" I asked almost pleading for them to stop.

"Lets just dance… one last dance." Kiba glared at Naruto as he stood up.

"Okay only a dance and that is it Kiba." I really didn't want to dance, but I felt safe knowing Naruto was nearby to look out after me if Kiba got like this again.

We were in the middle of the dance floor, but we weren't dancing, and Tenten and Naruto seemed a million miles away. Poor Kiba. He's not a bad guy, really. He could be someone's cute pup. He could. But why does he care so much about me? We saw each other for less than a year, and it wasn't even an exclusive thing. So why does he care so much?

I feel sorry for him now. Is that why I let him pull me out of the club? Or is it the wine? Did I have three glasses or four? Up stairs and out onto Second Avenue and into a taxi. He's squeezing my hand so tight, like he's never going to let go.

"We said good-bye, remember?"

Doesn't he hear a word I say?

"Well have a good talk Hinata. We were always so open and honest with each other."

We were?

He's so sad. I've made him so sad.

And now we're walking up the steps to the brownstone where he lives, he leaned on me. "Just one last time," he's whispering.

And we're in his stuffy, cluttered one-bedroom apartment on the floor. Im starting at the travel posters on the wall, British Rail poster, trains arriving at cold-looking, stoney beach towns. Why does he like these posters?

I let him pull me to his bedroom. Why? Why did I let him? I felt weird… was it because of that pill he gave me? Who knows…

I felt weak… weak enough to be unable to stand my own weight. I felt like an old ragged doll.

He's undressing me. "Kiba-please…"

He's undressing me so feverishly with those clumsy dog paws.

Why did I let him? Yes, I know. I should fight or scream or something… but I felt weak…

My glittery top. My short black skirt. He's pawing at my skirt, tugging it down as he leans forcefully over me, pushing me onto the unmade bed.

"One last time," he whispers, his breath so hot and wet in my ear. His dark eyes spinning.

"Hinata, please… one last time."

No. This is wrong, Kiba. No. Stop.

Did I say the words? Or did I only think them?

His hands between my legs. Then he pulls down my black underpants. "One last time."

No. Don't.

I could not speak… I felt too weak.

I couldnt bear my eyes opened. I closed them.

I suddenly heard a big smack, like a door coming down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Kiba say.

"What do you think _you_ are doing?" This time the voice was different. Too tired to try and understand... too tired to distinguish the voice.

I opened my eyes, and once again I see the silver boy, on top of me, not Kiba. The adorable silver boy, so light and fair, like a fine, pale deer.

Not Kiba. No, not heavy, dogish Kiba.

The silver boy is here again, and Kiba disappears. And I'm sliding, sliding, sliding into a kind of dreamworld. Only I dont slide all the way because I know what Im doing...

I know the silver boy isnt making love to me.

I know the silver boy is a ghost.

But I dont care. I want him there. After all these years, I still want him.

After all these years.

And now I truly open my eyes.

Kiba is in the ground. I hear him groan and see him trying to lift himself off the ground.

What happened? I felt someone else touching me. I wasnt in no bed. I was in someone's arms. Someone's big strong arms. I felt safe.

I was glad to see I was dressed. Not like I had my clothes before... more like a rushed job.

"You cant get away from me, Hinata" said Kiba.

"No, Kiba, Listen-"

"You f(u)cking cant get away. I wont let you."

"But she's already gone" said the voice holding me.

Who said those words? Did I really hear them?

* * *

What did I tell ya guys?

Here I am again.

Finished part 1

Now worries you impatient fans. I will post part 1.2 today as well. Im going to start just now.

Did you like it? I changed some stuff. So the story has a lot of NaruHina in it.

Well gotta get going. Hope you enjoyed it.

Let me tell you... Its hard writing out of the book... to combine both stories I have to concentrate really well so I dont make mistakes.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine.

I'm back. With some more Story for you. I had to erase chapter zero in order to give it the name… Prologue… and then chapter one part one… if you are smart you will realize that this is a lot.

Anyway… no sense in saying this since none of you are probably reading… except some good friends.

Now… Read your hearts out… I will try to type 3 chapters by tomorrow morning.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 1 part 2**

The next morning – a windy, gray Saturday in late May. I called my father.

I call my father once a week, and he always acts surprised to hear from me. Like its been a year or two since we spoke.

First we do the weather report. "Its kind of blustery here in New York, Father. Not like summer yet. I think its going to rain. How is it in Madison?

Cold, of course. It's always cold in Madison. Well, except for those few months when its swelteringly hot, and the humidity off the lake practically knocks you over.

Then I ask about my cat, Lucky. I miss Lucky so much. I've had him since I was twelve, but I had to leave him behind when I moved to New York. "How is Lucky, Father?"

"He is okay. How should he be?"

Then I get the report on Hanabi, my successful, genius, who has a boyfriend ready to marry any time, nearly rich, f(u)cking yuppie of a younger sister, whose stupid, sacred shadow I walk in. And don't you ever let me forget it, Father.

"Hanabi and Neji bought a BMW, an adorable little vertible. I hate to tell you what it costs."

Oh, go ahead and tell me, Father. You know you're _dying _to rub it in. Then he asks me what Im doing, and his voice changes – it suddenly sounds as if he just stepped on dog poop.

"Hinata, what's new? Are you still tempting at that stockbroker's?"

"Well, Im still temping, Father. But the stockbroker thing ended. So I'm going to be starting somewhere new."

"I thought you had a friend there. That young woman you mentioned. Tenten something. She was going to find you a real job there."

"Tenten's only a secretary, Father. She really doesn't have enough to pull to get me a job."

"Oh, I see. Didn't realize you were working at such a low level. And I guess you couldn't get a real job on your own?"

"Uh… well… I enjoy temping, Father. Really. And I… I'm still trying to work things out"

"Still hung up in the past? You're really saying this to me? What year is this? Did I fall into a time warp? Are we living in some kind of science fiction movie where Im doomed to live the same scene over and over?

(A/N: You will! If you don't stop dissing Hinata you old fart!)

"Father. Come on. I didn't call to argue."

"What's past is past."

"Father-"

"Why don't you get a tattoo like all the other crazy people your age? You could tattoo that on your forehead: _What's past is past. _You ran off to New York to forget it all, am I right?"

"I didn't run off. I made a decision, and I moved here. Give me a break, Father. Im trying my best!"

"You're trying? You're trying my patience, that's what you're trying!"

"Ha ha. You're such a comedian, Father."

"Then how come I talk to you and I want to cry?"

"Please. Im really trying to get over the past. I need a real change. You know. A fresh start."

"Hinata, you're eighteen. You're going to run out of fresh starts soon."

"Thanks for the encouragement"

"Listen to me-"

"Father, Im sorry. Got to go. I have another call."

Sometimes I say that just to get off the phone. But this time, I really did have another call.

"Hinata, I didn't get to tell you about-"

"Father, please. It's beeping. I have to take this call. Bye."

I clicked him off, but I knew his raspy, two-packs-a-day voice would ring in my ears for the next hour or two.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. It's me, Kiba. I was thinking we could get together tonight."

* * *

Pretty short chapter?

No worries I won't stop till tomorrow morning.

So wait about half an hour or so… and chapter should be up.

Laters

* * *

**Review Section**

**LovelyAnime: **What? No one else?... sigh… I guess I'll have to review LA-chan again…sigh…

Just kidding, thanks for reviewing LA-chan, it means a lot to me. Its great to have a friend like you.

Im glad you didn't scare with the prologue… because there is so much more horror to spread!

Hahaha! You got scared by a skeleton! Go Naruto! You show her! We guys need to take these opportunities to band together! Because if we don't they will give us defective 'sparklers' that will blow up in our faces (Glares at LA-chan who is whisteling innocently). There is so many horrors like this beautiful undead poisonous tarantula!

(Throws it over to Hinata and LovelyAnime) Naruto: And take this as a bonus!

Throws a box with a ribbon on top of it. When they open it dozens and dozens of roaches jump out of the box.

Bwahahaha Payback LA-chan!


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine.

Here is the next. Aint I a very kind author. Who gives his fans a lot of chapters… while authors gets not sleep… zzz…zzz… wait… err… sorry about that..

Now lets get busy! Read! Read! My puppets!

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 1 Part 3**

The next Saturday, Tenten called and said to come over and we'd do lunch or something. I hadn't seen her since that night at Beach Club.

What would I say if she asked me what happened with Kiba? Could I tell her the truth? No way… too embarrassing.

I pulled on a pair of pale blue chinos and a navy polo shirt and swept my hair into place with my hand. Then I stepped outside into a warm, sparkly day – June first, and summer was just about here! – and began to walk up West End Avenue.

In a windowsill, some late daffodils swung gently in the soft, warm breeze. Someone had planted red and purple tulips around the trees that lined the avenue. Two blond – haired boys zipped past me on their silver Razor scooters, jacket flying behind them.

Most people I met seemed to be racing from place to place, too busy to make new friends.

Of course, I had hooked up with Kiba. But that wasn't like having a friend. Not anymore, anyway.

I spun the chair away from her dressing table and sat down. I found myself staring at Tenten's giant poster of Johnny Depp.

"Why didn't I notice that before?" I asked.

"Its new." She grinned. "You like?"

I studied it. He had his slick black hair plastered straight back and he stared out with deep, dark, sad eyes. "Tenten, why Johnny Depp?"

"Because he's not human," she said, staring at it with me.

"He's a Martian or something. See his face? Its perfect."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she didn't give me a chance.

"No. Really. I mean, its perfect. Look at _that_ side; then look at _that_ side. You see? Its symmetrical. Both sides are the same. He's the only human in the universe who has a perfectly symmetrical face."

I nodded. "I see you've made a real study of this."

"Hinata, how many times in life do you see total perfection?"

"Speaking of that," I said, "what happened between you and Naruto last Friday night?"

She turned away slowly from Johnny Depp. "Naruto? Oh. You mean the Swingin' Surgeon? He wasn't interested in me. He lost interest after you left with Kiba… he seemed kind of bothered… I guess he likes you Winona Ryoder types"

"Excuse me? Winona Ryder? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, you know. You're kinda waifish, Hina. You've got the big round eyes and the straight blue hair, and the… uh… _special_ body."

Waifish?

"Besides, Naruto left right after you left… he must have had something important, since he blasted off once you left." Tenten said.

She folded down the page in the book and tossed it onto the bed table. Then she picked up a pack of Parliament Lights, slid a cigarette into her mouth, and lit it with a plastic lighter.

"Hey, what happened with Kiba that night? Did you have trouble getting rid of him?" she asked.

My mind was hazy… I couldn't remember much… how did I get out of his apartment… how did I get to my house? Then I remembered that voice… did it rescue me from the dog?

"Uh… a little," I said.

"Talk about clueless," Tenten said, sending a cloud of smoke into Johnny Depp's perfect face. "What happened?"

"Well, we talked for a while," I said. "But I don't know if I got through him or not."

And that was about as close to the truth as I could bear to admit.

Blinking away Tenten's smoke, I saw pictures of that night, of Kiba's apartment, of Kiba…

_You wont get away from me Hinata._

_You f(u)cking cant get away. I wont let you.._

"He… he's still haunting me," I said. "He's still stalking me. He won't leave me alone."

I picked up a Magic 8 Ball from Tenten's vanity. I turned it upside down. It answered, _Reply Hazy, Try Again _before I even asked it a question.

Tenten took a long drag on her cigarette, here eyes narrowed, studying me. She let the smoke out slowly. "You should call the police, Hinata."

I sat up and shook my head. "I just want to get away from here for a while," I said. "You know. Get away from Kiba… Get out of the city. Did I tell you that my sublet is up the end of May?"

"That's in two weeks."

"Tell me about it. In two weeks, I have to pack up and-"

"You could move in here for a week or so. You could sleep on the couch, I guess."

"Thanks. You're great."

"Whoa. Wait." Tenten jumped up stubbed the cigarette on the bed table's ashtray, and turned, suddenly exited. "Here's one thing you could do that would be fun. You could join our summer share in the Hamptons. I think there are still some places open. That would be awesome!"

I shook the Magic 8 ball. Once again, it said, _Reply Hazy, Try Again._ Maybe it was in a rut – like me.

"I cant," I told Tenten. "I cant afford a summer share in the Hamptons. Besides, that's only on the weekends, right? Where would I live during the week? On the beach? I'm nearly broke. I cant keep temping. I have to find a real job."

Tenten took the Magic 8 Ball from my hand. She started pacing back and forth over the patchy, brown rug, tossing the plastic ball from hand to hand.

"Oh, I know," she said, stopping and dropping down beside a small bookcase beside the window. "Hold on. I think I still have them."

I stood up and crossed the room to her. On the windowsill, two pigeons were parading back and forth, strutting, cooing, bumping each other.

"Have what?" I asked.

She pulled out a stack of newspapers. "From the Hampstons. I used them to find my summer share. Maybe we can find you a job out there, Hinata. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"I don't understand," I said. "If I get a job in the Hamptons-"

"We'll find you a cheap place to live," Tenten said. "Then we can hang out together all summer. Partying on the beach every weekend? Endless guys? Endless sun? It'll be excellent – just like in those beach movies, only real life."

Endless guys… Perhaps I wanted to meet up with Naruto again. I couldn't get him off my mind… each time I thought of him I could feel a small blush form on my cheeks.

Maybe she should call him… problem was I didn't have his phone number.

"Common Hina, Im trying my best! Don't get depressed…" said Tenten as she looked at my face.

"No… its not you Tenten… I just can't stop thinking about our Hollywood surgeon…" I said as suddenly Tenten flashed me a grin.

"What did you do Tenten?" I asked her as she giggled.

"Well… you're _old friend _asked me for your cell phone so he could call you out some time. Of course I refused… so he decided to give me his cell phones instead… now let's see… where did I put that paper?" I felt really giddy… odd… "I think I threw it away…" said Tenten as she frowned and looked in her purse. Oh how Tenten had such a talent to pick my hopes up and at the same time crush them.

"Found it"

She got out a wrinkled piece of paper. "Here you go Hinata… it's somewhat readable."

I looked at the piece of paper and sighed… I hoped that the number she saved in her phone would be correct.

Tenten then continued to do what she was doing. She took the first newspaper, the _Southampton Press _and handed it to me. "Check it out. The job ads are in the back."

The paper was bigger than the _New York Times. _ It took me a while to find the right section. I saw listings for a couple of sales jobs in Southampton boutiques. It didn't sound so appealing to me, but Tenten made me call.

Both jobs were already filled.

"This isn't working," I said, folding up the newspaper.

Tenten tossed the plastic ball at me. I made a fumbling catch before It sailed into the wall. "What's wrong with you, Hina? You give up after only two calls?"

"The whole idea is crazy," I protested. "I don't think-"

"Give me that." She grabbed the newspaper. "I'll read the ads. You just dial the numbers."

After six or seven more unsuccessful attempts, I called a store in Watermill called Country Modes. A woman with a hoarse, scratchy voice answered. "County Modes. How may I direct you call?"

I don't want you to direct my call, I thought. I just want to speak to you.

"I saw your ad in the newspaper," I said. "Are you still hiring?"

"Yes, we are, dear"

After so many loser calls, the answer took me by surprise.

"You… have a job?"

"Yes, we do."

I flashed Tenten a thumbs-up. "Im interested," I said. "Im looking for a fulltime job. What do I have to do?"

"Just come in and fill out an application."

"That's all? It's a sales job?"

"Yes, dear. Do you have any sales experience?"

"Oh, sure," I lied.

"Well, when can you start? Miss… uh-?"

"Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga. I guess I can start right away. I mean in a week or two."

"That's very good. Im writing down your name. My name is Shelia. Come in, fill out the form bring some ID, I'll do a very short interview, just to get to know you a little, and then we can talk about your salary."

"Well, thank you very much, Sheila," I said. "Are you open tomorrow? Sunday?"

"Yes, we are, dear. See you tomorrow."

I was grinning when I hung up the phone. "You were right. It was easy!"

Tenten and I slapped high fives.

"You want to go tomorrow?" Tenten asked. "I'll go with you. Im in a new share house this summer, and haven't even seen it yet. I'll drop you off in Watermill and go check It out. We can spend the day. I'll show you the beach and everything."

"Excellent! Thanks," I said.

"Party summer!" Tenten cried.

"Party summer!" we both chanted.

I picked up the Magic 8 Ball. "Are we going to have a great summer?" I asked. I shook it hard.

The words came up: _Reply Hazy, Try Again._

* * *

There goes part 3

How is it guys?

It seems Im not getting enough reviews… I know there is people reading… hits are going off… I went to get some water and reloaded the current page of stats… my hits went from 135 to 241.

* * *

**Review section**

**Lovelyanime:** Why am I being so mean? Flashbacks( Kit named Hisoka cliffies… Dynamite… falling down an open elevator with brand new wheel chair… with no breaks…) Arg… revenge! (See's Hinata charging towards Naruto and RD) Oh oh… Run Naruto! She is mad!! (Hides behind chair and leaves Naruto in the computer realm. Painful screams could be heard all over… after it stopped RD goes back in.) Never and I mean never have I seen my imouto-chan so violent… where is Naruto? No biggie…

Me becoming like ESC-kun? (Picks on Hinata, and sends roaches and tarantula towards LA-chan and Hinata)…00…OMG… Now I understand(Frowns with sad face)… (grins)Why ESC-kun has so much fun! Let me get my Digimon Emperor costume! I'll be right back! Now where is that whip- I-I mean friendly rope.

**Amaya-Keiko2005: **Wow… thanks a lot Keiko-chan… sorry about the –chan… I refer to most girls by the honorific of –chan… does it bother you? Anyway… wow you're right lol, have lots of hits and 3 alerts and 4 favorites… and 6 reviews… and 2 CS2… thats a new record for me… well except from my other story. Thanks so much for adding… we almost everything to your fav and alert… Arigato Keiko-chan. No worries about Mutt… and no need to be rude either lol… He probably thought the worst horror I could come up with was the prologue… but he is soooo wrong if he really thinks that.

Sigh… That is like 20 percent of horror of what the real horror represents…

I gave a quick run through your profile… You have really dark stories… I like those! But you seem to like SasuHina… is that okay that my story is NaruHina? I mean don't you hate NaruHina? Because I hate pairings like SasuHina, NaruSaku(especially this one! (Nukes the pairing )bwahahaha)

Anyway… thanks for advise and well… anything else…

* * *

Now ladies… if you'll excuse me… I have to write part 4.

And… sorry for big reviews. Hope you don't mind much.

Laters.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine.

Tired… so so tired… last chapter till… I don't know.. when I wake up…

Enjoy

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 1 Part 4**

Tenten explained to me that the bus that travels from Manhattan to the Hamptons is called the Hamptons Jitney. It makes several stops up and down the east side of the city. Then it makes its way across Long Island to the Hamptons. For a bus, its very luxurious and comfortable, and they give everyone water and a snack.

"This is the world-famous Long Island Expressway," Naruto announced, pointing out the window. "Its not bad today because there's no beach traffic – but wait till summer!"

I gazed out the window. I'd never been to Long Island before. We were at exit 38, and it looked pretty suburban. Trees line the highway. Beyond them, I could see stores and small redbrick row houses.

The two women in the front of us were talking about something about a Botox party they'd attended. A man in a striped suit sat in the seat across from us, tapping away on his laptop computer and muttering to himself.

I squeezed Naruto's hand. "Thanks for coming with me," I said. "You've been so nice to me."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess that's my thing. I lived in an orphanage… I know a lot about brothers and sisters, you know? I took care of the entire group of younger one's when I was in there… They sometimes called me their Father. Really."

I laughed. "Well, thanks, Father Number 2."

Naruto raised his knees to the back of the seat in front of him. "Well, I rented a car in Southampton. So while you're having your job interview, Im going to check out the share house. Then I'll come back and pick you up."

The woman in front of us said, "The Botox needle slipped, and now she can't open her eyes and she cant move her mouth."

"Oh my god," her friend exclaimed. "That is so ironic."

"Are you nervous?" Naruto asked. "About the job interview?"

I shrugged. "Not really. It sounds like a done deal."

Naruto put his hand on his chin. "A sales job in one of those trendy boutiques may be fun. Bet you'll meet someone interesting… but not as interesting as me right?" said Naruto as he grinned.

Down boy, down.

I mentally sighed. He really needed work with those lines.

"Probably," I said, keeping my eyes out of the window. "I need a real job. Something steady with regular hours, you know." I turned to Naruto. "I need some success. I mean, I really have to show myself something. I mean… well… I don't really know what I mean."

I sighed. Naruto was studying me.

"I've kinda wasted the past few years," I said.

He waited for me to explain. But I didn't. "Lets talk about you," I said. "I heard that as soon as I left, you left too." I said. He blushed a bit. " Well… I didn't see anyone as nice looking as you anymore." He said with his trade mark grinning face.

"But what happened… now that I think of it…" I said as I closed my eyes to concentrate. "I think I heard your voice in Kiba's apartment…" I said as he seemed to get uncomfortable.

"Were you the one who rescued me?" I asked as he sighed.

"You want to know the truth?" he said not sounding very exited.

"The truth?"

"Well… I didn't know what was going on at the club. You suddenly were in the middle of the floor. That Kiba guy was just moving you around. I was a bit worried. Then when I looked somewhere else… You guys were gone, I saw you climbing up the stairs to leave the club." He said frowning. "You were just walking as if you were dead. Weak, it seemed he was doing the walking for you."

I was a bit shocked. He followed us? Why did he suddenly felt protective of me? Someone he just met in the club?

"I quickly went to my car and went after the taxi you got into. I followed closely but not enough to be noticed. Then when you got into the house. He was kissing you and you weren't moving at all, You had an arm around his neck, it looked as if you were a doll. Then you guys went upstairs." He crunched his perfect teeth as his fists tightened.

"When I got in I lost sight of you guys… I didn't know where you went into. I went around trying to hear from the doors anything that might tell me you were in there… I checked all 3 floors… I was worried… what if he killed you or something? Then as I went down again I heard, 'No Kiba please'" he said trying to mimic my voice.

"I quickly went to that room and leaned closer to hear. Then I heard 'No please'… I couldn't stand it… I kicked the door and went in. I was at loss of word… You were in the bed in an awkward position. Half your body in the bed, and half your body on the ground… naked… you seemed to be shivering." He said as he glared at the ground.

"And that guy Kiba… was grinning, I then saw him put his hand… in your private area… It was the last draw, I went in. He was enraged when he saw me… He tried to punch me but I moved away. Being a surgeon may sometimes give you a bit advantage in a fight… you know… knowing how the body works?. I punched him on the stomach," he grinned as a pleasure smile spread across his face. "I knocked the air out of him. I then punched him the face… and down he went." He chuckled.

I was surprised, he took Kiba down… Kiba the Dog… down with 2 punches? I was impressed. Really I was.

"Then what about me?" I asked, he tensed up as I saw him blush like mad. "W-well… you see… y-you were well, em… naked?" he said as I blushed… blushed! H-he saw me… had Kiba taken everything off me?

"Don't worry… I didn't do anything to you… I just put all your articles of clothing back as how I saw you on the club… I didn't know how to work the bra… but somehow I managed to put it back on" he said as the blush then disappeared.

"I just checked on your pocket and found you I.D. It had info on you, so I saw where you lived and took you there. Your keys were in you purse… I just put you in bed… em… don't get me wrong with what Im about to say… it was pure for medical procedure… I-I took off your top and skirt… I didn't know if they obstructed the way you breathed… but you needed fresh air… you were warm and needed to cool down. After that I close the door and left" he said as he then sighed.

"That was nice of you, thanks," I said still blushing a bit. "Such a nice story."

I thought of my father – pretending he wanted me to stay, but so eager for me to leave Wisconsin, to leave home, to make a new start somewhere and take my sadness with me.

The bus had turned off the expressway. We were on a narrower road now, rolling past wide, grassy fields interrupted by thick stands of pine trees.

Naruto took a drink from his bottle of water. "I've been doing all the talking," he said. "Now its your turn Hinata."

"I took a deep breath. "Well-"

My cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my phone and squinted at the caller ID. "Oh, no. It's Kiba."

Naruto reached for my phone. "Don't answer it."

Too late. I'd already pushed the button. "Hi, Kiba," I said, moaning the words. "What do you want?"

"Hi, babe. I was just wondered when you're coming back."

"Huh?"

"When you're coming back to the city. I thought-"

"Kiba, this is the last time Im telling you, its over! Im not going to change my mind."

One of the Botox women turned around to stare at me. I guess I was talking pretty loudly. I sank back in the seat and lowered my voice. "Good-bye, Kiba. I mean it. Good-bye."

I clicked off the phone. I glared at it for a moment as if it were to blame. My heart was pounding. I shoved the phone back into my bag.

"You should change your cell phone number," Naruto said.

"Maybe he'd take the hint."

"He doesn't take hints," I said bitterly. "He'd still find me."

"But it would be harder for him," he said. He played with his hair a bit. "Forget about Kiba. You should talk with your dream guy" said Naruto as he grinned.

Sigh. He really needed help with those lines. But I thought I should play along.

"Oh and were can I find him?" I said with a playful smirk.

He crossed his fingers. "I just know this is the summer I meet a really cute girl. Someone I can really care about." He sighed. "Im going to be 20 soon, Hinata. Im really ready to meet my girl. Maybe even settle down when I start working as a surgeon." He said as he looked at me.

"Well, good luck," I said. "Maybe-"

"Maybe you'll like the position? Then you really can forget about Kiba."

I smiled and then grinned. "I may be, But I don't know how I can forget about him?" I asked, my throat tightening. I felt myself getting angry. "What makes you thing he'll stay away? What makes you think he'll ever give up? Im sick of him. Sick of all his bullsh(i)t and self-pity. He's out of control, He-"

"Hinata, please. We can deal with this." He said in a worried tone.

"I feel like he's a hunter," I said. "He's a hunter and Im the deer he's stalking, I feel like-"

The bus jolted hard.

Startled shouts all around. The squeal of terror.

Naruto and I flew hard into the seat in front of us. Naruto got in front of my way, and crashed into him instead of the seat. It looked as if his shoulder hit, and pain shot up his arm. Across the aisle, I saw the man's laptop go sailing to the floor.

The bus windshield went dark. A heavy blackness, as if night had fallen.

A hard thud, and bus bounced again.

"We hit someone!" a man shrieked.

And then I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop it. I opened my mouth and let out a shrill scream of horror.

A scream from deep inside me. Not from today. A scream from years ago… A scream I'd been holding in for three years.

* * *

There… Part 4… 

I fell asleep in the computer writing… hehehe… Last chapter will be the next one… at least until I have enough rest.

No reviews for now… I understand.

Well… no sense in waiting. Laters.


	6. Chapter 1 Part 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Sigh… Yawn… Need some sleep…

Well… here I go… part 5

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 1 part 5**

I realized Naruto had hold of my shoulder. He tried to shake me. "Hinata, please. Stop! Stop screaming! Please stop. Hinata-!"

"Its only a deer!" I heard someone shout.

"Only a deer," Naruto repeated… he looked a bit shaken as well, holding on to me, his face close to mine, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "Only a deer. Please Stop!"

Am I still screaming?

"Hinata, stop! Stop! It was only a deer."

The scream faded in my mouth. My throat ached. Something much deeper inside throbbed and hurt. Yes, the pain was still there.

I knew people were looking at me. I pretended I didn't see them. I turned to Naruto. "Im sorry," I whispered.

Naruto loosened his hold on my shoulders.

"Im the frightened deer," I whispered, my throat raw and dry. "I was just saying it… how Im like a deer. And now the deer is dead. Dead in the road. Oh, Naruto, this is such a bad luck. Don't you see? Its really bad luck."

"Hinata take a deep breath," Naruto said. "Its no such thing. The bus hit a deer, that's all. Not like some kind of omen. You don't believe in that kind of stuff, do you?"

I took a deep breath and held it. I heard police sirens out the window. The driver had climbed out of the bus. Some people were hurrying out to look at the dead deer.

I could see it. It had been thrown into tall grass beside the bus. It was just a fawn. It laid on its side. Its neck snapped. White shoulder bones poked through the fur. The round black eyes were frozen in fright. And blood… I saw an ocean of blood.

(A/N: Oh LA-chan! This part was put in just for you… bwahahaha)

Naruto held on to my hand. "Why did you scream like that? Hinata its like you are in total panic. I couldn't get you to stop."

"Im sorry…"

How could I begin to describe it all? What should I tell him? Naruto was… well… a good friend. A good new friend. But how could I begin to tell him?

"Im sorry," I repeated. "I was in a horrible crash. In high school, my first year… Ever since then, I – well… It was just awful.

He let go of my hand. He didn't seem to surprise. "A car crash? How bad, what happened?"

"Yes, bad," I whispered, staring down at the floor. "It was a really bad crash. We went over an embankment. I – I was killed."

A long silence. Naruto stared weirdly hard at me, his face twisted with unknown emotions. The bus had emptied. We were the only ones still in our seats.

"Killed?" Naruto finally said… still no sign of big news to him. "You?"

I swallowed. "Huh? Me? No. Oh… wow. Did I say that?" Why did I say that? I was killed? What kind of slip was that? Did I really wish that I had been killed alongside Kakashi?

(A/N: Kakashi fans… don't kill me...)

No.

Of course not.

"Someone else was killed, Naruto," I said, steadying my voice, finally starting to breath normally. "Three guys, I mean, my boyfriend and another two persons we crashed into. His name was Kakashi. He was my boyfriend when I was in high school. He was already in collage. What a weird slip. I guess seeing the dead deer-"

"You know, there are a million deer in the Hamptons," Naruto said softly trying to make me feel better. "They're everywhere. And they're always getting hit by cars."

"Yes?" I didn't understand what he was getting to.

"You were talking about feeling like a frightened deer. And then the bus hit a deer. But what Im saying is, it happens all the time. It was not an omen, Hinata. It was just coincidence."

" I gazed out the window. The sun faded behind a cloud . Darkness rolled over the bus. "Yeah," I whispered. "Of course. Just a coincidence…"

* * *

Short chapter… I feel bad leaving you guys with these little piece… so one more… and thats it. Until maybe later noon today… or maybe sooner. 

You're probably confused for ages and stuff… don't worry about stuff like that… lets say Kakashi in my story is when he was in the anbu… when he was younger. Sorry he is dead… I didn't know who else could feel in this position.

There wont be much romance in this pairing. Not that I can think of… well… maybe a little but know this is a NaruHina.

* * *

**Review Section**

**the-hippie-whittlers: **Yo! Thanks for reviewing… Well… thanks really but all Im doing is making the story Naruto… and adding some romantic scenes where Naruto and Hinata get together as time passes… Not really a lot… but still thanks… All the credit for the story goes to a God name R.L. Stine who was kind enough to make the fabulous story. And the devil Kishimoto, who created an awesome story, manga, and anime. Who doesn't put Naruto and Hinata together. When he really should… Gah! I hate him! And I wont stop hating him until Sakura dies… or until Naruto gets with Hinata! Stupid Kishimoto… after all the time Sakura dissed Naruto she's all 'Oh I understand you now' 'Oh I pity you, you have a monster inside of you' 'Sasuke-kun is gone, I guess I'll have Naruto' damn her… but oh well… I guess life aint that fair… now is it? Thanks for reviewing… and here is your reward a big reply… and another chapter. What do ya say now?


	7. Chapter 1 Part 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine.

So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Here I am again… last one…. This time for reals. Im too tired… and I just want to break the set amount of words I have right now. I have about 12,000 words on my story… I want to have 15,000… anyway… laters. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 1 Part 6**

Kakashi's house was always neat and spotless. The floors sparkled. You could see your reflection. Everything clean and dusted and in its place.

I felt so intimidated whenever I stepped into his house. I always took my Doc Martens off at the door and walked in stocking feet. I knew Mrs. Hatake, Kakashi's mother, didn't approve of me. For one thing, I had crazy, blue hair, that I let flow freely with the flow of the wind. I just let it flow behind my shoulders. And I dressed in baggy, loose-fitting outfits like everyone else at Konoha North High. Though I did it for another reason.

Maybe it was just me. But I always felt that Kakashi's mom was staring at me, watching what I touched, waiting for me to leave so she could wipe my fingerprints off the furniture. Im not making this up. I once saw her eat a Popsicle with a fork and knife! Who the hell does that?

It was a February afternoon. The temperature about two hundred below in Madison, not counting the wind chill and stiff gusts off the lake. Snow blowing and shifting in the wind, drifts to my knees.

Kakashi led me to his house after school had finished. I had a hooded sweatshirt under my parka and two sweaters under that, and I was still shivering, too frozen to speak.

He gives me a quick, frozen-lipped kiss. He thinks its funny. Two polar bears bumping noses.

And then we're inside his house, shoving the kitchen door closed behind us. My boots are dripping on the glowing kitchen linoleum – tough break, Mrs. Hatake! – and I toss my wet parka down and start rubbing my arms, furiously rubbing the cold away.

Kakashi puts on the kettle for instant coffee.

His mother is at work, and his sister is in an after-school program. So Kakashi and I have the house to ourselves for a few hours in the afternoon.

We sometimes hurry up to his bathroom on the second floor where we open the window, no matter how cold it is outside. And we smoke. Yes, Mrs. Hatake, the world is not a neat place. You cannot keep control of everything – not even your family by keeping everything neat and clean.

I just doesn't work that way.

Kakashi keeps the packs in the back of his sock drawer, and his mother has never found it. He buys it himself showing a fake I.D. We smoke 1, or maybe 2, our heads at the bathroom window, the wind fluttering our hair.

Kakashi was the one who introduced me to smoking… when I always got stressed he would tell me to smoke one… that should make it a bit more bearable. And it did… but I knew it was wrong… I pitied his mother. Everything perfect on the light… but unreal things on the shadows.

What if she came home while we were smoking? Or what if she smelled it?

Giggling, kissing, blinking to focus our eyes, we spray a lot of room freshener afterwards and leave the window open until the odor is gone.

You need something after school, you know. And instant coffee just doesn't do it.

But today we don't hurry upstairs. We wait in the perfect kitchen with its glowing stove and refrigerator, the brass sun clock over the sink, the gleaming knives in perfect order in the rack above the computer, the hand painted tiles of chickens and ducks on the walls above the stove. We wait over the kettle to whistle. Kakashi goes to the stack of mail on the kitchen counter.

I study him while he flips through the magazines and catalogs. I find myself looking at him a lot. Somehow, even though its been three months, I cant believe we're going out together.

I mean, he was going out with another girl – for a long time, I think – and he left her for me.

First year through high school, I hung with a lot of guys. I was in the popular crowd' I don't really know why. But you just find yourself in a group in high school, and there you are. That's your place for the next four years.

But I was never really serious about any guy, except for Kakashi. And I had to be serious about him, right, because he left someone for me.

It felt kinda grown-up. And totally flattering, and I knew kids at school talked about us all the time.

And so I find myself looking at Kakashi a lot. He has a real Wisconsin face. His family has been here since the fur trappers, I guess. His face is round with a broad forehead. Not a baby face, and not really a college face. An open likeable face, his reddish black eyes crinkle up when he smiles, and he even has a single dimple high on his right cheek.

He was thick, silver hair, which was formed in spikes. Of course, his mother complains that its too long and messy. I know he spends a lot of time on his hair, brushing it this way and that over the part on the left, making it look as if it hasn't been brushed. He'd be embarrassed if anyone else knew he fussed over himself like that.

Kakashi was one of the first guys at College to have his ear pierced. He has a tiny silver ring in his ear. He took a lot of teasing at first, and some teachers were appalled, and then all the guys started doing it.

And now I watch him sifting through the mail, and Im pouring the boiling water into our cups the steam rising, warm against my still frozen face. And Im starting to feel a little better. "Think your car will start?" I ask.

He raises his reddish black eyes from the mail. "My car? Why?"

"Maybe we could go see _Clueless_ tonight."

He frowned at me. "_Clueless_? It's like a dumb California teen movie, right?"

"Ino says its awesome. She says it's not dumb. Some other kids told me it was good, too. I thought maybe…"

I could see he wasn't listening to me. He was staring at a gray envelope in his hand.

"I don't believe this," he whispered.

He tore open the envelope, unfolded the letter inside. His eyes narrowed as he read it. He tore at his hair making it stand high on his head. Then he let out an exited cry.

"Kakashi? What is it?"

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it!" He started jumping up and down, holding the letter above his head.

"Kakashi-"

He leaped over to me, threw his arms around me, hugged me hard. His face was red with excitement. When he hugged me, I could feel his pounding heart through his sweatshirt.

I never forgot that moment.

The heart pounding against my chest. Feeling another person's heart. Kakashi's heart.

Such a fragile thing.

Could I ever forget what that felt like?

Especially after he died. That tiny heartbeat. It was like something he left for me.

"I got it," he said letting go and waving the letter in my face. "I got it, Hinata! I got accepted into Princeton."

"Wow!" I let out a scream. I grabbed his head and kissed him. "Wow!"

And immediately, I was thinking- Im staying here in Madison, starting my second year in high school, and he'll be off at Princeton. That's in New Jersey, right? A long way from here.

How do I feel about that?

Kakashi must have read my face. Because he came over and put his arms around me – strong, athletic arms because he was a basketball forward and he likes to work out – comforting me.

"We'll see each other a lot," he said. "No problem, right? We can visit each other at school. And there are a lot of breaks. You know. Winter Break, Spring break."

"Yeah, sure," I muttered. I liked having him hold me like that, and I liked they way he reassured me. But I kept thinking… thinking… thinking… You cant stop your mind. It just keeps going.

How do I feel about that?

"I'll come home for every holiday," Kakashi said. "It wont be bad. We'll see each other a lot, Hinata. And we wont go out with anyone else."

Whoa.

How do I feel about _that._

Kakashi and I had been together only for three or four months. Was I really willing to make that commitment?

Yes, I cared about him. Sure, I did. They way he tossed his head sometimes and trotted like Mrs. Haver's greyhound down the block. And the way he held me as if he owned me. And the way his hair felt so soft and baby like between my fingers.

"Four years is nothing," he said. He pressed his lips close to my ear. "Then we'll be together forever, Hinata."

We will?

_Forever?_

We're up in his room… He closed the door… I didn't want to… He was kissing me… He wanted me… He wants to make me do this, as sealing the bargain…

He keeps some condoms in his sock drawer, under the Ziploc bag with the smokes.

Sure we tried making love before… but I always couldn't… I thought I was too young… but now… he was going off to college… We woulnt have this kind of chances.

Im letting him.

Im _letting_ him.

He's so happy. He's so excited.

Shouldn't I be happy, too?

Shouldn't I be overcome with emotion right now? Instead Im thinking, what if he's mother comes home early? What if his sister comes home? Shouldn't we pull the shades?

What if I meet another guy I like?

That's what Im thinking when I should be stopping this.

He's pulling off my jeans, and I shouldn't be doing this.

He's pulling down my tights and not bothering with my sweaters.

Not time. He's in a hurry to celebrate. To seal our bargain. He's pushing me into his single bed under the Michael Jordan Bulls poster, and I shouldn't really be doing this.

So happy, admission to Princeton, but we'll stay together.

Yes. Together Forever.

Why am I so surprised?

Why cant I feel anything for him right now? Shouldn't I feel a lot right now?

And then he's making love to me.

Im letting him.

Im _letting_ him.

He swings me on top with those top powerful arms, and I feel pain… pain so unbearable to the point of passing.

Im forcefully being moved… Im being forced to moan… moving on top of him… so wet and painful… not neat at all.

I shouldn't be doing this at all.

But Im glancing back at the bedroom door. And Im thinking about dinner. I was supposed to get home early and help out. And Im thinking about Lucky. Did I remember to buy cat food? And about a boy named Shikamaru who offered to help with my Politics paper…

Ouch…it hurts… stop… Kakashi… please..

Im moaning and I'm feeling miserable. And I don't think we'll stay together when we're apart.

Please… I beg you…

I feel so sad about it . Because I care about him. He's holding my head, holding me so firmly as if he's captured me.

Kakashi?

Kakashi? Where are you?

If only I had held on, too…

* * *

Wow… I was pretty… surprised too… The only reason im writing this is to learn the story. What better way to do it than rewriting it, in you own words and with an anime you like. 

Sorry about The HinaKakashi disgusting chapter… some of you like? Yes , no? Well… Sorry you had to read this… but it is necessary in order for you to understand later events.

One more chapter to go… a friends coming over…


	8. Chapter 1 Part 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine.

So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Due to unusual… threatening from a loy-… no… from an old friend, I will stop writing… I'm fed up.

People don't appreciate my writing… so… sob…sob… I'll stop writing!

(Looks around to see a bunch of shocked faces) Yeah I know it sucks… you can all thank LovelyAnime-san who was 'nice' enough to give me a set of 'sparklers' that almost killed me…

(Everyone glares at LovelyAnime as she escapes through the window)

Is she gone? Hahaha, Im kidding… sorry for being mean to ya LA-chan. Just one last payback lol.

Anyway… chapter 1 part 7 coming up.

Enjoy

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 1 Part 7**

By the time we reached Southampton, the clouds had given a way to bright sunshine. I took a deep breath as I followed Naruto off the bus. I thought I could smell the ocean nearby.

Naruto immediately pulled out a pack of Parliament Lights and lit one. "All this fresh air can kill you", he joked. I waited for him to get him to get his nicotine fixed. Then we went inside.

We were at a long, low, redbrick building called The Omni. It seemed to be a bus station, gym, and a restaurant combined. Naruto rented a car and drove into Southampton, cute little town, all red brick and white, with rows of shops on either side of the tree-lined main street.

He turned off Main Street and onto another street of shops called Jobs Lane. "There's your store," he said, pointing. "Jump out Hinata. After your interview, walk around town a bit. I'll pick you up on the corner – in front of the old library – in half an hour."

"Thanks, Naruto." I glance back to make sure no one was coming, and then hopped out of the car. County Modes was in a low, white clapboard building with a tall display window covering the front.

Three lanky teenage girls had stopped to gaze at the window display. I peered over their shoulders. It didn't look too countryish to me. Five or six mannequins wearing sting bikinis.

A bell rang over the glass door as I stepped into the store- a long, narrow store with a glass display counter in front and shelves of clothes on both sides, stretching to the back.

The woman behind the counter was tall and very thin. She had raven-black hair pulled tight behind her head, lots of blue and black eye makeup, and a red lipsticked mouth so bright that it seemed to float on her pale face.

I cleared my throat. "Hello."

She glanced up from the local newspaper she had spread over the counter.

"Are you Sheila?" I asked.

She frowned. "No. Im Shirley."

"Well, hi," I chirped. I was determined to make a good impression on my new employer. I had worn my only business suit a gray Ralph Lauren that I'd spent at least two weeks' temping money on. "I spoke to Sheila yesterday, about the job here."

Her eyes seemed to disappear behind the black rings of mascara. "Job?"

I nodded. "Sales clerk? Full-time? She said I just needed to come in for a short interview and fill out a form."

"Oh. Yeah. We filled that job."

My throat tightened. "Excuse me?"

"We filled all the summer jobs. Some girls came in yesterday."

"But I don't understand. Sheila said if I came in-"

"Sheila doesn't work on Sunday. You know. Standing so long, its hard on her back."

A young woman stepped out of the dressing room, carrying to black tankinis in her hand. "I'll take these two," she called to Shirley. "They're perfect."

She wore a pale violet tank top tucked into white tennis shorts. She had a purple bandanna wrapped around her head. She was already very tanned, even though it was still May. Probably from one of those tanning places, I figured.

I turned back to Shirley. "So there are no jobs?" I asked, unable to hide my disappointment.

She shook her head. "All filled. Have you tried the shoe store next to Nancy Company?"

"Uh…no."

I turned and saw the woman in the purple bandanna staring at me, studying my face. She didn't look away, even when I stared back at her.

Finally, she blinked. She wrapped her hand around my shoulder, as if testing if I were real. "Did you say you were looking for a job?"

I swallowed. "Yes, they told me yesterday-"

"Do you know anything about kids?" she asked, still studying me. "I mean, have you ever baby-sat? Would you consider a nanny job?"

"Well… yes. I love kids," I said. "I was a camp counselor back home. And I tutored kids after school."

"It's a live-in job," the woman said. "Taking care of two little kids. Our nanny left last week, and we're desperate. Would that be a problem for you? Living in? I'll pay you really well."

My mind whirred. Since I was losing my apartment in less than two weeks, the idea of a job _and _a place to live sounded alright with me!

"It sounds kind of exciting," I said. "I'd love to talk to you about it."

"Can you come to the house after lunch? Around one or so?"

She didn't wait for me to answer. She took a country modes business card from the holder on the counter and scribbled her name and address on the back.

"Here. Sorry to sound so ditzy," she said. "I didn't even ask your name."

"Its Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga,"

Her eyes widened. "Like Hyuuga Fifth avenue?"

(A/N: Hey angst... I know this street doenst exist... bear with me...)

"Not related," I said.

"Well, I'm Anko Sarutobi." She gave my hand a quick, hard shake. "See you at one? Im sure you'll be wonderful, Hinata. Asuma and I really are frantic. We have kind of a… difficult situation, you see." She bit her bottom lip. "Yes. Very difficult," she whispered.

"Uh… How do you mean?" I asked.

But she didn't answer. She squinted at me one more time, as if memorizing my face. Then she grabbed her package from Shirley and hurried out of the door.

A few minutes later, Naruto pulled up, and I climbed into the car. I told him the whole story in one long whoosh, without taking a breath. I showed her the address on the card.

"Wow. Flying Point Road in Watermill. You may have lucked out, Hinata. Its probably one of those glitzy houses right on the beach. This could be an awesome summer!"

Yes. Awesome summer, I thought. But as we headed out to get some lunch, a few things tugged at my mind.

Didn't Anko seem a bit too eager to hire me?

And why did she say it was a difficult situation?

Stop it, Hinata. You always do this.

Just stop.

It's two little kids to take care of.

How bad could it be?

* * *

There part 7… Is it getting interesting? What would you say if I quitted right now? Would you all get mad for taking such a cool fic away? 

Well… time for the reviews.

* * *

**Review Section **

**LovelyAnime:** Hi! How are you LA-chan? Are you still mad from my little prank on the beginning? Haha… okay… I'll be serious and get to the point. (Bows) Im sorry I've been a jerk lately… I am different from other guys!! I really am!!! Lol… (Gives friendly affection filled hug to LovelyAnime and messes her hair, smiling brightly) Im a good brother! Right Tobi!?

Tobi: Yes you are… RD-san is a good brother!(poofs out)

I wont pick on you anymore… well… maybe just a little 3

(Grins) Oh that part about the pretty innocent deer who got squashed in the middle of the road? Spewing blood everywhere, and his front legs getting hit so hard that his shoulder bones poked through the messy bloody flesh?

I seriously have no idea what you are talking about. (grin gets wider) Real bodies you say… you mean like those zombies that are standing behind you? Oops made you look Hahaha. Yep I got into this story a lot and wrote a lot. Me get need sleep? Ha! You're crazy Im not need sleep- (falls on desk out of exhaustion)… err… I did that on purpose… besides… I know you like it very much… so I 'm just doing this to please my precious fans..

You liked the chapter? Yay! I knew you would! Wow a cake! (gets teary eyed) Thank you so much Imouto-chan. (blushes and twiddles finger) I-I try my best to please my fans and friends. (LovelyAnime runs off)

Now what shall I do with this cake? I know! Tobi, (Tobi Appears)

Tobi: Yes RD-san?

RD: Can you take this to the fridge over in the kitchen? Im a little tired from writing. You can have one piece. LA-imouto-chan baked it specially for us.

Tobi: Really!? Tobi has been a good boy! (goes to kitchen)

RD: That Tobi… such a nice kid… well back to writing… (an enormous explosion happens)

Tobi: Tobi… is… a… good… boy…(faints)

0… What the?(LA-chan comes back) I-I'm okay… I see… mistakes happen don't worry…er… I thought you liked the chapter? (sees swords) Gah! (Hides behind chair) No! I'll try and not do that anymore.

(Sees Hinata trembling and sobbing on LA-chan's room)

RD: Err… Hinata?

Hinata: G-go away onii-sama…

RD: Oh common Hinata… you know I don't do it because Im mean… surely it wasn't that bad of an experience with Kakashi.

Hinata: How would you know…

(Out of nowhere) Kakashi: I found it really appealing… thanks RD-kun… keep up the good work( leaves smiling and Hinata starts crying)

RD: Hey hey, its okay Hina-chan(Bends over and hugs Hinata closely) I'll try and keep you safe from meanies like them okay?

Hinata: Pro-promise?

RD: Of course! Im the greatest brother to live! Right Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi… is a good… boy…

0.0… Err… I think I should get an ambulance…


	9. Chapter 1 Part 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine.

So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

So tired… but for the fans… I shall continue…

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 1 Part 8**

Naruto and I had lunch at an old-fashioned soda – fountain – type place called the Sip'n Soda.

It was filled with laughing, noisy high school kids and a about a million little kids with their moms. We had greasy cheeseburgers and shared some fried, and we talked the whole time, but my mind was on the job interview. What would Anko Saruotbi's kids be like? What would she ask me about? Would I get the job?

After lunch, Naruto drove me to their house. We passed a cluster of car dealerships – a big Mercedes place, BBW, Range Rover.

"The Hamptons are the Mercedes capital of the world," Naruto said. "In town once, I saw six of them parked side by side, all of them black. Mercedes is like the Chevy of the Hamptons."

We were moving past an ocean inlet now, with flat blue water and a narrow sand beach. Several cars ere parked there. About a dozen people in wetsuits were taking Wind-surfers out onto the water.

"They're always here," Naruto said. "They don't care if its cold or not. This is their beach. We're on Flying Point Road. The seashore is right up there," He pointed.

"You're a hell of a tour guide," I said. We had the windows rolled down. The sea air smelled salty and fresh.

"I should be. I've been out here before sometimes ago. Want to see the ocean?"

I glanced at my watch. Nearly one o'clock. "Better not. Im going to be late."

Naruto made a sharp left turn. "The house should be up here. See the houses on the right? They're all facing the ocean. Can you imagine what they cost?"

I stared out the window. "Millions?"

"No one ever sells them." Naruto said. "Would _you _sell a house right on the ocean?"

As we drove, the house became farther apart, and the sandy dunes grew higher. Naruto slowed down to read the address number on the mailboxes.

I saw several seagulls locked together, swooping high in the blue sky. I wondered if gulls were good luck or bad. But then I thought about the dead deer back on the side of the highway and decided I'd had enough omens for the day.

Give it a rest, Hinata. Make your own luck.

Naruto's voice broke through my thoughts. "Wow. Check out their house!"

He pulled into a curving asphalt drive. We drove past a front yard of tall grass and reeds, waving up from the sandy ground. A cluster of trees stood near the house.

The house rose up like a battleship – all white wood and glass. I saw a three-car garage. A black SUV, a red Porsche, and a tricycle at the top of the drive; a tall hedge of rhododendrons not quite ready to bloom; a light-wood deck stretching along one side- and glass windows stretching to the red tile roof. Like the beach houses you see in movies!

Sunlight glared off the tall windows, making it look as if the house were ablaze. Behind the house, I glimpsed a tall grassy dune. As Naruto stopped the car, I could only hear the ocean in back.

"Wow. You lucked out," Naruto said. "This place is to die for."

"Naruto, I don't have the job yet."

I don't think he heard me. He was too busy gawking. "The back of the house is probably all glass. It must be an awesome view. This is so not to be believed. I cant wait for you to invite me over."

I pushed open the passenger door. "Well… wish me luck."

Naruto went over and kissed me lovingly on the cheek. "Luck." He flashed me two thumbs up. I felt how the blush spread through my face… even with the infernal heat.

"I'm off to the city to look around. Call me on your cell when you're finished."

I watched him pull away. His tires lid in the sand on the road. Then I turned back to the house. I could see a little face watching me from an upstairs window. Boy? Girl? I couldn't tell. The face was a ghostly image behind the sun's glare.

I followed the flagstone walk, and then climbed the white steps to the double front doors. Big clay pots of purple impatiens stood on either side of the door. I could hear music inside the house. Reggae music.

I took a deep breath

Go, Hinata.

This could be a new start. A whole new life. New people. A summer of fun… Romance perhaps?... she knew a certain blonde wouldn't mind that part.

I hope the Sarutobi's are nice. I hope they like me. I hope this job doesn't suck.

I pressed the brass doorbell.

* * *

There… small chapter again?... Shoot…

No worries…

I'll start on part nine… give me an hour… it should be up by then…


	10. Chapter 1 Part 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine.

So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Okay… Chapter 1 part 9 starting now… ready for this? The introduction into the Sarutobi's home.

Will Hinata get the job… or will she be doomed to return home to her mother? Let find out.

* * *

**The sitter**

**Chapter 1 Part 9**

A man opened the door. He was tall and trim, probably in his early thirties. He had short, wavy blue hair over a tanned square face, a nose that had probably been broken a few times, stubble of whiskers, and round brown eyes.

He wore a loose fitting blue polo shirt, untucked, over wrinkled Khaki shorts. He was barefoot.

He looks familiar, I thought. Have I seen him before?

I quickly dismissed the idea.

"Hi. Are you Hinata? Im Asuma Sarutobi." His breath smelled of gin. And as he ushered me in, I saw that he had a drink in his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said. He switched his drink to his left hand, and we shook hands.

I gazed into the living room… The blond-wood floors were beautiful. I saw a high, cathedral ceiling stretching over a white balcony.

Asuma Sarutobi raised his glass smiled. "I know its early. Im having one for the road. Im heading back to the city."

"You… go back and forth?" I asked.

Somewhere in the house someone turned off the reggae music.

"Yeah, I'm an I-banker. You know. Investment banker, so I have to be in the city. I come out for long weekends. But Im coming out to stay for a while in June. You know My vacation.."

He took a sip of the drink, ice cubes clinking, then motioned to the black SUV in the driveway. "You need a ride back to the city? You can come with me."

"No. Thanks. I have my boyfriend- I-I mean my friend… Im going back with him."

My _boyfriend?_

What kind of slip was that?

He flashed that slightly crooked smile again. His brown eyes sort of took me in, checking out my suit. I straightened my skirt and followed him to the living room.

My eyes swept over the room. Two white leather couches facing each other, a couple of wicker chairs, a fireplace black wrought-iron fire tools on one side, a tall window facing the front, colorful pillows spread out along a cushioned seat.

A collection of fashion magazine was stacked on a low glass coffee table. Besides it, a Martha Stewart gardening book. Several paperback mysteries were strewn on the table.

"Hey, Anko? Where are you?" Asuma shouted. His voice echoed off the high, white walls. He turned to me. "I think she's upstairs with the kids. Our bedroom and the baby's room is down here." He pointed to a hall at the back. "But the other bedrooms are upstairs. Your bedroom, too."

Your bedroom. As if he already had given me the job.

I gazed up at the cathedral ceiling. The balcony ran the length of the second floor, and I could see the upstairs rooms streaming patterns of yellow, hung over the side of the balcony. "It's a beautiful house," I said.

He nodded and took another long sip of his drink. "Yes, it is. I wish I could spend more time out here. Anko and the kids have been staying out here since the beginning of May. But I have to go back and forth to the city. I cant wait till the end of June… my vacation," he repeated.

I realized he was studying me again. "Are you from here?" he asked.

"No. Im from Wisconsin, actually. Madison. We don't have much ocean in Wisconsin."

He snickered. Then he shouted again. "Hey, Anko. Where are you? The new sitter is here."

Anko appeared on the balcony. She leaned over the side and waved to me. "Hi, Hinata. I'll be right down."

I watched her come down the stairs. I hadn't really seen her clearly in the store . For one thing, she had that bandanna around her head. And when she started talking about a job, I was too startled to see anything!

She was drop-dead gorgeous. I mean like a fashion model or something. She had light purple hair cut short. Her hair was so pretty… very shiny, very stylish.

She had dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, and that awesome tan, real or not. She wore a brightly colored flowery beach cover-up over a key lime on-piece bathing suit. Coral colored plastic bracelets jangled on her wrist as she walked.

She flashed me a warm smile and took my hand in both of hers. "Hinata, hi. Thanks for coming out. As I told you in town, Asuma and I are really desperate to hire a new nanny."

She eased herself down on one of the white leather couches and motioned for me to sit beside her. "I see Asuma has helped himself. Can I get you anything to drink? A diet Coke or something?"

"No. No thanks. Im fine."

She glanced up at her husband. "What are you drinking?"

"Gin and tonic. Want one?"

She glanced at the silver clock on the end table. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon."

Asuma laughed. "Are you scolding me? I need one for the road." He sat down across from us in a wicker chair and rattled the ice in his glass. He grinned at me. "Im not an alcoholic – I just _love_ to drink!" He laughed.

Anko shook her head. "Asuma, no one ever laughs at that joke. No one else thinks its funny."

"Its funny," he muttered. He winked at me. "You think its funny, _don't_ you Hinata?"

I cleared my throat. I didn't reply. Anko took my hand. "So, Hinata, tell me all about yourself. Do you really want this job?"

"Well… yes," I said. And then I started my sales pitch, the pitch I had been rehearing all through lunch. I'm very good with kids, and kids always love me yada yada yada…

Anko listened intently, her dark eyes never leaving mine.

She played with her plastic bracelets as I talked. "What are you doing now?" she asked. "Do you want to give notice somewhere?"

"No. Im only temping. I moved to New York last year, and I've been temping since I got here."

"She's from Wisconsin," Asuma chimed in. "I don't think she's ever seen the ocean before!"

"Well, actually, I have. My aunt used to have a house on the Jersey shore, so my family visited her several summers."

"That's not like the Hamptons," Asuma said, shaking his drink a couple of Budweisers."

"Don't listen to Mr. Snob," Anko said playfully. "A few years ago, he'd have been thrilled with the Jersey shore."

Asuma rubbed his stubble of beard and mutter something into his glass.

"Hinata, where are you planning to go to college?" Anko asked.

Should I lie?

Should I tell the truth?

Yes. They seem really nice. Maybe the truth.

I mean, art of the truth. Only part.

"I haven't decided yet," I said softly. "I was recommended to a bunch of colleges. But I had to go to work. My father go sick and I had to help support my family."

Okay. That part is a lie.

I mean, I really was all set to go to school at the university in Madison.

And then Kakashi-

The thing with Kakashi-

It changed everything. And I could barely face the world, barely drag myself out of bed each morning.

It took me so long to get on with my life. So many years…

So many long, miserable, blank years.

"Tell me about the kids," I said. "There are two of them right?"

Anko nodded. ""Yes, Ami turned two last week. She's wonderful,"

Asuma snickered. "She'll keep you busy. You'll spend a lot of time chasing after her."

"And then there's Konohamaru," Anko said. She let go of her bracelets and shifted her position on the couch. "We have kind of a difficult situation here."

Uh-oh.

"Uh… How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…" She hesitated. "How should I put this? Konohamaru is four, and up till a few weeks ago, he was fine. But… a few weeks ago… well… he stopped talking."

Anko stopped there. I think she was waiting for me to react. But I kept my face thoughtful, intent, and didn't say a word.

"He just went silent. We don't know why Hinata. Not a clue?

She brushed a tear from her eye with the back of her hand

"I'm sorry. I don't want to get emotional. But… it's been hard."

Asuma stood up and moved over to us. He squeezed Anko's shoulder lovingly. "We have a psychiatrist here three times a week," he said. "Dr. Kleiner. He's been working with Konohamaru. Trying to figure out what upset the poor little guy."

"But he hasn't made much progress," Anko said, her voice breaking. She raised her dark eyes to mine. "Konohamaru has to be looked after constantly. I don't want him left alone."

"Okay," I said. "I understand."

"Hey, I think you should meet the kids," Asuma said.

"They're upstairs. I'll go bring'em down." He set down his glass and trotted to the stairs, his bare feet thudding against the shiny wood floor.

Anko smiled reassuringly at me. "I think you 'll really like them," she whispered.

I pushed myself to the edge of the couch. It was so soft, I found it impossible to sit up straight.

I could hear Asuma upstairs. "Come on down, kids. I want you to meet someone."

"Carry me!" said a little voice that had to be Ami's. Then footsteps came clumping down the stairs.

This is a horror story, remember?

You know that, right? That this is a horror story Im telling you.

Well, here come the two kids.

And there's poor, innocent me sitting there on the edge of the couch waiting. As Clueless as I can be.

And this is where the horror begins.

* * *

Well Im tired… and I could keep going but…. 

I promised a certain friend I would go to sleep… not as late… as I used too…

Well tomorrow I'll try to post some more chapters… this is last for the day… thanks for you time.

Ja ne.

* * *

**Review Section**

**LovelyAnime:** (Gives a red rose, pockey box, and a hug to LA-chan) Can you please forgive me now? I know I sometimes I act like a jerk… but Im not! Really! We all have our times when we want to be a bit mean…Even you my dear Imouto-chan.

(Crosses arms together as RD pouts) Okay okay… if you say I don't have to sleep too late… then I guess I wont go to sleep at 3 or later… I'll sleep at 2 am… is that better? Happy now? I just wanted to stay up late so my fans got into the story… I did it for my fans sake to know more about the story. You know you read them too.

W-what? Y-you wont let me see Hisoka-kun? Th-that's evil! No fair!! (pouts more) no fair, no fair no fair!! (Starts crying) I want you to let me see Hisoka-kun! _You're_ being mean now!

See's LA-chan crying over Tobi's body… and as soon as she is about to grab the mask… a flash passes by and steals mask first. Leo: Mine! (Runs off In lion cub form with mask on) RD:0.0… Wow… Go Leo!...(Gasps) Tobi's true Identity is… Banana man? (Faints at sudden random news)

Wha- what happened to you? Y-you're covered in blood!... err… Kakashi?... Wh-what did you do to Kakashi? Nothing happened? Then whats with the clothes? Punch? Can I have some?! I love punch! (Tranforms into chibi dragon and flies over to LA-chan as chibi RD licks off the punch from her face) Blah!(Face turns green) That's the worst punch I ever tasted! It didn't have any sugar! (Animal controllers come by and see LA-chan covered in red and a baby red dragon with red on its mouth) What? Where are you taking me? It was punch! (Minutes later behind window in jail) Great! Now what LA-chan? I hope you don't press any charges (puppy eye no jutsu) you wouldn't press charges to little ol me would ya?

RD: Im not lying! Hinata-chan! Look at my face and say Im lying!

Hinata: H-He doesn't appear to be lying LA-chan.

(CChibi) CRD: (Puppy eye no jutsu) Don't you believe me Hinata-chan? I thought you loved me… (Starts 'crying')

Hinata: (Glomps the little dragon as he starts tickling him)

CRD: Hahahah! Please stop! Not there! Hahaha I cant breathe! Hahahaha

Hinata: (Eyes spark) Think of this as payback _Onii-sama_.(Continues Tickling him)

CRD: Gah! LA-chan Help! Hahahaha! Common don't just stand there and laugh! Help! I know Im cute and all but I still need to breath!! Hahahaha!

CRD: Toby! Leo! Help! Hahaha! Common don't be like LA-chan! Hahaha! I don't want to die laughing! Hahaha!(breaks free from titanium grip) Payback!!! (Tackles Hinata starts tickling her as well)

CRD: Ha! What now imouto-chan!

Hinata: Hahaha! No! Im very ticklish in that part! Stop! Hahaha

(LA-chan sneaks up behind RD)

CDR: 0.0… Uh-oh…


	11. Chapter 1 Part 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine.

So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Well here I am… back again.

I got a lot of rest…(happy? LA-chan?)…sigh…

Now read on I'll try to post 5 chappies today.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 1 Part 10**

Asuma carried Ami on his shoulders. She held on to his ears and bounced as he walked.

Konohamaru hung behind his father, as if trying to hide. He was a pale, slight boy, small for four, with serious, dark eyes, wild, curly, brown hair that I immediately wanted to run my hand through, and a pointed, elfish nose.

"Hi, guys!" I said.

They both ignored me.

"This is Hinata, your new nanny," Anko told them.

Asuma set Ami down on the floor in front of me. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress over her diaper. She had fine, blue hair, a bright red butterfly barrette pinned a the top of her head. She had a round face and looked exactly like a tiny blue-hair version of Asuma.

"Well, you're a real cutie! You and I are going to have a lot of fun all summer," I said. I started to pick her up – and she bust into tears.

Bad Start…

Anko took the sobbing baby from me and held her.

"Ami what wrong?"

Asuma laughed. "Hinata, you're hired. You have a way with kids!"

"Stop it, Asuma," Anko snapped. "You're not funny." She turned to me. "You have to ignore his sense of humor, Everyone else does."

Asuma picked up his drink and finished it – ice cubes, too. Ami instantly stopped crying. She put her finger on her mother's nose and laughed.

"Ami is a little shy with new people." Anko explained to me. "After a few days, she'll be poking her finger in your nose too."

We both laughed.

All the while, Konohamaru stared at us blankly. He had his hands tucked into the pockets of his baggy shorts. He kept biting the inside of his mouth.

It didn't take a genius to tell that the poor kid was miserable.

What does that to a four-year-old kid? What happened to Konohamaru Sarutobi?

"Hi, Konohamaru. Im Hinata," I said, bending down to be closer to him. "Do you like to go to the beach?"

Nothing.

I took his hand. It was ice cold. "Konohamaru, you know where I come from – in Wisconsin- there are no ocean beaches. Do you believe that? No ocean at all. So I can't wait to go to the beach. I want to spend hours and hours at the ocean. After I move in here, do you think you could take me to the beach and show me how to play there?"

He just stared at me with those joyless eyes. Ancient eyes on a little boy's face.

Did it creep me out? Yes. But at least this job would be a challenge. It wouldn't be a boring baby-sitting job. Maybe I'd be the one to get through to this troubled boy.

Yes. Think on the bright side for once Hinata. The job will be a _challenge. _This way my new, positive personality at work. After so many years of aimless and unhappiness, I was going to change my attitude – and change my life.

"You and I are going to be good friends," I told Konohamaru, letting go of his cold hand.

"Konohamaru will _love _to show you the beach," Anko said. "He likes to build big castles and forts there."

"Me build, too," Ami chimed in.

"Oh, I know what would be good," Anko said. "Konohamaru, take Hinata up to your room and show your the new present your dad brought you."

"A present?" I said. "I'd love to see it, Konohamaru."

He shrugged and jammed his hand back in his pockets.

"Go ahead," Asuma said, giving the boy a gently shove. "Show Hinata what I bought you, Go!" He didn't hide his impatience.

Konohamaru stared at me.

"I'd love to see your room,' I said.

Finally, he turned and started walking to the stairs. I glimpsed Anko and Asuma nodding to each other, pleased that their son was cooperating.

Score one for me.

I followed Konohamaru up the stairs. The wooden steps were steep and slippery, highly polished. He used the banister to pull himself up.

The long hall at the top had several doorways to the left. I peered over the balcony and saw Asuma and Anko conferring. Anko talking in a hushed tone. Asuma nodding his head.

I guessed they were deciding about me.

Konohamaru's room was the second door. I t was bright and spacious, and the white rug on the floor was cluttered with action figures, games, picture books, wooden puzzles, and a lot of toys I didn't recognize.

"Wow! What an awesome room!" I said. "I love that horse poster over you bed, Konohamaru do you like horses?"

No response.

He disappeared into the closet. I heard a _cheep cheep_. He came out cradling a tiny yellow baby chick in his hands. He carried it over to me and held it up so I could see it.

"How adorable," I said. "A baby chick. Where do you keep it? In a cage?"

He nodded.

"Can I pet it?" I reached out a finger and stroked the chick's fuzzy back. "So soft."

Gauzy white curtains fluttered at the half- open window. I crossed the room. "Konohamaru, can you see the ocean from you window?"

Nothing. Nada.

I stepped up to the window and pushed curtain aside. "Wow! Amazing!"

The window faced the back of the house. I could see a small, sandy yard, a sloping dune with a row of pine trees at the top. A storage shed. Or maybe a guest house.

And then, beyond the little house, another dune. And then, a wide, sandy beach – deserted as far as I could see- and the tossing blue ocean.

"Konohamaru, you can see the ocean from your room. It's gorgeous! And you can hear it. What a wonderful sound. And you can smell it! Isn't that exciting? To live so close to the ocean? Isn't that awesome?"

No reply, of course.

I turned and took a few stops back to where he was standing in the center of the room. "Konohamaru? Is something wrong? Why do you have that weird look on your face?"

Then I lowered my gaze. And stared at the wet, yellow fuzz in Konohamaru's fist.

"You—you squeezed it-"

Slowly, Konohamaru uncurled his fingers. The chicks lifeless head flopped over the side of his hand, like the limp finer of a glove. The chick's little body was a pulpy, yellow-red mess.

"You squeezed too hard, Konohamaru." My voice escaped in a choked whisper. "Didn't you realize? You squeezed it too hard,"

His face remained blank. His intense eyes locked on mine. And then, slowly very slowly, he lowered his gaze. And started at the mangled chick.

Then he tilted his head back and started to laugh.

* * *

Ha there is part 10…

Konohamaru anything like he used to be? You like new Konohamaru? Bwahaha. I changed this kids attitude 180 didn't I.

Well… no sense in waiting.

* * *

**Review Section**

Amaya-Keiko2005: Hi Amaya-chan! Well… lol.. sorry for posting while you were reading… you probably couldn't stop yourself from reading could ya? Lol…

Yeah I should get more sleep… and I'll have to… because of my little sister, who says that if I don't sleep ealier… She wont let me see my nephew! (Playing around) I like my nephew a lot! She's evil I tell you Evil!

Anyway… yeah… poor sister of mine… I didn't really want to take her virginity away from her… But his boyfriend was moving out. Each time he came around he would be hugged around my family and old friends and will not have time to themselves…

Hinata thought that if she didn't do it right there they probably never would. Even though she didn't want too… she did it because she loved him a lot… well… but no sense in worrying… LA-chan send Kakashi to the hospital for touching our little sister. Sigh… then you gave me a cake with Dynamite candles… poor Tobi got blasted.

(Not making any sense am I… I just play around a lot with LA-chan… lol...) Well need to go… hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Ja ne :3


	12. Chapter 1 Part 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Chapters keep coming and coming don't they? Well no worries.

We are not even half way there. There is like 51 parts. Bwahahaha.

**Note**: This isn't Hinata speaking… its someone… bwahaha… try and figure who it is.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 1 part 11**

**  
**

_How can I describe what it felt to see Hinata after all this time?_

_How can I describe the shock? The disbelief that she could return to my life this way?_

_Of course, I had to hide my feelings. And I did a good job of it. I pulled down a mask and kept it in place._

_But behind the mask, I was seething, churning._

_How could this happen?_

_It's as if my thoughts had come true._

_I've been thinking about her a lot. Thinking about how much I hate her. Thinking about what she did to me._

_No, I haven't been able to lose the anger. I've carried it with me all these years. I've spent my life – my whole damn life- angry and unhappy, thanks to that bitch. That skinny, lying bitch._

_She ruined so much of my life. Ruined so many nights. Ruined so many years._

_And there she was, walking around me._

_Stepping right out of my nightmares and back into my life._

_Walking around in that expensive suit, so prim and pretty, as if I don't know what she's really like._

_There she was, walking around. Talking to me, talking to the family. So eager. So fucking eager._

_Looking right at me. Smiling at me._

_Looking right into the face of the person who hates her, the most in the world._

_Doesn't she even remember me?_

_That's what pissed me off more than anything. That's what made me want to strangle her in front of everyone._

_Has she forgotten? _

_Has she?_

_Has she forgotten what she did to me? How she _killed _me?_

_Well I haven't forgotten._

_I acted so calm, so polite, so friendly to her. _

_And, of course, she had to get a job._

_Yes, I kept the mask in place. I kept myself hidden from view. _

_How could she not know me?_

_How could she not remember?_

_I was so nice._

_And all the times, questions kept going though my head. _

_Could I fuck her up really bad?_

_Could I kill her?_

_Could I?_

_I might be angry enough _

_I just might._

* * *

This marks the end of Chapter1… who might this person me? Who wants to harm Hinata? What did she do to this person? Who is it!?

I of course already know…. but you all are doomed to wait… or you can try and figure it out… Just don't ask me… I wont tell!

No reviews yet…. So lets move on.


	13. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Well... Time to start yet again… Enjoy.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

"Hey, Tenten. I just finished unpacking. My room is small, but it's really nice."

"Which side of the house are you on? Can you see the ocean?"

"It is _so_ not to be believed. Im upstairs, right? I can see over the little guest house to the beach. Its and incredible view, and it smell so good. I feel like Im on a boat."

"Im so jealous, they had more cutbacks at the office. Do you believe it – now Im reporting to two people, I've got like double work, and no raise or anything."

"You should quit and come out here and live on the beach Tenten."

"Oh, sure. And what about my career?"

"Hey, sorry. I was just joking."

"Ha. So was I . My career _is_ a joke. Im going nowhere fast."

"Hey, don't sound so down. This is our party summer, remember? When are you coming out?""

"I'll be out this weekend, Hinata. Maybe you can give me a tour of the fabulous beach house. What are you doing today?"

"First thing I've got to do is go shopping. I don't have a thing. I don't even own a bathing suit."

"Where are you going to shop? Are they letting you drive their car?"

"They lent me my own – do you believe it? It's a little white Taurus, very cute. It's for me to use and to drive the kids around in."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot there were kids involved. How's it going?"

"Well, you know. I just go here yesterday with Naruto." I said as I heard Tenten giggling away from the phone. "The little girl is adorable, but very demanding. I guess all two-year-olds are. The little boy is… well, weird. He just stares at me with this blank look on his face. He never talks."

"Weird is right. Listen, go into Easthampton. There's a shop called Scoop. You'll love it. Great bathing suits. Everything you need to be a Hamptons person."

"Tenten, Im laughing. Do I want to be Hamptons person?"

"Of course. Listen to me. Scoop. They've go the best jeans ever. You know. Seven. The ones that make any woman's booty look like J. Lo's. Great tops too. Lots of tie-dyed stuff. Everyone is tie-dyed this summer. And they have silver chain belts to go with your jeans."

"Where would I be without you? But Im not going that way. I have to go to Southampton and pick up some things for Anko."

"She's the wife? How is she? Nice?"

"Yes. She's been wonderful to me. She told me there's a department store there. It's called…uh.. I wrote it down… Hildreth's. She said I could probably buy a cat bed there."

"A cat bed? They wont give you a _real_ bed?"

"Ha ha. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Tenten. I need a favor."

"And it involves a cat bed?"

"Well.. yeah. The Sarutobi's are letting me bring my old cat, Lucky, out here. Remember? I told you about Lucky?"

"Only every time I talk to you."

"I miss him _so much._ Father sent it to my cousin Kari in Connecticut. If Kari brings Lucky to you in the city in a week or so, can you bring him out to me?"

"Does he bite?"

"No, of course he doesn't bite. He's a sweet old cat. You'll love him to death."

"Well, sure No problem. Give your cousin my address. Tell her just to call first. Then drop him off after work."

"Cool. Thanks, Tenten. You're terrific. You know, Im also going to Southampton for another reason. Im going to change my cell phone number."

"Oh, wow. Kiba gain?"

"You guessed it. He called me twice last night. He's really starting to p(i)ss me off. Listen to this. He called my Father and got my address out here."

"Oh, good. Thanks, Father."

"Well, its not his fault. He doesn't know what's going on But I-"

"Why did you go out with Kiba in the first place, Hinata? Pardon me for asking but have you _always_ had such a rotten taste in men? I mean sure… Naruto looks okay but.. Kiba is a f(u)cking tax accountant!"

"You want to know the _real_ reason? This is the honest truth, Tenten. Why I went out with Kiba. He can juggle."

There was a short amount of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"He can juggle. He's a tax accountant who can juggle. Don't you see?"

Another amount of silence.

"No"

"He had something special. He wasn't ordinary. At least that's what I thought. He… I don't know how to say it. He had another dimension."

"A juggling dimension?"

"Will you give me a break? You're so not funny. Its what I always wanted, Tenten. Instead of just being me. 'There's Hinata. What do you get to see is what you get.' My sister. Hanabi, was always off being a superstar. And there I was, just being me. I always wanted another dimension, too. I wanted to be _me _who also did something else, something surprising, something terrific."

"Wow. This is getting heavy. It still doesn't explain Kiba."

"He was so much fun when we first started going together. And he was cute. Really. Like a big cute pup, But now-"

"Dogs can be dangerous, Hinata. Don't you watch the Discovery Channel? Or Animal Planet?"

"Well, Im going to change my number in town. And-"

"And if he follows you to the Hamptons, you've got to tell the police."

"I made it really clear to him on the phone last night. I really don't think he'll follow me out here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Definitely. I'm sure." I said. And I wondered if I sounded as phony on her end of the line as I did on my own.

"You just have to remember that the bay is to the north and the ocean is south. There's only on e main highway that cuts through – twenty-seven. So you cant really get lost if you hit water, turn around and you'll end up back on twenty-seven."

I knew Anko meant to be helpful, but the instructions didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. I guess I must have looked confused, because she put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Im really sorry, Hinata. I wish I could go with you and show you around. But I have to drop the kids off and take the Porsche in to be serviced and –"

"No problem," I said, waving the map. "As long as I've got his, I'll be fine. I'm a good map reader. Really, When my family went on long car trips, I was always use the navigator."

I climbed into the white Taurus. Mmm. It still had its new-car smell. I hadn't driven a car even once in the year I'd lived in the city, and it felt good to be behind the wheel again.

And I was very pleased when , ten minutes later, I was rolling the car through Main Street in Southampton, with its small shops and restaurants on both sides.

I'd been here two Sundays ago for my thrilling interview at Country Modes. But I hadn't had time to look around.

This must be a movie set for a chic little beach town, I thought. If I look behind the stores I'll see that it's all face fonts.

I passed a Hyuuga(Saks) Fifth Avenue, across the street from a couple of antiques stores. The sidewalks were crowded with shoppers and casual strollers. I passed a bookstore, a fudge store several jewelry stores. I wondered, do people really come out to the beach and go jewelry shopping?

I pulled into a parking spot in front of an old-fashioned-looking hardware store. There were black Mercedes parked on both sides of me. Glancing down the row of cars, I was Mercedes, Jaguars, a few Range Rovers, lots of other expensive SUV's.

Hildreth's Department Store stood a few stores down from the hardware store. Abby told me it was maybe the oldest department store. Anko told me it was maybe the oldest department store in the country, from like the 1800s. English people started settling Southampton in the 1690s. I guess they couldn't resist the beautiful beaches either.

The little department store looked friendly and inviting, the way I'd pictured old-fashioned shops. I stopped to look into the big display windows in front. Talk about a time warp – canopy beds and bolts of cloths and brightly patterned curtains.

People strolled by the shorts and T-shirts and sandals. A young man walking a gray standard poodle stopped to talk to two girls wearing Wesleyan sweatshirts. These girls fawned over the dog and pretty much ignored the guys.

It was warm day for the beginning of June But suddenly, I felt a chill. The back of my neck tingled.

I spun around. Why did I feel that someone was watching me?

Shielding my eyes from the sun with one hand, I glanced up and down the street. Such a strange feeling. It came over me so quickly like a warning.

But no one seemed to be paying any attention to me.

I climbed the wooden steps and pulled open the windowed front door. A bell rang above the door.

I pushed through the kitchen house wares department jammed with people outfitting their summer homes. I wandered toward the back of the store. Again, the hairs on the back of my neck tingled.

That feeling again.

I spun around, my eyes surveying the crowd of shoppers.

No one watching me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Hinata, what is your problem?

I found the linens department near the back.

Anko had ordered some sheets and pillow cases over the phone and wanted me to pick them up. I went to the register at the back desk and looked around for someone to help me.

In the aisle across from me, a platinum blond woman in black tights and a silvery sweater-top – maybe the skinniest woman I'd ever seen! – held up an orange-and-yellow throw pillow. "Do you have two that aren't stained?"

I sighed and leaned against the counter. This could be a long morning. I saw dozens of shoppers and only two salesgirls.

"Oh!" I jumped as a hard, cold hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hello. I've been looking for you."

* * *

Dang who grabbed Hinata?

Well 2 more 2 go… that it for the day.

**Review Section**

**Amaya-Keiko2005**: Konohamaru is scary huh? Yay! Hi fives Konohamaru (no response) Oh right… err… I-I'll post as fast as I can… just checking for any mess ups… don't kill me Konohamaru!(Runs away like mad man)

**Deidara-kun148: **(whispers) Yeah he creeps me out too. (Konohamaru glares at RD) Gah! I-I mean… I-I don't know what you're talking about… he-he doesn't scare at all… look at that pale face… and those almost dead eyes… and that knife he's holding….(faints)


	14. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Well... Time to start yet again… Enjoy.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

I turned quickly – and found myself staring at a woman. Her round face was very pale, her blonde hair piled up in 2 pony tails.

"I've been looking for you," she repeated. Her voice was rough somehow older than her appearance. She wore a navy blue jumper, a lazy white blouse with a red, jeweled flower pin on the collar, and a blue-and-yellow stripped scarf around her neck.

I squinted at her. Her face was powdery. But her eyes were wide and alert, piercing. She didn't blink.

"Excuse me?" I said. She was standing too close, invading my space. I could smell alcohol from her breath. I took a step back.

She grabbed my arm again with those hard fingers. "You're the Sarutobi's new nanny."

"Well… yes. Yes, I am" I took another step back, "Uh… why have you been looking for me?"

A dry-lipped smile stretched slowly over her face.

"I'm the _old_ nanny," she said, brown eyes flashing. "Im Tsunade, The old nanny."

"Really?"

She pulled my arm. Her grip was surprisingly strong.

"Come, lets have a chat. What's your name? I've been watching for you. I want to tell you some things."

"Things?" I pulled free. "Im really sorry. I-I cant. I have too many chores. I just arrived and-"

Her eyes narrowed. Her smile faded quickly. The powdery face seemed to grow hard, like cement drying fast. "Listen to me. Im trying to help you, dear."

"Help me?"

"Yes. Im Tsunade, the old baby-sitter. I came to help you. I know things."

I stared hard at her. Was she crazy? Totally whacked?

"Things?" What kind of things?"

"Find another job."

"Huh?"

"It isn't safe there, dear. Listen to me I know what Im saying,"

I took a deep breath. "Im sorry, Tsunade. I really don't understand. You're telling me it isn't safe at the Sarutobi's house?"

She straightened the scarf with her hands. Her chin quivered. The unblinking brown eyes locked on mine. "Listen to me. Get away from the boy. Stay away from him. I know. I know. Its in the guest house. The guest house. Get way now. _Now!_"

* * *

Well pretty much it for this chapter… I said this was the last one didn't I?

Well since Im such a nice guy… another chapter and that should be final.

Right Hinata-chan?

Hinata: (faints)

RD: I think you went too far Tsunade.

Tsunade: What! O.O You were the one who told me to do it!

RD: Hey I don't pay you to critizise my authory ways!

Tsunade: You're not paying me at all…

RD: Whatever! (picks up Hinata)

RD: Well… I have an unconscious Hinata… what should I do… (Thinks of 3 options 1. Take her with Kakashi… 2. Take her home with me. 3. Take her with those creepy looking guys over at the dark corner on the alley)

You'll see what happens next time… bwahaha


	15. Chapter 2 Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Im great am I not?

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 3**

I didn't sleep well that night. The crisp, new bed sheets were scratchy. The pillow was too hard. I kept kicking the quilt onto the floor.

But I knew the bed wasn't the problem. It was just being in a new place, in an unfamiliar room, with a family that wasn't mine.

A little after 2 in the morning, I limbed out of bed and walked to the window. I could hear the steady wash of the ocean waves beyond the dunes . A soft cool wind fluttered the curtains beside me.

I leaned out and peered down to the backyard. A haze covered the pale half moon. They sky was an eerie yellow, an there was no stars. The tall grass on the dune rustled in the wind.

Yawning, I shut my eyes and let the cool, salty air caress my face. Relax, Hinata. Listen to the waves; feel that soft air. Let it relax you.

But when I opened my eyes, I gasped. I gazed down, open mouthed, as a figure floated into view from the pine trees at the top of the dune.

Who's out there?

I leaned farther out the bedroom window, squinting into the darkness. Bathed in hazy moonlight, the figured moved closer.

A man.

Walking toward the house.

No. A boy.

As he floated closer, head down, I saw dark hair. A long coat, a raincoat, too long, trailing behind him on the ground.

He stopped suddenly, in the middle of the yard, the tall grass blowing around his ankles and raised his face to the house.

Konohamaru?

Outside at two in the morning?

Has he totally lost it?

Shivering, I pulled my head in. I tugged down my long night shirt with moth hands, turned, and ran barefoot out of my room.

Down the hall with my hands clenching and unclenching at my sides. I bumped hard into a little table against the balcony wall, invisible in the dark. "Ow!"

Pain shot up my side. Ignoring it, I crept silently down the stairs, holding on the slender railing. A square of yellow moon light spread over the living-room floor.

I turned and headed through the kitchen, alert now to every sound. The hum of the refrigerator. The clink of the ice maker beside it. The faint whistle of the wind around the side of the house.

I turned the lock on the kitchen door, pulled the door open, and stepped onto the deck. Into the night air, cool and wet. A sudden explosion of noise – the chirp of a thousand crickets.

The deck felt cold under my bare feet. I hurried to the railing and peered through the milky light.

My voice came out in a choked whisper, "Konohamaru? Are you out here?"

Below the deck, a hedge of rhododendrons shivered and shook. The patches of tall grass in the yard shifted one way, the other. The symphony of crickets grew louder.

The whole yard is _alive._

But where's Konohamaru?

My eyes searched the darkness. No one there now.

"Konohamaru - are you hiding from me?"

I waited a few seconds. Watching. Listening. The only sound: the harsh grating of the crickets, all around me, warning me to keep away. Finally, I swung away from the deck railing and ran back into the kitchen. Still shivering, I carefully closed the door and turned the lock.

The wetness of the night air clung to my hair. I pushed damp strands of it back off my face with both hands.

And then I heard a sound. A soft breath. Somewhere in front of me in the dark kitchen.

"Konohamaru? Are you inside?"

No reply.

I held my breath and listened.

I could hear the steady breathing, slow a whisper of air in and out. Closer now.

"Konohamaru?" Are you trying to scare me?"

Silence.

And then the soft, steady breaths again. Close. So close,.

"This isn't funny!"

I fumbled against the wall, searching for a light switch . None there. I didn't know this kitchen. It was all so unfamiliar, so strange.

I could feel him next to me. Feel someone here. Could hear the breaths, irregular now, growing harsh.

"Who's there?" My throat suddenly so dry. "Who's there Who is it?"

And then the lights flashed on.

* * *

Wow… I made this chapter in less than 20 minutes… do I rock or what?

Well…. Let me see… oh yeah… onto the reviews…

* * *

**Review section**

**Lovelyanime: **Yay… its okay I can bear with great… or good friend! Esc-kun and our other friend torture you… hmm…(thinks of Sasuke(LA) and Itachi (Esc-kun))…err… I think I understand. Fine! I'll sleep… If that makes you happy… sigh…

No!!! You cant do that! (Glomps Hisoka) He is my nephew! Mine! Hisoka: RD-ojii-san… I like you a lot too(hugs RD). You cant take us apart! RD: Hey Hisoka-kun LA-chan says we cant see each other anymore… I guess I wont be able to take you to the best ramen in the world… you can blame LA-chan.(grins) Hisoka: (starts crying) RD: Way to go LA-chan you made him cry. (Conforts Hisoka)

No don't press charges… wait…(transforms to big dragon form) Hahaha you cant catch me now! (flies away)

I was going to tell you but…(LA: You cant see Hisoka anymore) I wont tell you .

Sees Hinata rocking back and forward all curled up… (LA glares at RD) What! You cant blame me! How would I know those guys were pimps? Besides they just talked to her… I didn't let them do anything to her!Besides Im not the one corrupting my little sis into becoming an A-class pervert!

Wait… no!!! Don't press play please!!! I'll do anything!! Anything!!(LA grins like a maniac as she gets out a pair of headphones and presses play) !! O.O!!! Its Paris Hiltons album!! NO!!!!!(Bananaman Appears) I like cereal! (Explodes) 0.0…-.-… 0.0 (faints)

(Wakes up) Wait… what… hey! Don't touch me with those! You left me no choice!( RD Shinka!(Digivolves) XV-mon!) (flaps wings blows Hinata and LA away) You'll never catch me no!!! (I defied the laws of science!)

Now kidding aside… Do you want me to post one more chappie LA-chan? If you review right away. I'll write it! Just ask lol… laters. It'll take me no more than 30 to 40 minutes.

And its 9:15 so I still have time…

Bye! (walks away with a hump on his back) (whispers) Way to go Hisoka-kun lets eat ramen till we cant stand!


	16. Chapter 2 Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Here's the chapter

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 4**

"A-Anko?"

She stood in the kitchen doorway, in a satiny, pink robe, her hand still on the light switch beside the door. She squinted at me, her tanned faced wrinkled with sleep.

"Hinata? You scared me to death. I heard someone in the kitchen. I thought-"

"I-Im sorry," I stammered. "But Konohamaru…"

I turned, my eyes still adjusting to the bright ceiling lights.

No one there.

No one breathing beside me. No one in the kitchen.

"I thought I saw Konohamaru out in the yard. So I came down. But he wasn't outside. Then I thought I heard him in here. But I couldn't find the light switch, and…"

I stopped, I realized I sounded totally mental.

Anko pulled the front of her robe tighter. She tilted her head as she squinted at me. "Konohamaru? Outside In the middle of the night? Hinata, what are you talking about?"

"Really, I-"

"Lets go see." Shaking her head, Anko turned and trotted up the stairs. My legs trembling, I pulled myself up after her.

Anko pushed open Konohamaru's door. We both tiptoed in.

He lay sound asleep on one side, snoring softly, quilt pulled up to his chin, a small teddy bear clutched in one had.

I gazed at him from the side of the bed. He wasn't faking.

He was really asleep.

My mind spinning, I followed Anko out to the hall. "Im so sorry," I whispered. "I don't really know how to explain it. I-"

"You're trembling, dear," she said softly. "Don't be upset."

"I didn't mean to wake you up" I muttered.

"Was it a dream, Hinata? That's very normal, being in a new house. You know. The stress of a new job. And… well... this is a difficult thing. With Konohamaru acting so strange and all."

"I….no… it wasn't a dream," I said. "I definitely saw something."

I thought of Tsunade, that crazy old lady in town. _Stay away from the boy. It's in the guest house…_

That's what she had said.

_The boy… the guest house…_

I suddenly felt so weary. Weary and embarrassed.

"Im really sorry I woke you up," I said, Avoiding Anko's eyes. "Im usually not crazy, I mean, I'm really very calm and responsible. You'll see. I promise."

"Im sure of it," she replied. "Do you want some hot tea or some cocoa or something?"

"No. Thanks. You've been so nice."

"Lets forget this whole thing," she said, walking me down the hall to my room. "A fresh start tomorrow- okay?"

"Okay," I said. I thanked her again and returned to my room.

* * *

The next morning, sunlight poured through my open window. I glanced at the bed-table clock – nearly eight, and the room was hot already. My nightshirt was damp and twisted around me.

I could hear the crash of waves at the beach and, closer, Ami screaming for more juice downstairs.

I sat up in bed and stretched. I felt achy, still tired. I gazed around the unfamiliar room. Some of the shorts and tops that I'd brought in town were still over the dresser.

My first words of the morning – "Im not crazy."

I saw something last night.

I don't hallucinate. I've never hallucinated in my life. Even during the long nightmare. After Kakashi died, even through all the guilt, all my crazy, irresponsible behavior, all the _bad _years, I always kept my hold on reality.

I never went crazy.

I never saw things that weren't there.

So what had I seen last night?

I shook my head hard, as if forcing the thoughts from my mind. I pulled on some of my new clothes – a pair of white shorts and pink sleeveless top.

"I'm all new," I told myself. "A fresh start today." Isn't that what Anko said?

Okay. You got it babe. A fresh start.

I brushed my hair, made my bed, gazed out the window at the sparkling sunlight, and started to the stairs. My mobile phone rang.

I felt a shiver of dread. Was it Kiba?

I checked the caller ID. "Hi, Naruto," I said.

"Hinata, Hi. You didn't change the number?"

"No. Not yet."

"Im hanging around town. You wont believe how hot it is out here. The side walk is melting. Really. My shoes are sticking. You're so lucky to be at the beach. Hey, I thought you were changing your number."

"I didn't get a chance. Everything took so long in town."

"Well, did that sick bastard Kiba call you?

"No actually, he didn't. Something else happened. I-"

"Yaaaay. I hope he was hit by a bus and dragged for twenty blocks, then flattened under the tires."

I laughed. Naruto's was a pretty funny guy. "Always look on the bright side, right?"

"Haha, yeah, Hey Hinata-"

My line beeped. Another call? I was popular this morning.

"Naruto, catch you later. I've got another call."

"Later. Bye."

I clicked the flash button. "Hello?"

"Hinata, where are you?"

"Father? Hi. Im in my room. You know. My new bedroom. At the Sarutobi's house in Watermill."

"You mean… you really took that job? I didn't think you were serious. I mean, I hoped-"

"Father, yes. I took the nanny job. And I'm really happy about it. Im looking forward to a great summer."

"A great summer? How about looking forward to a great career?"

"Excuse me? Father, the connection isn't very good."

"You're a baby-sitter? Isn't that a job for teenagers? Hinata, did you lie about your age?"

"Ha ha, Father. We all know you're funny. How's Lucky? Did you send him to Kari?"

"Yes, I sent him and his fur balls to Kari. Don't change the subject. What's the family like? They're famous Hampton's people? Have I heard of them?"

"No, they're a young couple, Father. He's some kind of financial guy. And she… I'm not sure what she does. She has the summer off. She has two kids to take care of."

"I don't mean to pick on you, Hinata, but-"

The famous _but._

"-but why take another dead-end job? Im just asking. I can ask a question right?"

"Father – I just woke up. I don't need this now."

"Well, Im calling with good news. You don't have to take an attitude."

"Good news?"

"Knock, Knock."

I groaned. "Father, I don't have time for jokes."

"Knock, knock, Hinata. It's not a joke. It's and opportunity knocking."

"Groan. Groan. Do you hear me groaning? I've got to go, Father."

"Listen to me. Your sister's boyfriend, Neji, is expanding his real estate office. Madison is growing like wildfire. He's taking on 2 new people. There's a place for you, Hinata. A very good salary and a fifteen percent commission."

"Father, do you want me back in Madison? You practically tossed me out of the house, remember? You sere so thrilled when I moved to New York."

"Thrilled? Don't say that, Hinata. That's not true. It was hard for me to send my daughter away. I went along with it. I wasn't thrilled. You needed a fresh start in new surroundings. But you made a flop of that, too. Pardon my French."

"Huh? Father, that's really harsh."

"Harsh? Harsh is for laundry detergents."

"Listen to me, Father. Im keeping this job, and Im going to make something of it. You may think its beneath me or something, but I don't. I have some things to prove to myself before I can start thinking about real career. And Im starting right here. And I don't need any suggestions from you or Hanabi."

"I was only trying to help," He replied in a mousy little voice, totally phony.

"Bye, Father." I clicked off the phone and tossed it to my bed. I turned. Konohamaru was standing in the doorway. He wore a sleeveless striped T-shirt over a baggy black swimsuit that came down over his knees. He had his baggy black swimsuit that came down over his knees. He had his skinny arms crossed in front of him. And he started at me coldly.

How long had he been standing there?

"Konohamaru. Hi."

Why was he staring at me like that, his lips pressed together so tightly.

"Were you outside last night?" I asked. "Did I see you in the backyard late last night?"

He continued to stare. Then he slowly shook his head.

"Come on, Konohamaru," I insisted. "Wasn't that you?"

He shook his head again. He twirled his finger around his ear, signaling that I was crazy.

No point in continuing.

"Listen, Im going to go exploring this morning," I said.

"Would you like to come with me?"

He turned and darted away.

* * *

Anko took the kids into town to buy shoes. I had a nutritious bowl of Cocoa Puffs – the kid's favorite – and a cup of like warm coffee.

Then I pulled on my new flip-flops and stepped outside to do some exploring. I figured it was time to get familiar. With the terrain.

Whoa. The morning sun was already high in the sky, and I could feel its heat on my bear shoulders. I hurried back inside to get my sunglasses.

Last night, I was so freaked out that I didn't see where I was. This morning, I had time to take it all in.

A beautiful, wide redwood deck stretched along the back of the house. A round umbrella table and white metal chairs stood at one end, and several chaises lounges and matching chairs were arranged nearby. A large barbecue grill stood at the other end.

Steps led down to the small, sandy backyard, and a low, unpainted picker fence tilted this way and that on the left. A hedge of tall rhododendrons stretched along the bottom of the deck. The spring blossoms, all white, were starting to shrivel up and turn brown.

I picked up a beach ball and tossed it back toward the house. An inflated inner tube and silver-blue Frisbee lay near the rhododendrons.

I trudged up a steep dune, my flip-flops slipping, the sand already hot, burning my toes. At the top of the dune, a row of slanting pine trees. They stood in a perfect straight line, I noticed, as if deliberately placed to hide the guest house behind them.

I ducked into the shade of the trees and gazed at the little house. A cyclone of of buzzing insects rose up at the side of the house. They tiny gnats or whatever they were spun furiously, millions of them, sending a loud drowning whine, such and unpleasant sound.

Though it was two stories tall, the house was nearly as small as a gardening shed. Its gray shingle siding was dark and weathered with age. The small windows at the back were frosted with dust. A thick carpet of dried pine needles stretched the length of a house, Piling up like a snowdrift against the back wall.

As I drew nearer a strong stench of mold and decay invaded my nostrils. I held my breath. Was it just a normal house smell? Or was something rotting inside?

I let out my breath in a whoosh as Tsunade's warning flashed back into my mind. What had that crazy old woman said.

_It's in the guest house. Stay away. It's in the guest house._

What could she have been babbling about?

And why the hell did I have such a talent for attracting crazy people?

I turned and made my way past the whirling insects and to the front of the house, which faced the ocean. The front door had been white at on time, but the paint had peeled and faded, revealing a dark wood beneath. The tiny octagonal window in the door had cracked in two.

A dark stain rose on the shingles beside the door like a shadowy ghost. A faded gray curtain covered and front window, which was also frosted with dust. Slates from the roof littered the ground.

This must have been a cute little house when it was built. Did someone live here once? Why was the place abandoned?

_It's in the guest house. Stay away. It's in the guest house._

The old woman's velvety voice lingered in my mind.

What was in the guest house?

I had to check it out.

I held my breath again as I stepped up to the front door. To my surprise, the air suddenly grew chilly. As if the house gave off waves of cold.

"Huh?"

Through he broken window I thought I was something move.

I jumped back.

No. Wait. No.

It had to be my shadow on the glass – right? Or maybe my reflection.

Hinata, don't scare yourself. It's an abandoned old house.

That's all. Are you really going to let that crazy old woman terrify you?

I stepped back up to the front door, and again I felt a wet chill seep from the house. I squinted through the tiny window in the door, but couldn't see anything.

Im going in, I decided.

I grabbed the doorknob. The metal was cold. Cold despite the hit sunshine beaming down on it.

I squeezed the knob. And started to turn it.

And a voice shouted, "_Stay away!"_

* * *

Sorry guys I wont be able to post many chapters… maybe one per day… its hard with homework and school… and… blah!... I hope you enjoy it…

(Grins) And I hope you like the little cliffie…. Bwahahaha.

* * *

**Review Section**

**niwichan2468**: Chill dude… (Smirks) Perfection has to be taken slowly… lol… just kidding… I was writing the chapter yesterday…. But I guess I was too tired… Hope you enjoy it.

**Lovelyanime**: Hahaha… Is it better to be the youngest?… I guess so… Im the older guy of 2… Little brothers and sisters are sometimes annoying… for example one time my brother punched me hard in the face because we were having a disagreement…(my bro is 2 years younger than me)… well… I wouldn't let myself get hit… so I punched back… He went crying to my parents and guess who took the blame?... I don't have a young sis… but I really wanted one… that's why I call girls who are younger than me my little sis'… but that doesn't matter anymore! I have Hina-chan! Lol :)

RD: Don't trust her Hisoka-kun! She just said it was awful to be an older brother! Look! (shows him review)

Hisoka: I-I don't want to be a meanie! (Runs off)

RD: Err… See what you did LA-chan! Y-You confused him!

Okay Im going to tell you who it is… come over here (takes her to a secluded place on the road) Okay… this stays between you and me… listen good because Im only going to say it one time. The culprit is (Truck passes by) that's who it is. Leo pops his head out from the truck that passed by. Leo: Err… sorry… I guess I interrupted something? (Grins) Look what I got for selling the mask on ebay! (shows 50 bucks) This is all that's left for buying this state of the art truck… including tv, fridge, satellite monitor, and a navigation system.

Who was it that buyed it? I don't know… he payed me thats all that matters… well bye! (drives off)

Tobi: Look LA-san! I got my mask back! Good thing I was wearing an extra banana man mask.(poofs out)

Nah… they just told her that she looks like an idiot wearing a big jacket having such a…. what was that word….(stops and thinks)… I don't know what it means but they said something about… bubalicious body?... then while we were walking someone spanked her… off course… being me… the overprotective brother I am… well… I cant say anything… lets just say he will never touch a girl like that again… or else his left leg will also be crippled… cough… I mean he will have to face me in trial ( glares at a guy in a dark cloak with red hair)

Yes… I can turn into XV-mon… but not just that… I can go into Mega! Naruto taught me how to! It's a really sweet technique. Right Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah…

RD: Lets show her…

RD Kyuukyokutai(Mega)Shinka (Digivolves) Alforce-V-dramon!

Naruto Kyuukyokutai (Mega) Shinka (Digivolves) Kuzuhamon!

Naruto: How do you like me now! LA-teme! How dare you put make up on me! Come back here!

RD: Come one Kuzuhamon cant you take a joke… besides she's a girl… you cant hit a girl in that form.

Naruto:… sigh… you're right…

Naruto: You say you want to know the secret to digivolution? Well I guess I can tell you this one time… sigh… just don't tell anyone… the steps are… Thinking positive thoughts…. Then… think of the form that most suits you… which I think is Sukamon…hehehe… and finally… the hardest part is took gather all you power and (Leo comes back)

Leo: Oops I forgot this…(picks up 50 bucks from the ground…bye

Naruto: And that's how you do it. Easy right? Well lets go Alforce-V-dramon.

RD: right…

Hisoka: Wow you look awesome RD-ojii-san.

(RD grins)

RD: Wanna ride home Hisoka-kun? LA-obaa-san wouldn't mind..

Hisoka:…mm… okay… I hope kaa-san doesn't mind…

(Alforce-V-dramon takes Hisoka and flies off)

RD: See ya LA-chan!!! Hahaha

Wow… 1 page of review… lol… enjoy LA-chan…


	17. Chapter 2 Part 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Yo guys! Im back! New chappie! Review! Review my puppets… please?...Nah just kidding. I don't care if you review or not… I know someday you will come ignore what Im writing right now and say… this guys story was awesome… cant believe I didn't review.

The Sitter

Chapter 2 Part 5

At first, I thought the cry had come from inside the house. But then I heard the crunch of footsteps behind me.

I spun around.

The glare of sunlight hid the person approaching, a figure in white, all white. And again, I thought of hosts. I squinted hard, struggling to focus.

And then he stepped out of the glare, a grin on his tanned face. He swore a white polo shirt, damp from sweat, white tennis, and he carried a tennis racquet in its case.

"Asuma? Oh. Hi."

"Hinata, I didn't scare you – did I?"

"Uh… no," I said. Why did he shout like that? Did he deliberately try to make me jump?

"You should be careful. Stay away from here," he said.

He stepped closer, and I could see his broad forehead was beaded with sweat. "Dangerous," he said, a little out of a breath, He grinned at me. "You're looking fresh and alive this morning."

"Well… thank you."

He pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of his shorts and mopped his forehead. "You finding your way around?"

I nodded. "Yes, doing a little exploring. I saw the little guest house and-"

"Think you should rent it out? a ha. What a dump, huh? It looks like a bomb hit it. No kidding. It's kinda dangerous. You should stay away. And you should definitely keep the kids away. Don't let'em play in here or anything."

"I won't," I said. I tried to act as if he wasn't staring at my top. But it was hard not to notice. They guy wasn't exactly subtle.

He put his hand on my bare shoulder. "I hope you like it here. Everything okay so far?"

"Yes, fine"

But I'd like it better, Asuma, if you stopped staring at my breasts.

"Shame about the little guest house," he said. He brushed a fly away from his face. "I was already a wreck when we moved in. Anko and I should have it torn down, I guess." He scratched his crooked nose. "Probably cost as much to tear it down as rebuild it."

He grinned at me, his eyes lowering over my body. "You play tennis?"

"No. Not since high school," I said.

"Oh. You've got those strong, athletic legs. I thought maybe you played."

"I do the treadmill. You know. At the gym. When I can afford it."

He nodded. "Have you been to the beach yet?"

"No. I was just on my way to check it out."

I was tempted to tell him how uncomfortable his stare was making me, but I had a feeling he didn't care.

I turned and started up the dune that led to the beach. "I'll be back for lunch. Abby says I have the kids this afternoon."

And wouldn't you know it? He followed me. "Totally amazing day, isn't it? But, man, I sucked at my tennis match this morning. And I was playing a guy twice my age. Gotta get back in shape." He took my hand and pressed it against his stomach. "Still pretty tight huh?

"Uh… yeah."

I didn't like the way this was going. I pulled my hand free.

"Asuma, I ran into someone… in town yesterday. Tsunade?" Actually, she came up to me. She said she used to be the nanny here."

"You're kidding." His face reddened. Rivers of sweat ran down his cheeks. "That crazy old b(i)tch? What did she want with _you?"_

"She – she acted very strange. She-"

"She _is _very strange," he said. "She's totally nuts. I had to fire her. I caught her telling Konohamaru all kind of frightening ghost stories. She was scaring the poor kid to death."

"Oh, wow. That's awful," I said.

Can you imagine?" Telling ghost stories to a four-year-old? Anko and I think maybe that's why he stopped talking."

I shook my head. "That's bad news." Then I added, "It's a good thing you hired me I don't _know _any ghost stories."

I was just making a joke, but it didn't make him smile.

"Enjoy the beach, Hinata. See you at lunch." He lowered his gaze.

"Are you wearing a swimsuit under that?"

Yuck.

"No. Im just exploring today," I said.

He saluted with his tennis racquet. Then he turned and started trotting toward the house.

"Weird," I muttered.

I heard a lout creak from inside the guest house. Did the curtain over the front window move?

No of course not.

I was just imagining things.

Right?

As I said… sorry guys… I only have time to write one… Sorry… You probably thinking Im lazy… but Im not… Im trying my best… but home work… free time for myself…. I'll try to post 5 every weekend… and one every week day. Lol.

Thanks for bearing with me…

Review section.

**Ero-sennin-clone**: (Bows) Thanks! Lol. Glad you like it… there is still (counts) 15 or 16 good chapters left to read. Lol.. I hope you enjoy them all. Thanks for reviewing… (grins) Any… info… you may want to let out on our good friend LA-chan? Bwahaha

**Ecorys1765**: Yo! If you have any other questions I'll be glad to answer.

**writer of yuri**: Awesome! Thanks for reviewing… and thanks for the compliment… really… Er… I will try and read your story when I have some free time (Looks at the tight fitted calendar)… :(… I hate this scheadule…

**niwichan2468**: I didn't say this before dude… but… they aren't actually related. Neji is from another family… besides… (whispers)… I think Konohamaru is a bit unstable to date Hanabi-chan… I cant put my little sis with that crazy child…. (Konohamaru glares)… Eeep! Run away!(runs off)

**Lovelyanime**: Hiya LA-chan! Glad to see you see the pain of being an older brother… He hits you? Wow… what a runt to hit a girl… even though you are his sister.

H-Hisoka-kun! You want a new friend over your favorite uncle? (All Naruto characters glare at RD)… cough…cough…

Hisoka: B-but it's a new friend! And I start ninja school ojii-san! Isnt that cool?

RD:( … (Grins) Oh Hisoka-kun… what if I teach you all the cool techniques I know! I know about 25 A-ranked jutsus!... and with some training from me… you'll be stronger than you Otou-san!

Hisoka:… stronger than Otou-san? Will he be proud of me?

RD: (Grins even more) But off course! Don't you want to impress your friends?

Hisoka: Yes!

RD: Lets go then!

T-they just told her she looked like an idiot with the jacket… (hides when LA-chan brings out swords) Th-they were on the corner… Ha! You wont trick me anymore! I know that is not Kool-aid! Do you think Im idiot or what? I learn from my mistakes! I know that isn't Kool-aid! That's Gatorade you bad girl! How can you lie to me!? Now give me some! Im thirsty!

Leo: No!!! You cant do that! Im not gay! (Sobs) LA-chan! You big meanie! (starts crying) You're not my friend anymore! Waaaa(runs off crying)

RD: Wow…0.0… Pretty cruel of you LA-chan… Nice job(flashes thumbs up) Better than everything I've done before…

Well… I guess I can tell you who it… wait… now I get it… this is a test… a test for you to see how loyal and good friend I am… right? Alright LA-chan! I wont say a thing! I wont ruin the story for you! See how a good friend I am!

But I guess I can tell you how to digivolve… What I cant believe is that you didn't say anything to Naruto after he said that you would digivolve into Sukamon… you have your nerves under control…

Naruto: Hahahaha! She was okay with it!!! Hahahahaha! OMG! (Rolls on the ground) Hahaha too bad Hina-chan never mentioned how to digivolve… her digivolution is the prettiest I've ever seen before… Valkyrimon… she is sooo pretty (looks at the sky dreamingly) I would like to kiss her soo bad in that form…

RD: Well come over here LA-chan let me whisper it to you in the ear (Whispers the whole secret) Really easy isn't it?... Well I cant wait to see on what your mega form is….(thinks of sukamon and sweatdrops)… good luck with that…


	18. Chapter 2 Part 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Look who it is guys… it's the culprit!!!

?: Who do you think I am? Am I Naruto?... Am I Asuma?... Am I Kiba?... Am I Tsunade?...Bwahahaha... Hinata… you will die… slowly… and painfully… and don't you dare to get in the way RD… or I'll kill you here and now

RD: Er… (nice… he didn't say anything about Leo)…

?: And since Leo has already been dealt with… lets just say he wont wake up… (looks at watch…) Until the Review Section… bwahaha.. that will teach him for trying to tell me Hinata is nice… like a bunny?... Crazy… just crazy… you all see her as this great person… she is a worthless b(i)tch I tell you!

RD: Lets start… Im scared…

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 6**

_I cant belive that I have stood this close to her that night, that's she's so close by. That I can see her whenever I want._

_She's so close._

_Close enough to strangle._

_Parading around in that pink top, with those massive breasts…_

_I really cant stand it. She's making me crazy._

_Only two days, but she's making me crazy._

_All the old feelings… They're all flooding back to me._

_I'm only human Every time I see her, every time I stand so close to her, she brings it all back – all the bad feelings. All the _anger

_How can she not remember me? How is that possible?_

_She looks at me and doesn't remember._

_How insulting is that?_

_It proves that I was nothing… nothing at all to her._

_I've controlled myself so well. I haven't let on a thing._

_But Im angry enough now. After two days of seeing her, I'm angry enough._

_She's made me angry enough to kill her._

_Sooner? Or later? That's the only question._

_Sooner? Or later?_

_Or… perhaps I should torture her first. That way she tortured me._

* * *

Really short chapter… but well… I don't have time… besides… but- 

?: Don't you dare say my name… or I will kill you….

RD: (Drops of cold sweat run through RD's face…) I-I wont say your n-name… why would you think that? ('?' throws a knive to RD who verly dodges it marking a scar on his cheek…) Ah! Im bleeding!! (runs away)

?: Go on run! Run for the safety of the review section! Hahahaha

* * *

**Review Section**

Phew… safe… now… onto the reviews…

**niwichan2468**: Asuma? What is he doing wrong? There is nothing wrong on doing this. (Stares at Hinata who immediately blushes) See? She doesn't mind one bit… if she did she would speak up… right Asuma? (Continues staring)… sigh… Common Hinata-chan… before bad stuff happens…

**Lovelyanime**: Oh I see… well I just don't like guys who punch or hit girls without a really good reason… like… not having Gatorade for them…(glares at LA)…

What!? No fair! Okay… so that's how you want to play I see… RD: Oh Hisoka-kun! You don't want to go with her! Look at what she wants to do to you in the future! (Shows him the script of when Hisoka and Gracia becomes teenagers)

Hisoka: (Looking confused) What does this word mean? And this one… and this one?...

RD: Never mind… er… I know! She called Youthful man lame!

Hisoka: (Gasps) Youthful man isn't lame! (tears form on Hisoka's eyes as he semi-glares to LA) You meanie!

RD: (Grins) And look what he did to poor Leo! (Shows him part where LA tells Leo about Hinata and Tobi)

Hisoka: (frowns and looks confused) What does 'gay' mean Ojii-san? And what were those words on the paper? What does this mean (points at word) and this one (points at another)

RD: LA-obaa-chan would love to tell you! (Gets out a cross and starts praying) Oh god please… don't let Hisoka tell those words to Hina-chan… she would murder me at cold blood… well… she only hit Jiraiya… what would she do to her loving brother? (sighs in relief as he then stops and thinks... horrible images cross RD's mind as he pales) (Gets out cross again as well as a bunny's foot, a monkey's hand… and a garlic collar?) This is sure to protect me…(looks at Garlics) and this will save me in case she turns into a vampire…

Sure LA-chan… I get ya!... okay the culprit is-

?: Uh hum…

RD: (Pales) I-I mean… sorry LA-chan… c-culprit-san… wont let me say a thing…(sobs)… I have to go now…(flashes away)

Er… LA-chan… before you post the review… you should go to google and put sukamon… and go to images… there should be a picture of Sukamon…(hides)… remember it was Naruto… not me!

I hope you look something like Rosemon Burst mode… she looks pretty lol… or maybe Lilamon?... lillymon is pretty too!... and Angewomon too… but… how mean you have been lately… maybe you will turn into someone like… Ladydevimon?...(gasps)…. If you do… please don't make me fight you… specialy not Naruto… who was a little mad after he woke up from his coma…. By hearing Paris Hiltons 4 Albums…(shivers)

Gah! I need to go! (Transforms into Alforce-V-dramon and flies off)

You can check Naruto's, Hinata's and 'MY' digivolution on google… if you click on images… well need to go… laters LA-chan!


	19. Chapter 2 Part 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Hiya! Sorry for not posting over the weekend… I was too fed up with school(even though it verly started) and wanted to do some other things like play my Digimon World 3 videogame. And catch up on my reading.

Well here it is… one big… juicy… chapter… enjoy with a glass of horror! Wahaha… aint funny? Darn!

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 7**

After lunch, Anko and I rubbed the kids down with sunblock. Konohamaru stood still as a statue and let Anko goo him up. Ami made a giggling game of it and made me chase her around the house first. Then she kicked and screamed and pretended she didn't like it when I slathered her with the stuff.

"They make a spray sun lotion now," Anko said. "We'll have to get some. Then we can just line them up and spray them."

"In my eye," Ami complained, rubbing both eyes.

"Well, stop rubbing it, then" Anko took a tissue and wiped Ami's eye.

"Do you like the beach?" I asked Konohamaru.

He nodded, but his flat expression didn't change.

Anko pulled a blue and white Yankee cap over Konohamaru's curly brown hair. He took it off. She put it on again.

She turned to me. "Since we're down at the end, our part of the beach is pretty deserted. No one for them to play with. So turn right when you get here and go where it's more crowded. The public beach is just a short walk."

"No problem," I said. I slung the bag of beach toys over my shoulder.

"Look for Sakura. She has short pink hair, and she's about your size, and has an Irish accent. You'll see her. She works for Hannah Lewis, a friend of ours. Sakura takes both of the daughters. Sometimes Ami and Konohamaru like to play with them."

"Great I'll find her," I said. "It'll be nice to have company."

"You can't miss her," Anko said pulling a small tennis hat over Ami's blue hair. "She has the only pink color on the beach. I think you'll like her." She patted Ami's head. "Are you going to keep your hat on today?"

"No way."

I couldn't stop myself. I laughed. Two year olds are so refreshingly honest.

Anko flashed me a scolding glance. "Don't let her get too much sun." She grabbed Ami playfully and started tickling her ribs. "Ami's bones. I've got Ami's bones."

Ami giggled and squirmed. Then she thrust her little hands at Anko's ribs. "Mommy's bones! Mommy's bones!"

I turned to Konohamaru. He stood in the corner, tugging the waist of his swimsuit, watching the tickling match, his face as blank as ever.

Anko and Ami giggled together. "Mommy's bones! Mommy's bones!" Then Anko said, "Enough." She pulled Ami to her and kissed her cheek. "You be good to Hinata okay?"

Ami didn't answer.

Anko handed me a straw carrier full of beach towels and sun glop. "Ah here. Take some extra pampers. You'll probably need them."

So now I had the pails and shovels slung over my back, they ran ahead, and we stepped out the back door, finally on our way to the beach.

As we passed the deck, I glimpsed Asuma stretched out on a chaise lounge, reading a Stephen King novel, a tall drink on the table beside him. He lowered the book and gave us a wave.

"Have fun," he called.

"Daddy, come beach?" Ami called.

"Maybe later," Asuma shouted.

We climbed the dune toward the guest house. The sun faded in and out. High clouds passed quickly overhead. The breeze off the ocean felt cool.

As soon as we reached the line of pine trees, Ami pulled off her tennis hat and handed it to me. I decided not to argue with her. I tucked it into the beach bag.

Konohamaru suddenly started to run toward the guest house, a determined expression on his face. He bent down and picked something up from the thick carpet of pine needles.

"Konohamaru? What have you got?"

"Konomaru? Wha got?" Ami called, mimicking me. "Bad boy. What got?"

Stepping into the cold shadow of the guest house, I caught up to him and saw that he'd picked up a straight stick. He studied it for a moment, and then began trotting toward the beach, waving the stick in front of him.

"Hey, you don't need that stick," I called "What are you going to do with that?"

It was on the tip of my tongue to say, "Put it down. You'll poke your eye out."

But how many thousands of times had my father said that to me?

I caught myself in time. _No way_ was I becoming my father!

"Konohamaru wait for us. Don't run ahead." I practically dragged Ami up the dune to catch up to him. "Are you going to use that stick to help build a castle?"

He waved the stick at me.

"Shall we build with that?" I repeated.

He nodded. The steady ocean breeze fluttered hi hair around his serious, pale face. He stared hard at me for a moment, lowering the stick to his side.

What are you thinking, Konohamaru? I wondered. What is going on in that troubled brain?

If only you would talk…

At the top of the dune, the ocean came into view.

"Wow."

I stopped and gaped at the wide band of golden sand, at the crashing waves. The beach stretched on forever!

Hinata, you're a long way from Madison.

The green-blue waves were high today, roaring to shore in two's and three's, exploding in burst after burst of white froth.

Two terns picked at something in the sand. I watched them run when the surf roller over their spot.

Asuma and Anko's house stood alone down at this end of the beach. I could see the top of the guest house from here and, beyond it, the second story of the main house.

Konohamaru kicked off his flip-flops and left them in the sand. He went running down the beach, his bare feet splashing up sand and water.

"Pick me up! Pick me up!" Ami demanded.

What choice did I have? Somehow I managed to carry the beach days, the straw bag, and the two year old.

"What's dat?" Ami pointed at a shiny black object half buried at our feet.

"It's a crab shell," I said. "I think its called a horseshoe crab."

"Yucky!"

We passed several nice-looking older houses that faced the water, and then came to the edge of a public beach. A few dozen people had spread out blankets and erected beach umbrellas. The tall, white lifeguard stand stood empty. Too early in the season for lifeguards, I guessed. Most of them probably weren't out of school yet.

Konohamaru had already found Sakura. Anko was right. No way I could miss her. She was my height and had flowing, pink colored hair that gleamed in the sunlight. She wore a long white cover-up over a green one-piece bathing suit. As I approached, she was handing juice boxes to two little blond-haired girls.

She smiled and greeted Konohamaru and then turned to me.

I groaned as I lowered Ami to the sand. "Are you Sakura?"

"Yes, hello. You must be the new nanny."

"Juice!" Ami demanded. "Juice!"

"Sure, I have one for you," Sakura said. She dipped into a red and white plastic cooler and handed Ami a juice box.

"How about your there, Konohamaru, my lad?"

Konohamaru shook his head.

"Im Hinata," I said. "I just started with the Sarutobi's."

Sakura brushed her hair back. She had a warm smile. "At least they got rid of the old woman."

"Tsunade?"

"Imagine her coming here and telling me ghost stories, Im from Limerick, you know, I could tell her a few ghost stories of my own."

I dropped the straw basket and beach toy bag in the sand. "She-she followed me in town," I said. "I think she wanted to tell me some kind of ghost story too. She warned me to-"

"She's daft as they come." Sakura said. Then she lowered her voice. "She tried to tell me that Konohamaru here – that sweet innocent boy – was haunted, possessed by something evil and that's why he stopped talking."

The image of last night flashed into my mind. The sight of the boy shrouded in the eerie yellow haze. Then in the kitchen, the soft breathing, so close to me in the dark.

I shook away the thought. "Well, anyway, Tsunade is gone," I said to Sakura.

Ami and the two Lewis girls were handing their empty juicy boxes back to Sakura. "That's Deirdre, and that little angel is Courtney." Sakura pointed. "Nice girls, so pretty, that fine blond hair, but they're spoiled. Back home, we wouldn't wait on them hand and foot like royal Princesses."

She shooed the four kids away. "Go play. Here. Take our shovels and things and go buys yourselves. Go play with those other kids over there."

"You come, too!" Deirdre insisted. She tugged Sakura's hands. "You, too!"

"I'll be joining you in a moment. Shoo. Go." Sakura turned to me. She still had the crunched up juice boxes in her hands. A stiff wind gust fluttered her white shirt. "Are you a local girl, Hinata?"

"No. Actually, Im from Wisconsin."

Sakura chuckled. "I'd have to look that up on a map. I've been in your country only little more than a year."

"It's in the Midwest," I said. "It's a long way from here."

I turned and saw that the girls and joined up with some other kids a little ways down the beach and moving together, circling something, moving slowly, clockwise.

"What on earth are they going?" I asked.

Sakura tossed the juice boxes down and we hurried over to them. "It's a gull," Sakura said. "A fat seagull. Oh look. The poor thing has a broken wing. I guess it cant fly. It's just standing there while they dance around it."

We stood at a distance, watching the circle of kids. Step, step. Holding hands, and they kept the circle tight as they moved. The gull tipped its head, watching warily.

Some of the kids were laughing as the circle began to move faster. Some appeared to be singing.

And then I spotted Konohamaru, by himself, off to the side, far back from the circle.

Why hadn't he joined the other kids?

I cupped my hands over my mouth and started to call to him.

Sorry for the interruption but… next part is a bit messed up... so if you want to skip this just wait till next chapter and don't read this… it's a bit crazy and cruel… so for those who don't like animal suffering or that kind of stuff… I would suggest you don't look. Thanks for reading… now…

Warning! M rated stuff is about to happen! Some gore and violence along with blood! If not of age to read this… wait for next chapter.

But I stopped when I saw him raise the stick. He raised it chest-high in front of him, and then he went charging- Charging into the circle of kids.

I screamed, starting to run. "_Konohamaru! Stop! Konohamaru! No!"_

Kids cried out, startled, as Konohamaru broke through the circle. Two girls stumbled into each other and fell to the sand.

Running hard, his head down, Konohamaru lowered the stick – aimed – and drove it deep into the gull's soft white belly.

The bird let out a hideous, shrill squeal. Its good wing shot straight up, fluttered frantically trying to get away.

But it couldn't move, skewered on Konohamaru's stick. The bird cried, it seemed to cry for dear life. Konohamaru jerked out the stick. And with a final grunt, he stabbed the gull on the head, burying it deep into the gull's skull.

The bird's head fell back. The wings dropped to its sides. It groaned one last time and toppled over as Konohamaru took the stick back out.

Kids screamed and cried.

The Lewis girls, shrieking, tears running down their cheeks, ran to Sakura.

And just when I thought it had finally stopped I looked over to Konohamaru as a sick grin splattered across his face.

Konohamaru poked the stick through the gull's belly again. Stabbed it. Blood flew out of the poor animal's frail and dead body.

He stabbed it over, and over, and over again. That sick grin still plastered on his face.

I hurried up to behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

I pulled him back. Konohamaru toppled over as he fell to the ground, breathing hard. His face bloody red, his dark eyes wide, blank, almost unseeing.

"Konohamaru- why?" I choked out as I felt tears gathering on my eyes. "Why? You killed it! Why?"

White gull feathers blew around my ankles, sticky with blood. Dark blood soaked the sand and my feet, spreading into a puddle around the mutilated gull.

"Konohamaru, answer me! Answer me!" My throat stung from screaming. "Why, Konohamaru? Why?" I said as my tears leaked out.

Konohamaru just stared at me, as his eyes grew wide with pleasure. He smiled… smiled! As a small chuckle escaped his lips. After that… he laughed… and laughed and laughed.

* * *

0.0… wow… Im impressed… I know it was cruel… and I hate this part myself being an animal lover… but… It was for the plot. 

Time for the reviews my friends.

* * *

**Review section**

**Amaya-Keiko2005**: Lol… well… out of all the kunoichi of her age… my lovely imouto-chan… is the one with…ehem… more developed body… I know what you mean… I could be inputing a lot of chapters if it weren't for horrible school! Sigh… What! You were born 2 days before me!? When were you born!? You cant be older than me! Im oldest!(looks around frantically) I know! I'll go back in time and pull myself out of…(gets nauseous) Forget what I just said… just thinking about images makes me sick…(pukes)… blagh! You think its Asuma? Hm… (looks at Asuma who is poking his nose and whistling)… you sure? He doesn't look to suspicious… well… we'll just have to wait and find out…

**niwichan2468**Really? Thanks dude. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Even though you're reviews are short. I would like to thank you for actually stop and review as you read… I have more over 5000 hits… and only 40 reviews… how cruel is that… anyway… thanks :3

**Lovelyanime**Gatorade? That sounds nice… Pokey… that works too… hug? No! nah ah! No way! (Tobi throws himself at RD) Ah! Substitution! (Switches with Leo)  
Leo: What the? (Looks at tobi who is giving a hug)  
Hinata: I see you guys are getting along better and better 'said Hinata as she giggled and waived them goodbye.  
Leo: No!!! Gah! Tobi!!! You ruined things for the last time! I'll tell you this one last time! Im going to be U-chan's bf! Prepare to lose! (poofs out)  
Tobi: Tobi also wants to be U-chan's best friend! Because Tobi is a good boy!(poofs out)  
(LA aims hug after RD) Ah! Not again! Substitution! (Changes with Sukamon)  
Sukamon: Gosh…  
(Chumon appears and whispers to Sukamon) Gosh! That sounds good too! How about a kiss and a date pretty girl?  
RD: Hehehe… lets see how you get out of this LA-chan… hehehe..

(Runs away like a maniac dodging kunais, stars, trees, rocks,… or anything found in a forerst) Gah! You have to believe me! It wasn't me! It was LA-chan! LA-chan I tell you!  
Tsunade: You wont trick us brat! I will kill you! How dare you say that to my grandkid!  
Hinata: How could you Onii-chan…  
RD: Oh Common! I am being honest! It was her! Look at her! She is laughing! And look! She has the script! And its written in her hand letter! How did I do that!? (Hinata and Tsunade stop)  
Tsuande: Now that I think about it….  
Hinata: It cant be my Onii-chan… that handwriting is too pretty to belong to my Onii-chan…  
RD: Yeah! That's rig-… wait what! How dare you insult my writing! Can't you see how clean it is?(Shows paper… which resembles a lot of scribbles)  
Tsunade: Now Im positive.  
Hinata: Oh LA-san, can we talk for a bit…

Er… it isn't a poo looking Digimon?... gah! I cant hold it anymore! Bwahahaha! Omg! Hahahaha! Nice one Naruto! Hahaha  
RD: What? Me being mean? How could you say that? It I weren't a dragon I would probably be an angemon (grins) I will be Susanomon the god of Digimons! But… I prefer being AFVeedramon.

Sorry LA-chan… but I wont fall for that trap… if I tell you who the main badguy is… then I would ruin the whole story for you… (grins) besides… its fun looking at how desperate you guys are on knowing who the badguy is… It amuses me… hehehe…

Woah… if I continue like this… I will probably transform into Lucemon Fallen mode… gah… need to be nicer… so I digivolve just fine… hope you enjoyed the review and the story… hehehe…

* * *

Well guys… again sorry for taking so long… and hope that I can post tomorrow… enjoy the cliffie… bwahahaha.

* * *


	20. Chapter 2 Part 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Yo… here is another chaper… this one wont be as long…

Now let me tell you! Next chapter will be longest yet… probably over 3 thousand words… so hope you like next one.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 8**

I sat across from Anko in the kitchen. I hadn't changed – I still wore my bikini with an oversize, white T-shirt on top.

Late afternoon sunlight slanted through the windows, making the room rosy and warm. We sat with our lugs tucked under us at the small, square white table in the breakfast nook. The red straw place mats from breakfast were still on the table. A glass vase brimming with blue and white hydrangeas sat in the middle.

Anko leaned over the table to pour tea into my cup. She was wearing white sweats, which made her look even more sensational, and she ad a white bandana around her hair. She shook her head sadly as she slid into her chair.

"I don't know why Konohamaru has become so violent," she said. Asuma was upstairs, watching a Disney cartoon video with the kids. So we didn't have to whisper.

She sprinkled a packet of Equal into her tea. "I just don't know what to think about that bad boy. I'm at a loss, Hinata. I really am." She sighed. "I feel so helpless. Why would he do a thing like that? What would make a four year old boy kill a bird… so brutally… in front of all those other kids? It's just sick."

I raised my cup to my lips and took a sip. "His doctor-?" I started.

"Yes, of course, Im going to tell Dr. Kleiner about this," Anko interrupted. She was spinning her cup slowly in her hands, tapping her magenta-polished nails on the china, but she hadn't taken a sip. "I have to tell him about this right away."

She sighed again, tapping the cup some more. "But I don't know about these shrinks. I really don't. Is Dr. Kleiner getting anywhere with Konohamaru? Is he reaching him? I don't see any sign. The boy has killed two animals in the sort time you arrived."

Her shoulder shook. I thought she might cry. She stared into the steaming teacup.

Then, she reached across the table and took my hand. "He seems to like you though, Hinata. You're the first one he's responded to."

I sure didn't see any signs of it. But if Anko said so…

"Well, thanks…," I said.

She squeezed my hand, then let go. "I hope you'll stay, Hinata. I know its kind of tough. Not your normal babysitting job. I hope you'll stick it out. I think you can help Konohamaru. I really do." Her eyes watered over. She brushed the tears away with her paper napkin.

"I'll try," I said.

She took a sip of tea. The cup shook in her hand. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. She jumped up. "Oh, my goodness. I totally forgot."

She hurried out to the hall, her sandals clicking on the wood floor. A few seconds later, she returned carrying a log white box, tied with a satiny red ribbon. "These came for you Hinata. Looks like roses." She handed the box across the table.

"Weird," I muttered. "Who would send me roses?"

I took the box from her. As I set it down, I saw a little white envelop tucked under the ribbon. I opened it and read the note, written in blue ink, very neatly, in a handwriting I didn't recognize:

_Congrats!  
To the best new nanny  
With tons of love.  
A FRIEND!_

Anko had walked to the kitchen counter and was sorting through some mail. "These must be from by boyfri-… I-I mean my friend Naruto," I said as I blushed.

"Nice," She said as she smiled at me.

I tugged of the ribbon, pulled open the lid – and let out a sickened groan.

* * *

What can it be!?

Wait and find out next chapter of… The Sitter!

If you read the Authors notes on top… you should be very exited for next chapter.

Take Care

Remember… tomorrow I'll start writing another chapter… but this one is going to be big… so I may not post tomorrow… so expect it… 2 days from now…. Maybe I'll get it tomorrow… so…

See that little button on the bottom left? Press it and write something and submit… and what you most desire may appear in front of you. (Fools… hahahaha)

* * *

**Review Section**

**Deidara-kun148: **Hehehe… yeah… I know it was cruel… but well… shows how sick the poor kid is… ne?

**niwichan2468:** Konohamaru went a little far now… didn't he? Sigh… wait to see what this kid can do… you'll be surprised on what he is capable of doing… later on the story.

**Lovelyanime:** Yes I do like hugs LA-chan… Its just that I was a bit tired… and see… I felt a bit cranky… I have no idea where that came from… it was the dark side! The dark side I tell you! XD Hahaha Naruto hugged Sukamon! Naruto you fool!  
Naruto: Arrgg… I will get revenge! (Makes a ton of handseals) Ultimate Punishment technique! Attack Barney!(Barney appears out of thin air) Sing your song and make her suffer!  
Barney: I love you, you love me… we're a happy family with a- (sniped on the forhead)  
RD: Gah! I hate you! That song has to be the lamest thing I have ever heard! You disgrace all dragons!  
Barney: Wont… you …say… you…(bang!)  
RD[:3 Hehehe…

(Looks at Tobi) RD: Tobi you idiot… why did you pay attention to Leo?...sigh… Leo was a bit out of line this time… I know he wanted revenge… but what he did was a bit extreme… I mean who survives an album of those songs… blah!(shivers)

Why did I laugh? Wouldn't you have laughed if someone called me Sukamon and I didn't react at all? I think not [:3 don't be mad LA-chan! (LA runs away) No! Wait! (Comes back) What! I did no such-(someone grabs his shoulder)

Tsunade: Brat…(someone else puts his arm on RD's other shoulder.)

Sakura: RD…

In unison: Unforgivable! (they punch RD with their monster like strength sending RD flying to the sky with a 'twink' as a sparkly gave off on the sky.)  
RD: RD has been beaten aga-… wait… I've never been beat before! Ha! I am t-(a small towel lands on his mouth)  
Tsunade: You talk to much!

What? You cant run away! Who else would give me pokey and Gatorade? Who else would I pran- I-I mean talk to? Oh common! You started it! (pouts) Besides! Im using your gift… thanks to you I have to use this wheel chair… how do you think that feels!

I should be the one to run away!

Now if you excuse me… I have to practice an old trick. (Starts spinning at a high speed) Yahoo! Now this is fast! Good thing you installed brakes! (Tries to pull break) Wait… something is wrong! Im not stopping! Gah! You tricked me! (runs over someone as he is send flying over the window.

Phew… If it weren't for… wait… who did I ran over? (Looks over on the ground and sees a build up, blonde. "Oh… its just Brock Samson"… "Wait… OMG! ITS BROCK!" Brock approaches window with a knife…

RD: Goodbye cruel world (lets go as he starts falling)

Tails: Hello, My name is Miles Tails Prower… do you need any help?

RD: Yes please! Fly!

Tails: Fly? (Starts rotating on the air)

RD: No you fool! Fly!

Tails: (curls up into a ball)

RD: Flap Flap Fly!

Tails: Oh! (starts flying but forgets to pick up RD who smashes hard into the ground)

Tails: Duh? Where's that sir?

RD: Okay that's it! (transforms to Mega) X Nova Laser! (pulverizes tails) Ah… much better… But… now how do I get down from here? (Says RD as he hanged on a pole)

(Someone cuts the pole making RD fall to the ground)

Brock: (smirking) Problem solved.

Now to play some good old Digimon World 3.


	21. Chapter 2 Part 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Hey dudes! Just like I promised! One biiiiggg chapter!

And you are all in for a prank if you don't read this soo… if you don't read… you should find a real good surprise at the bottom… if you read this then you were saved. Hahaha I can see your faces. All shocked… I dont mean anything I say below... so dont worry...

And if you felt for it... Bwahaha! RD laughs in your face! Lol just kidding... hope you enjoy the chapter

Well… enjoy the chapter my faithful fans… and may the horror be with you!

Enjoy! And Review if you will…

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 9**

I dropped the box to the table. The flowers weren't roses. They were carnations and lilies, I think. And they were spray-painted black.

The blossoms were withered… shriveled… and crawling with bugs.

"Ohhh-cockroaches!" I cried.

Anko hurried over. "What's wrong?"

Cockroaches-dozens of them swarmed over the black flowers. Swarms of buys began crawling over the sides of the box.

"Oh , my goodness!" Anko let out a cry. "Who-? Who-?"

"I don't know," I said. My stomach lurched. I felt sick. I slammed the lid back on the box. Too late. Cockroaches were scrambling over the kitchen table, darting over and under the straw place mats.

Anko ran to the sink, grabbed a roll of paper towels. She tore off some sheets and began slapping at the slithering cockroaches. "Sick," she muttered. "Sick…sick…"

I grabbed up the flower box. My arms prickled as roaches slid onto my skin. They poured out of the box. The back of my neck itched. My _hair _itched.

Were they crawling though my hair?

"Oh, help." I slapped the back of my neck and felt a warm wet squish. "Anko, where is the trash?"

She swung a place mat off the table and slapped it at a fleeing roach. "In the back. Under the deck. Hurry. Get it out of here!" Roaches scattered over the floor. Anko did a wild dance, stomping them under her sandals.

Clamping the box shut with both hands, I hurried out of the kitchen door, down the deck stairs, and to the ground. I found 4 metal trash cans near the driveway and shoved the box into one of them.

"Oh, gross." Gritting my teeth, I frantically brushed cockroaches off my arms, off the front of my T-shirt, out of my hair. Did I get them all? I couldn't tell. My whole body tingled and itched. I could still feel their prickly legs all over my skin.

By the time I returned to the kitchen, Anko seemed to have everything under control. She stood behind the table her arms crossed tightly in front of her.

I shuddered. I rubbed my arms, the back of my neck. I could still feel those fat bugs. "Im so sorry," I muttered.

"What was _that _about?" Anko asked. "Was it a joke? Who would send such a horrible thing? Your boyfriend Naruto?"

"N-No way… and he is not my boyfriend." I let out a sigh. And dropped back into my chair. A cockroach floated belly-up in my mint tea.

"Then who?" Anko asked.

"Probably my ex-boyfriend, Kiba. Im really sorry, Anko. He-he's been acting like a total jerk. I broke up with him in the city before I cam out here, and he-well-he can't seem to take a hint."

"What kind of guy sends buy-infested black flowers? Is he crazy?"

I tugged at my hair with both hands. "Agggh. I don't know. He's been acting crazy. I think he's very angry. He just won't take a no."

She crossed the room and stepped up close beside me. "Is he dangerous? Can I help you call the police about him, Hinata? I'd be happy to help call. If you think it would do any good."

I hesitated. "I don't really-"

A cry from upstairs. Ami. I jumped up.

Anko pushed me back down. "No. I'll go. Asuma is up there with them. He probably fell asleep. You sit for a while and get yourself together." She hurried down the hall.

I sat for a long moment, staring at the dancing dots of sunlight on the kitchen counter beneath the window. I shut my eyes, and I saw those disgusting shriveled flowers and the fat roaches scrambling, scrambling over the flowers, over the table, over me.

I pictured Kiba's pup doggy face, the chubby, pink cheeks, the round, dark eyes under the furry eyebrows. Did he really think this was the way to win me back?

Or had he given up?

Was this his crude, angry way of saying good-bye? Did he hate me that much?

Well… maybe it means Im rid of him, I thought.

Way to go, Hinata. Always look on the bright side.

And then, another scene with flowers flashed through my mind. Another time when flowers made me want to cry…

A dance recital at Miss Shizune's, the dance studio on Henry Street in Madison that my sister and I faithfully attended every Saturday morning. Hanabi was eight and I was eleven. I was so exited about the recital because I knew I was a better dancer than Hanabi. Our grandparents were going to come, and I'd have a rare chance of show off in front of them.

I was so nervous; I sweated right through my tutu. But I danced wonderfully. At least, I thought I had. I can still remember the applause, the feeling of exhilaration. And then there came my grandparents, leading my father into the dressing room, everyone beaming, so many big smiles.

Arms outstretched, I ran to them- and then stopped. I saw that my grandmother held a bouquet of flowers- yellow roses – in her hands.

A bouquet she started to hand to Hanabi.

"Oh, goodness, Hinata," Grandma said. "We completely forgot you dance, too!" I saw her cheeks blush red. She lowered her eyes to the bouquet- my sister's bouquet- pulled out a single yellow rose, and handed it to me. Then she gave the bouquet to Hanabi.

I held myself in. I didn't cry. I think I might've even thanked Grandma.

But later in my room, I ripped the petals off the rose one by one, and I said a dirty worth for each petal.

Hanabi kept her flowers in a vase in her room. She asked me several times if I wanted to come in and smell them.

Whoa. Amazing how memories jump back to you.

The card that came with the black flowers sat in a puddle of spilled tea. I grabbed it and ripped it in two. Then jumped to my feet and carried my teacup to the sink.

I poured the cockroach down the sink and washed the cup clean. Then I held my hands under the faucet and just let the hot water pour over them.

I was still standing there, leaning over the sink, when I heard someone come up quietly from behind me. Then I felt a hand caress the shoulder of my T-shirt.

Thinking it was Anko comforting me again, I turned. And there stood Asuma, with his crooked, sleazy grin.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," he said.

"I… I didn't hear you. I didn't know you were home," I lied, taking a step to the side, drying my hands on a dish towel.

His eyes flashed. "I can be quiet as a mouse when I want to be," he whispered.

I let out an awkward laugh. "You missed all the excitement. I-"

"Check this out," he said, showing off the hip-length brown leather jacket he was wearing. "I just bought it. In Easthampton. Like it?" He spun around, modeling it for me.

"Sure. Very cool," I said.

"Its Armani. The leather is not to be believed. Made from virgin calves or something. Here, Feel it."

I hesitated. Virgin calves? He was joking, yes?

"Go ahead, Hinata. Feel it. You'll fall in love, no kidding." He stuck out his arm.

I ran my fingers down the jacket sleeve. "Really soft leather," I said. That's what I was supposed to say, right?

"I put it on and I couldn't take it off. I just had to have it. A total impulse thing." He brought his face close to mine and whispered again: "You ever do anything just on an impulse?"

The question hung in the air between us for a moment. When he didn't get an answer, he changed the subject. "How about a drink, Hinata? It's almost late afternoon. And who's counting right? Im going to have a vodka tonic. Nice and summery, I think. What can I get you? We could go out on the deck and chat. You know. Get acquainted."

Down, boy! Down!

"Well-"

"Hey, I really like that swimsuit. I saw you down on the beach with the kids. You look great in it."

I straightened my long shirt. "Thanks, Asuma… but…"

I heard Anko talking to Ami. Does Anko know what Asuma is like? Would she be surprised to know that he's coming on to me while she's just down the hall?

"Uh…no drink for me right now. Thanks," I said stiffly.

His eyes went dull.

"Id better change and help out with the kids," I said.

I brushed past him and started toward the stairs.

"Maybe later," he called. I sounded more like a threat than an invitation.

Late that night, I was in bed, thumbing through a stack of magazines I had dragged out my apartment mostly dance magazines and ballet journals. Fantasy time for me.

Even after the humiliating incident at Miss Shizune's recital when I was eleven, I continued to dance. In fact, I took ballet lessons up to my senior year in high school- until the day the real world stopped the music for me.

It was hard work, and my leg muscles ached just about every day of my life. I but I loved the feeling of floating in the air, turning and moving with such precision and beauty and grace.

Another reason I loved it: I was good at it, and Hanabi was a klutz.

I wanted to be a ballet dancer in New York. I danced in my dreams and in my daydreams. I doodled dancing figures on all my notebooks instead of taking notes in class.

Then, after that night with Kakashi, after I stopped dancing forever, the dreams ended. But I never gave up my subscriptions to all the dance magazines. I never stopped studying the wonderful photos of dances frozen in beauty, defying gravity.

Yes, I guess that was my unconscious ambition – to defy gravity. To dance on air. To dance in the mirrors on the ceiling.

Ha.

A little after midnight, I shoved the magazines under my bed and called Naruto on my cell.

"Im not calling to late, am I? I know you're a working guy."

Naruto sighed. "Don't remind me… But I have to, how else will I pay for college… and for the apartment Im on right now? I cant wait to get to the beach this weekend. How's it going, Hinata?"

"Not great."

"Like, how not great?"

"Kiba did the most disgusting thing yet," I said. "He sent me a box of wilted flowers painted black."

"No sh(i)t? Don't worry Hinata, I'll get him"

"N-no don't… and I haven't finished. They were crawling with cockroaches"

"Oh, gross. I don't believe it. The cockroaches were probably other members of his family."

"Easy for you to make jokes," I said. "The roaches got out of the box and were crawling all over me and all over Anko's spotless kitchen."

"Did she freak? Did she lose her turn when she saw them?"

"No. She was okay about it. She's been really nice to me."

"Well, that's a good thing."

It was my turn to sigh. "Naruto, I think I have the job from hell. I really do."

"Hinata, give me a break. You're living two steps from the ocean in a gorgeous summer house and-"

"The kid is a total psycho maniac," I interrupted. "I mean, he's like right out of _Bride of Chucky_ or something. And his father keeps starring at my breasts, telling me how great I look in a bathing suit, offering me drinks as soon his wife is out of the room."

"W-what?!" I heard Naruto practically scream.

"N-Naruto?" silence.

"So… dad is a slut?"

"Dad is a slut."

"Jesus, Hinata. He better not do anything to you. You're not going to sleep with him are you?" said Naruto in an angry tone.

"_Shut up_ Naruto. That is _not_ funny!" I remarked angrily.

"Come on, Hinata. Im only worried about you. You just started the job and you already sound like a total wreck. Are you going to stay there?"

"I don't know. I guess. I mean, do I have a choice?"

"Well-"

"I _have_ to stay here," I insisted. "Can you hear my father if I tell him I've quit another job? Could I live through another lecture from him about what a quitter I am and how Im aiming less and juvenile, and it's time for me to start my life for real, and how I should use my sister's fiancé, Neji, the saver, Hanabi the soon to-be-millionaire, as an example? I don't think so."

"Okay. So you're definitely staying. Excellent I'll be out Friday night. Saturday night, we'll hit the clubs."

"You mean, have actually fun?"

"Actual fun. I promise, Hinata."

I said good night to Naruto and clicked off my phone. I placed it on the bed table and slid under the quilt. "Actual fun," I murmured, yawning. I suddenly felt so weary, that aching kind of sleepy where your eyelids feel heavy and even your hair hurts.

I yawned again. Pressed my head into the pillow.

And heard footsteps downstairs.

Rapid, heavy footsteps in the room below mine.

Was it Asuma? Yes, the heavy thuds sounded like Asuma. Packing back and forth, back and forth, pacing furiously. I glanced at the clock. After twelve-thirty.

What was his problem?

* * *

There! Biggest Chapter yet!

Now there is big news guys! Im going to quit writing for at least 2 months. I don't really feel like writing since none of you guys review.

Five thousand hits… and 47 reviews… that's so low… well… I wont write anymore… until I have tons of reviews? What do you guys think? Im not writing until I have about a hundred.

You wanna say anything?

Well… onto the reviews… see ya in 2 months.

* * *

**Review Section**

**Amaya-Keiko2005**: Hiya Amaya-chan!... Oh no!!! You are older than me… by 2 days! Curses…. Well… no matter… I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sure…(grins) I'll take my time alright.

**niwichan2468**: Here is the chapter dude! Hope you like it.

**Alfred120**: Thanks dude. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And thanks for adding to…well… everything! Lol. I appreciate it.

**Lovelyanime**: Lol You'll probably make 2 thousand easy!

What? You wouldn't! No!!! Turn it off!! Tobi help! (Tobi still unconscious) Darn you!!!

(Faints)

Do I feel okay after what Brock did to me? (Thinks back) falling over 20 feet In the air… while being injured... ) Yep! I definitely feel great! Cant you see it LA-chan!(screams RD with a sarcastic tone on his voice)

You think we should stop pranking? Well sure… em (Barney CD playing again) Ah!! No!!! Oh So that's how you want to play heh! I'll get you LA-chan just you wait! I'll make the most embarrassing prank ever!(runs away grinning like a mad man)

How do you feel about the story so far LA-chan? Remember that box that contained cockroaches? Well… I brought it here specially for you! (opens it and runs away) And that is not! My! Prank!

Hahaha!


	22. Chapter 2 Part 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

0.0… You have to be kidding me… you didn't read the top… well… too bad… if you are reading here now… IT WAS A PRANK… Jesus…

Well Here is a bonus… my fans… It didn't feel right so… an extra chappie… one big and bi- "Never"

RD: What the?

?: My turn to write! Move over RD (Grabs RD by the collar and sends him crashing to the wall)

?: Now listen here… Im going to write… so pay attention… bwahahaha

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 10**

_Did you like the flowers, Hinata?_

_They didn't upset you, did they?_

_Once you got over the shock, did you think about what they meant? Or did you toss them in the trash – they way you trashed me?_

_Yes, they were funeral flowers. Black flowers to honor the dead. They were for your funeral, Hinata. Did you figure that out?_

_Yes, I sent them early. But I wanted to be the first at your funeral- because Im going to cause it._

_But don't worry, you have a little time._

_I want to torture you a bit more. Because the very thought of you tortured me for three years. Because you were torturing me. Even in my sleep. Even in my dreams._

_Maybe tonight you'll dream about my present to you. Maybe you'll dream about cockroaches crawling up and down your body. _

_Maybe in your sleep tonight you'll feel the prickle of their feet against you skin, their dry bodies as they move over you, swarm over you… cover that cute little string bikini of yours._

_Cover you arms, you legs, climb into your eyes, your mouth… choke you… smother you._

_Soon you'll be a playground for bugs and worms. Under the ground, in the dark, where the bugs and worms play._

_Soon, Hinata. Soon._

* * *

RD: Gah… my head… 

?: Quiet you! I must be going… cant let them see me yet… this is just the beginning!

RD: 'Note to self… do not get close to bad guys if you don't want to crash to the wall' Sorry about that guys… you'll have to wait until tomorrow for another big chapter… out little friend '?' gave me a nasty head ache… I don't think I'll be able to write… until tomorrow…

* * *

**Review Section**

**niwichan2468: **Dude… read the authors notes for the last chapter… and you'll understand… (wink) lol

**Lovelyanime: **Glad to hear you'll play nice with Naruto…

Gah! Im not trying to be mean… its just that it really hurt… and then you ask me if Im okay? What do you think!? Cough… I mean… Im sorry LA-chan… sigh…

(Holds up black flag) I have no idea what this means… but it has to be the opposite! I will have the last laugh… just you wait… that little barney prank… you'll have to pay… how can you put a song about a dragon that hugs and kisses people! Gah! The horror! And read the authors notes at the top of the last chapter… Let me laugh now... (Laughs in LA-chan's face) Hahahaha!

Shino: I see where Im not wanted (walks off)

RD: Yeah… I cant believe she would say such a thing… (grins) I cant understand how she thinks those poor little creatures can do anything.

Shino: Yes… bugs only seek to stay alive and healthy…but people don't understand their intentions and kill them on cold blood…

RD: Like Hinata? And Anko? And LA-chan?

Shino: Arg…. Yes…

RD: Want payback?

Shino: I can see to an agreement… very well RD we shall meet here on the next chapter…(disappear in a cloud of bugs)

Yes there is going to be a certain bowl cut not so freaky eyebrows… Lee-kun!... just wait and see… You'll do (almost) anything I like? (Starts thinking of evil, diabolical-… I-I mean… peaceful and lovely plans…hehe) Okay… we'll figure something out…

You'll die? I don't want you to die… at least not yet… wait did that come out of my mouth? Yes it did… Wow… that is freaky… No it isn't… Yes it is!... Whatever… (Stops talking) Im not crazy… Im not crazy!... Im not crazy!! (runs away screaming)

(Dark RD)DRD: Fool… he didn't notice me…


	23. Chapter 2 Part 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Hey guys… Here… back with another chapter. I had fun yesterday and Friday… so now its time for me to write at least 2 chapters up.

So… enjoy!

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 11**

A few mornings later – cloudy, gray, the ocean air heavy and wet- I dropped the kids with some friends on Noyac Road and then headed the Taurus toward town.

My tires splashed through the deep puddles of rainwater. The trees on both sides of the road glistened and dripped. It must have rained hard during the night, but I hadn't heard the storm.

I'd slept a deep, dreamless sleep. And when my alarm went off, I'd blinked my eyes open, confused. I didn't know where I was.

Now I was on my way to Southampton to buy party supplies for Anko. She was having a small party – a barbecue if the weather cooperated – and she needed beer and wine, and paper plates, lemons and limes, and a long list of other items, which I had tucked safely in my bag.

Noyac Road bumped past woods and small frame and shingle houses set close to the road. I passed a homey-looking restaurant with a big sign that proclaimed _Armand's_, then a pretty marina with small boats bobbing in the choppy gray bay water.

I searched the radio for some lively music, something to wake me up., and I settled on Party 105: dance, dance, dance. I recognized Pink, singing a song from a couple of years ago- "Get the Party Started"- and I sang along with her at the top of my lungs.

The music cheered me up., and thinking about Naruto coming out made me eager for the weekend. Even Tenten was coming.

Oh, yeah. Get this party started, all right!

I was still in a good mood at the gourmet store on the Main Street when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I had a sudden heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling of cold dread as I turned and stared at Tsunade.

Her bony hand was till on my shoulder. She pulled it away slowly. She wore a blue – and – white flower print dress, a little faded with age. She had the same scarf she'd been wearing last time tied loosely around her throat.

Her round face was heavily roughed, and as a smile formed on her scarlet lips, her cheeks appeared to track and crumble.

"Hinata? I hoped I'd find you today." Her voice was soft and smooth, a young woman's voice.

Had she been coming town every day hoping to run into me?

Leave me alone, you old freak!

No. Don't do it, Hinata. You're a polite, young woman. Especially to old people. Remember?

"Hi Tsunade. Nice to see you," I said.

She licked her heavily lipsticked lips. Her teeth were smeared with red. "You're still working for the Sarutobi's?"

I pulled two boxes of wheat crackers off the shelf and dropped them into my basket. "Yes, of course. It's been only a few days."

Her smile faded. Behind the thick-lensed glasses, her blue eyes were sharp and cold. "Did you think about what I told you?"

"Well actually-"

She grabbed my arm so hard I nearly dropped the shopping basket. "I need to talk to you, Hinata. I didn't get a chance the first time. You really need to hear-"

I raised my free hand, as if calling for a truce. "Please Tsunade. I have so much shopping to do. I really cant today."

I tried to turn to the shelves, but her grip tightened.

"You're in danger, Hinata. I must speak to you. Now. It really can't wait."

My heart started to pound. What did I do to deserve this? Didn't I have enough trouble back at the house?

"No, Im sorry. Please," I said sharply. "I don't mean to be rude, but-"

She brought her face close to mine. The powder and rouge on her cheeks smelled like oranges. Her breath smelled like sour tea. "You have time to buy me a coffee," she whispered giving me a tight smile. "When you're finished here, we'll sit down and have a coffee. It will take ten minutes, Hinata. And it may save your life."

She led me to a little bakery and coffee shop called The Golden Pear, at the end of the row of shops. A light rain had begun to fall, and she held my arm as we walked along the sidewalk to the restaurant.

She must have been in her seventies or her eighties, but she didn't look or walked like an old woman. She wore black New Balance sneakers and had no trouble keeping pace with me.

"My family used to own most of that block," she said, pointing to a row of stores across the street. "But they sold it during the Depression for next to nothing. Can you imagine how rich I'd be today? I'd be taking _you_ out for coffee.

"You're family has lived in South Hampton a long time?"

She sniffed. "Were not summer people. I'll tell you that." We found a cramped booth by the window in back and ordered coffee and croissants. The restaurant was noisy, the little square tables were jammed together, and a man on a cell phone at the table across from us was having a loud, embarrassing fight with someone. Probably his wife.

I shouldn't have been there with her. I had so much shopping to do, and I barely knew my way around town. But Tsunade promised she would never bother me again, if I would only let her tell her story.

"I wouldn't be nagging you like this if you weren't in danger," she said, those sharp brown eyes trained on mine.

"Well, why don't you start with that?" I said leaning toward. "How am I in danger?"

She shook her head. "I'll have to start at the beginning," she replied.

* * *

Well There is the chapter… maybe I wont update anymore today… Im a bit lazy… anyway….

I'll try my best…

* * *

**Review Section**

**mbshadow: **Really? Hmm… perhaps Im only trying to convince you its Naruto… maybe Im not… maybe its Hiashi… or maybe even Tenten (smiles brightly) You'll just have to wait and see… Playing the game of guess who… lol. The parts where the bad guy writes are clues so you can picture something out. It gets you exited to make an assumption base your facts, and then hope that you are right… and if you are… then you are good at deciphering a mystery like this one. Lol

**niwichan2468**: Lol… you fell for it too… Hahahaha… sigh… it was a good prank so people got scared a little or complained a bit… but I posted quickly since I decided it wouldn't be very nice… Oh well I'll try and write another chapter today… so enjoy!


	24. Chapter 2 Part 12

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Here's the last of the day.

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Sitter **

**Chapter 2 Part 12**

Our coffees and croissants came. Tsunade pulled her croissant in two and carefully slathered both halves with butter and strawberry jam. Then she spooned two teaspoons of sugar into her coffee and stirred I slowly, staring into the cup as if thinking hard, trying to decide how to tell her story.

I wanted to scream. I glanced at my watch. How long was this going to take?

Luckily, the loud, angry man on the cell phone got up and left. He was replaced by two gangly teenage girls in midriff tops and short shorts. They both wore rhinestone beads in their navels.

I counted to ten as Tsunade took a small bite of her croissant. Jam clung to her upper lip. She raised her cup, took a long sip of coffee, and I noticed the ring on her ring finger.

It was an oval ring, silver with a large, dark green stone – an emerald? - mounted in the center.

She saw me gazing at it and raised her hand to give me a better view. "Isn't that the most perfect emerald you've ever seen? See how it catches the light? My husband gave me that on our fortieth anniversary. He said it once belonged to Queen Victoria." She snickered. "That Jiraiya… always was a f(u)cking liar."

Whoa. Such language. I almost did a coffee spit.

"It's beautiful," I said. I glanced at my watch. "But please, Tsunade…"

Finally, she cleared her throat and started her story.

"I guess I'll start with the Sarutobi's house. You know the little guest house was built first. You've seen the guest house by now, right?"

I nodded.

"Well it was built sometime in the 1850s. Back then Sag Harbor was real out here."

She sniffed again, frowning, and took another bite of the croissant.

"Well, the little house was built by a whaling captain, a man named Halley, who sailed off Montauk. The truth is, Halley was a dishonest old scoundrel. My great-grandfather had a whaling boat, and Halley robbed him of it. Promised to buy it on credits, then never paid. A typical Halley. My family never had any use for them from that day to this."

"Well, Halley wanted to build a house for his family. He had four children by this time. But he couldn't really afford a house. So he stole a lot of lumber. Would you believe he stole some of it from coffins? Don't look at me like that, Hinata. Im only speaking the truth. The man stole wood from people's coffins.

I set down my coffee cup and stared at her across the table.

"Tsunade, how do you know all this?"

She wiped jam off her chin with her napkin. "It's in the family records, dear. Besides , its all common knowledge around here."

Common knowledge. Yeah, right.

She really is crazy, I realized. Hel-lo, Hinata. Why are you sitting here with her when you could be getting your shopping done and picking up the kids?

Tsunade raised her coffee cup to her mouth and slurped the last of it. She held the cup up to the waitress, signaling for more.

"Halley's wife had left him," she finally continued. "So when he went off whaling, he left the children in the care of a nanny. Now, I really don't know if he was humping the nanny…"

Humping? Gross! Please – spare me.

"The children loved the nanny. I think her name was Ann Marie, but I might be getting that mixed up."

You might be getting everything mixed up, you kook!

"One of the children in particular – Orochimaru, the youngest boy – _really_ loved the nanny. He was frail, sickly boy. Premature by two months, you know, and never made up for it. He didn't speak much and was shy around people outside his family.

"Anyway, the nanny took the place of the boy's mother, and she was his best friend, too, I guess. I mean, she meant a little too much to the child. He loved her too much. It became that he had crazy ideas about her. Because one afternoon – and this is in all newspapers of the time, dear, so you can look it up – Orochimaru Halley caught the nanny making love to her boyfriend, a young Italian man from the village."

"Orochimaru was sickly and thin, remember, but he went into some kind of ungodly rage. He picked up an old whaling harpoon. It was much too heavy for him, much heavier than he was. But in his rage, he lifted it off the wall. And he heaved it. Heaved it at her, hoping to kill her for betraying him.

"But Orochimaru aim was bad. He was just a tiny thing, remember. He heaved the harpoon – shot it across the room – and plunged it though the _boyfriend's_ heart. He killed the boyfriend instead of the nanny."

Yeah, sure, I thought. A sickly little boy picks up a huge harpoon twice his size and throws it across the room with such force that it goes right through someone.

Tell me another one, Miss T.

"That's a horrible story," I said, making like I believed it.

"And you're sure it's true? It really happened in the Sarutobi's guest house?"

Tsunade nodded solemnly.

An image flashed into my mind: Konohamaru poking the poor seagull to death.

I forced it from my thoughts.

"The nanny ran for help," Tsunade continued. "She sent for the town constable. They boy admitted what he had done. He hadn't moved from the nanny's bedroom. He stood staring at the boyfriend's corpse lying there in a pool of blood."

"And what happened to the boy?" I asked.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "They didn't know what to do with Orochimaru. The local police had never encountered murder that young. No one had. Four years old. And the boy was so frail, so sickly and silent. He almost never spoke."

She took a long sip of coffee.

I shifted in my seat impatiently. "And?"

"Wouldn't you know it," the old woman said. "Orochimaru died two days later. They found him lying dead in the nanny's bed. Some said he died from the strain of what he did. Others said the little boy died of a broken heart."

I spun my coffee cup on its saucer. Then I raised m y eyes to the old woman. "It's a real interesting story. But I don't understand. Why did you follow me all over town to tell it to me?"

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Because it happened again," she whispered. "Listen to me closely, Hinata: _It happened again._ Orochimaru's ghost remained in the house. It never left. It-"

"Whoa. Wait." I touched Tsunade's bony hand with my own. I could feel the big, emerald ring on my palm. "Stop. I enjoy ghost stories. Really. But I have so much shopping to do."

I glanced out the window. Rain was still drizzling down. The sky had grown darker. I sat there for a moment before I realized that my eyes had slipped from the sky and settled on a man.

I was staring at Asuma Sarutobi. He wore a tan plastic rain poncho, raindrops rolling down the front, and a blue Yankees cap. He was staring hard at Tsunade and me.

He had an intense scowl on his face. But when he realized I was looking back at him, he nodded awkwardly, then hurried away.

"Please let me finish," Tsunade pleaded. "I'm not telling you this for my health, you know. It happened again. In the 1950s. You see, Orochimaru's ghost remained in the guest house. Because the boy wanted his revenge. He had missed his target. He had missed the nanny and murdered the boyfriend instead. And his ghost couldn't rest until he finished what he intended- until he murdered the nanny. And so, Orochimaru struck again."

I squinted at her. "A hundred years later?"

I signaled to the waitress for the check. I'd heard enough.

"Listen to me, Hinata. A doctor owned the house. The guest house. The big house still hadn't been built. I don't remember the doctor's name, but it's in the newspapers. You can see for yourself. He had a couple of kids. A boy, four or five, a little boy. The doctor came out only on weekends. The kids were left with their nanny."

"Don't roll your eyes, Hinata. I'm not making this up. It happened again. Just like the first time. The little boy caught the nanny he adored, with her fiancée. He picked up a harpoon mounted near the mantel. He had to be possessed. He had to be possessed by Orochimaru, seeking his revenge."

"He tossed the harpoon. He missed. He missed again. He murdered the young man. Orochimaru didn't get his revenge. Afterwards, the boy didn't remember at thing. Not a thing. And that's proof-"

"Proof that he was possessed by Orochimaru Halley," I said.

"Yes. And he's still there, Hinata. Orochimaru is still in the guest house, waiting. He cant rest until he murders his nanny. Don't roll your eyes. Believe me. Your life could depend on it."

She licked her lips. Her voice had become raspy and hoarse. "I started work at the Sarutobi's on March when they first started coming to Watermill. And a friend told me this story a few weeks later. You can imagine how I felt. I-"

"You started in March? Was Konohamaru talking then?" I interrupted.

"No. Not a word. Poor kid. He seemed frightened to me. Frightened and strange. Clung to his father. A real papa's boy. Seemed angry at his mother all the time. I don't know what she did to deserve it. She was the nice one, seemed to me."

The waitress brought the check. The restaurant had become crowded, louder than when we had entered. I leaned across the table to hear the old woman better.

"I started at the end of March. They boy wasn't talking. I remember my first day so well. Cold and gray, with the wind blowing something fierce off the ocean."

"The boy disappeared for a while. He did that sometimes."

"He liked to be by himself. Liked to collect things from the ocean, shells and stones, and things."

"Anyways, that day, my first day, I found him on his hands and knees behind the guest house. I asked him what he was doing back there. Of course he didn't answer. He just stared at me with cold, angry eyes."

"Weird," I muttered.

Tsunade grabbed my hand. "Don't you see? What brought Konohamaru Sarutobi to the guest house? It's Orochimaru Halley at work again. I know it. I-"

"Is that why you left the Sarutobi's?" I asked. "Because you thought Konohamaru was possessed?"

She snorted angrily. Her rough cheeks turned even redder. "No. I was fired. Unjustly fired by Asuma Sarutobi."

"Why? If you don't mind my asking."

"I as telling the story about Orochimaru Halley and the guest house to a friend, and Konohamaru overheard me. Asuma Sarutobi fired me on the spot. I was never treated so badly in my life. Luckily, I got another job down the beach. A better paying job, I might add, with normal kids."

I dropped a twenty-dollar bill on the check. "Well, thanks for telling me all this." What else could I say? That she's a crazy, superstitious old woman who probably shouldn't be allowed near kids?

I slid from the booth and stretched out a hand to help her up. Her powder and rouge had caked, and her skin showed a thousand tiny cracks. She looked a lot like one of those ancient mummies in a horror film.

"Keep an eye on the boy," she rasped, waving a boney finger at me. "He looks sweet, but he could be dangerous like a snake, and watch out for Chip Harper, too. He's a shifty one. There's something wrong with him."

I laughed to myself and hurried back out into the cool, refreshing rain, eager to get way from the old woman and her ugly stories.

If only I had listened.

* * *

There… One big… chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

Now…. Laters.

Next Chapter there will be NaruHina… so enjoy :3

* * *

Let me take this chance to thank a few people.**Thanks to:**

**Alfred120, Amaya-Keiko2005, LaZyEyeZ0o, Lovelyanime, kyuubidemon14, lil devil princess, ultimatebishoujo21, writer of yuri.**

_For adding this story to their Favs._

**Thanks to: **

**Alfred120, Amaya-Keiko2005, Clueless Naruto-kun, Cyber-Porygon, Danimals21, Deidara-kun148, epuneyujah, mbshadow, narutoskeyblade, niwichan2468, the-hippie-whittlers.**

_For adding this story to their Alert._

**Thanks to:**

**Alfred120, Amaya-Keiko2005, Deadly Desire. NHx3, Deidara-kun148, EmperorDraco7, Ero-sennin-clone, NarutoLover35, Vld, writer of yuri.**

_For adding me to your favs Authors._

**And Finally thanks a bunch to:**

**Alfred120, Amaya-Keiko2005, Deadly Desire. NHx3, Deidara-kun148, mirocard, and Vld.**

_For putting me on their Authors alert._

I just wanted to thanks all, you people who are bearing with me, commenting on my story, and saying all that neat stuff.

I hope you enjoy this story to its end. ;3

Laters


	25. Chapter 2 Part 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Yay!

My story is starting to get read by a lot of people, just one day and I made 700 hits lol. I hope I make another 700 or more again.

Im happy so I'll put my heart into this chapter.

Biggest chapter with more than 3 thousand 5 hundred words! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Sitter **

**Chapter 2 Part 13**

"Is that Christie Brinkley?"

Tenten spun around. "Where?"

"The one in the shimmery red thing. See? Way too tight for her?" I pointed to the other end of the long, curved bar.

"Yeah. She looks great, doesn't she? I mean for her age."

Tenten tossed her hair off her bare shoulders. She wore a silvery low-cut top over straight-legged black slacks. She had a small, temporary, red-and-blue heart tattoo on each shoulder and large silver earrings that dangled down over her cheeks and kept getting tangled in her hair.

I was dressed for our big club night, too, in a new outfit Tenten had picked out for me in Southampton. I had on a tight, pink-and-blue tie-dyed midriff top over a short denim skirt, and clog type shoes that made me walk about a foot off the floor.

I had even teased and tortured my hair, trying to make it look like a do Nicole Kidman wore in a photo in _People_ magazine.

It had been Tenten's idea, and I couldn't say that I was quite comfortable with the look yet.

"Is my hair okay?" I asked Tenten. "Do I look like Raggedy Ann or something?"

She tugged a tangled strand off my face. "The waif look," she said. "Guys love it, Hinata, seriously. You're Winona Ryder without the criminal record."

"Ha ha."

We were at Pulsations, a new club on the beach in a little town past Easthampton called Amagansett. It didn't look like much from the outside – a high, boxlike structure, like an air plane hangar, painted gray, without any decoration, not even a name sign. We stood in line for about twenty minutes, which Tenten said wasn't bad, and watched limos and expensive new cars pull up, and all these tanned, well dressed guys and girls climbing out.

Naruto said he was already on his way.

Music throbbed out every time the door was opened. An unhappy-looking crowd of ten or twelve had gathered across from the line. They were pleading the guy at the door, gesturing wildly.

"They've got New Jersey written all over them," Tenten said. "They'll never get in."

A hot, humid night, and I knew my eye makeup was staring to run and my hair was frizzing up like crazy. I motioned the guy at the door. "Think he'll let _us_ in?"

And before Tenten could answer, he was giving us the big wave, holding the rope aside and we were hurrying into the club, my shoes clonking on the concrete walk.

We stepped into a narrow, mirrored entry hall where we paid our admission and a maniac cover charge – thirty-five dollars before we even entered the club – and then into a cavernous room. My eyes adjusted to the low lights, the blue spotlights sweeping pale light over the crowded dance floor, the blue walls, the endless blue car curving along the one wall.

"Im beginning to get the color scheme," I said keeping close to Tenten, who was surveying the room, her eyes moving from face to face at the bar.

"See, its cool, not hot," she said.

"Don't we want to be hot?" But she didn't hear me.

The deejay was fading a Mary J. Blije song I recognized into some dance hall reggae. The dancers seemed hesitant then found the beat.

I saw a girl dancing with a cigarette in one hand and a martini glass in the other. A lanky guy in a wet-drenched T-shirt with Abercrombie blazing across the front waved his arms wildly, singing loudly, seemingly dancing by himself. Despite the fast beat of the music, a couple danced slowly, faces pressed together, his hands gripping her ass as they swayed.

On the other side of the dance floor, at the far end of the club, I saw tables, tall blue booths- a restaurant. "Do we want to eat?" Tenten asked.

"I think we just want to drink," I replied.

We pushed up to the bar. Two guys holding bottles of Red Stripe beer were arguing about the Mets. A really tanned guy with black hair slicked straight back was trying to impress a girl: "No, for real. I know two Baldwin brothers."

I heard snatches of conversations.

"I traded in the Hummer. Too hard to park."

"My wife is at Jet East tonight. We don't always go out together."

"Steven was at the next table. He eats there all the time. He had the smoked salmon, but he sent it back."

The bartender was tall and drop-dead gorgeous – and he knew it. Women practically crawled over the bar to get his attention. I was going got order my usual – a glass of chardonnay. But then I thought, Get out of the rut, Hinata. Try to be a different tonight. So I ordered a Hennessy sidecar, same as Tenten.

She lit a cigarette and gazed around. I took a long sip of my drink. I felt a little overwhelmed – the pounding music, the voices, the energy, the tension.

All this talk, all this dancing and moving and all this frantic, noisy, sweaty activity – just to get drunk and go home with somebody.

"See those two young blond woman?" Tenten poked my shoulder with her glass. "No. Not those. The ones over there, the trampy-looking ones."

"They're not trampy. They're kind of attractive," I said.

"Who are they?"

"They are the famous Hilton sisters, Nicky and Paris."

"Huh?" I squint into the blue light at them.

"Don't you ever read the 'Styles' section in the_ Times_? They're in every week."

"Yeah, I read it. Well, okay, sometimes. But why are the Hilton sisters in ever week?"

"Because they're stinkin rich and beautiful, and they go everywhere. "They're at every party. Every charity event. Every dance club, every restaurant. They're _everywhere_. They're even here tonight. You cant go anywhere without seeing tem. And they get picture taken wherever they go."

"And what do they do?"

"Do? They don't do anything. How could they do anything? They have to _be_ everywhere!" she stubbed out her cigarette. "Hey, okay! I see two guys from my share house. Come on."

She frantically pulled me over to the two guys at the edge of the dance floor. They looked like they could be brothers. They were both short but had pumped-up bodies – big shoulders and muscled arms, as if they worked out all the time. They both had wavy, light brown hair. One of them wore a green-and-yellow T-shirt with a martini glass on the front under the name Dewar's. The other had a silky, shiny red sport shirt unbuttoned nearly to his waist, gold chains hanging to his chest.

Tenten introduced them. I think their names were Bob and Ronnie. I couldn't really hear. We were already practically on the dance floor, so it was pretty easy to start dancing. I danced with the one in the T-shirt, and then Tenten and I traded, and I danced with the open shirt, who turned out to have fabulous rhythm.

It felt good to dance again. It had been so long.

I danced with Bob or Ronnie or whatever his name was under the blue lights. And then Tenten found some other people from her shore house, and I danced with some other guys, had another sidecar or maybe two, danced some more, feeling light again, moving to the steady, booming beat, feeling lighter than ever under the blue lights. So blue and cool.

Then I fell out of one of my shoes.

I knew I would. They were just too high and clunky for dancing. I started to fall – and someone caught me. A dark haired guy in a collarless green shirt and black denim jeans.

I saw his brown eyes, his slender, smiling face, glistening with sweat, so close to mine. He steadied me and dropped away. I stood on shoed foot my bare foot dangling in the air.

He bent, picked up the loose shoe and lifted it to his ear and spoke into it. "Hello? Who's calling?" He handed me the shoe.

"It's for you"

I took it from his, raised it to my ear, and listened. I said, "They hung up."

I leaned on him as I tugged the shoe back on my foot. He felt solid, He smelled nice, of cologne and sweat, something lemony.

It took me a while to realize I was still leaning on him. "Oh, sorry. " I took an unsteady step back. How many sidecars had I had?

I glanced over his shoulder for Tenten. Was she still dancing? I stared into a haze of blue, the dancers suddenly shadows moving up and down in the haze.

I grabbed his arm again. "Is it hot in here? I thought it was supposed to be cool. Isn't it supposed to be a _cool_ place?"

"Im sweating, too." He had a tiny scar on his chin and tiny dimples, just specks, when he smiled. He had a nice face, I thought. His eyes were warm and seemed to be laughing. I've always liked laughing eyes, people who saw the joke in things. I haven't known too many guys like that… probably just Kakashi, Kiba, and Naruto… Naruto… what if he saw me right now with… I don't even know his name…

"Follow me." He took my hand and started to lead me around the crowded blue dance floor the back door. "Want to cool off on the beach?"

"No wait." I pulled free. The floor tilted a bit around me. "My friend… I cant leave my friend."

And then I spotted Tenten at one end of the dance floor, she seemed free… I saw a jumble of arms and bodies and legs, moving as if they were underwater.

Yes, I'd definitely had a few sidecars too many. The problem is, you just think you're drinking fruit juice. You don't realize…

Well, Teresa was free so I should go quickly and introduce her to… my friend…

I took his arm and led him trough the dancing floor. We bumped into a couple of people. Stomping on my toes, accidentally hitting us…

After going through the ocean of people, we got to the other side. Tenten was resting with her head on the table. I poked her shoulder; she then started tilting her head up until she saw me.

"Ah… Hinata? What's up?"

"Tenten I would like to introduce you to-"

"Rock Lee" he said finally revealing his name.

"Well… nice to meet you Lee." Tenten then stretched her arm forward as Lee took her hand and gave it a hard shake.

"Ah, no fair Hinata! You always get the cute ones." Tenten pouted as she crossed her arms.

Lee blushed a little, as I raised a brow at Tenten. Me? Get the cute ones? Well… she was sorta right… I mean… I met Kakashi and Naruto right? Kiba was just a horrible experiment gone wrong.

"Oh… I see you are interested Tenten."

Now it was Tenten's turn to blush as she faced the other way.

Perhaps I should let Tenten get a chance… I mean it was her who have me the chance to meet Naruto. So what if I play matchmaker? It could be fun…

"Hinata, do you still want to go outside?" asked Lee as he probably was begging with his eyes for my answer to be no.

"Of course she wants to" said a voice behind me. Suddenly two arms were across my waist as it formed a lock. "But not with you Lee, she is taken."

I turned around to see Naruto smirking at Lee.

"Ah, Naruto? Nice to see you in some other place that's not the gym" said Lee as he shook Naruto's hand.

"N-Naruto?" I said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You wanna go outside?" he asked as I slightly nodded probably blushing.

"Don't worry Hinata, I will give Lee, _tons _of company."

Well, Tenten was having fun and wouldn't miss me if I went out for a short while to get some air. I hung on one of Naruto's arms and let him lead me out the back door, past a girl who was dancing in what looked like a red bra and panties, a swooping bird tattooed across her back. Past a table where I jumped, startled thinking I heard the explosion of gunfire, but then I saw it was only a group of guys slapping empty shot glasses down.

He pushed open the back door, and we stepped outside.

A restaurant terrace faced the beach, tables jammed with people drinking pitchers of beer, downing big plates of chicken wings. The ocean looked like a wide black stripe under the purple nights sky.

I took a deep breath. The air was cool and fresh and salty. Wooden steps lead to the beach. I felt dazed, as if I had stepped out of myself, into a different life, allowing Naruto to pull me down to the sand.

Naruto looked very good on his red-orangish shirt, it was half way open showing off his toned chest. He also had a pair of some expensive looking jeans.

"Like them? Got em just for you" he said as I blushed.

"Wait… y-you mean you spend your money… just so you looked good for me?" I asked.

He sighed. "Hinata, any guy would give their lives just to go on a date with you, spending a few hundreds for you, is definitely worth it."

Wow… That has to be the sweetest thing he has ever said to me. If I was more like Tenten I would have probably tackled him and eat him in kisses… but I wasn't like that.

"So… line worked?" he asked as he smiled at me.

I smiled as I pulled away from him. "Hmm… I guess it did. So who are you and what did you do with Naruto?" I asked as Naruto grinned at me.

"You see… my life changed when I met this girl called Hinata." he said as we both laughed.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see other couples walking slowly along the shore. I kicked off my shoes and left them beside the steps.

"Want to walk?"

"Sure."

We made our way closer to the water. The wet sand felt good under my bare feet. The cool air, sweeping off the ocean, helped clear my head.

Music floated faintly from the club far behind us. I slipped in the sand and we bumped shoulders.

"So how's the job going? Still like kids?"

"Probably not after _this_ job!"

I like his laugh. I liked the solid way he felt when I bumped into him. "Are you really going to the gym… or just hanging around?"

He kicked a stone into the water. "Im mostly hanging out. I mean… I still work for college… but I deserve some fun… Principle Saru sometimes helps me out with money issues."

We stepped into wide circles of light. I turned and saw that they were spotlights from another club above us on a high dune.

Naruto grabbed my hand and slid his arm around my waist. He started to dance spinning me with him.

"I cant resist being in the spotlight," he shouted.

I tossed my head back and laughed as we danced in the circle of light.

Danced. Yes, danced.

I was dancing again, feeling so light and giddy and… free.

I hadn't felt happy in a long time, and I knew it wasn't just the drinks.

We stepped out of the spotlight and walked, hand in hand now, along the shore. As we talked, I realized I felt really comfortable. Naruto had an easy sense of humor. He didn't seem to take himself so seriously. He didn't seem aimless. You know, not a beach bum type. But he wasn't crazy intense, either.

He was great.

Did he like me? I could relate with his way of being around me that he possibly could. I told him some stories about my first days in New York, how confusing and foreign it was after Madison. I mean when I went into a coffee shop, I had no idea what a bagel with a _shmear _was! And was a _regular_ coffee with milk or without milk?

Was I talking too much? He seemed interested in me, but was it for real? Did he just want to get laid tonight? Who knows?

Im always amazed at how you can keep two conversations at once: one with the other person, one with yourself.

Finally, he started doing the talking. He grew up on Madison too; what a surprise. He went to Riverdale High School on New York and graduated.

He spent most of last year with Habitat for Humanity helping to build house for poor and homeless people. "And the next exciting chapter will be med school. Stop yawning Hinata."

"Im not yawning!" I protested. "Im just a little out of breath."

"Want to turn back?"

Actually, I wanted to keep walking with him all night.

But we turned and slowly strolled back toward the club.

After a while, the yellow circles of lights on the sand came into view. I wondered if Naruto would want to dance again.

But to my surprise he stopped while we were in darkness, the world so dark and still except for the steady low wash of the waves. He stopped and pulled me close and said, "I'm sorry. But I've wanted to do this since I met you."

He held my chin in his hand, so gently – no one had ever done that before – and he brought my lips up to his.

And as we started to kiss, I saw the figure walking into the wide, yellow circle up ahead.

The boy. The silver boy. Stepping into the circle bobbing slightly – the way Kakashi had always walked.

Kakashi.

No.

Of course it couldn't be. But it was Kakashi. Poor, dead Kakashi.

And I pulled away from Naruto, pulled out of his arms, and started to run. "Kakashi? Kakashi?"

I heard Naruto calling to me. I could still feel the taste of his lips on mine.

But I couldn't stop my bare feet pounding the wet sand, I ran towards the spotlights, ran toward Kakashi, gone for so long, dead for so long. But there he was. I saw him so clearly.

And now where was he?

I ran through a circle of light, my feet kicking up sand, my heart thudding against my chest. Into darkness now. And no sign of him.

"Kakashi? Kakashi?" I'm too breathless to shout.

And he is gone once again.

I lowered my hands to my knees, gasping for air, my eyes still gazing down the purple-back ribbon of beach.

Why did I suddenly see Kakashi again?

I took so long to stop seeing him. All those years of seeing him everywhere I went.

Is it starting again?

* * *

Wow… my hands hurt… I've been writing a lot… Oh well… I finished… 

People! Know that much of the stuff like the high schools and stuff are mixed from other places so… Don't tell me… I already know.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

If you guys by any chance see any mistakes... tell me right away... so I can correct them.

Congrats! To myself! For making it to the forty thousand word option.

* * *

**Review Section**

**niwichan2468** Hope you enjoy dude! But don't rush me… ya know?... perfection requires time! Lol just kidding.

**Lovelyanime **Oh? You were gone? I didn't even notice… Oh!! LA-chan! How could you!? I never did anything like that to you.

Lol… yeah… sorry about the screaming… here! Have a nice NaruHina Chapter! Better now? Good… (hides) don't hurt me! I know Hinata is in shock! She saw Kakashi again! Look there he is again! He has a white makeup on!

Kakashi:… Er… no I don't( puts anbu mask on) See…

Hahahaha! You always read the top! I cant believe this time you didn't. Well… know… that that wasn't my prank…(grins) hehehe…

I-I didn't say that! I-It was someone else! I know it was the dark side! I know it is… cant they see it? Are you blind? Blind as a bat if you ask me… Oh… you'll see them… I'll make you see them… They'll call me crazy but Im the only one that's not crazy! (slap)… thanks… I needed that… on with the review…

RD walks around as he trips on something…

Shino got out of the sleeping bag as he appeared to have a beard…

Shino: RD… are meeting time was 2-3 chapters ago… I have been waiting here all this time…

RD: (Gulps) Er… It wasn't my fault! It was LA-chan's! She wasn't here for the review! You violated the rule of the review…(is there such a thing?... oh well) You have to believe me!

Shino: (Stays quiet for a while) Well… it's a reasonalble thing… very well… its late… and Im drowsy… so this will have to wait… I'll deal with you two later.(poofs out)

Phew… that was close… as for my greatest prank of all time…

(RD watches the woman's showers thanks to the awesome skills some certain perverted Ninja's taught him… and enters it without notice)

(Girl RD) (Lol Gurd)GRD: Ah… here are LA-san's clothings…

(Poofs out)

Bwahahah! Now… part 2 of my awesome prank… next time… bwahahah…cough…cough..cough… darn… this laughing its hard…


	26. Chapter 2 Part 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Hey dudes here is the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**  
The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 14**

Why did I sleep with Gaara Sabaku?

I don't really know. Why do you do anything when you're drunk?

I guess it had something to do with being in the popular group at school. Knowing I was in demand; at the top, so cool, just so damn cool. I guess it was a feeling of invulnerability.

What could happen to me right?

Takuya Groves had been doing it with Kidoumaru Crowe since freshmen year. And the U twins Ukon and Udon – they bragged about the girls they'd had as if it was some kind of competition between them. And, of course. I'd slept with Kakashi one time.

No big deal, right, when you're popular and on top and _immortal_?

And I guess all the while – all four years – I had the sneaking suspicious that I didn't really belong in the popular clique. I mean, I fit in okay and was friendly with just about everybody and all that. But I always had the feeling I was tagging along with my friends, who were prettier and hipper and smarter and richer. Like they were tolerating me for some reason – and I wasn't sure why.

Typical teenage self-doubts, I guess.

So, did I feel I had to prove myself? Is that why I slept with Gaara Sabaku after the party at his house when his parents were in Puerto Rico?

It happened so fast. I didn't really feel as if we had done it. Gaara came so fast, while we were still messing around, rolling around his parents' bedspread. He shot it all over my leg. I mean, that's not even really doing it.

(A/N: Oh god I think Im going to be sick… ignore this keep on reading (sits next to trashcan and throws up) I hope I don't insult any GaaHina fans… its just that… gah!)

And afterwards, I didn't feel anything.

Not even guilt.

And the few days later, Kakashi and I sat in his car after school, the windows frosting up from our breath, and Kakashi steaming, too – streaming because some guys at school told him about Gaara and me.

Did I really think Gaara wouldn't brag?

And Kakashi so angry, so red-faced angry, slamming the steering wheel with both hands and demanding to know why.

My voice was trembling: "Y-You've been smoking, haven't you? You're high, Kakashi, aren't you?"

"Shut up! Don't change the subject!" he screams. "Why did you do it? After what we promised each other?"

I feel bad that I've disappointed him. But I don't feel much more.

He weeps back his white-blonde hair, the hair I love to run my hand through. His chin is quivering… almost crying. He's so intense. He feels this so much, feels the hurt, my betrayal.

I wish I could feel it more.

I say I'm sorry again and again. All I want is for him to calm down and stop yelling at me. Should I climb out of the car? Should I just say sorry one more time and walk away?

No. I care about him. I really do. I just don't care as much as he does.

Who could care as much as he does? He's so intense. His eyes burn into mine, like glowing blue lasers. "How can I ever trust you again?" he asks.

I take a deep breath, and say, "You're too serious, Kakashi. You've got to lighten up. You've got to back off a little. You know. I was drunk. Cut me some slack. I just slept with him, it's not like I didn't sleep with you."

Does that help calm him down?

No. He starts the car. He slams his foot on the gas pedal.

He's in a rage now. I know he's stoned. And now he's in a total rage.

I touch his shoulder. He brushes it away.

The car slides over an ice patch in the road. We're roaring away from the school, past snow-covered lawns, kids on sleds-

"Slow down! You're driving too fast! Kakashi, I mean it. This is crazy!"

His eyes are narrowed on the frosty windshield now. The car goes into a slide at a stop sign. He furiously spins the wheel. We spin out into the intersection. Luckily, no other cars around.

"Kakashi, please!" My heart is in my throat, every muscle tensed. Im shaking, my whole body shuddering. "Kakashi stop-!"

He ignores me. Straightens out the car. Stomps on the gas again. We squeal away, tires spinning, bouncing onto the snowy curb, then back onto the street.

He's out of control. What does he think he's doing?

Now Im frightened. Really frightened. I've never seen this kind of anger.

And now I'm screaming, "Let me out! Let me out, Kakashi!"

Im pleading, begging hard over a rut in the road. My head hits the roof. "Kakashi , you're going to get us killed!"

"Why did you do it, Hinata? Was I not good enough? Wasn't my love for you enough? Tell me Hinata!" he asks again, through clenched teeth, his voice strained, strange. "Why! Didn't I support you? Didn't I love you? Didn't I promise?" he said in a very hurt tone now…

He starts to turn. The car goes into a slide. We're skidding so fast. I see the embankment, the snow-caked guardrail. Another car appears to be heading our way.

I grab the wheel. In panic. In horror. I grab the wheel.

"Kakashi! Stop the car! Stop it! Kakashi-!"

We go crashing through the guard rail.

Flying. We're flying over the snowy ground. Everything white.

Time seemed to freeze. Kakashi seemed to move in a godly speed. He grabs the door and pushes it open and pushes me out the door.

While I was in the air, I could see my life run through my eyes. Ironic isn't it? How everyone seems to remember their life in a few seconds.

I look the other way to see another car roll down the hill. Poor people... they were probably going to die thanks to my mistake.

Then everything red as pain jolts me, and I hear the clatter of glass and the hard crunch of bending metal. Explosions.

Everything red, orange, yellow, white… and then black.

And when I slowly open my eyes in the hospital, two days later, my first thought is this: I grabbed the wheel. I did it.

And I see my father's tearstained face, his cheeks so swollen and red, He's leaning over me, laughing and crying at the same time because I've finally awakened after two days.

I grabbed the wheel.

That's all I remember.

I blink hard, trying to focus. It takes so much effort to open my mouth. And my first raspy words are, "Is… everyone…okay?"

My father shakes his head. The tears roll down his cheeks. He doesn't say a word.

He doesn't have to. I know the answer from the slow shake of his head, from the tears that drip onto my bed sheet.

I know the answer.

Kakashi is gone.

People were death.

_Because I grabbed the wheel._

* * *

Yosh! Great… good?... don't say that! It was good! You know it!

I hope this clears some things out…

Oh well… Hope you guys enjoyed it.

* * *

**Review Section**

**Choopuffdoo: **Thanks a lot dude. I appreciate that you help out with those little mistakes I make… Good… I expect my story to be liked by many… hope you enjoy it a lot!

**niwichan2468: **You hate the pairing? Why? Its not that bad is it?... No matter… it would have been Neji Tenten… but then It would have been messed up for Hinata… gah! Lee looked like a good choise… sorry…

**Amaya-Keiko2005**: Sorry for the mistake… sigh… lol… I hope you bear with me… I type really fast and sometimes mess up the names… or the auto correct would change Tenten into Teresa… oh well… It's okay Amaya-chan… I mean… school is a nag… but… we really have to start getting into it… since if we don't… we wont make it in life… so… better study and read later… than waste time reading… and don't get anything done… lol.

**Lovelyanime**: Are you going to be (Grins) Youthful man? Lol… Just kidding… are you going to be… Hinata? Er… Misa? From Death Note?... Err.. Rukia! From bleach!... no?... er… a pumpkin!... oh darn… I don't know…

You have hurt me a lot of times… Lol… yeah.. Kakashi ruined the NaruHina… but… how do you feel about this chapter… now that you know how he died?

Hey I did review! See! I-It just got there now… silly eh?

I-I don't know what you are talking about… I never got into the woman's showers… y-you must have confused me for someone else… (Tsunade enters) Tsunade: Brat!!!

RD: O.O… It wasn't me!! You have no proof!

RD: I-I need to go…

(Enters Hinata's room and goes through her drawers) Hehehe… nice undies imouto-chan…hahaha… very womanly. (Pulls out other clothes as someone opens the door.)

Hinata: Eeep!! Ero-onii-san!!!

RD: Rats! I've been discovered! Gotta go!!

Hinata: Onii-san!! Come back here! (Goes after RD but RD disappears into the shadows of the night)

RD:… hehehe… Part 2… complete…nice that I bought this convenient song that told me how to become a ninja.

_Like the shadows serpents, Silence is my veil, Yes, and with precision of the cobra, Ninjas kill and leave no trail. We know ancient stuff, And we have fun… fucking things up, For instance-In the confusion of a smoke bomb, I could remove your bra and you wouldn't even notice. I can jump from roof to roof and give my friends… free cable-Its bad (a)ss. I used my Ninja star, To pick the locks and steal your car. Rock 'n Roll! Ninjas of the!! Ninjas of the!!! Ninjas of the… Night!!!_

Sniff… sniff… such a nice pretty song… awesome skills I have now… see!

(Throws a smoke bomb and takes Anko's clothes off) See! Im so cool!

Anko: You brat! You are death! Wait until I put my hands on you! I'll make a clone do a sacrifice technique with you!

RD: Eeep!!! I must get going!


	27. Chapter 2 Part 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Here you go guys. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Sitter **

**Chapter 2 Part 15**

Sunday morning was rainy, showers that started and stopped and forced us to stay inside. I read the kids some picture books and we watched cartoon videos.

I turned on _Sesame Street_, and both kids laughed at Bert and Ernie and Elmo. They did a funny skit about _over_ and _under_ – teaching the kids difference between the two words.

Wow. I saw this same skit when I was a kid, I remembered.

Ami started chanting, "Over, under, over, under,"

And then laughing, as if it were a great joke.

Konohamaru sat very close to me and held my hand with both hand of his. Maybe Anko was right. Maybe he _is_ starting to like me. He stared intently at the _over-under_ skit, and I felt a shiver run down his body.

Did I think about Naruto? Of course. I felt so embarrassed, so humiliated. He started to kiss me – and what did I do?

I ran off after a ghost.

When I couldn't find Kakashi, when he had vanished once again- as all ghosts do- I started back to find Naruto. But I felt so embarrassed… So confused and… well, _crazy_. The drinks, the excitement of meeting someone fun and interesting, Naruto, like a light on a dark beach. That's what he was. A light on a dark beach.

And I turned and ran away from him.

I was too embarrassed to search for him. I ran to the club and found Tenten. I made her drive me home to the Sarutobi's. I told her I'd explain later. She didn't ask single question… probably because her eyes were focused on Lee.

Now I definitely want to apologize to Naruto. I definitely wanted to see him again, if he didn't think I was a total mental case. I decided I'd call him at work.

Still thinking about him, I gave the kids lunch in the kitchen: reheated macaroni and cheese, applesauce, and Fruit Roll-Up for dessert. My father called on my cell while I was cleaning up the dishes.

"Hinata, happy birthday," he yelled.

"What? Oh, my goodness! I completely forgot."

"You forgot your own birthday? That's a new one. You're only nineteen, dear. You don't have to start forgetting your birthday till you get to my age."

My head spun. How could I forget my birthday?

And was I really nineteen today? I sounded so old.

My father's voice droned on. I realized I hadn't heard a word he'd said. I pressed the phone to my ear, forcing my self to listen.

"Nineteen. I already graduated college and was starting a family at that age."

(A/N: Wow… Hiashi is one smart cookie… ne? Just so you know… he is a genius.)

Go ahead, Father. Rub it in. You had a life, and mine hasn't started yet. Please don't cut me any slack – even on my birthday.

"So you're so busy with your baby-sitting, you don't have time to remember your birthday? Hinata, I take it you're not doing anything to celebrate?"

"Well, I went to a club with my friend Tenten and Naruto last night. That's a nice celebration."

"I'll bet it was."

"Excuse me? What does _that_ mean, Father?"

"Nothing. Why are you jumping down my throat? I didn't mean anything. I said I'll bet you had a nice time, that's all. Where was it? One of those trendy Hamptons dance clubs where people get high on lord-knows-what and back their cars over each other in the parking lot?"

"Yuk yuk. Right, Father. That kind of club."

"Well, listen to me, Hinata: Have a good time in that crazy place. You're still pretty young, so you _should_ enjoy life. Go out. Meet guys Go to clubs. But, please – don't do a lot of drugs and get yourself date-raped, by that friend of yours."

"F-Father! I wouldn't do that with Naruto!... A-at least I think I wouldn't…"

"Naruto? I was talking about that Tenten you seem to like each other a lot."

"Father!! T-that's _not_ funny! You big old pervert!" I yelled through the phone.

"Hey, no need to be rude. I was just junking around."

"That would be _messing_ around…"

"Oh, what ever."

"So… where did you get those ideas? You've been watching _Ricki Lake_ again, huh?"

"No_, Jerry Springer_."

"Well, thanks for the charming birthday wish. That's so sweet."

"Sarcasm. I always get the sarcasm. Hinata, if you could bottle sarcasm, you know how rich you'd be?

"Im sorry. Really. But-"

"Did you get my package? I sent you a present."

"Well, no. It hasn't come. I'll watch out for it. Oh-hey, the baby's crying. I have to run."

"Well, happy birthday, darling. Kiss kiss kiss. Daddy loves you. You know Hanabi would get on the phone, but she isn't here. She's out with Neji."

"Love you, too, Father. Bye."

I clicked off the phone, tucked it into my shorts pocket, and hurried to see why Ami was crying. I could smell the reason immediately. Her diaper was real full. I hurried to change her – not exactly my favorite part of the job.

"Hold still. Hold still, Ami. I can't get this side closed."

I turned and saw that Konohamaru had entered the room. He was holding _Hop on Pop_, one of his favorite Dr. Seuss books. I had already read it to him about a hundred times that morning. Did he really want to hear it again?

"Konohamaru, hi. Did you know that today is my birthday?"

He stared at me blankly.

"Maybe you'll sing 'Happy Birthday' to me later. What do you say?"

His expression didn't change. His eyes were glassy and blank, a dead man's eyes.

I stared back at him. What could I do?

What could I do to get through him?

* * *

"Hinata, two things came for you."

It was about four on Monday afternoon. The kids were napping. I was in my room, lying on my back in bed, legs up, bare feet on the sea blue wallpaper, reading about Keanu Reeves in _People_ magazine. I started thinking about Naruto again, when Asuma's voice from downstairs interrupted my thoughts.

I hurried out of the room and peered down over the balcony. He was standing in the living room in baggy khaki shorts and white sleeveless T-shirt, holding up a rectangular white box to me. "I think it's a cake."

"My father sent it," I called down. "Yesterday was my birthday." I made my way down the stairs.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry. We didn't know. Happy birthday kiddo." His lopsided smile was a clue that he'd had a few drinks. He sang out: "Happy birthday to yoooooo."

I made a clumsy curtsy. "Thank you very much."

I was wearing a scoop-necked, blue-and-white-stripped tank top over the white shorts. I could see his eyes lower to my breasts as I took my bow.

"How about some champagne?" he said, still balancing the white box in one hand. "A little celebration?"

"Well… not right now," I said.

My rejection seemed to sting him. He suddenly looked so sad. His face just crumbled. "Hey, Im not a bad guy," he said. "I'm just being friendly, that's all. Sometimes – well, it's a little lonely here."

I stared at him, struggling to think of a response. Why was he telling me this? What was I supposed to say?

He shook his head as if shaking away his sadness. Then he pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to me.

"This came, too. In the mail." He carried the white box to a narrow table behind the couch. "Look at the label. It's from the French bakery in Southampton."

He had a drink on the table. He picked up and took a long sip, his eyes avoiding me. "How old are you, anyway? Sixteen, Seventeen? You're not still jailbait, are you? You're legal right? Ha ha."

Yikes.

"Nineteen. And would you believe I forgot my own birthday?" I said, pulling open the envelope. "My father is the only one who remembered."

But I was wrong.

I tugged a birthday card from the envelop. The Front showed hands clapping, dozens of hands clapping, and it read, _Cheers on your birthday!_

I didn't bother reading the rest of it. Because, when I opened it, I saw the signature on the bottom. _Love, Kiba._

And then, written under the signature, the words: _See you soon, babe._

See you soon?

A chill tightened the back of my neck.

_See you soon?_

I tossed the card onto the table.

"That card from Daddy?" Asuma asked. Te tilted the glass to his mouth. He was standing really close to me. I could feel the heat off his body.

"From a guy I know," I said.

He squeezed my hand. "Your boyfriend?"

"No. I don't have a boyfriend."

He grinned. "A hottie like you? You're kidding, right?"

His hand lingered on mine. I carefully slid my hand free.

"Open the box," he said. "Let's see what Daddy sent."

His arm brushed mine. The way he kept saying _Daddy_ was like he was coming on to me and making fun of me at the same time. What a jack(a)ss.

The bakery box had pink-and-white string around it, knotted at the top. I worked the string off one side and then pulled open the lid.

"It's not a birthday cake," I said.

The box was packed with shredded newspaper.

"Must be something fragile," Asuma said, setting down his glass. He peered into the box, his face close to mine.

Carefully, I dug both hands in. At first, I didn't feel anything in there. I burrowed deeper – and felt something.

I squeezed it, and it was hard. Kinda warm.

"What is it?" Asuma asked, leaning against me. His breath smelled of gin.

"I don't know."

I wrapped my fingers around the object and carefully lifted it out. The shredded newspaper fell away.

And a moan of horror escaped my throat.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out.

A hand! A human hand!

I was holding a human hand!

It's fake, I thought. A mannequin hand.

But no, I could feel the soft skin, the hard bone underneath. I could see where the hand had been cut off at the wrist. Bone poking through, damp, red flesh, and yellow tendons.

I finally found my voice. I let out a shrill scream.

The hand fell to the floor. It hit with a soft _plop_, bounced my foot and wriggled – _as if it were alive!_

And as I frantically started to kick it away, I saw the ring on the finger. The oval, silver ring with the big emerald in the center.

"Tsunade!" I shrieked. "Miss Tsunade! Miss Tsunade! Miss Tsunade! Miss Tsunade!"

* * *

Yikes… Poor Tsunade… Hmm… At least I think she can put it back on with medical jutsu… hehehe…

No one can blame me for crippling the Hokage!!

* * *

**Review Section**

**Lovelyanime**: Sorry LA-chan…but can you repeat everything you said without putting the face you put? I think that's why your message was erased… half of it… So… can you repeat what you said last time?... and maybe some opinion on what happened this chapter? Lol

**Xx.Karma-chan.Xx**: Wow… you changed your name? Lol… nice name Karma-chan… much better than the other one. Lol… I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Tell me when you see I mess up with the characters so I can correct. I really appreciate your help.

**niwichan2468**: Yo! No worries! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!


	28. Chapter 2 Part 16

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Here you go guys. Enjoy!

Sorry for not updating till now… I was looking out for a job… and I didn't update Thursday because I was on the videogame club in school. Such a wonderful club in deed… even though it was full of geeks and some crazy guys who were screaming to who was going first… tch.. stupid freshmen…

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 6**

"Tenten, Im so terrified."

I dropped breathlessly into my seat. I felt as if I were on the deck of a swaying ship, the floor tilting and shifting to a strange rtm. The faces around the restaurant bobbed and swayed like stringed balloons. Why did I have the feeling they were all staring at me?

I blinked them away and, holding on to the edge of the table to steady myself, turned back to Tenten. "Im just shaking. What a frightening week. A f(u)cking nightmare. I really should get away from there. I should just pack up and-"

Tenten signaled to the waitress. "Let's order some drinks. Then we can talk about it. What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know. Rum and Coke, I guess."

Tenten ordered two rum and cokes. She turned back to me. "You look like total crap."

I groaned. "You're trying to make me feel better?"

"Hinata, you poor thing. I've never seen you so strung out. Those lines under your eyes-"

"I can't sleep. You'd have lines under your eyes, too, if someone sent you a human hand!"

I didn't mean to shout. People turned to stare. I ducked lower in the booth and held the menu in front of my face.

Tenten and I were at Bobby Van's in Bridgehampton. It was Friday night, and the restaurant was jammed. We'd taken a booth at the back of the bar where we could hear each other.

I had spoken to Tenten for only a second on Monday. Now I knew she was eager for me to catch her up. But I wasn't sure I could talk about it.

The waitress brought the drinks. "You ready to order?"

Tenten ordered soft-shell crabs. I decided to have them, too. I took a long swallow of my drink. The rum felt warm on my throat. "I'll need a few more of theses," I said.

Tenten tsk-tsked. "You poor thing."

"I can't sleep at all," I moaned, holding on to the glass with both hands. "When I close my eyes, I see that f(u)cking. I see the fingers, crawling up my leg, crawling up my body. Once night I-I-this is so awful – I dreamed the hand was around my neck, strangling me."

"Oh, my God." Tenten pulled nervously on her hair. "Oh my God, Hinata."

I took another long swallow of my rum and Coke. "The police haven't left me alone for an hour. First it's the town police, then the village police. They can't decide which of them is in charge. So they ask the same questions over and over."

"And the TV reporters are even worse," I said. "They hound me. They follow me. They ask the most horrible questions. I-I just hope my father hasn't seen any of this."

"You haven't told him?"

"Of course not, If my father had any idea that someone had cut off a woman's hand and sent it to me with a threatening note, he'd be here in two minutes with the navy behind him, just to get me by the ear and drag me all they way back to Wisconsin!"

Tenten nodded solemnly. "You're probably right." She pushed her hair off her face. "And the old woman? She's alive?"

I nodded. "They found Tsunade in her living room in a pool of blood. She verily bled to death, but somehow she hung on. She called 911 with the hand that was left. Do you believe that?"

Tenten downed her drink. "Wow. She is a strong old bird. Where is she? Is she home?"

"No. She's still at the hospital in Southampton. She was in a coma for a couple of days. They didn't think she'd pull through. I went to visit her there, but she was still out. Hooked up to a million tubes and wires. No one had any hope for her. But she woke up on Wednesday. She surprised everyone."

"Why'd you go visit her?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's weird, you know. I mean, I guess I fell kinda responsible."

"Huh? Responsible? Hel-lo. _You_ didn't cut of her hand. Some crazy b(a)stard did!"

"But if I wasn't here, she'd still have it. See what I mean? I mean someone cut off her hand because they wanted to scare me."

"Well, did the old woman tell the police anything? Could she help them? Did you know who did it to her?"

The waitress brought our food. I waited for her to leave. I stared down at the soft-shell crabs. I hadn't eaten much all week. I just hadn't felt like it. My stomach growled.

"Tsunade couldn't remember much. She said she saw a flash of brown. Maybe the guy was wearing brown. But she couldn't be sure. She didn't remember seeing the knife or anything. I guess she want into some kind of shock."

Tenten leaned over the table. "And have the police arrested Kiba? It _was _Kiba, right? That sick idiot."

I shook my head. "It wasn't Kiba." I put down my fork. I couldn't talk about this and eat at the same time.

"Of _course_ it was Kiba," Tenten insisted. "Who else could it be?"

The question sent a chill down my back. Yes. Who _else_ could it be? Who else hated me so much? Who wanted to terrify me so badly?

What _insane_ person had reason to threaten me like that? "Kiba was in Philadelphia the whole weekend. He went to a Sixers game with one of his brothers and visited his others brother there. Both brothers swore to it. They even had the ticket stubs."

Tenten swallowed a chuck of crab. "That's bull, they're lying, right?"

"No. A bunch of neighbors were at the brothers' barbecue Sunday afternoon, and they all said Kiba was there."

"Maybe they're all lying."

The waitress brought two more rum and Cokes. I took a long sip. "All the neighbors?"

"But, Hinata, you told me the hand – you said it came with a birthday card. From Kiba. And the card had hands on it . And-"

I sighed again. "Looks like a coincidence. A stupid coincidence. Kiba told the police the bought the card a long time ago and had it in a drawer. Besides, Kiba hasn't been out to the Hamptons. And he's never heard of Tsunade."

I realized I was tapping my fork on the table. I let it drop.

"The police questioned Kiba for hours. They say he isn't a suspect. Besides, it doesn't make sense for it to be Kiba. Kiba is in love with me right? He says he want us to get back together. So why would he chop off that poor woman's hand? He wouldn't-"

"Because he's crazy. He's totally whacked, Hinata. He's been stalking you. He's been calling you day and night, hounding you, threatening you-"

"It isn't Kiba. Let me finish. There was another card with the hand, in the box. We-we didn't see it till later."

Tenten gasped. "Another card? Oh, my God. What did it say? Was it signed or anything? Where is it? Do you have it?"

"No. The police took it. For evidence it was handwritten. I-I remember every word. It's-so horrible, Tenten."

I felt my eyes brim with tears. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone in the restaurant. I'd cried enough all week.

I rubbed the tears away with my napkin. "It was a little card. You know. A white card. The handwriting was kinda scrawled, big letters, very sloppy. And-"

"And what did it say?"

"It said, 'Guess what? I'd give my right arm to see you dead. So, this is a start.'"

Tenten tugged her hair with both hands. Her mouth dropped open. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God."

After dinner, we drove around aimlessly. We ended up at a beach called Sag Main in Sagaponack. We walked barefoot in the sand along the dark, tossing ocean – high waves tonight, rising up like fingers over the beach, and no stars in the sky- and we tried to talk about other things.

But how could I think about anything else? I was so frightened, I kept turning back to make sure no one was following us.

"Hinata, are you going to stay?" Tenten asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know what to do. Anko and Asuma are begging me not to leave. They say the kids are upset. They know something weird is going on. Anko says they need me now. Asuma offered me a raise to stay, a really good raise. They both promised to watch out for me, to protect me."

"So you're staying here?"

"I guess. It's so hard to think straight. I really don't want to go back to Wisconsin. And… if someone wants to kill me-" I swallowed. My throat suddenly felt so dry. "-if someone wants to kill me, they'll follow me to Madison, right?"

"Who would want to kill you, Hinata? Who?"

"I tossed a stone into the dark water. "That's what the police asked me over and over. Do I have a clue? No."

Tenten invited me to her share house the next Saturday for a barbecue party. I started to say no, but then changed my mind. I needed something to help erase that pale, bony hand from my thoughts.

"Is it okay for me to invite Naruto?" I told her.

"Naruto?" her eyes flashed. She tossed her cigarette onto the sand.

"Sure, tell him to come by," Tenten said. She laughed throaty laugh. "I guess if you are inviting… Naruto… can you tell him to call Lee over?" She said as I nodded.

She drove me back at the Sarutobi's little after one. The house was silent and dark and smelled of popcorn. I stepped into the kitchen to see if any of it was left. But the bowl on the counter was empty for a few un-popped kernels.

Yawning, I made my way upstairs. I started to get undressed, then heard a sound outside my bedroom window. A voice. A man's voice.

Who was it out there at this time of the night? I hurried to the window.

The backyard was dark. A thick haze curtained the sky. No moon or stars. I heard the crash of the ocean waves beyond the dunes. And over that sound, a man's voice. Coming from where? From the guest house?

I poked my head farther out the window. I gazed over the backyard. Shadowy black shapes against black. Nothing moving. No one there.

Had I imagined the voice?

No. I heard it again. A murmur of words. I couldn't make them out. And then a woman's voice. I didn't recognize either of them.

The ghosts of the guest house? I though of Tsunade, of her crazy story she was so desperate to tell me.

Sorry, no way. I don't believe in ghosts, Mrs. T It wasn't a ghost who cut off your hand and wrapped it so nicely in a box for me.

The voice again, both speaking at once. Voices from an empty, abandoned house?

I pulled my jeans back on and crept down the stairs. Out the kitchen door, onto the deck.

I waited for me eyes to adjust to the darkness. The backyard lay perfectly still.

But wait.

A dark form, moving fast, slithering across the sandy ground. A chipmunk. I watched it dive into a hole.

A loud crash of an ocean wave, loud as thunder. And then, in the stillness that followed, I heard the man's voice, low and gentle, clearer now, although I still couldn't make out the words.

Not Asuma. I could hear that it wasn't Asuma.

Besides, Asuma was in the city. He had driven off in the Porsche right before Tenten picked me up tonight.

Squinting into the darkness, I tipped off the deck, into the yard. The sandy ground felt cold under my bare feet, Patches of long grass tickled me as I crossed the yard, climbing the dune.

I stopped halfway to the line of pine trees. I could see the dark outline of the guest house behind them. The voices had vanished.

Hinata, why are you out here?

Curiosity?

Some kind of force, pulling me here? An invisible force pulling me against my will to the guest house?

Oh, Christ, Hinata. That's such bullshit.

And then a chilling thought: Is it the killer?

Is it the man who wants to kill me?

I s he waiting for me up there? Luring me to the ghost house, luring me, pulling me…

Why am I out here?

I hugged myself to stop my shivers. My teeth chattered. The ocean wind suddenly felt damp and chilling.

So silent. No voices now. Everything still, as if the earth had frozen.

I started to turn back to the house.

"Oh-"I gasped as I saw something move behind the trees at the top of the hill.

A flash of color.

Someone stepped out, walking fast down the dune.

I saw the dark hair, a slender body. A woman in white shorts and a white midriff top, swinging her arms as she walked.

Anko!

"Hinata?" she shouted. Seeing me, she started to run. "Hinata? did you hear it too?"

I still had my arms wrapped around me chest. My teeth wouldn't stop chattering.

Anko ran up to me, her sandals kicking up sand behind her. "Did you hear the voices, too?" she asked breathlessly.

I nodded. "Y-yes."

Anko put her around my shoulder. "You're shivering. Are you okay? It isn't cold out. Lets get you inside."

"I-I'm totally freaked," I confessed.

We started back to the house. "I was sound asleep," Anko said, still breathing hard. "I heard voices . A man and a woman, coming from the guest house."

"Yeah, so did I," I said.

"I pulled on my clothes and went running up there," she said. "I could hear the voices so clearly.

I stopped and turned to her. "And? Did you see anyone in there? Did you see who it was?"

"Hinata, it was empty. No one there. No one."

I started hard at her, my mind whirring. Finally, I whispered, "Anko- do you believe in ghosts?"

She didn't answer. I saw her chin tremble. Then she turned and strode quickly into the house.

* * *

Well… guys… sorry for late update… Thursday I was in the videogame club at school, and Friday I was looking for a job… need some money so I can buy the Xbox 360 and Halo 3… maybe even the PS3… sigh…. 

Again… sorry for late update… here… have a treat from me the author to you guys the readers… I hope you like it…

* * *

**A game from the Author, to the Fans.**

A little fact for my fans,

Technology makes you S.T.U.P.I.D.

(No offense to anyone)

Some examples of what technology is doing to us is…

1.You put your password on the microwave by accident.

2.You haven't played Solitaire with true cards in years.

3.You have a list of 15 numbers for you to localize your family of only 3 members.

4.You text the guy/girl who sits next to you.

5.The reason you don't keep in contact with your family, is because they don't have an email account.

6.When you get stuck in traffic, you use your cell phone to see who is home.

7.Every commercial on the T.V. has its internet page on the bottom part.

9.Going out without a cell phone – which you didn't have 20 years ago – makes you enter in panic and go back to get it.

10.You wake up in the morning and you log in before even having breakfast.

11.You don't tell jokes anymore… you just hit resend.

12.You're always looking around to see if anyone is looking at you, smiling like a idiot in front of your pc.

13.Worse than that, is that you already know who you want to send this to.

14.You are so stupefied reading that you didn't even notice there was no number 8 in the list.(idiot)

15.And now you went back and checked to see if there was really no number 8. (you are an idiot again.)

16.And now you are laughing or scolding yourself for falling into my trap. I wonder why? (duh, for being an idiot)

17.And don't say no! You know this is true… and if you want to trick someone with this… go right ahead and copy and paste somewhere else… as long as you give credit.

* * *

**Review section**

**Xx.Karma-chan.Xx: **Hey dude! Lol… yeah… last chapter was kinda creepy… but we all know R.L Stine's books and movies will take at least a scare out of you. Lol… I know her birthday is the 27 too… its just the character's birthday wasn't that day… lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**niwichan2468**: Hmm… you are right… she is way too close to Hinata… argh…(beats Asuma up) Stupid old pervert… hmph.

**Bassclone13**: Glad to hear it… hope you like the story towards the end.

**Lovelyanime**: Darn… it is right… my review didn't get through…(grins) I'll put another review when you update.

Lol, I knew you would be Hina-chan! First er… real option… lol… Take a fic and put it on your myspace sometime… so I can see how your costume was… ne? Lol

Wha-what did you do to gaara? Noo!! Not Yaoi! No!!! Gaara! Wake up! You know what you have to do in order to escape!...Besides! Lee! Is going out with Tenten! See! (Points at the club with Tenten and Lee smiling playfully with each other. Ha!

Doh! Author mistake! Y-you didn't see anything… (looks around nervously) Look! Its Ryuuzaki from Death Note! (Makes a break for it)

Good to hear you liked the story… even though there is some parings I definitely don't like… Oh well… she can take it… she is a very strong girl.

M-me? I-I was doing nothing… I-It must have been… ESC-kun… or Naruto!... Err… (looks around nervously…. Yes again….) Look! Its Ryuk… oh wait… you cant see him… here have this death note! (hands it over) See there he is! (runs away… then stops and comes back running again) D-don't write my name down… (tries to take it back but she jerks away and runs)… darn…

Time for the final step… Shino… if you please will.

Shino: (blushing seeing 3 different types of underwear and woman clothing) I-I'm… not so sure about this RD…

RD: Oh common… nothing will happen… just send your bugs… (smiles with a 'Kira' like grin)

Shino: As you wish… (sends bugs as they grab the clothes and underwear and hang it on a big pole) T-There… my part is done… and so is my part in this revenge…

RD:… Sure… sure…(Grin becomes even wider) My plan is complete.

(Bell for going home from school rings, kids come out as they start laughing at the scene in front of them)

(In the flags pole… were hanging 3 undies and bra's with clothes moving through the wind…. In between each set of clothes were three banners with the names of Stephanie Ann, Hinata, and Anko. Everyone broke mad into laughing as they pointed at the three lovable girls)

Hahaha…(Stops) Ah!!! It hurts! Gah!!!(black vapor starts going out of RD's body)

DRD: Ha! Im free! Time to go to the dark zone(dimension portal opens as DRD moves forward) See ya RD Hahaha

RD: Ow… my head… where am I… Hey look! It's the girl's underwear! Hahaha! Look! Hahaha.

(LA, Hinata, and Anko throw themselves at RD as a cloud of fighting appears… moans and grunts of horror made their way out of RD's mouth)

RD: W-what did I ever do…(faints)

* * *

Okay Dudes... let me ask of you... that if you find any mistakes... like mistakes on the characters... or any grammar... thanxs for your time.

Laters.


	29. Chapter 2 Part 17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Sorry for the late update guys…

But I've been thinking… maybe I should post and wait two days… it seems I get more hits and reviews if I give it a day or two…

So… sorry about this… Anyway… here is the chapter… hope you enjoy it…

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 17**

The next Friday morning, I met Sakura at the Lewises' house. We packed her two girls and my two kids into her Suburban, along with the usual gear – blankets, coolers, sand toys, and so forth. Then she drove us to a freshwater lake – about a ten-minute ride- for a picnic and a swim.

The Lewis girl sat with Ami in the middle of the seat. The three of them had fun tickling each other, throwing each other's hats on the floor, singing songs at the top of their lungs. Konohamaru sat in the back by himself, gazing blankly out the window.

It was still morning, but the parking lot was already crowded. I could see kids playing and running in the gentle blue-green water.

"It's very shallow for a good bit," Sakura said. "So it's safe for the kids to swim. But then it drops off suddenly, to about twenty feet deep."

Then sun burned the back of my neck as we unpacked the kids and all the equipment. I t was a humid day, hot for June, a taste of the summer days to come.

"You look tired girl," Sakura said as we lugged everything across the asphalt parking lot to the narrow beach. "You've been partying too much?"

I laughed. "Partying? I wish."

I guessed she hadn't seen the TV or newspapers. Well good. I wasn't going to bring it up. Why spoil her day, too?

The beach was rocky, covered with large, round pebbles and washed-up shells. Ami complained I hurt her feet, so I picked her up and carried her along with all the other stuff.

"Do you have lakes where you come from?" Sakura asked.

I nodded. "Dozens of them, this looks just like a Wisconsin lake. Especially with all the tall trees around it; The Hamptons are amazing, aren't they? The ocean, the bay, and even a lake.

"Swim! Swim! I want swim!" Ami began the chant, and the Lewis girls picked it up. Konohamaru tagged along behind us picking up stones and tossing them into the water.

"You can't swim until I get your floaties on," I told Ami. I turned. "Konohamaru, are you going to swim today?"

He nodded.

"Well, I need you to take good care of your sister. Will you help me watch Ami?"

He stared at me blankly.

Yes, I confess. Sometimes I just want to pick Konohamaru up and shake him and shout, "Talk, damn it! Just _talk_!" It was so frustrating. If only there were some way I could reach him.

And then, as if reading my mind, he came up and took my hand, and I instantly felt sorry for thinking my violent thoughts.

The poor guy. What could be troubling him so badly?

We found a spot and set down our stuff and spread some blankets and put up a beach umbrella. I slid the plastic floaties onto the kids' arms and inflated them, not easy with Konohamaru and Ami squirming and pulling away, eager to get to the water.

I was eager to get in the water too. The sun beat down. I was dripping with sweat. Sakura and I led the kids to the edge of the shore. We passed a little red-haired boy dragging a big, black inner tube across the pebbles to the water. Ahead of us two kids were fighting over a red Styrofoam pool noodle. Their tug–of-war ended in tears when they snapped the pool noodle in half.

I saw Konohamaru snicker as we passed the crying kids. Why did he enjoy seeing them cry?

The four kids had fun splashing and jumping about in the flat, warm water. Even Konohamaru joined in.

But, of course he had to frighten me. He kept floating facedown, doing the dead man's float, holding his breath until my heart started to pound. Then he'd raised his head and stared at me, a strange grin on his face, as if he knew he had scared me and was pleased about it.

Sakura and I took turns watching them. First, she did the life guard duty so I could go out to the deep water and have a good swim. Then I relieved her.

"I like your swimsuit," Sakura said, as we were toweling off later. "Very bold."

I laughed. "Bold? Do you think so?"

I was wearing a bright red bikini. Of course, Asuma had complimented me on it as I was leaving the house.

Okay. He had backed off a bit since the severed hand incident. And he kept telling me he would do everything he could to protect me from whoever was threatening me.

But I could still feel his eyes on me all the time, see him watching me while pretending to read the newspaper or a magazine.

I wondered if he would make a real move. Would he corner me sometime when Anko was away and tell me how lonely he is? Tell me how his marriage is falling apart, how he desperately wants me, how he has to have me?...

And then what would I do?

I'd have to quit.

I'd have to push him away and tell him Im outta there and let _him_ explain to Anko.

And then what?

I go back to New York with a few hundred dollars to my name and try to find an apartment and a job.

Or… back to good old Madison with Dad and my lovely almost rich sister…

Uh-no.

Maybe Asuma will lay off. Maybe he feels sorry for me, knowing that someone out there hates me – hates me enough to cut off a woman's hand and send it to me – hates me enough to want me dead.

Maybe Asuma won't make a move. He says he wants to protect me, after all. Wow, he's such a loser. He's probably just a watcher, a daydreamer.

And why isn't Anko enough for him? They're both so young. They couldn't have been married very long. How can he be so horny? Is he just a total slut?

A ringing sound interrupted my thoughts. My phone. I rummaged through the beach bag searching for it. Finally, I found it. I checked caller I.D, then raised it to my ear.

"Hi, Tenten."

"What's up Hinata? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I called Naruto. He said he'd stop by."

"Cool… Er… What about Lee?" I giggled through the phone.

"Yeah, Yeah, he is coming too." I laughed.

"Cool! Wait till you see the house, Hinata. Thirty people jammed into five bedrooms It's insane!"

"I'd better go, Tenten. Can I call you later?"

"Yeah. No problem. Everything okay? Nothing weird going on?"

"Okay so fair," I said. "The police were back yesterday. They asked a bunch of questions, but they don't have a clue, and Kiba has called me every day. But I see his number on my caller ID, so I don't pick up."

"Good. Maybe he'll get the message in a year or two."

"Lets hope. Later," I said. I clicked off the phone and tossed it back into the beach bag. Then I turned toward the water.

Deirdre and Courtney were piling up stones a few yards in front of the blanket, building some kind of stone house. And Ami and Konohamaru-

Ami and Konohamaru?

Oh, no. I turned to Sakura. She was bent over the cooler pulling out wrapped sandwiches for our picnic. "Sakura? Do you see Konohamaru and Ami?"

She jumped to her feet and, sheltering her eyes with her hand, squinted down the beach. "They were just here, building rocks with the girls. They couldn't have gone far."

I stepped over the beach blanket and hurried up to the girls. "Have you two seen Ami and Konohamaru?"

They looked up from their rock pile, blond hair gleaming in the sunlight, blue eyes looking up at me so blankly, as if they'd never heard of Ami and Konohamaru.

"They went away, Deirdre said finally, in her tiny voice.

The words sent a chill down my back. _Went away?_

"Where? Went away _where_?"

They both shrugged their little shoulders.

I stepped away from them, slipping on some rocks. Squinting hard behind my sunglasses, I searched up and down the beach. I saw dozens of children that could have been them – but weren't.

My heart racing now, my throat achingly dry, I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted. "Konohamaru? Ami? Where are you? Konohamaru? Ami?"

I turned to the water. No sign of them. I spun around slowly, surveying the whole beach.

Finally, trembling, my stomach knotted in fear, I turned to Sakura. "Sakura," I choked out. "They're gone."

* * *

Well as I said… I will post once every two days… maybe if I'm bored or inspired… I'll write… 

I like at least getting 4 reviews per chapter… lol… Going much more than that will make me really happy…

Well gotta go.. laters.

* * *

**Review Section**

**lil.ramen.lover**: Lol… I guess you'll just have to wait and find out my friend. Hope you review again and tell me your opinions. They are very appreciated.

**niwichan2468**: Coming up dude. Enjoy your order of Horror and Suspense… bwahahaha… and enjoy your dessert of cliffiness… Im so evil ;3

**Xx.Karma-chan.xX**: Thanks a lot for the compliment Karma-chan… Im glad you enjoyed and told me what you thought about my comment about technology… unlike…(stares at the other thousands of fans) them… well… I hope you enjoy the chapter. There is like 23 chapters left… should I slow down… or do you like this pace?

Ledfan: Lol… sorry about that… if you are reading through… you'll know the reason why she doesn't live in Madison anymore… hope you enjoy my story. Laters dude.

**Lovelyanime**: Update! Update! Perhaps I should test how you feel… when I decide… not updating… at least a month per chapter… that will make 2 years before I finish the story… bwahahaha.

Yay… glad to see I was right… Im Ki-… I mean… I'm a genius after all. Wow… Im glad you understood what I said… since I put fic… instead of pic… sigh… cool! I hope to see that costume soon… is it going to be Pre-time Hinata or Post-time Hinata? Cant wait!

No! Lee! Take off your weights! And take Tenten with you! Live a happy life! She'll never be able to catch you… and I guess… Tenten wouldn't like his boyfriend to be gay… I even think her dad would disapprove… who is Tenten's dad you ask?... Well he is right behind you… what was his name again?... Oh yeah… (grins) His name is Brock Samson.

(Stares afraid of the giant hamm'e'r) Gulp… I-I… I wont make any promises!(transforms to Mega) Ha! My digizoid armor is invincible! Nothing can pierce it!

M-me lying? I-I wouldn't do that… You wanted Rems? Well… I-I well… I 'acidentically' burned it… she was talking to much… and well… a match somehow lit up and burned it… she then exploded to a cloud of dust… the nerve of her…

Oh well… moving on… I have a Death Note! My Shinigami is the best! He's name is Toushiro… he said something about being a captain or something like that… but he's just a kid so…

Hitsugaya: Im not a kid! Im older than you by hundreds!

RD: Age reflects in aperance… hehehe… now be quiet she cant see you… and it's a good thing its really well hidden…

By any chance LA-chan… you didn't hide it under you bed… now did ya? (Looks under bed) Ha! I was right! But.. I guess I'll be nice… and let you keep it for now…

Hahaha! That's so funny! Who did that? I gotta give him credit! That's the best prank I've ever seen. Well.. I guess its obvious figuring out your name… since you gave me your middle name… and then you have a friend called Stephanie… who you said you shared the same name… so… 2 plus 2 is equal to 4. Lol.

What!? It wasn't me! Don't look at me like that!... and me grabbing Hinata's underwear?... I didn't do that! Well not this month-… I-I mean… I have seriously no idea what you are talking about.

(Girls jump him)

Why god why!? Why must the peace loving, evil punisher… fanfiction loving… good friend to everyone… guy always get treated like this?...

(Peeking over a stone wall 10 feet away from their location stood Shino)

Shino: (smirking) Revenge does taste sweet… hmm… RD getting beaten was just a bonus… (pushes his glasses up) That's what happens you violate the rules and take Hisoka-kun from the busy schedule.

Me? Getting everyone laughing at you? What _are_ you talking about? You enjoyed the technology thing? Good… did you fall for it?... Forget what I said…

DRD: (In the same tone as RD) I mean how would you… the densest girl in the world notice… such a thing?... I must be out of my mind…('Hehehe… now he is going to get i-') (Out of nowhere a water-ice dragon swallows DRD up.)

RD: Ha! Payback! (Death Note: DRD dies from suffering a horrible death under the powers of a shinigami's bankai) Hehehe… got my memories back… now that I have my death note again.

RD: Good to know that no one can read this… Oh wait they can… Er… you didn't see anything!


	30. Chapter 2 Part 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Hey guys! Ya' missed me?

I've been a bit busy sorting stuff out… I just got a job so… it will be hard to update.. not because of the job… but because my little bro wont let go of the computer when I get home.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 2 Part 18**

"Are the little devils hiding from us?" Sakura asked. "Playing a game, I'll bet." Her voice was light, but her face revealed her concern.

She said something else, but I didn't hear it. I started to run. On trembling legs, I trotted along the crowded beach, slipping on the wet rocks, searching each face, fighting the sunlight, the bright white light that faded every face that made every face so vague and hard to identify. Fighting the white light radiating off the sand and stones, such a strong light that seemed to want to surround me, to hold me, keep me from finding the right faces.

Fighting the sunlight – or my overwhelming dread?

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted "Ami? Konohamaru?"

This isn't happening.

This is _not_ happening.

And then I saw a shadow in the water, far out in the water where the shallow bottom dropped off. The shadow became a figure. I recognized the baggy, black swimsuit; the T-shirt Anko insists he wears when he swims.

A boy with a big, black inner tube.

Yes. It's Konohamaru. Squinting through my sunglasses, I could see him perfectly now. Where did he get the inner tube? And why is he pushing it to the deep water?

"Konohamaru? Come back here! Konohamaru? It's dangerous out there! _Come back!_"

I leap into the water and run over the wet rocks, waving my arms frantically. And then I stop. Water only up to my shins. I stop because I see what Konohamaru is doing.

I mean, I see his passenger clinging to the big tube. I see Ami's back. And I see her tiny hands gripping the side of the tube. She's on her stomach, clinging to the wet rubber, kicking her feet furiously, holding on for dear life.

And Konohamaru is pushing her, pushing her out to the deep waters.

"Konohamaru! No!"

Konohamaru, why are you doing this?

I gasp as he gives the black tube a hard push. It bobs out into deep water, tossing on the low waves.

"No-please! No!"

As I start to run, I see Ami slide off the side of the tube. Her little body sinks quickly – so quickly and smoothly – into the blue-green water. I see her legs disappear, then her waist, her head. Her tiny arms are the last to go under. I see her hands on the surface, like tiny white flowers. Then they disappear, too.

The tube bobs in place, and Ami is gone.

Konohamaru stands in the shallow water, watching intently, not moving.

The inner tube bobs, and there's no sign of his sister.

I run to the end of the shallow water. I kick off, using the bottom to propel me. Swimming hard, I pull myself along the surface and search for her.

Ami, come up!

Behind me, I glimpse Konohamaru just standing there, watching. I take a deep breath and dive down. Where is she? The water is thick with weeds. The tendril wave and wriggle and reach out like dark snakes.

Where _is_ she?

And I see a foot – a pale, white, tiny foot, tangled in long black weed. I need to breathe. How long have I been underwater? My chests feel ready to explode. I picture an inflated paper bag being popped.

I grab for the foot. I see Ami's body now, her pink swimsuit. I see her wide eyes, her startled face – not frightened, but start5led and confused, as if wondering how this happened.

I tug once, twice, and wrench her leg free of the tangle of weeds. And then Im pulling her up, pulling her with strength I don't have, my chest exploding the whole world red now, bright red.

We bust over the surface. I hold her up above my head. I gulp in breath after breath, choking sputtering, spitting out water, my whole body heaving with each breath. The red fades. All color fades in the white sunlight, the pure, white sunlight that I am so happy to see again.

I hold Ami high. Without even realizing it, I am holding her up to the sun, warming her, returning her to the light.

Is she breathing?

Is she alive?

Yes. She trashes her arms, kicks her legs, chokes and spits out grimy green water. Water runs off her body, onto my shoulder. Her blue hair is mated to her head. A tuft of thick grass clings to her swimsuit.

I feel her shake as she starts to cry. She opens her mouth in a long, high wail, and then shudders with a sob after sob.

"It's okay," I tell her. "Ami, its okay now honey,"

My muscles aching, I stumble to the shallow water. She's crying uncontrollable now. I pull her close to me.

"Where are your floaties?" I cry. "Who took off your floaties?"

She's crying too hard to answer. Konohamaru hasn't moved. He stands nearby, skinny arms crossed over his chest, staring at us with no expression at all.

I cradle Ami under one arm. I grab Konohamaru with my other hand and tug him sharply toward shore.

"Why did you do it?" I shout, squeezing his arm, wanting to hurt him, wanting to pay him back for trying to kill his sister.

_I have to get through to him!_

"How could you do such a horrible thing?"

A smile spreads over his face.

Furious, I jerk his arm and drag him to shore. Ami I still wailing, thrashing her arms and legs again.

"Ami, you're okay. You're perfectly fine." I set her down on the pebbly shore.

I turn to scold Konohamaru, but something catches my eye. A long white skirt. I look up and realize someone is standing beside us. At first her face is hidden behind a white wide brimmed hat.

She is dressed entirely in white, a ghostly figure.

And then she turns, and I recognize the wrinkled, roughed face in the shade of the hat.

My breath catches in my throat. "Oh. Hi, Tsunade," I finally manage. "I heard you were out of the hospital. I-"

Her eyes are on Konohamaru. She stares at him for the longest time.

Then she slowly turns to me and raises her arm. I see her tight, white bandages. I see her bandaged stump.

Her eyes narrow to slits. She waves the stump at me and rasps, "It's started, hasn't it. It's started."

* * *

This marks the end of Chapter 2 guys… maybe I will write tomorrow.

Okay?

Laters!

* * *

**Review Section**

**niwichan2468: **Enjoy. Next Chapter comes tomorrow! Lol

**Xx.Karma-chan.xX: **Lol Thanks a lot. Sorry for changing the pace… its just that I got a job… so I could pay the money to my parents for buying me the Wii… with almost everything I need… with 4 games… so… I'll need at least a month to pay them back… but I wont stop there… I will make money to buy the PS3 and the Xbox 360! Hahaha… Then when I have like at least 3 games for each of them… I will quit the job… and if I ever need money again… I'll… get another one… right?...Hehehe….

Konohamaru? Cute? (Looks at chapter) Yep… he's a total angel… can never do evil… nope not Konohamaru… well I need to go… I have work at 5 till 9… and its already 2… I need to get ready… I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Aleeza:** Im sorry… I don't want anyone to die because of me… but… if you read the review above yours… you'll see the reason why I cant do it everyday anymore… Don't worry though… I shouldn't take less than 2 days… or max 3 to finish a chapter.

**lil.ramen.lover:** Lol! Me? Sweet? Why thank you! (Stares at the NaruHina question) Are you insane? How can you ask me that question?(smirks) But of course there will be more NaruHina fluff… and (whispers) I might add a lemon… hehehe… how romantic indeed ne? I hope the fans like it…

**Lovelyanime: **Yay! Update! Update! Lol… annoying aint it? Sigh… I guess I can stop…

Hahaha… yeah… it probably sounded a bit retarded from my part… lol. 6 weeks?... Hm… I hope it makes in time LA-chan! I cant wait to see how you look as Hina-chan!

Naruto: Meh! My eyes will bleed if she turns into Hinata-chan…

RD: That's a bit mean…

Naruto: Really? Then I guess I have to say I don't care…Hahaha.

RD: Anyway… I saw that picture…lol it was funny.

Naruto: I told you it was didn't I? (Whispers) How were you able to sneak into the woman's bathroom without being noticed?

RD:… You and ESC-kun, and Ero-Jiraya showed me… idiot…

Naruto:…Oh!... That's right… hehehe… pretty nice prank…

RD:… What prank?

Naruto:… Right…

Brock: (Limping) That kid is pretty good fighting… I see him fit to see my daughter.(walks off)

RD: Wow… he beat Samson… way to go Lee!

Lee: Yosh! It was hard… but my quest is fulfilled…

RD: Good! Live Happily ever after!

Lee:… YOSH!

I-I didn't kill her… I just burned to book… I-I mean… I didn't want to… but I somehow did… er…

Yeah… you can keep Ryuk's Death Note… I don't mind… Hey wait! This is not Toushirou's Death Note! Give it back!

Lol… yeah… It would be weird If I knew your last name… You would probably think I was a stalker…hehehe…

RD: (Blushing) Wh-what are you talking about? I-it could have been anyone! Even LA-chan!... okay maybe not her… but what about Naruto!? He could have transformed into me…

Naruto: What?! You've been going through Hina-chan's underwear?! Only I can do that!(red chakra comes out) You'll going to pay for this!

RD: (over protective brother aura appears) What!? You have done it before?! I'll kill you! (blue dragon-demon chakra comes out) You'll regret ever messing with me… and going to through my little sis' underwear!

Shino? Argh… he will pay… I'll make another prank… just for him…(Kira-like grin) He'll pay for messing with me… my god Shenlong will give me the power to destroy my enemies!

(Goes to LA-chan's school) What? You thought I wouldn't think it was on your locker? Now… to finally get rid of DRD… its his fault I have a pervert Image… and bad brother… and… argh… good thing he's dead now…(Switches Death Notes from Toushirou's with Ryuk's again) You keep Ryuk… he costs me too much money… apple eating freak ne?... Hahaha… nice… Besides Hitsugaya is way cooler… See! I made a trade! Half my life span… for Hyorinmaru! Now I can use bankai! I love this!

Hahaha! All you can get is Shinigami eyes and Wings… hehehe… but now I have a soul slayer! Yay for awesomeness! (Hides Death Note in a strong hold with eye recognizer and DNA scanner) No one can get it now… what?... where did I get all this stuff?

Er…em… look! (LA turns around and RD escapes yet again)

Oh yeah… I'm going to write a new story… you can see it on my profile… bye LA-chan!


	31. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Guess what guys? No work today! Yay! Even though I just started…let me be honest… I hate my job… the pay sucks… too little help… god… my back hurts soooo bad… anyway…. Here is the chapter….

We are beginning with chapter 3… enjoy…

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

Tenten's share house was a tall, white stucco building on Noyac Road. The house was completely hidden from the street by a tall, perfectly manicured hedge.

The Sarutobi's dropped me off a little after five. I thanked them for the ride and walked up the curving gravel driveway jammed with cars and SUV's. I could see the sparkling water of Peconic Bay behind the house.

Music blared from the back. I heard shouts and laughter. A red Frisbee came flying past my head. Two guys in swimsuits grabbed for it, bumping each other out of the way.

Tenten greeted me at the front door. "I hope you came to party," she said, pulling me inside. "This place is out of control!"

She pulled me into the living room crowded with guys and girls in shorts and bathing suits, talking, holding drinks, lots of laughter. Two guys were carrying a beer keg towards the back. Two couples were all tangled up, totally lip-locked on the low, tan couch that stretched the length of the back wall.

"Wow. My first party in a glamorous share-house in the Hamptons!" I said. I sounded as If I were being sarcastic (when don't I?), but really was excited.

"Well, let me give you the glamorous tour," Tenten said, taking my arm. She led me past five bedrooms jammed with cots toe to toe, sleeping bags cluttering the floor. On the other side of the living room stood a large den where the group of guys was playing X-box 360, which they had hooked up to the big screen T.V. They were shouting and cheering… shooting down aliens, with guns and grenades.

There where sleeping bags and cots in every room in the house. Thirty people had shares here, Tenten explained, and they were allowed to bring two or three guests a season.

"Not a whole lot of privacy," I said as Tenten led me out of the terrace in back.

"You got that right!" she replied. "But you're never lonely. And you do get to meet some okay people." She pointed at the glass doors at the back. "Come check out the pool."

I glanced around. "Where can I change?" I had a T-shirt and shorts over my swimsuit.

"Just drop your stuff in any corner," Tenten said.

We stepped through the glass door. Pounding dance music greeted us. A beautiful swimming pool came into view. "Tada! Not too shabby, huh?" Tenten asked.

The pool was dark green and enormous, filled with people. I saw rounds hot tubs at both ends. And beyond the pool, I could see the beach and the bay, golden and green in the fading sun.

"Wow."

Tenten grinned and pushed back her hair. "I spend most of my time back here working on my tan."

I heard a squeal as a man tossed a woman into the pool. The tidal wave of a splash made several people sitting at the pool side scream. And thought the pool was really crowded, no one was swimming. Everyone was standing in the shallow end, drinking and talking.

Nine or ten people jammed the first hot tub. They had all taken off their swimsuits and tossed them onto the terrace. I saw a group of people leaning over a dark wood picnic table, having a serious shot-drinking contest.

Three guys struggled to get the beer keg going. On the deck on the other side f the house, a guy and a girl in white aprons manned two barbecue grills. I watched them turning enormous racks of ribs. Smoked floated up from the grills. The wonderful, tangy aroma reminded me of the annual Brat Festival back in Madison, the streets filled with the aroma of barbecued brats and ribs.

Tenten and I poured ourselves glasses of white wine. Then we found a free space by the edge of the pool and dropped down with our feet in the water.

"I entered you in the wet T-shirt contest," Tenten said.

I sputtered wine down my chin. "You _what_?"

She laughed. "Kidding… Would I do that to you?"

I gave her a soft shove. "You are _so_ not funny."

I glanced toward the house and saw someone I knew walk out the glass doors. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Naruto. "Hey, they're here!" I exclaimed.

"Where? I don't see Lee," Tenten lifted her sunglasses to see clearly. "Hey, Hinata, they're total babes!"

I waved Naruto, but he didn't see me. I leaned on Tenten's shoulder to help pull myself to my feet and went running over to greet him.

We shook hands awkwardly. "Hey, glad you came."

His eyes flashed. "I wanted to see how long it would take you to run away this time."

I saw Tenten running towards Lee, as she tackled him to the ground… Tenten is always like that…

"Cut me some slack. I already apologized five times. Do you really think Im crazy or something?"

He nodded. "Yes." If he hadn't chuckled, I would have believed him.

He wore faded denim shorts and navy sleeveless T-shirt. When he shook my hand, I saw a tattoo near his right shoulder. Japanese letters. ナルト.

"What's that tattoo?" I asked. "Something deep and mysterious?"

"My name in Japanese."

I ran my finger over it. "Why'd you get it?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't think of what else to get."

Tenten walked over, straightening the top her bikini.

"Hey there Mr. Hollywood Surgeon," she said.

They started talking about different kinds of topic. Naruto ended up talking about his roommates in his apartment in college.

"We had better parties this way," Tenten told him.

Naruto glanced around. "When does the orgy start? Hinata promised me an orgy."

I gave him a shove. "Did not."

Tenten motioned to a couple at the far end of the pool. They were both dripping wet from the pool. He was on his back on the concrete, and she was on top, straddling him, locking him in a long kiss.

"Jeez," she said. "I think it's already started," said Naruto as he grinned at me.

I narrowed my eyes at Naruto. "Don't get any ideas."

He grinned. "I have _plenty_ of ideas,"

The keg was finally tapped, so we went over to get beers. Then we talked and hung out by the pool, met some guys who recognized Naruto from the gym. We swam and had platefuls of smoky ribs and potato salad, danced a bit and had a few more beers.

I realized later on that I never stopped to wonder if I was having a good time or not. My dad is always telling me I think too much, that I over analyze everything. And I know he's right. But tonight, I was as laid back as Naruto and didn't ruin my good time by wondering if I was really enjoying myself or not.

The party was still going stronger at 1 A.M. Some couples from another house were just arriving. But I'd had a full day of the kids and the beach, and I was starting to yawn.

"Did you drive?" Naruto asked. He had his arms around my waist, and we were slow-dancing at the side of the pool.

"No. I thought I'd call a taxi."

He pressed his warm cheek against mine. "Let me take you home?"

I snickered. "On what?"

He pulled his head back and frowned at me. "Just because I rented the car doesn't mean I don't have-"

"Okay. Thanks. I have to say good night to Tenten." I pulled away from him and started to search for her. But he pulled me close again.

"Listen, Hinata, I-uh-know what's been going on with you. I mean, I saw it on TV. When I saw you with the police, I-I couldn't believe it. Really, I felt so bad for you."

"Naruto, I-"

"No. Let me finish. I guess you don't want to talk about it. I mean, you haven't all night, and I don't blame you. But I just wanted to say- well, if you ever _do_ need someone to talk to. Or if you ever do need help of any kind, I-"

I didn't let him finish. I threw my arms around him and pressed my cheeks against his neck. "Thank you! Oh, you're so sweet. Thank you!" Then I pressed my lips against his and held his face while we kissed.

Maybe things were going too fast. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions- trusting him too soon. I mean, I'd just met him. But he seemed so much calmer than any guy I'd ever been with. Like a real grown-up. Hell, I'd ditched him on the beach in the middle of the night, and he understood and didn't think it was the end of the world.

We said good night to Tenten. She was sitting on Lee's lap, a drink in one hand, her other arm draped casually around the guy's neck. Her hair had fallen over her face, and her eyes were heavy-lidded and spacey. I don't know if you heard me or not.

Naruto and I made our way though the jumble of people in the house, carefully stepping around couples on the floor. In front of cars had filled the drive way and spilled onto the lawn.

We walked arm in arm, leaning against each other. "Im parked on the street," he said. "By the time I got here, there had to be twenty cars lined up!"

Parked cars lined both sides of the narrow street. The windows of one car we passed were totally steamed up, and we could see the heads of a couple in the backseat bobbing up and down.

"That's my car down there," Naruto said, pointing to a new white Thunderbird convertible across the road.

"That's yours? You're kidding!" I cried.

He nodded. "Yes, Im kidding. Im driving a bright red Passat I borrowed from a friend."

We walked past a curve in the road. "Stop," I whispered. I held him back and pointed. "Look."

A large deer stood in the woods, still as a statue, staring t at us through the cars. Its dark eyes sparkled. It lowered its head slowly, watching us warily.

"Oh-!" I cried out as a bright light swept over us.

I clamped my eyes shut, blinded by the sheet light. I heard the squeals of brakes.

I forced my eyes open. The deer was gone. Vanished into the safety of the woods.

Naruto pulled me hard, and we stumbled against a black Mercedes. The car behind the headlights slowly came into view – a black SUV.

Before the car had even stopped, the driver was climbing out. He left the door open. He came at us, stepping through the twin headlights, a rapidly moving shadow that quickly became real. Too real.

Kiba.

I stepped away from the Mercedes. My throat tightened with anger. "Kiba- what are you doing here?"

He ignored me. He kept his eyes on Naruto. "Keeping my girl warm for me?"

He was dressed in city clothes – a long sleeved white shirt that had come un-tucked on one side, necktie loosened, pleated khakis. He strode up to Naruto, as if I weren't there. "That what you're doing? Getting my girl warmed up for me? Are you the warm-up for tonight?"

Naruto's face showed anger as he glared at Kiba. "You never learn do ya?"

"Kiba – get _out_ of here!" I shouted.

Again, he ignored me. He was breathing hard, short wheezing breaths. "Why'd you do it, Hinata?"

"Kiba, just leave."

Naruto took a step forward. "You heard her."

Kiba didn't back off. "Why'd you do it, babe?" Sweat poured down his forehead. His eyes were wild. His eyebrows kept flying up and down. "Why, babe? Why the f(u)ck did you do it?"

"Kiba, please-"

"Why, Hinata? Im just asking you a simple question. Just tell me why. Did you really think I'd chop up and old lady? Is that why you send the f(u)cking cops on me? Why did you tell them it was me?"

"I didn't. I-"

"Oh, wait. I get it. I _get _it. You were protecting this guy. Is that what it was about?"

I felt Naruto tense at my side. "Im warning you," he said softly as his hand formed a fist.

"How could you do that to me, babe? I've got a job, you know. I've got a life. Do you think I'm crazy? Do you think Im a f(u)cking murderer?"

"You-you've been stalking me," I said, grabbing on to Naruto's arm. "What else could I think? First you send me those disgusting black flowers and –"

"Huh? Flowers?" Kiba wiped sweat off his face with his shirtsleeve. "I've never send you any f(u)cking flowers. I send you a birthday card. That's it."

"You're lying," I said. "You sent those black flowers. I had no choice. When the hand came, I-I had to tell the police about you."

"I don't know sh(i)t about any hand or any flowers, Hinata. I sent you a card, that's all. How come you didn't answer my phone calls? I called you every day. How come you didn't answer? Because you were fucking _this _looser?"

Naruto lurched forward angrily. I tugged him back. "No please," I whispered. "He's high. He's totally trashed. He doesn't know what he's-"

"Yeah. Im high," Kiba broke in. "So what? So fucking what about it?" He strode up to Naruto. "And what are _you_ high on pretty boy? You high on her ass?"

Kiba bumped Naruto hard with his chest.

He's out of his head, I realized. He's dangerous. I was wrong. He's much crazier than I thought. He really could be the one. Sure, he had an alibi set up. But he's crazy enough to attack Ms. Tsunade.

"You want to do something about it?" he challenged Naruto.

"You want to fucking do something?" He bumped Naruto again.

I still had hold of Naruto's arm, but he pulled away from me. His face was tight with anger. He let out a low growl and grabbed Kiba by the front of his shirt.

"Okay, that's it! You know what? I'm f(u)cking tired of you're whining," he paused as he pulled him closer "And you know what? I'm sick of it!"

Kiba threw a wild punch that sailed over Naruto's head. Naruto pulled Kiba up by the shirt, dragged him across the street. Kiba thrashed and flailed, trying to land a punch.

"No, please!" I screamed, heart pounding, hands pressed against my face. "Please, Naruto – don't!"

* * *

Dum Dum Dum… cliffy for you… hehehe… Im soooo good at this aren't I? Oh well… I don't have work on Thursday… so expect a chapter from me that day.

I have the schedule of work for this week. Tue, from 5-9, Wed, from 5-9, Fri, 5-9, and Sun, from 3-9… I'll be making about… 200 bucks… hehehe….

* * *

**Review Section**

Holy!... I have 8 reviews! Im so freakin happy! Thanks to the people who review! People often judge the story by how many reviews they have… I bet more people will read when I put the story over the 60 thousand option… and when I have over 100 reviews… again thanks to all those people who review.

**Xx.Karma-chan.xX:** Hehehe… Hahaha! Yeah… I understand… Again sorry for the pace change thing… oh well… Hope you enjoy this chapter!...And… well.. yeah… sorry for cliffy! Lol

**niwichan2468**: Here it is dude! More NaruHina fluff! The fluff burns! Must endure… fluff moments… Things will get violent next chaper… hope you're looking forward to it.

**Amaya-Keiko2005**: Thanks a bunch Amaya-chan! I do know you are a loyal reviewer… school is such a nag… cant wait to finish high school… then having a year off… and back to college… or maybe I should just hurry and get done with it… sigh… growing old sucks… oh well… mustn't get negative…

**KnighteWolfe**: Hm… Why do I split the chapters? Well… for one… if I did that there would only be 3 chapters… and people sometimes don't like reading a lot from an Author who verily started a fic… believe me… I used to put more than 10 thousand words per chapter… and I only got 3 reviews total… and now… I have 91 reviews… with short good chapters… it's a good trade… right?...

Anyway… thanks for reviewing… and Thanks for the encouragement… Kakashi's ghost? Kakashi survived? Sas…Sasuke?... I understand the ghost and surviving… but Sasuke?... How did he fit in all of this?

Oh well… just read on… hehehe… you'll be surprised… hehehe…. Bwahahaha… (rocks back and forward) need… to stop taking pills… hehe…no… bad…lol… Im not crazy… much… lol. Fooling around aside… Thanks again for reviewing. And I hope you enjoy the story till the end.

**Kiyoshi X**: Thanks a lot! I'll try my best to keep it the way it is… or maybe make it better! Thanks for reviewing.

**lil.ramen.lover:** Yo! I hope you enjoy! An order of NaruHina fluff… served on a golden platter… next course is a order of violence with a serving of surprise…hehehe…. Enjoy lol… and I hope you enjoy it.

**Aleeza**: Lol… yeah… sorry too… Hope you enjoy the chapter. I tried my best not to make any mistakes… Konohamaru?... say something…hm… I'll make him turn into Orochimaru and make him scream… 'I like cereal!' and then explode… just like banana man… heheh… just kidding… nah… I don't think he'll speak any time soon. Thanks for reviewing Aleeza-chan… you are a girl right?... Aleeza sounds like a girl name to me… sorry if I'm wrong… lol

**Lovelyanime**: Hurry LA-chan! I can hear the crazy reviewers… there coming to take you away! Lol!

RD:(Blushes) Eh…I-I… er… thanks?... T-that's a pretty good imitation…hehe…

Naruto: (snorts) Right… If RD was supposed to be me… you should have fainted with him being to close to you.

RD:… I-I think it was pretty good…

Naruto: You're just saying that to make her feel better.

RD: Well… yeah… er… OMG 0.0 It's Brock!

Naruto: Eh? (turns around) O.O (runs away)

Hahaha… you sister putting baby pictures? I don't see anything wrong with that… unless… you are a baby on your birthday suit?... now that would be really embarrassing indeed…

Yeah! They did! Er… They were also the ones… who gave me this! (gives her plans to the master embarrassing prank)… DRD… hehe… who now rests in peace… helped build those plans… which will burn in a few seconds (Papers burst into flames on LA's hands) Now that was my prank to you…hehehe…My prank?...Oh… I kinda forgot about that… Shino will pay… I'll have to set up everything… he wont know what hit him… hehehe….bwahahaha!

RD: (Goes and comforts Hinata with small kisses on forehead and petting her head.) Oh common Hina-chan, you know all older brothers have the job to make hell for their little brothers and sisters… I promise I wont do it anymore.

Naruto: Hinata-chan… Sorry about that… it's just that… well…(scratches head)…I-I really really like you!... there I said it! Happy now! (Hinata faints)

RD: Nice job baka!(carries Hinata and takes her to her room)

LA: Um...RD-kun, I was just wondering. If you think of Hina-chan as a sister, why are you going through her underwear?

RD:… Well…er… (sighs and takes a deep breath), I really think of myself as Hina-chan's older brother… I really like her (pets Hinata's head) But when I was on the internet looking through some cool pictures of Hinata… this evil webpage came out… called Doujin Moe… you wouldn't believe how awful things looked for Hina-chan…(makes a fist) I wanted to make sure to be able to protect her…

LA: A-and… why are you going through her underwear?

RD:…(Smirks) Well… thing is this little devil hid something really important and then locked it up… I found the key in her drawer… hit between the stitches of her panties… but she wont tell me where the darn strong vault is…. What is she hiding from me you ask?... Well… She has my very first 2 death notes… And I want them back… Ichigo and Byakuya or so cool… I remember using getsuga tenshou… and SenbonSakura… I was invincible… remember? My two Legendary swords?... Well… they're gone… But I will get them someday… when she tells me when…(starts to torture Hinata in her sleep my tickling her ticklish points)

That wasn't me! It was my shadow clone… er… hehe… the clone had its independent will… so… it wasn't entirely me… besides… you had Toushiro's death note… I needed to switch them with Ryuk's…

But I _am_ keeping all my lifespan… even more! Whenever I purify a soul… I get all the lifespan they had as humans! I will probably live until I'm 200 years old hehe…

Lol… I don't want that creepy doll…(shiver)… girl with the silver hair… vampires… wow…er… just wow… lol

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapters and… what do you think about the new story I'll be writing soon?... Good Idea or bad?

Oh well… I need to go… My Wii… was supposed to be here today… but those idiots from walmart messed up my order… and now I have to wait…(gets out black book)… might as well enjoy myself by 'reading'… But be careful with Naruto… I think he will have an accident… It might me because he looked through Hina-chan's undies…(Writes Naruto's name down in the black book…) hehehe… hahahaha…

Oh yeah! Look I have more reviews than your ZodiacU! And your other stories! Nah Nah Nah Nah!

Even more than your Kit Named-…(goes to corner and starts rocking back and forward) 290…(continues rocking) 91… overkill advantage… lol

Well gotta go now Steven-kun…hahahaha! I cant see your Hinata picture in color… I want to put up some drawings too!... how do you do it LA-chan? I must know… I want to put some of my drawings in my profile too… but I don't know how…

When you finish Kit named Hisoka… start Blind Byuakugan… I love blind stories… I know you will make a great job at it.

Holy Bejesus… I wrote a lot in your review… it's at least 2 pages long… wow… er… wow…hehe…

* * *

Okay people! Work my magic and give me the powa of reviews! hehehe 


	32. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Hey! Just like I promised… I have work tomorrow… but Saturday Im free… soo… enjoy!

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

Kiba is stocky, built like a dog. But Naruto pulled him easily, jerked him roughly across the street, then shoved him onto his back on the hood of his SUV.

"This is between me and her!" Kiba shouted. "Hey, punk – this is between me and her."

I could hear laughter up at the house. Music floated through the trees. It seemed a long way away.

"Let's just end this!" I called. "Please-"

Naruto grabbed Kiba rougly, stood him up, then shoved him to his car door. "Drive away, man. Get in there and don't come back, you hear?"

"This is between me and her," Kiba insisted.

But when Naruto let go of him, Kiba stumbled into the SUV and climbed behind the wheel. Naruto stood beside the car, hands at his waist, breathing hard, until Kiba started the engine.

Then Kiba roared passed him, nearly knocking Naruto over. Kiba's hand thrust out the window, flipping us the bird as he sped away. The car zigzagged wildly down the narrow street, nearly smashing parked cars on both sides.

I watched it until it disappeared around a curve. Then I ran to Naruto. "Are you okay? God, he's such an obnoxious sh(i)t."

Naruto wiped sweat off his face with his hand. He let out a long whoosh of air.

I kissed his cheek. "Have you been in a lot of fights or something?"

He snickered. "Sure I have. I'm a Comp Lit major, remember? We duked it out all the time over who's tougher- Beowulf or the Golem of Prague."

"No, but-"

"Yeah, sure. Walk across the Wesleyan campus. You wouldn't believe the fistfights! Major brawls. Blood on the grass. It's like a war zone. Take no prisoners. Really."

He had me laughing. I could see he was upset. I held his arm, and it was trembling – but he was trying to make a joke of it.

We stopped in front of his Passat. "Why does the fool not understand?" he asked, his blue eyes probing mine. "Why don't you tell him to p(i)ss off once and for all?"

I sigh. I turned away from his stare. "I tried, but he never gets the hint… he doesn't seem to get it."

"Maybe he'll get it now," Naruto said.

"He-he used to be nice," I said. Somehow I felt I had to explain. "I met him when I was temping at his office. He was okay for a while. But then he got into coke… and other stuff. I think it was pressure from his job. I don't know. He changed He's not so nice anymore."

Naruto opened the car door, and I slid inside. I hugged myself to stop shaking. It felt good to sit down.

Kiba did it. The words forced their way into my mind: Kiba did it. He cut off the poor woman's hand.

He's crazy.

What is he going to do next?

But if it was Kiba, did the note in the gift box make sense?

"I'd give my right arm to see you dead.."

Did Kiba really want to see me dead because I had rejected him? Was he _that_ crazy and strung out?

I slid down in the car seat, feeling more confused than ever. Naruto lowered himself behind the wheel. He squeezed my hand. "Good party, huh?"

I laughed "You are Mr. Sunshine, aren't you? Always look on the brights side."

He started the car. "The bright side is that your friend Kiba didn't _waste_ me. I was lucky he was so fucked up. I'm a bleeder, you know."

We drove in silence for a few moments. I stared out at the passing trees, waiting for my breathing to return to normal, trying to stop the whirl of ugly thoughts.

Noyac Road curved and dipped. It was rutted and potholed, and so dark, Naruto clicked on the brights. The houses were all dark, and we passed through thick woods, trees over hanging the road, blocking the faint light from the late-night sky so that I felt as if I was being pulled through a deep, winding tunnel.

"Man, it's dark," Naruto said, leaning over the wheel. "At least it isn't foggy." He stopped as bright yellow light invaded the car. It spread over the windshielf, light from behind us, the glass glowing, bright as sunlight.

Naruto squinted into the mirror. "Whoa. Some dude is on our tail with his brights on."

I turned and saw the twin headlights approaching like two fireballs shooting toward us. "He's going too fast!" I cried.

"Hey, what's his problem?" Naruto grabbed the wheel with both hands as we felt a hard bump from behind. "The crazy b(a)stard!"

Our car jolted off the road. Naruto struggled to hold on to the wheel. Before he could regain control, at the car bumped to the wheel. Before he could regain control, the car bumped us again – a hard crash of metal against metal that jolted us, tossed me forward and then back, sent us skidding, tires squealing.

"Whoa! Jesus! What the hell!?" Naruto cried.

I turned and stared out the back. The driver was hidden behind the blazing light. But I could see that the car was tall, high off the road. An SUV.

The road curved. I bounced hard, myh head hitting the low ceiling of the Passat. I turned again and squinted through the back window. I could see our pursuer's car clearly as it came around the curve. Yes, an SUV. A black SUV.

"It's Kiba!" I gasped.

I heard the roar of his engine behind us. The yellow lights swept through our car again. Again, the clash of metal against metal, a hard, jarring thud as he bumped us hard.

Our car jumped, flew forward.

I braced myself slamming both hands over the dashboard, as Naruto's car skidded again.

"The bastard! The f(u)cking basard!" Naruto screamed.

"He's trying to kill us!"

Yes, he is. He's a killer.

At that moment, I knew Kiba was a killer. And the accident flew back into my mind….

3 years ago…

I grabbed the wheel, and Kakashi's car went flying out of control.

Over the embankment, floating for a few fleeting seconds, floating in midair as if about to take off. And then sending Will plunging down…. down…. down into a darkness so deep….

For Kakashi, the deepest darkness there is. For Kakashi, darkness forvever.

I started to scream.

My hands spread over the dashboard, my eyes gazing the lights that swept over our windshield, my head tossed back, as if pulled by my ugly memories.

I screamed and screamed.

And the SUV slammed hard into us, a hard _crush_ of bumpers.

Our car leaped and spun off the road, and we went hurtling into the woods, hurtling into the deep, deep darkness, my screams echoing off the trees.

* * *

Holy… What is Kiba thinking? Did you like the chapter? Yes no? What do you think about Kiba? Will they survive? Or will the incident repeat killing Naruto… or possibly killing Hinata?... Review if you want... I wont make you... but It would be nice of you... at least till I get a hundred reviews... lol.

* * *

Hey guys! Awesome news!!! Smash Bros. Brawl was supposed to come on Dec. 3… but it got switched… wait… that was the bad news… the good ones are… That Sonic the Hedgehog is in!!! My job will get me enough to buy this game… Oh god… I cant wait to order it… Hope that does fans out there with Wii's play co-op with me… when I get the game of course… lol.

* * *

**Review Section**

Wow… Now I'm sad… only 3 people reviewed… instead of the 8 like last time… sigh…

**lil.ramen.lover**: Hehehe… yeah… you can expect a lemon… but somewhere in between the end… and this chapter… which is still has a way to go… Thanks for reviewing dude. And… well… you'll understand why Konohamaru is acting like he is now… soon enough.

**niwichan2468**: Here you go dude. Hope you enjoyed… I will update on Saturday…so expect the chapter by… well… Saturday…. Lol.

**Lovelyanime:** Yeah… thanks for reviewing yourself, LA-chan.

(Watches Naruto draw on LA's face)

RD: That's not very nice Naruto… she just 'did' finish her story… and you are free at the moment right?

Naruto: Well… I guess I do owe her a bit… I guess I'll stop… for now…

RD: (Goes over and partly cleans LA-face) Lol… hehe… You look funny LA-chan… besides… I cant take these off… they are made with permanent black marker… sigh… I guess Naruto went a bit far… at least you have the fullmetal Alchemist cross on your face… I just gave it a bit of shape…hehe…(watches LA start waking up)

RD: No! I didn't say it to make you feel better! I-I mean I did want you to feel better… (wiggles arms in the air) B-but but I don't…(smoke comes out of ears) I…I..I(faints)

Oh don't worry LA-chan… you don't have to worry about the prank… It's already been planned…hehehe….

(Shino walks into an arena of sort) Shino: Where am I located at?

(Out of nowhere Mario comes out) Shino: Mario? Wait… what does this mean? (Out of nowhere Sonic comes out) Shino: Hmm… I wonder what they are trying to accomplish…

(Two little smash balls come out of nowhere and land in Mario and Sonic) (Mario's eyes flash as energy gathers in his hands, together flames covering them)(Sonic releases 7 emeralds and turns golden his eyes flashing red) Shino:…I-I don't like where this may end… (Mario throws three giant swirling fireballs and Sonic sends a golden Energy blast)

Shino: Oh G-

Boom!

(Turns off TV)

RD: And that's how Shino ended up in the hospital.(smiles brightly)

Why cant I kiss my little sister? Cant you see she is in(notices Hinata gone) Hey were did she go? (Sees LA looking at a flag pole) What in the?

Hinata: W-what now RD-niisan! W-w-what now!

RD: O.O… er… What? Those aren't mine… I don't use Boxers with Lion paintings on them… besides mine are red… with black…not blue…(realizes something) (blushing) I-I mean… M-mine a-are… L-lets forget about that… er… Besides… those are not mine… They are-

Leo: Hey LA-senpai! How've you been? I've been kinda sick lately… so I haven't been able to read your new chapters… and- Wait a minute! Are those m-my…my…(watery eyes) LA-senpai! U-chan! Y-y-you p-perverts!(Everyone laughs at Leo) (Blushing and watery eyes) I-I see… Im gone for a while… and you guys a-are making fun of me… I-I see where I'm not wanted…(Leaves)

RD:…Er… yeah… that's what I was about to say… well… at least it wasn't my fault… hehe…

Why cant I tickle her? I must get information out of her… maybe sake will do the trick… I-I mean… nice c-chat will get information out…hehe…

Yeah… I need those two death notes… there is currently 5 death notes… Ryuk's… Rem- oh wait I burned that- I-I mean… It burned by accident… Er… Hitsugaya's, Ichigo's, and Byakuya's… hm… I think the other was Jealousy-kun… but… that one is owned by Leo… er… You may want to take pens and pencils… or anything he can write with away…he is pretty mad…

Yeah… I do have more reviews! .yay!... Wow… Er… sorry I made you mad LA-chan… I didn't want you to flame me… sorry…

Hahaha yeah… I read your profile… Steven.. hehehe… what happened to all your other friends? I think you had more than that... anyway… thanks for telling me how to put pictures up… now I can put my Demon Goku… and My Vaizard Ichigo… and My Super Sayain Goten post-time…

Great! I cant wait to see first chapter! Awesome! You are going to read? Great! Hope you like it! But… I need to finish this story… and When things don't go as planned… sigh… Hina-chan will be my- Oh wait… cant reveal that just yet now can I… hehe…

O-orgy? In a classroom… between friends?... And you are in with them (turns white and faints…. Moments later) You scarred for life? What about me? What about my pure blac- I-I mean… white pure soul…hehe….

(Takes Hinata off LA's arms) Oh imouto-chan! I hope you don't turn like LA-chan…

Hinata: L-look Nii-san! T-this is my costume for Halloween! (Takes out LA's regular clothes and puts them on)

(Naruto walks by)

Naruto: Now I'm sure… that the world is rotting… (sobs)…Hina-chan…

RD: (Blushing mad red) Hi-Hinata! Don't change in front of all the readers! (Cover's Hinata as she changes) Omg… Hope they didn't look…

(Shino appears in the scene) Shino:… Payback… (Takes out smashball) Shino's eyes flash as a meteor of insects comes from the sky)

RD: Ha! I predicted this would happen so (takes out smashball and sprouts wings) Take my super firebreath!(Spits out giant firestorm that negates Shino's attack)

I'm smash king!

Ness: Hey! Quit stealing my spot light! Stoopid Dragon!(kicks between the legs)

RD: (Pain filled face dropping to the ground breathing hardly) You're next… bait….hahahah! Yeowch! It hurts!

Hey LA-chan… do you have a Wii?... I was hoping you had one… so if you got the Super Smash Bros. Brawl… we could play against each other through Wi-fi…. Lol.

It would be kinda neat… anyway… hope you enjoyed the chapter… I have to go… laters.


	33. Chapter 3 Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Hi guys… er… I have a good excuse for not putting the chapter Saturday… you see… I finally… after 5 months of waiting for my Wii… it finally arrived… and let me tell you… the Wii is evil!! When you try to quit… it wont let you! It brainwashes you into playing it until late a night… close to 5:00 am…

Anyway… here enjoy… again… sorry for late update… next one who reviews gets a price… hehe… for more info… and to gain your price options… look for the reward section. First who claims it… well… get it… lol. It will go to my hundredth reviewer.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 3**

"He – followed us. He tried to kill us!"

Anko turned in her chair and glanced up in shock as I burst into the living room. She dropped the book she'd been reading and jumped to her feet. "Oh, my God. What's wrong?"

I was so frightened; my senses were on super already. An adrenaline rush, I guess. I could see every detail with such clarity.

Anko was wearing a pale tank top over faded jeans. A necklace of coral beads lay on the low table next to the couch, crumpled beside a glass of red wine. Blinking hard, shaking her head, she hurried over to me. "Hinata, are you okay? Tell me – what happened?"

I sighed and dropped my bag to the floor. "Naruto and I- we were almost killed. Our car skidded – into the woods. We could have hit a tree. We could have-"

"Oh my God, Hinata, you're trembling." She put an arm around my shoulder and let me to the couch. "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Sit down. Here. Have some of this." She handed the glass of red wine to me. "Go ahead. Oh, my God. You're white as a sheet."

I took a long drink.

Anko sat down beside me. "What happened? You were in an accident?"

"No. It was Kiba. My crazy ex-boyfriend. He-he bumped us off the road. He was trying to kill us! Luckily, our car came to a stop against some soft pine shrubs. Naruto drove me home and-"

"Naruto? Is that a guy you know?"

"I met him not so long ago… in New York… I saw him in the party. He was driving me home from the party. But then Kiba came up behind us. He started bumping us, slamming into us-"

Anko grabbed the cordless phone off the coffee table. "We should call the police. Right now."

"No. I-" I hesitated, my mind spinning. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to make Kiba even angrier, even more dangerous. "I don't really know if it was Kiba," I said.

Pretty lame, Hinata.

I wasn't sure what to do. I'd spent too much time talking to endless police officers. I just wanted Kiba and the police- I wanted them all to go away, to disappear.

I emptied the wineglass. The red wine felt so soothing going down my throat. I felt my heartbeat slow to normal.

Anko filled my glass and poured another one for herself.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Hinata. It's been one thing after another since you arrived, hasn't it?" Her eyes were studying me intently.

I glanced down at my wineglass. "I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I've been such a problem. Maybe I should go."

"No. Please." She squeezed my hand. "We'll get through all of this. Asuma and I don't want you to leave. It's nearly July. It would be so hard to find a replacement now. Besides, the kids would be very upset if you let. Konohamaru, especially."

I took a long sip of wine. I pictured the back SUV roaring behind us, slamming us, the clang of bumpers, and I heard my screams, my high shrill screams as we slid out of control, into the woods, into darkness.

History repeating itself.

Again, I pictured Kakashi – fair, white Kakashi. I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I grabbed the wheel, and we went flying.

Would I always picture Kakashi?

Anko's voice broke into my thoughts. "Well, I do have some good news for you Hinata."

Good news? I shook my head brushing Kakashi away.

"Your cousin called tonight. She found someone to drop off your cat. He's going to bring it here tomorrow."

"Oh, that's great," I said. "I haven't seen Lucky for so long. I've missed him _so_ much."

Maybe lucky will live up to his name.

I took a final sip of wine. Then I set the glass down and said goodnight to Anko. I thanked her for being so kind and so understanding.

"Get some sleep," she said. "You'll feel better in the morning."

The wine had calmed me, but I felt a little dizzy. I held on to the railing as I climbed the stairs to my room. Would I bee able to sleep?

I tossed my clothes on the closet floor and I pulled on a long cotton nightshirt. The bedroom window was open, and outside, the crickets were making a racket.

I crossed the room to the window out into the backyard – and gasped.

At the top of the dune, a light flickered in the guest house window. I blinked. Squinted hard through the line of pine trees.

Yes. I saw it again. A tiny red dot of light, like the top of a cigarette, moving slowly.

"I don't believe in ghosts." I murmured, holding on to the curtains, gripping them tightly, holding on to something real – flimsy but real. A chill slid down my back.

"I don't believe in ghosts. I'm not going out there again."

I pulled the curtains over the window and climbed into bed.

I awoke to the dark and rainy morning. The curtains flew violently at the window. Rain had puddle ton the windowsill and the floor in front of it

At breakfast, Anko said, I'll take Ami this morning. Why don't you drive Konohamaru to the Whaling Museum in Sag Harbor? I think he might like that. I don't want him sitting home watching TV all day."

(A/N: Now I know what made Konohamaru turn evil…)

So. Konohamaru and I drove to the museum, the car splashing deep puddles of rainwater, the sky dark as night. "The museum in is very interesting," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"It's all bout the old whaling ships and sailors who used to hunt whales in the ocean here."

Konohamaru's expression didn't change. He clicked on the radio and turned the volume up all the way.

The noise startled me, and nearly swerved of the road. Music blasted through the car like and explosion. My hand fumbled the knob. Finally, I clicked the radio off.

"Stop it, Konohamaru." I tried to keep my voice low and calm, but I couldn't hide my anger. "That wasn't funny. You scared me."

He tilted his head back and laughed.

To my thinking, he had become more hostile and angry since I had arrived. And I still hadn't forgiven him for trying to drown his baby sister. For standing there so calmly and watching Ami sink below the waves.

Anko said Konohamaru's shrink was dealing with it all, but I didn't see any sign of progress. And I certainly didn't see any signs that Konohamaru liked me or was the least bit attached to me, as Anko claimed.

I admit it. He was only four years old, and I was growing to hate him.

I parked the car a the curb in front of the Whaling Museum. It was a white, Colonial- style building behind a closely trimmed lawn and a white picket fence. I glanced around. We were on a residential block of sprawling old houses, well-maintained treasures that people probably kept in their family for generation.

I grabbed Konohamaru's hand. Ducking our heads, we ran through the rain. I pulled open the door the museum, and we darted inside.

I expected something out of the 1850's dark and mildewy, with fishermen's nets strung along the walls or over the wiling. But the museum was bright and dry. We checked our rain ponchos. I paid the admission and we began to wander around.

The building clearly had once been someone's house. I tried to imagine what it would be like to live in such a big rooms with the grand, high ceilings, the majestic staircase winding up to even ore wonderful space.

To my surprise, Konohamaru seemed interested in the displays. He tugged me into the first room. Large black-and-white drawings of whaling ships on the walls. An enormous blowup of an old engraving of a whaler leaning over the side of his boat to heave a harpoon at a fleeing, monstrous whale.

And in the center of the room , a small wooden boat that appeared hand-carved. A sign explained that once the whale was spotted, whalers used this small, sleek boat. Then he turned and ran into the next display room without waiting for me. I found him admiring a long harpoon mounted on the wall. He studied the sharp metal point. Then he reached up to grab the handle.

"Don't even think about it," I said. "Do you know how much that harpoon must weigh? A lot more than you do!"

He gazed a t it for another long moment. Again he tried to reach it this time on tiptoe.

"No way, Konohamaru. What is your_ problem_?" I pulled him away from the harpoon.

We discovered a movie about whales running in the next room, a dark room with rows of benches for viewing. Two little boys sat in the back watching intently as a whale lifted itself over the ocean surface. Konohamaru immediately took a seat at the front.

I had a sudden inspiration. "Do you want to stay and watch?" I asked from the doorway.

He nodded.

"Then I'll be back in ten minutes," I said. "Don't go anywhere. Just watch."

He nodded again, eyes on the leaping whale.

I walked back to the front desk and asked if the museum had a reference room The woman pointed to the stairs. "Room 203. I think Gladys is up there, if she is on her break. She'll help you find things."

Gladys turned out to be a trim, smartly dressed older woman with bobbed white hair and tight, smooth cheeks that suggested more than one face-lift. I told her I wanted to find information about a house built in the 1850s.

She tried to frown, but her face was too tight. "That would be hard," she said. "We've just started to computerize. Everything's just in card files and old scrapbooks. Maybe if you had a name? The owner of the house? I might be able to look up a name."

I shut my eyes, trying to remember the name of the captain in Ms. Tsunade's story. Halsey? No. Halley? "The name was Halley," I said. "A whaling captain." I spelled I for her.

"Are those Guess jeans?" she asked, staring at my legs. "Do Guess jeans fit that well?"

"Uh, actually these are Old Navy," I said blushing.

(A/N: Remember that Guess jeans are the ones that make any… (blush) booty big?)

She sniffed, no longer interested. "Halley," she muttered.

"Let me see."

A few minutes later, she pulled some frayed, yellowed cards from a cabinet. She waved them triumphantly. "Thomas Halley?"

"Maybe, I-I don't know his first name."

Gladys walked to a shelf at the back of the room, bent and pulled out two bulging scrapbooks. "I think there might be some old clippings. Let's check in these, dear."

She spread the scrapbooks out on a long library table and checking back at the little cards, sifted quickly through the pages. "Hmm… Halley. That's close to Halsey, isn't it. Halsey is a big family name out here. Half the roads in the Hamptons are named Halsey this and Halsey that."

I wondered how Konohamaru was doing downstairs. Was I leaving him alone for too long?

"Oh, my goodness!" Gladys declared. "There appears to be a scandal, dear." She spun the old book around so I could see it.

The newspaper clippings were torn and brown with age. But the headline – young village man murdered in Watermill Cottage- was easy to read.

My heart started to pound. I suddenly felt light-headed. I pulled a metal chair out from the table and slumped into it.

Then I le my eyes scan the old story.

Yes. Yes. I was all true.

Capt. Thomas Halley… His son Orochimaru… Orochimaru murdered the young man… Heaved a whaling harpoon through his heart… Police find it mysterious…. How did the little boy life such a heavy object? The father is a more likely suspect – but he wasn't home at the time of the murder…. The nanny ran to the police constables…. The nanny and the deceased were rumored to be courting….

My eyes stopped at the bottom of the clipping. My eyes scanned the words, and my mouth opened in a startled gasp.

They boy, Orochimaru Halley, has gone silent and will not answer questions.

Mr. Tsunade, your story was true.

"Is something wrong dear?" Gladys stared at me from the other side of the table. "You've suddenly gone so pale."

"No, I'm okay," I said, shoving the book away. "Thank you so much. Thank you for your help. I- have a little boy downstairs. I'd better get back."

I have a little, SILENT boy downstairs.

A boy who was fascinated by the big harpoon on the wall. The museum was hot, but I suddenly felt so cold. A frightening cold, a chill from the distant past…

No!

I still don't believe in ghosts, Ms. Tsunade!

Well…

… maybe just a little.

I found Konohamaru sitting like an angel, hands clasped in his lap, watching whales spout and leap on the little movie screen. He was scrunched down on the seat and had the sweetest smile on his face. He seemed so tiny and frail and harmless.

I wanted to run my hand through that curly brown hair and tell him I was sorry about all the angry thoughts I'd had about him.

What's troubling you, Konohamaru? What _is_ it? Why don't you tell me?

I'm sure it has nothing to do with Orochimaru Halley. It cant have anything to do with Orochimaru Halley because he died over a hundred years ago. _And we don't believe in ghosts, right?_

The Whaling Museum is about two block from the town of Sag Harbor. We drove into town. The sky was starting to brighten, the rain having stopped, leaving the trees and houses glittery and dripping and shiny as new.

Anko asked me to pick up some things at e little IGA in town. Sag Harbor was crowded for a weekday, but I found the parking space in front of the old-fashioned looking five-and-dime, and pulled in.

I turned to Konohamaru. "Would you like o explore this old store before we pick up the groceries? It looks kinda cool."

He thought about it for a long while, then nodded.

I turned off the ignition, tucked the car key into my bag, raised my eyes to the windshield – and saw Kakashi walk out of the dime store.

* * *

Phew… there… finished…

Hope you enjoyed… and sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Review Section**

**YoUrDeArEsTcatNYA:** Lol… yeah… the ending of the story… well… it was pretty lame if you ask me… I'm going to try to make it a bit better… as well as to put an epilogue… have you read everything? What do you think of the changes I made?

**Aleeza:** Hiya Leez-chan! Thank you so much for your review! Lol.. yeah.. Kiba is a weirdo who doesn't get hints… I should have made Naruto beat him up… hope you read the last 2 chapters you haven't read… Enjoy! And I'll keep writing!(new catchphrase) :3 lol.

**lil.ramen.lover:** Who knows?(grins) It may be… or it may not! Lol… its so much fun to mess with people…hehe… Update coming up.

**niwichan2468**: Enjoy!

**Lovelyanime**: Lol! Yeah! It was a masterpiece... I should have drawn the human transmutation circle… then… maybe you could have revived Rem… but I don't know it works with Shinigami…

I-I'm trying to make you feel better… because you did a good job at it. Lol…

(Looks at Shino on the ground) Was it really? I thought it was kinda fun… I mean… it was just a celebration for Sonics release on the game! Yay! I cant wait to play the game… this should be even more popular than Halo3… lol.

HAHAHAHAH!(Points at Leo) Omg dude! They got you bad! I mean… it was almost as funny as it was when I-… I mean DRD did it to them… it was so funny…

Leo: Really?

Rd: Yeah! Look(shows him school camera recording)

Leo: Hahaha! Hey look! U-chan's underwear is there too!

Rd: (stops tape) Pervert! Don't say that about my Imouto-chan!

Leo: Er… I-I didn't say anything! Besides! Im not the one working on an NaruHina AMV that imvolves Naruto raping U-chan (T.T)

Rd:… hehe… the song is funny… 'she didn't want to, he had his way, she said lets go, he said no way, common babe it's your lucky day, shut your mouth we're gonna do it my way… common baby don't be afraid, if it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid…(pwnging Guitar Solo)

Leo: Meanie… (watches out for LA but finds nothing) Why don't you put me instead of Naruto?

Rd: Cause… I don't have any footage of you and Hinata… hehe…

Jelousy-kun's death note fell into Leo's hands… he burned him when he saw he was putting attention to Misa and not him..

Leo: Not true! Er… I-I… he..he… oh whatever! He deserve it… human loving freak…At least I got to keep the death note…

RD: LA-chan wouldn't like to find out about that… you should keep quiet…

Leo: After what they did to me? No way! But I guess… I'll forgive her… last night… there was a truck load of pokey in my room…

Rd: Give me some!

Leo: Meh… I ate it all

RD: O.O… what? You didn't save any for me? (Grins) Too bad… Did I tell you I accidentically erased all the chapter of the Leo chronicles that I had saved?

Leo: O.O(faints)

Rd: Hehehe….

Well LA-chan… on your review for chapter 31 you said "And I worked the Hisoka story. I'm sure you'll get that many reviews in no time for the sitter." And that is how you flamed me… meanie… lol

Oh let me say you're Hinata pic is awesome… but you should work on her face when she has the zodiac uniform… maybe a bit of shadowing… and it would look great… the post-time Hinata looks awesome!

Goofy?(tries to picture it… but nothing happens)… Emo?(Thinks...) hahahaha… I can imagine that… is being Emo wearing all black or what? If so… T.T you just called me emo LA-chan… I like wearing black pants with my black Halo3 shirt… and my black shoes…

I think it was emo… look there she comes… Hahaha! Hina-chan! You look great! You're just missing some piercings… let me bring the piercer… I'll pierce you tongue, ears, nose, cheeks, and belly button… I'll be back! (Hinata faints)… Eh? What happened?..

I think you should dress as L-kun LA-chan… it would be funny lol… Im just going to stay home… grab a skeleton mask… get a leaf blower… then when small foolish kids ask for candy… I'll come out with my 'saw'… they'll run away so fast… haha… last year I did that thing to a girl… but she had a dog with her…T.T not a pretty picture… dog almost ended up biting me… hehe…

W-what? Don't look at me like that! Okay then I'll move!(exposes Hinata) It was your fault LA-chan! You told me to move away! Really? When I was 12 all of us changed together… blah… I don't think it really matters… they only difference in our bodies was… the obvious part in the bottom which we never showed to each other… and the bras the girl's wore… which hid their… well…em…their chest?... yeah… lets go with that…

Ouch… stupid Ness… coward… that's not a place to hit…

(Sees Hinata approaching raising her leg to kick) Oh crud!(makes handseals and switches with a sand body bag…) Phew… that was close…

Yeah… I have talked with your friend Dustin… we talked in your AMV… did you read? Hehe… you have about 5 or 6 reviews… hehe… Yeah… PM me… so I can add him to my Wii friends… I'll need sometime to install internet and stuff… but when I do… Hope you can meet my Mii… he doesn't look exactly like me… but he is sorta like me.

Lol… Kiba… he spoils all the romantic stuff right?... What would you say if I did a lemon?... lol… it will be so cool… they're be stuff flying around like white stuff… you know?... And lots of sweat… swinging hard… and then they'd have a rest… then continue… and after they're done playing with the Wii… I'll get started with the lemon… hehe… tricked ya…

* * *

_**Reward Section**_

The prizes are as follows… only one can be chosen…

1. Next Time RD has a break, you can choose to make him write a chapter for the story, and a small chapter for one of his stories to make… (check profile) Can be made Saturday.

2. Next Time RD has a break, Tell RD to make a chapter for (insert story) Can be made Saturday.

3. Next Time RD has a break, you can tell him to write a chapter for the story… and give a previews for all his unmade Naruto stories…(which RD can only make on Sunday)

4. Tell RD what you want… and he'll PM you to tell you if he can or not… and don't worry he'll be checking for he's fans reviews.

My work schedule for this weak is… Wed- 5-9, Thursday no work… but has videogame club to attend… Friday from 5-10… Saturday 5:30-9… Sunday: Free day!

* * *

Hope you enjoy! 

I did this for appreciation for my fans. And the reward only goes to my loyal fans… who have at least put 2 reviews in.

But no worries there should be more rewards, as I move on with the chapter… watch out for the Reward Section… kay?

Laters!


	34. Chapter 3 Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

So… guys… I'm back!... I-I know you guys are mad… b-but… try to understand… I need some fun in my life too… I mean, I enjoy writing and all… but I also like hanging out with my friends…. Go bowling… play videogames… finish my verly started AMV… sigh…

I will give you a reward… 2 chapters… one for this week… and one for last week's… and one chapter for my story 'When things don't go as planned'… I hope that pleases you hungry reading monsters…hehe.

Oh… and for those who liked **Hinata's Story**I hope you are happy… because over 15 people told me they wanted a sequel… so… Look out for the story. Help me out a bit and go to the **Poll **Section.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 4**

The second time I made love to Kakashi was after the fall Homecoming dance. We did it in the backseat of his car, and it lasted only a minute or two, and I wondered what all the fuss was about. I think I would have enjoyed it more if I hadn't been so worried about staining my dress.

(A/N: Don't kill me people… I know I promised no more… but… lower the torches and swords… a-and we'll try to talk it out…(everyone glares) 'Gulps'… sorry!(runs away))

Kakashi and I had been going together for such a short time. I guess I made love to him that night because Dawn Fregosi and Amy Kruschek – my two best pals and confidantes- said they planned to get laid after the Homecoming. I n fact, they were double-dating, and the plan was for the four of them to do it at Dawn's house because her parents were in Florida - in the same bed side by side.

I was surprised about Amy because she said she'd never really done it, not even with Johnny Harmon, whom she was crazy about. She said she only gave blow jobs because that wasn't really sex.

So I don't know if it ever happened. I had a feeling maybe Amy had wimped out. But I didn't get the whole story because Dawn and Amy never talked about it, and I felt weird bringing it up, even though I thought about it a lot.

I want competitive with Amy and Dawn. I liked them and even trusted them, which is a hard thing in high school. But I always wondered why they wanted to be _my_ friend. I never really accepted the fact that I was part of their crowd. I always felt as if I were some kind of an impostor that was just passing for cool and someday they would find me out and expose me, humiliate me in some way, and then never talk to me again.

Typical high school bullshit, right?

Of course, we went to the Homecoming dance as a goof. Everyone I knew did. We were way cool and above such things as school dances, above _everything._ There was nothing we couldn't sneer at.

Except boys. We took them seriously, God knows.

Before the prom, Amy, Dawn , and I met at Dawns house, and we put on our makeup in the dark. That's right. In the dark. Because, you see, we knew it would be dark at the dance. So we put on our makeup with the lights off to make sure we looked good in the dark.

We didn't think it was crazy. We thought it was totally necessary.

Kakashi was a fabulous dancer. He had a natural grace. He moved so well, and it looked so easy for him. The same kind of grace he had on the basketball court when he'd stop and seem to fly back through the air as he sent up his jump shots.

He was very funny all night, dancing crazy, being silly, being a parody of a Homecoming dace date. But during one slow dance, where we held each other and danced so close, I could feel him pressing against me, pressing against me. And I know how the night would end.

Yes, I was excited. Because it was Kakashi. Silver, graceful Kakashi, who was so funny, who had picked me.

If only we'd had a place to go. If only it had lasted longer.

After that night, Kakashi acted as if he owned me. And that's when it started – and when my feelings started to change. I didn't know it then. I didn't figure it out till much later.

But those two uncomfortable, sloppy minutes in the car changed everything.

Of course I still cared about Kakashi. Of course I was still so thrilled and amazed that he had picked me. But did I really want to be owned? No. Did I want to be a possession, like one of those silly chrome basketball trophies he kept on his dresser?

Not Really.

I didn't like the way he slid his arm around me when he came up to me in school. I'd be talking to someone, and there would be Kakashi, grabbing me, wrapping his arm around my neck, roping me in like a runaway calf.

Yes, suddenly there were things I didn't like. Even while he was kissing me, his hand under my sweater so gentle but needy, even with the excitement of being so special to someone, there were things I didn't like.

Why were his lips so mushy and wet? Did he really think it was sexy to slobber all over me?

Later, I felt guilty about every complaint.

Our whole time together was so short, so damned short, like the two minutes in the back seat of his car. I should have had more. More of Kakashi. More time.

And now, there he was in front of my car in Sag Harbor, stepping out of the dime store.

I shoved the car door open – slamming the car parked next to me.

"Kakashi-! Hey!"

He turned. Did he see me?

He had a white plastic in his hand. He tucked it under his arm and started to jog down the sidewalk.

"Kakashi- wait!"

I lurched out the door. Forgot about the seat belt. It jerked me back. I fumbled to unfasten myself.

"Kakashi? Hey – Kakashi?"

I saw his silver hair. Saw him dodge two bent old men with canes. The sidewalk was crowded. People moved slowly, window-whopping, chatting casually.

I saw the silver hair; saw the white bag in his arms.

Was he running from me? Why was he running away?

I leaped from the car and took off, my sneakers thudding the pavement.

Forgetting about Konohamaru. Leaving the car door open.

"Kakashi-?"

"Look out!" a voice shouted, and a lanky teenager in an open Hawaiian shirt roared past my feet on a skateboard.

I stumbled back, into a display sign in front of a clothing store.

"Kakashi, please!"

People were staring now.

I stopped. He had vanished again.

I grabbed the back of a bench. Gripped it with both hands, leaning all my weight on it, and waited for my heart to stop pounding against my chest, waited for the sidewalk to stop tilting and swaying.

Kakashi vanished again.

But couldn't be Kakashi, I told myself, still sucking in air still searching the crowded sidewalk.

Kakashi vanished seven years ago.

Kakashi died, Hinata. He's dead. So you've got to stop seeing him. You. Have. To. Stop.

My shrink back in Madison told me I'd stop thinking about Kakashi someday. He said one day I'd stop seeing him. One day I'd put my ghosts to rest.

I believed him then. I really did. But I didn't believe him anymore.

My ghost was back.

I stood up. Pushed back the hair that had fallen over my face. Took a deep breath and started to back to the car.

I saw Konohamaru still sitting in the passenger seat. He was fooling with the dials on the dashboard. The driver's door hung open. I shut the door and made my way over to Konohamaru's side to let him out.

A horn honked. Someone shouted my name.

I turned and saw Kiba, his head sticking out of his black SUV, waving to me. "Hey, Hinata. Hi!"

I wanted to scream, but I held it back. I balled my hands into tight fists and stormed up to Kiba.

"You- you shit!" I shrieked. "How could you call me? How could you _face_ me?"

He froze for a second. Then his face reddened as his smile faded. He blinked at me, acting confused, acting as if he didn't understand. "Whoa, Hinata. Please-"

"You tried to _kill_ me!" I cried. I slammed my fist on his card door.

Bad idea. Pain shot up my arm.

"Kill you?" He kept the confused look on his face. "Hey, I'm sorry. I came on a little strong last night. I was a little ripped, I guess. I didn't mean to give that guy a hard time."

"Kiba, you shit! You liar!" I banged my fists against his car again.

People were now staring. I didn't care.

"You crazy shit! You bumped us off the road. You could have killed us."

I glimpsed Konohamaru in the car. He had his hands pressed over his ears.

"I _what_?" Kiba gave me the innocent, wide eyes, baby boy look. "I bumped you? Have you fucking lost it, Hinata?"

"I'm calling the police. I'm going to file a complaint, Kiba. You used your car as a weapon. You followed us. You crashed into us again and again. You tried to kill us."

"You're fucking crazy. I mean it. I didn't follow you. Why would I follow you? I drove back to the house I'm staying at. I never followed you."

"You liar!" I creamed. "Of course you deny it now. You tried to kill me. Of course you deny it."

I jumped back as he shoved open the door and slid out of the car. "You think I would dent up my new SUV? Huh? You think you're so hot, I'd dent up my new car for you? Is that what you think? Here. Take a look."

He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to the front of the car.

"Take a look. Check it out. You see any dents anywhere? Go ahead. Look. You say I bumped you again and again? You want to accuse me? Take a good look, Hinata. You see any scratches? You see any marks on the car?"

I leaned down and examined the front of the car.

No.

No marks on the bumper. No scratches or dents on the fenders. The headlights okay, not cracked. No marks anywhere. The chrome shiny and new. The bumpers spotless.

"You want to call the police on me again? You really think I'm a fucking murderer? You gonna call the police again? Look at the car, Hinata. Look at the fucking car. I didn't follow you. You're crazy."

He bumped me out of the way and climbed back behind the wheel.

And then it hit me; I'm crazy.

He's right. I'm crazy.

The car was spotless. Not the tiniest speck on it.

I stood up straight and took a deep breath. "You could have gotten it fixed," I muttered.

"When? At two on a Saturday night? Yeah. Lots of garages open then."

"Just stay away from me, Kiba." My voice broke. "Just stay away from me, get it?"

"No problem," he said. He didn't say it angrily. He said it wearily, defeated. "No problem Hina. I'm real sorry . I was crazy about you, you know. You want to turn me in to the police for that? Go ahead."

He rolled up his window. Then he squealed away. I saw the policewoman at the crosswalk turn angrily and watch the SUV roar down Main Street.

I stood there at the curb, feeling dazed.

It _had_ to be Kiba in the black SUV last night. It _had_ to be Kiba crashing into us, hitting us, bumping us until we slid into the woods.

But the car would have scratches. Even a tall SUV would have marks on the bumpers, some sign of the impacts.

And if it wasn't Kiba…

If it wasn't Kiba…

Who?

I climbed back into the car. I started the engine. I was halfway out of the parking space when I realized I'd forgotten to pick up the groceries for Anko.

I pulled back into the space. I turned and saw Konohamaru staring at me.

I'm sorry I was screaming back there," I said. "I- had a misunderstanding with someone I know. You know. An argument? It was no big deal."

His dark eyes were so wide. He slender face was so pale.

"Konohamaru, are you okay?" I asked.

To my shock, he unbuckled himself, scrambled onto my lap and wrapped me in a tight hug.

* * *

I had to park on the street at the Harpers' house. The gardeners truck stood halfway up the drive behind Asuma's SUV. Five or six men in sweat drenched T-shirts were working over the front yard, weeding, trimming plants, cutting the patches off tall grass.

Konohamaru helped me carry the grocery bags inside. Asuma met us in the front hall. "Oh, good. Here you are," he said.

"Put it in the kitchen. Anko will be home soon."

We set the bags down on the kitchen counter. Asuma slapped Konohamaru a high-five. "How's it going bud? How was the whaling museum?"

For a moment, I thought Konohamaru might speak. But no. He flashed his dad a thumbs-up. Then he grabbed an Oreo off the plate on the counter and hurried from the room.

Asuma flashed _me_ a thumbs-up. "I think Konohamaru like it. That's great. I haven't seen him so enthusiastic in weeks." He started pawing through one of grocery bags; then he stopped. "Oh. I almost forgot, Hinata. They dropped off your cat."

"Lucky's here?"

Asuma pointed to the kitchen door. "Yes. He came about an hour ago. He's in the carrier. On the deck."

Lucky! Yes!

I dashed out to the deck, letting the screen door slam behind me. I was so happy. I'd missed my old cat so much.

"Lucky! It's me!" I called, running across the deck.

His travel carrier was near the steps.

"Lucky! Hey, Lucky! Remember me?"

I dropped down beside the carrier. I unlatched the door in the side.

"Lucky?"

I lowered my head to the door and peered inside.

Whoa. No cat? I saw a fuzzy, black ball.

No. Wait. Oh, wait.

I halted. My body stiffened up. I body shivered. I felt something warm around my eyes.

The eyes. Two glassy eyes stared back at me.

Lucky's eyes.

The mouth open, purple tongue drooping out.

Oh, Lucky…

My poor cat, my poor beloved old cat.

I couldn't move. I couldn't stop staring.

Staring at Lucky's head on the floor of the carrier.

Just his head.

* * *

Sadness revolves around Hinata. Her beloved cat dead. Who would do such a thing? What will Hinata do now? How is behind this horrible act? Read and Find out. Next time on The Sitter.

* * *

I call Animal cruelty! How cruel! Who would do such a thing to poor Lucky? Sigh…

Hope you enjoyed… remember… there is another chapter coming up soon… since I didn't write one last week I think… and even if I somehow did… I will still write another one… because of you… the readers and fans.

* * *

**Poll Section**

This poll is for the name of my soon to make story… I want you the fans to tell me what name you like the most. So… vote please.

A.) Frozen Memories

B.) Memories of Love… er… too mushy…

C.) Love to be no more

D.) Your names suck! Let the master show you how it's done! It shall be called (Add a good name).

E.) I see your problem. I guess you should name it (Add name). I love your story a lot!

F.) Can I bear your children RD-san?

I'll let the fans decide what it shall be called. So help me out and help. (If anyone puts F… can I get your phone number?… lol just kidding… it'll be a little too weird… besides… I would probably die of a nose bleed… hehe…)

* * *

**Review Section**

**niwichan2468**: (Stares at all of niwichan's comments) Wow dude… You sound like a droid or something… cant you say something else…? 3 just kidding. Hope you enjoyed.

**Aleeza**: Hiya Leez-chan… sorry for not updating sooner… I guess I got lazy… can you forgive me?... I shall write another chapter to get some redemption for my sins! Lol… Oh… and it sucks that your bro took the Wii away… You (if you have time) should get a job… and earn enough for the Wii and for some games… Yeah… I do have ZTPrincess It's really fun… but I haven't been able to play lately… but graphics and everything is awesome.

**lil.ramen.lover**: Lol… 'Updating' Sorry dude… I took a lot of time… sigh… hope ya forgive me for my lateness… I was lost in the road of life… lol… No worries though… I'll write another chapter. So Enjoy!

**Mbshadow**:… Sigh… I bet you are very mad right?... Sorry man… I took some time off… I'm getting a little fed up with school… sigh… (Grins) Five days?... Lucky… I verly have a half an our to play… curse you! You stand on freedom… while I stand on Little Ceasar Slaver!... T.T…

**Xx.Karma-chan.xX**: Yay! You got addicted by my drug of fiction! Bwahahaa!... Lol… Sorry for taking so long… here… I'm being a good dealer and giving you some more of this good stuff… lol… Yeah… Maybe Naruto will die… I-I mean… survive his encounter with Orochimaru… hehe…. Hope you enjoy.

**Amaya-Keiko2005**: Hey Amaya-chan! Don't worry! There shall be more chances to win. It just came to mind that I should really thank my readers… so the reward section came to mind… just stay tuned and comment as soon as you can… then bada boom! You'll win… hehe… Yes! I finally have over Sixty thousand words… and over Twelve Thousand Hits… and over a hundred reviews… I'm so freakin happy I could cry… Oh shucks…T.T… There… you see what you made me do?... .… Hope you enjoyed Amaya-chan.

**Lovelyanime**: It kills? (Checks over computer for information) Oh god! You're right… Hmm… I wonder why Naruto want me to draw that in your face… oh well…

You can show me… B-but… don't do it so well… I'm not as stupid as Naruto… I'll probably blush and faint too…

Naruto: Hey! I resent that! I'm not stupid! Just… don't notice things like that…

RD: That makes you stupid…

Naruto: Hmph…

Nope! He'll never dare rise up against me! Yeah! It will be a great hit! Halo 3 was for all 360 fans… Brawl… is for all Wii fans… If you don't buy it via internet… or skip school the day it comes out… its almost positive… that you wont get the game any time soon.. hehe…

Leo: W-well… since U-chan is asking nicely… sure! I'll forgive ya U-chan! You too LA-senpai! Did you get my gift? It was in a little bag… I left it in your room's bed.

RD: Hey! I'm not mean! I'm just a good cool older brother… hehe! W-what?... Er how did you find out about that?... Dang you Leo… Wait… what did you do with Naruto? I need him for my AMV… T.T…'sobs' you ruined my AMV LA-chan… I'll guess I'll have to use Kiba now… sigh…

Hey look! A pikachu! No Pikachu! That's not ketchup! It's my Gatorade! (Licks LA's face too…and turns all green) Bwah! That was horrible! You forgot the sugar! And the flavor! T.T I wont accept food from you LA-chan… you're trying to poison me….

Leo: Eh?... How did you hear our conversation!? You weren't around… I checked!

RD: Told ya she wouldn't like you insulting him…

No LA-chan… you didn't really flame me… but if you check on the review… there is 2 little stars working as censors… which cover up bad words… so… I was just confused and messing with ya… hehe .…

Did you see my artwork too LA-chan?... I tried my best to show off… but they're not that good… since I'm a newbie at this and all…

You can dress as you want LA-chan! It probably wouldn't be a good Idea If you dressed up like Hina-chan… and Hina-chan dressing like you… I-I mean… you look so alike and all… (Hinata and LA both switch clothes) See! I cant tell the difference… just imagine what would happen if…

Leo: U-chan! I'll finally reveal my feelings! (Goes up and kisses 'Hinata')

OP-kun walks up to 'Stephanie' and starts poking her sides

RD: Err… dude… that's not who you think it is…

Hinata: No one but my family has ever touched me like that! (Shuugo Hakke Roku Jyuu Yonshou! )

RD: 0.0 run! Every man for himself!

(Panting)

Phew… that was close… what do you mean I'm mean?... It's fun! Hearing them all happy and suddenly they leave crying… bwahahaha! Sweet Sweet Screams… It'll be soo hilarious if one faints or wets themselves…hehe…

You cant blame me… Hinata is already used to be looked at around her family… except for those who are her age… like Neji… or Kiba… or Leo… wait what? (Looks at Leo staring)

RD: You are dead gaki…

Naruto: You get the top… I'll get his legs…

Leo: Gulps… Why are the three of you looking at me like that?...(Stares at LA, RD, and Naruto) I understand RD and Naruto… but why you Senpai… I didn't do anything to you… unless you are mad that I kissed U-chan… she'll like me more than Naruto! S-she just fainted when I finished giving her the kiss… U-chan is sooo cute!

Lol…. Got you with my prank… hehe… you feel embarrassed?... hahahaha… don't be embarrassed LA-chan… because there will actually be a lemon… but I wont tell in which chapter… because my story also deals with suspense…. So… suspense time!! Bwahaha!


	35. Chapter 3 Part 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

(Yawn) Just like I promised… (yawns…again) I only got to sleep 5 hours… and it was on my chair and desk trying to write… my dad says I woke up screaming thinking there was some guy trying to come through my room window…T.T I cant remember anything…

Anyways… Here is the chapter enjoy!

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 5**

Sobs shook my body. I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I sat on the top step of the deck, holding myself tightly, swaying from side to side.

I shut my eyes and tried to picture Lucky alive. Tried to see him play with his favorite toy, a little, pink and yellow rubber mouse. Tried to see him creeping into my lap and my attention to him. Tried to picture the delicate way he ate, his tongue carefully cleaning his mouth afterwards.

But I couldn't picture any of that. I could see only the round, furry head, the empty eyes, the tongue hanging limp and shriveled like a dead worm.

"_W-who did this!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs. "_Who did this!?" _

And then, without even realizing it, I was on my feet and back in the kitchen, confronting a startled Asuma, who was leaning into the refrigerator, rearranging things on the shelves.

"Who did this? Tell me! Who brought the cat? Who was here?" I grabbed him with both hands and spun him around.

A plastic container of fruit salad fell from his hands and splattered on the floor.

Asuma stumbled back, holding on to the refrigerator door. "Hinata? What the hell?"

"My cat!" I wailed, tears still making their way out my eyes, as more sobs took by breath away. "Who brought it? Who was it?"

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Some guy. In a Volvo station wagon. A young guy. Tall, with his head shaved and a little beard. He said he was a friend of your cousin's."

"But the cat is dead! Don't you understand!? My cat is dead!"

Stepping around the puddle of fruit salad, Asuma crossed the room. "Hinata, calm down. Hinata, lets deal with this." He raised his arms to wrap me in a hug – uh, no way- I backed against the counter.

"Lucky- he-he was murdered! Someone cut off his head!"

Asuma gasped. The color drained from his face. "No. That's impossible." He grabbed the back of the kitchen stool. "I heard the cat scratching aginst the case. Really. And I heard it meowing."

"It _can't_ meow!" I screamed. "It's _head_ was cut off!"

"No. That's crazy. That's impossible. I heard it," he insisted.

"You poor thing. You're shaking." He came at me again. I was trapped against the counter. He wrapped his arms around me. He smelled of coconut suntan solution.

I let him hug me, and I hugged back as I cried, sobbed onto the sleeve of his polo shirt. It felt good to be held. I think he was genuinely trying to comfort me. Okay, maybe not. But I didn't care.

I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do.

What do I do next?

Chocking on my sobs, I mustered as much will as I could and pushed him back. I ripped some paper towels from the dispenser next to the sink and wiped my face.

He stood with his hands at his sides, watching me, biting his lips. "We have to call the police," he said. "We have to let them know that someone… has struck again."

The police haven't been helpful at all, I thought. They ask a lot of questions and then fill out reports.

"Who was home?" I asked. "The cat was okay when it arrived? Then, who was here, Asuma? Just you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just me. I took the carrier to the deck. I thought the cat would like fresh air until you came home. I-"

"And no one else was home?"

"No. No one. I think Anko was in Bridgehampton with Heather, and- oh, yeah. Sakura stopped by. With those two little girls. She was looking for you."

"Sakura-?"

"She stayed only a second. She left when I told her where you were."

"Sakura?"

My brain felt all cottony. I kept blinking, trying to clear the fog. Sunlight washed through the kitchen windows, but I felt wrapped in darkness, drowning inside a dark, swirling cloud.

Sakura wouldn't murder my cat.

Asuma was the only one home.

He says the cat was alive. _And he was the only one home._

It was too much. Too much to bear.

A scream burst from my throat. I heaved myself away from the counter, pushed past Asuma, his mouth open with shock, and ran screaming to the front of the house.

"I cant stay here! I cant stay here!"

I heard Konohamaru laughing upstairs. Was he laughing at a cartoon video? He wasn't laughing at me – _was_ he?

"I cant stay here!"

I heard Konohamaru's laughter, and then I was out the front door, leaping down the stairs, and nearly knocked over one of the gardeners pruning the hedge. He cried out in surprise and dropped his hedge-cutters.

"Sorry!"

The other workers raised their heads to watch me. I ran over the flagstone walk, my chest heaving, tears burning my cheeks. To the driveway.

Where was I going?

What was I doing?

I didn't know. I couldn't think. I only knew I had to run.

Run and keep running.

Someone was ruining my life. Someone hated me – hated me enough to kill me.

I had no choice. I had to run.

I reached the driveway. Behind the house, I could see two blue- and-red kites dipping and rising in the sky. Someone at the beach was having fun, flying kites in the strong ocean wind.

I want to be one of those kites, I thought. I want to fly high and free. I want to cut the string… sail away… float away from this heavy, dark fog… fly to sunlight.

I have to run.

I bumped hard into someone. I landed in top of him. He let out a soft gasp as I squinted against the sun glare.

"N-Naruto?"

"Woah, Hinata? What the?"

I was emotionally vulnerable. I could only hug Naruto as hard as I could, didn't want to let go. Didn't want to be apart from him.

"Hey Hinata? What's up? What's going on?" asked a startled Naruto.

"T-they killed him…" I whimpered. Sobbing on his chest.

His eyes widened as he grabbed my shoulders. "Who killed what? What happened Hinata? Are you okay?" said Naruto trying to stand up.

"Lucky… they murdered him!" I finally said as I looked up and stared into his electric blue eyes.

"Lucky? Your cat?" he frowned and glared towards the house. "Who killed him Hinata? Tell me, I'll give who ever did, a beating of their lives." growled Naruto as he started heading towards the house.

"N-no don't… please" I pleaded as Naruto's eyes stared into my eyes. He hesitated at first but finally gave in.

"Grab your things Hinata. I'm getting you out of this hell hole", said Naruto as he gave me a little push towards the house.

But I stopped just past the SUV. Stopped and stared at the front bumper.

Asuma's SUV. A black Trailblazer.

The bumper was scratched in several places and dented on the left side.

The glass on the left headlight was cracked.

I stopped and ran my fingers over the dent on the bumper. Flakes of red paint came off in my hand.

Red paint?

Naruto's Passat.

Asuma's SUV was black.

Asuma was the only one home today… and his SUV was black and dented.

I raised my eyes to the house in time to see Asuma stride out the front door.

He stopped at the bottom step and called to me.

"Hinata? Can we talk?"

* * *

The fog lifts up and the culprit is revealed. How will Hinata react towards this? What will she do now that she knows of this?... Read and Find out. 

Hey guys… just like I promised… Since I'm in a good mood today… I'll write one more chapter… and then one for… 'When things don't go as planned'… so enjoy.

* * *

**Poll Section**

The Poll is still up people. Help me out here. You are the one's who will be reading the story. If you want a good title. Then help me out and tell me what you guys like.

A.) Frozen Memories

B.) Memories of the Heart (Borrowed from Lovelyanime's… Thank you LA-chan!)

C.) Love to be no more

D.) Your names suck! Let the master show you how it's done! It shall be called (Add a good name).

E.) I see your problem. I guess you should name it (Add name). I love your story a lot!

F.) Can I bear your children RD-san?

Option F is still available… hehe… Go on… you know you want to say F… lol just kidding. Do as you want. In D and E…. you have to give me a title…so yeah… tell me… lol.

* * *

**Review Section **

**vnvanman**: A?... Okay then… you don't want to reconsider? Lovelyanime lend me one of her titles… I think it sound a little better… don't you agree? Well… thanks for reviewing… and don't worry… I'll get to this story as soon as I finish The Sitter. Kay? Laters dude.

**Amaya-Keiko2005**: You think it's between A, D, and E?... T.T you told me my names suck?... and you didn't give me a good recommendation for a name… Amaya-chan… you meanie! Lol… just kidding P. I-I didn't want to kill lucky… I love animals! (sobs) I feel terrible now… Kakashi?... isn't he dead?... Konohamaru was kind of cute last chapter ne?... hehe…Hope you enjoy… and sorry for the delay.

**Lovelyanime**: B-but… If I write on Naruto… He'll die…right? I don't want that… because if I do… my little Hina-chan will never forgive me… T.T sorry LA-chan…

No!... you're too good! Too cute! Gah! Okay I'll write on his face… just don't overuse that good acting… don't make me do horrible things T.T…

I do care about you! (blush) I-I mean… I-I guess… I was acting like a cat!... yeah… um.. I cleaned you up didn't I?... besides I threw water and soap at you so you could clean yourself… I don't think you would want me to walk into the woman's lockers… (Peeks)

Random Girl: Eeep! Hentai! (starts throwing a lot of items)

RD: (Dodging) Ha! I'm the second coming of the Jirai- (table hits him in the face) H-how could you LA-chan? (Falls on own head)

Itai…(rubs head)… that hurt… I know what you can do for me… don't look at me like that… it's nothing perverted… how little faith do you have in me LA-chan T.T… You can write a chapter of Zodiac U in two weeks .… if you don't… I wont forgive you… lol.

Yay! I'm glad you liked them… I tried my best to do them. I liked my Goku the best… I Think it's the most detailed… as long as shadowing and clothing… and muscles go… lol. But the coolest was my Goten… he looks a lot more Cooler.

That's sad to hear… Oh well… just put a 'p'ic.. on your myspace so I can look at you in the Lolita dress… I have no idea how they look… lol. Hey look it's Leo! (Leo walks up and kisses 'Hinata' and then runs off blushing) Err… LA-chan?... a-are you (LA faints) Whoa! (catches LA)

Oh… you're finally up…. Don't worry I'll tell him the absolute truth when I see him. (Grins as he walks off)

I-I woulnt do 'that' to my Imouto-chan! I have a surprise in store for her… oops… I said too much… meh… it doesn't matter… she doesn't know what I have planned…hehe…

Lol! XD what your friend did was hilarious… I guess I would have done the same thing… lol.

What? What's wrong with my poll…(blushes) Oh that… you weren't thinking of putting that one were you LA-chan?... t-that's jut an Inuyasha joke… (nose bleeds a little) I cant believe you would really think about it… but we're friends! Right… okay… lets just put this behind us… .… and never bring it up again… Oh… and thanks for the title… it's pretty cool… thanks LA-chan! (hugs LA) Did ya like my gift I left on the review on Zodiac U?

Leo: W-what? (turns green) Wait… you're lying… besides Tobi has his mask on all the time… never takes it away… and besides I know I kissed U-chan in the mouth I felt her lips… they were tender and soft… just like I thought they would (stares up dreamily towards the sky)

RD: (Grins) Sorry to burst your bubble Leo… but that wasn't Hinata… it was Stephanie-chan… hehe… and you know what (grin spread even more) She told me she loved it and would love If you could give her some more.

Leo: 0.0… W-what? (faints)

RD: Hahaha! Omg… too easy…(See's LA faint too) Hahaha! Double knock out!... haha…

Naruto: Hm… I have an Idea… (Grins even more than RD)

RD: Hmm… what you are doing is going over the line… when she wakes up… you are a dead man… not even Kyuubi will be able to save you…

Naruto: Tch… whatever… (Stares at LA and Leo put together under a blanket with their clothes on the sides.) Haha… This will be soooo funny… sweet revenge for beating me up… I mean… I will do it with Hina-chan sooner or later… she didn't need to be so violent…

RD: Wait… you took their underwear off too?... you can forget about even going to heaven… she is going to destroy your soul… nice knowing ya Naruto…

Naruto: I'll never die… she needs me for her fics… I cant wait to see how this will happen one of the two is bound to take the blanket from the other… and when that happens… one will be exposed haha….

RD: You're truly evil… you know that?

I'll try and tape it LA-chan… though… it's going to be a bit difficult… since if I put someone outside to tape… they will get suspicious… but I'll try my best. Ja ne!


	36. Chapter 3 Part 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Here… one more chapter… then I'll have to work on my other story… enjoy.

The story will be about- **ME! **

RD: Oh… not again (gets grabbed on the collar and thrown against the wall) Ouch…

**Enjoy fools!**

* * *

**The Sitter **

**Chapter 3 Part 6**

_I'm getting so handy with the knife. _

_I never knew it was so easy. I guess pure hatred makes a lot of things easy._

_Poor kitty cat. Poor Hinata._

_Such a lovely old cat. He hardly put up a fuss. Sure, he kicked and hissed a bit when I grabbed his throat. He was used to being treated well. He trusted people._

_Foolish creature. Trusting people? Never a good idea._

_I trusted people once, a long time ago. I trusted people- and then Hinata came along. And destroyed my trust forever._

_But today, I feel so bad for Hinata. To see a loved one murdered in such a cruel, callous way. A beloved old family member. Part of her childhood. Part of her youth, sliced away forever._

_Where's my youth, Hinata?_

_Where?_

_I guess the years on the farm toughened me, gave me a more realistic view of animals._

_Animals are just animals; that's what you learn on a farm. Dad killed every pet I ever had. Even Udon, my little goat, my favorite pal._

_Well, kitty cat is dead. His head would make a lovely table ornament. If only those eyes weren't staring so accusingly. _

_I once read a story in which the murderer's face was trapped forever in his victims eyes. The police gazed into the victim's eyes and saw the murderer, captured as if on a film._

_Well, I checked the cat's eyes. Believe me. I'm not superstitious, but I check everything. Those eyes were as dead as the rest of the carcass, which I carefully buried beneath the rhododendrons._

_Is Hinata superstitious? I don't know._

_Is she finally beginning to catch on? Does she realize that she's next?_

_I think she does._

_Watching her run out of the house, screaming her lungs out, tears running down her little marshmallow face, made me think that maybe she's finally catching on._

_She'll want to leave now. She won't want to stay._

_But- no way, Hinata._

_I've waited so long for this._

_Have you heard the phrase, "No more Mr. Nice Guy"?_

_Well, you'd better believe it._

_No more Mr. Nice guy._

_No more fun and games, my sweet Hinata._

_Now it gets real._

* * *

Sigh… I'm tired… hope you guys enjoyed it… now I must rest for a bit… Laters. 


	37. Chapter 3 Part 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Sigh… I feel soo… tired… But oh well… have to start now… since I have work at 5… Hope you are enjoying the story.

Enjoy

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 7**

I still had my bag over my shoulder. Ignoring Asuma's cries, I fumbled for the car keys as I ran down the front yard to the Taurus.

Was he coming after me?

I reached the curb, pulled the driver's door. I got in and saw Asuma at the front door, motioning wildly, shouting for me to come back. The gardeners had all stopped working. They were standing up now, tools at their sides, silently watching the drama.

Asuma screamed at me, "Where are you going? Hinata, we have to call the police."

Those were the last words I heard before I slammed the car door, turn on the ignition, and roared off.

Where _was_ I going?

Away. That's all I knew.

Well, I knew a few other things. I knew that Asuma had a black SUV, and front was dented, and the paint in the dents was red.

And he was the only one home when Lucky was murdered.

Asuma.

But why?

I struggled to thing of a reason why Asuma would hate me.

Was he just crazy? Did Anko know about him? Would Anko live with someone so crazy?

I was sobbing again, my foot pressed hard on the gas, roaring down Flying Point Road, past a blur of tall hedges and green trees and sprawling brick and stone houses.

I saw the green van coming towards me. I swerved at the last minute. I didn't realize I was driving in the middle of the street.

The van honked a long warning as it sped past. I pulled the side of the street Jammed the gearshift in to Park. Sat stunned for a moment or two.

And stopped sobbing.

I just stopped.

Maybe it was the shock of almost being hit.

Or maybe there's just a time when sadness turns to anger. That's what happened to me. I knew I was all cried out. Someone wanted me to cry. Someone wanted to terrify me.

But suddenly, I felt only anger. Anger that someone thought he had the right to ruining my life.

My jaw ached. I realized I was gritting my teeth. My hands throbbed from gripping the wheel so tightly.

I forced myself to relax, forced my muscles to ease up, let go. And I tried to think clearly.

The police had been no help. Poor Ms. Tsunade lost a hand, and the police still didn't have a clue.

Not a clue.

I suddenly had some ideas. Detective Conan ideas. But Conan always got his man, didn't he? Conan always solved the crime.

Now that my crying was over, I knew it was time to get the truth, to find out what this was all about.

* * *

I circled around Southampton for a while and round only one flower store, a small shop on Hampton Road between a travel agency and a clothing boutique. Hand-printed signs covered the front window, advertising specials on long-stemmed roses and orchids in pots. 

The store was crowded, and an elderly, white-haired woman with bright blue eyes and a harried expression seemed to be the only on minding the store. She tried to take customers' orders and answer the phone at the same time, and it was obvious from the disgruntled, impatient expressions on everyone's faces that she wasn't keeping up too well.

The shop was deep, bigger than it appeared from the street, with long refrigerated cases of flowers and glassed-in greenhouse tat the back. I took a deep breath and inhaled that sweet smell you find only in flower stores.

I had a lot of time to study the flower cases and inhale the sweet aroma before she finally got around to me.

"Can I help you dear? I'm sorry you had to wait. What a day. Both Arthur and Jimmy came down sick this morning I don't even have a delivery boy, and how am I supposed to make the arrangements and wait on people at the same time?"

"I promise I wont wake long," I said. "Do you have flowers painted black here? You know, for funerals."

Her face changed, suddenly full of pity.

"Well, yes of course. Arthur makes some lovely wreaths or arrangements. We've had a fresh shipment of lilies – did you see them in the back case? Of course, lilies are always appropriate and-"

"Actually, I don't want to order flowers. I need to know about an order from about three weeks ago."

She scratched her white hair. Then she pulled a white Life Saver from a pack on the counter and popped it into her mouth. "An order for funeral flowers?"

I nodded. "Black flowers, actually. You know, sprayed black. The flowers were shipped to our house without a card and I'd really like to know who was kind enough to send them."

She sucked on the Life Saver. "Without a card? We don't usually slip up like that. Especially with funeral flowers."

"Do you have nay kind of record? Do you keep the sales slips or anything?" I asked.

"Well, yes. We don't have them in the computer or anything. We just have names and addresses on the computer. You know, regular accounts. It's quite handy, you know."

"But you do keep sales slips?"

She bit down on the Life Saver. I cold hear it crunch. She chewed it as she disappeared into the tiny office behind one of the displays. A few seconds later, she returned carrying a long wicker basket.

"I keep all the slips in here for a bout a month. Let's take a look. What did you say the name was?"

Before I could answer, the bell over the door rang, and a middle-aged man and woman, in designer jeans and matching red-and-yellow floral shirts, walked in. "Hi, Alma. How's it going?" the man asked.

Alma sighed. "You wouldn't believe it." She handed me the basket. "Look through it, dear. Let me talk to my good friends here. Did you two hear about Arthur and Jimmy?"

I took the basket to the end of the counter and began to paw through it. My hands were trembling. Was I about to learn who had sent the bug ridden flowers and disgusting note?

The sales slips and credit card receipts had been tossed in carelessly. But the dates were easy to see, the most recent sales at the top.

It didn't take me long to find the order for the black flowers about halfway down the pile. The credit card receipt was stapled to the yellow sales slip. I lifted it from the box, brought it up close to my face, tired to steady my shaking hand.

And let out a silent gasp as I read the name on the receipt.

* * *

Cliffy!

You guys **love** the cliffy's right?

Hehehe… no worries I should have the next chapter by… I don't know… Thursday… or maybe Friday… next week…

Here is my work schedule for next week… so you guys know when I'm slacking up.

Today Sunday from 5-9, Monday 5-9, Tuesday 5-9, Wednesday 5-9, Thurday Free day!, Friday Free day!, Saturday… 4.5-10…T.T… I hate working that long… But oh well… 200 each two weeks makes it worth it I guess… By the end of next week… I'll have 450 dollars in the bank! Yay!

But I make no promises. Maybe I'll start it on Monday… Tuesday… and finish by Wednesday… but… like I said… I make no promises.

* * *

**Review Section**

**Aleeza**: D-death? Me? Of course not! Lol… I'm immune to death… hehe… D-don't make me feel guilty… T.T… I don't like to make people sad…. Poor Lucky… 'stares at it's head' Ew… poor little thing… sigh…I really thank you for reviewing 3 times Leez-chan! I have 125 reviews .… I'm so happy! Hope you enjoy the chapter! I'll keep writing hehe…

**vnvanman**: Well I'll think about it… thanks for the review… and for the opinion dude. I really appreciate it.

**mbshadow**: Lol… I tore your prediction?... Hehe…You have really good analytical skills dude. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Eventually… when you have more evidence…hehe… Hmm… Naruto making the Hyuuga pay?... If he does…. Chances of him becoming Hokage would diminish… I'll think of something to make them pay.. .but…. Naruto cant do it… as much as he desires to do it… Hehehe… pure coincidence that I prove your theories wrong dude…hehe… Hope you find the right one before the real culprit is unveiled… enjoy the cliffy .….

**Maki-Zushi**: Hey! You changed your name! I was really confused at first… but then realized it was you (niwichan2468). No worries dude.. I just said it since all your chapters review say the same thing… over and over… hehe.. but I really appreciate them. So… thanks a lot. Hope you enjoyed this one… hehe.

**yondaime90**: Lol… yeah… you are definitely right… that the SUV is damaged doesn't exactly mean that its Asuma… but then again… maybe I'm just making you think that… or maybe I'm not… Hehe… It's fun messing with people's heads… But I'll tell you one thing… it isn't Gaara… he was just a flashback character… I don't think he'll come back… unless I think of some use for him….

**Chronostorm**: T.T… I love animals… it's just how the story went… T.T… poor birdies and poor cat… but… oh well… Don't worry about Hinata… She's under my care…(grins) Bwahahahaha!...cough…cough… 'stupid maniatical laugh'. Study the story well so you can figure out who it is… hehe… It's like a detective game…

**lil.ramen.lover**: Nice observations dude… perhaps I'm only making it easy on purpose… so you guys don't doubt Asuma…. When he really is the culprit… or perhaps I'm lying right now… .… It's so sweet to mess with people's heads… hope you enjoyed the chapter… and the little cliffy too… haha!

**Xx.Karma-chan.Xx**: Lol.. going out doors?... (Blush)… I-I've never been outdoors before…T.T… Hmm… maybe it is Asuma… but I'm making it so easy… that its actually true! All of you guys are so interested in revealing who the bad guy is… I make it easy so you guys can know who it is… or maybe I'm creating a lot of traps to mess you guys up… .… this is awesome! Hope you enjoyed the chapter Karma-chan… And don't worry about school… just study for test and get a good grade on them… for example… My math class… Tests are worth 70 percent of my average and Homework and Classwork is 30 percent… As long as I turn a few assignments in… and Do 'great' on my tests… I'll be able to pass… So… Look at it from the slacker way… hehe.

**Amaya-Keiko2005**: Enjoy Amaya-chan… hehe… Asuma ne?...How does he know her?... A true thriller indeed… I should probably change the description of the story… and putting up that it is a detective game… that should win me a few more people… I have 125 review! I'm happy! Hope I get more and more… I want to make over 200 reviews… at least…

**Lovelyanime:** W-why did you cross your finger LA-chan?... Be-besides… Naruto exchanged all his organs for brining back his father… a-and there he is… (watches Minato) Cool! It's the fourth!... B-but.. the thing is… he can do it… as he wishes… since the Kyuubi keeps him from dying… he can bring anyone back… he can even do alchemy with only clapping his hands…

Naruto: Hina-chan! A present for you! (Gives her lucky) Nah!(sticks tongue out at LA) Forget the dragonballs I can do anything! By just clapping and thinking what I want…

(RD gets hit by table) Ouch! Hey! I just heard crying… I thought something happened… you are treating me as Miroku! Y-y-you Sango! And no I didn't listen to what you said… I'm mad at you… hmph!(turns away)

Hahaha! I think it would be funny If you got caught… they would be like O.O 'Why are you writing this Stephanie? A-and it's so detailed! D-did you experience it already' Hahaha! It would be hilarious right LA-chan?... LA-chan? (Sees LA on the ground with a huge blush in her face) You cant take a joke… now can you?...

Hope you'll get your present LA-chan! And you're right… I cant really picture it… hope you put it up soon so I can see it… .…

D-don't worry Hina-chan…(darkly grins) You'll love it… hehehe… (flashes Fangs) I'll try to get a vampire to bite me… so I can become a vampire-dragon-human… hehe… I'll see what kind of taste I have… I just finished watching the Karin series… I'm looking for free manga in the internet… but none comes out T.T… how cruel…

Hope you enjoyed Halloween LA-chan! I bet it was very fun… it wasn't so much for me… since I had to work…and only got to scare my brother… I swear that next year… I'll make the video! I will ask for a day off so I can prepare everything… Hehe….

Ow! Don't blame us! It's only human Nature for boys to be interested in looking at girls… right Naruto?... Naruto? (Naruto staring at blushing Hinata) Stop looking! Perv! (Drags Naruto away as he stops turns around and grins) Hehe… Nice legs girls! Hehe!(runs away dodging objects thrown at him)

I'll try to help you out LA-chan. Just give me sometime… when I'm finished with my story… kay?...

Hahah! It's just so cute too see you blush and do embarase yourself LA-chan! You're just like Karin and Hina-chan! And don't deny it LA-chan! Hehe, you're blushing all the same… right? I just love teasing people… cant you see the fun in that?... hehe….

Naruto: She-she was just kidding… she loves my pairing to much to break it!

RD: Told ya she would be more mad than anything…

Naruto: B-but she wants to separate me and Hinata! Dictator LA! She's forcing Hina-chan into liking that no good funny looking baka!

RD: (Looks at LA stunned) Wow… was that a mood swing?... She was soo mad at me right now… and then she… switches completely…all friendly like…

Naruto: She's probably pregnant… right?...Isnt that what pregnant woman do?... Maybe by Leo…

RD: O.O… y-you didn't just say that…

Naruto: Say what?

RD: (Points behind him)

Naruto: (Turns around lightly meeting fists of two woman sending him off the horizon)

RD: Wow… LA-chan… Hina-chan! That was amazing! (Both girls glare at RD) H-hey! I didn't do anything! I didn't even speak! (Runs off)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter LA-chan. Also… hope you liked the cliffy goodness…


	38. Chapter 3 Part 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Well just like I promised…

Who was it?

Do you want to know? You do?... Fine… I wont tell!... okay, okay calm down. Enjoy!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed… I'm happy to see the number of reviews increases from time to time.

* * *

**The Sitter **

**Chapter 3 Part 8 **

_Asuma Sarutobi_.

Yes, the credit card receipt was in the name of Asuma Sarutobi. I squinted at it, reading it again and again.

Had the police been here? Hadn't they tried to track down the sender of those disgusting flowers?

I wanted to ask Alma, but the phone had rung and she was writing an order, and her two friends were waiting for her to finish their conversation. So I tucked the receipt into my bag, slid the basket across the counter, and headed out of the shop.

"Did you find what you wanted, dear?" Alma called after me. I hesitated. "Well, not exactly." I closed the door gently behind me and stepped out into the hazy afternoon sunlight.

Had I found what I wanted?

Not really. Did I want it to be Asuma who sent those awful flowers and that frightening note?

Of course not.

Why did he hate me? Why was he doing this to me?

He'd been coming on to me almost since the day I arrived. Coming on to me – and then trying to terrify me?

It made no sense at all.

Is he totally psycho?

Oh, wait. I forgot one thing. I dipped my head back into the flower shop. I'm sorry to bother you again," I said. "Is there a bakery nearby?"

Alma turned away from her friends. She pointed. "Yes. A very good French bakery. Right across the street. You'll see it dear. It's right next to LA Parmigiana restaurant. Try the raisin scones. The scones are out of this world."

I thanked her and started across the street. Some people had stopped to admire an old Cadillac convertible. It was bright yellow and enormous, more like a boat than a car, with swooping tail fins.

A lot of people collected vintage cars here in the Hamptons. I'd even seen an entire car lot where they sold only vintage cars.

Why didn't Asuma have a normal hobby like that? Why didn't he collect old cars instead of torturing me?

The bakery smelled of butter and cinnamon. A young woman wearing a white apron over her T-shirt and tights looked up from her _Hamptons_ magazine as I entered.

My eyes stopped on the tray of Cinnamon buns, but I had to resist the urge… Cinnamon buns where my favorite desert dish, even more when they were verly out of the oven with that heavenly sweet aroma of bread and sweet Cinamon.

I felt my mouth water… but then I stopped. I had to concentrate on what I was doing.

The young woman didn't get up from her canvas chair. She waited patiently for me to speak.

"I want to ask you about an order from about two weeks ago," I started.

She brushed back her short, streaky blond hair, but her expression didn't change.

"Do you remember-? Did anyone come in here and ask for an empty cake box?"

She tilted her head, as if thinking hard. "An empty box? _Mais non_. No one orders an empty box." She had a heavy French accent and spoke with a slight lisp.

Okay, so maybe there was a cake in the box originally.

"Do you keep a record of orders?" I asked. "You know. A record of your deliveries."

"_Oui_." She stood up, closed the magazine, and stepped up to the register. "What kind of cake was it?"

"I-I don't know. I only know where it was delivered."

She frowned at me. "You did not like the cake?"

"Oh, no. No. That's not the problem."

This was harder than I thought.

"I just want to find out who sent it," I said. "It was a delicious cake. Really."

She continued to stare at me. "It was a delicious cake, but you do not remember what kind it was?"

Oh, boy. I knew I sounded like a total asshole.

I sighed. "Could you please just tell me who sent the cake?"

I gave her the address on Flying Point Road.

She steeped over the computer ona little table against the wall. She sat down and typed for a ong while. Finally, she found it.

"The cake was sent to the Sarutobi residence? On Flying Point Road?"

"Yes. Yes, that's it." My heart started pounding heavily against my chest.

"And let me see…" She leaned closer to the monitor and peered closely at the blue screen. "It was purchased by Mr. Asuma Sarutobi."

* * *

Yay!

I finished!... What?... You wanted more?

Sigh… I guess you do don't ya?... I guess I'll just have to write another one tomorrow for you lousy no reviewing little devils.

Hope you enjoyed it.

And _hope_ you review.

* * *

**Review Section **

****

**lil.ramen.lover**: You hate my cliffy?... Well… I **love** my cliffy! Hehe! Nah just kidding… but you _are_ right… someone can only run and cry for so long… then you adapt in order to survive… hehe.

**Maki-Zushi**: No worries dude. Lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter… and to discover who it really is.

**Chronostorm**: Lol sorry about that… I get that evil cliffy feelings sometimes… sigh… oh well. Hmm… You want to know… well… here come closer. (Whispers in ear) Okay dude… the one who did it is… A SECRET! Lol… Sorry I just came from taking a test that would decide my final grade for the six weeks for school… and I think I did bad in it… sigh...

**Allan pike**: Ohoho! You'll have to read and find out my good reviewing friend. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. And enjoy it to the end. So… enjoy!

**Aleeza**: Hiya Leez-chan! O-okay… I wont feel bad…(gets better) See!... hehe… Anyway… Hahahaha! You did that?... Hahaha… Omg Leez-chan… you don't have to hit yourself. Lol. (Puts bandaid on forehead) There! All better! Haha. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. As always… I'll keep writing!

**Lovelyanime**: Y-you did! I read it with my awesome author powers! Lol… Bu-but… he did give up all of his organs… but the Kyuubi already repaired them… he can do it as many times as he wants…

Naruto: Haha! LA-teme! I posses the powers of the other side! By merely clapping… I can change this water here(goes over to water fountain)…(clap) Bzzzt (poof) To Sake!

Tsunade: Did someone say Sake?... (Looks at fountain sprinkling sake all over) No! (Bends over on the ground and starts licking the sake)

RD: T-tsunade-sama! Stop that! Drink from the fountain!

Tsunade: Fountain?(Stares… and drools) I declare this spot the Hokages! Now off with you off!(Grabs LA, Naruto and RD and throws them with all her strength)

Ouch… hey we landed together LA-chan!

I don't like it! I don't want to be treated like Miroku! Unless…(stares at hand with a grin)… Wind Tunnel!(Starts absorbing everything around) Hey! It does work!(covers hole) I'm the greatest! Haha! (Blush) T-that wont work anymore! Not after I saw… this!(Takes out pictures of baby Hisoka making puppy eye jutsu) I've trained my eyes to only react to something of the same cuteness!

Yes! It _would _be funny. Haha! Oh gosh! Common out of the corner LA-chan… I swear I'll stop teasing you from this review… or maybe next… or the one after that one… and that would be it… hehe :p

I hope you do LA-chan. It would be neat!

(Stares with teary eyes at Hinata) Hi-Hina-chan… you meanie! I never said it was something bad! (takes box of super cinnamon buns and throws it to the ground) I hate you… you… you bad sister!(Runs away)

Of course I liked Karin… look at the size of those (Kapow!) Ouch! I-I was going to say episodes! Th-that's right! Episodes! And thankyou for the message I'll check it out as soon as I can.

Thank you! Next Halloween it will be my treat! Kay?... I didn't have much fun… but here LA-chan! (Gives 5 boxes of triple chocolate pokey) I-I made some money in my job… so… happy… very late Halloween!

(Stares drooling at hotsprings below) Ouch! Hey! I was only making sure there was no perverts around… you're going to let me look at the gir- I-I mean… look out for any perverts?... Thanks LA-chan! (Goes back but trips) Oh boooooyy! (falls down on hotspring)

(Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten… and Hinata who was just coming in stare at RD)

Hinata: O-Onii-chan!(hides behind doors) Wh-what are you doing here?

RD: I-itai…(Notices girls and looks at Sakura) Hey there bitch, (turns to Ino) Hello hag, (Looks at Temari) Hello pig-tail girl, (Watches Hinata) Hiya Hina-chan!, (Turns to Tenten and eyes widen as he goes and takes Tenten hand) Ten-chan… would you bear my children? (Tenten blushes as she looks at the ground embarrassed)

Sakura: Bitch?

Ino: HAG!?

Temari: Pig-tail girl? Is that a crack about my weight!?

Three in Unison: You lowlife!( Punch RD all they way back to the cliff where he was staring)

RD: Itai! (Looks down again) So! Do you want to Ten-chan? (Tenten blushes as she covers herself)

Tenten: I-I- (something hits RD in the face)

Sakura: Stare some more so we go and kill you!

RD: Aiiee!(Runs away but quickly comes back) Talk to ya later Tenten-chan!(Runs away)

You feel like Sakura?... Eww… not that hag… you're too cool LA-chan. (Tries to look at hotsprings again) Yeah yeah… er… Sango… Aha…(bash) Ow! (Blushes Vivid red) Gosh LA-chan if you wanted so much attention you should have told me. (goes and rubs butt) see! I'm Miroku now! (Slap!) Oww…. Now I know how poor Miroku feels… I'll never in my life do that again… wonders how Miroku keeps he's face together…(rubs cheek) Itai… that hurt…

Naruto: No! You better write it… or else… (claps hands) Bzzzt (A large cannon forms in front of LA) say bye bye to that new sake fountain I created!

LA: Tch… I don't really ca-

Tsuande: (Rushes to her side) By order of Hokage! You are to write that lemon 'whatever that means' or else… I as Hokage will see to it… that no one on this village appears in your stories… that means Tobi too… who we caught meddling around Konoha.

Tobi: Hi LA-san! I've been caught! Isnt Tobi a good boy?

T.T… I don't buy that innocent act… here Is the chapter LA-chan… don't do anything anymore… I updated…. And will update tomorrow again…(I will do a Reader Appreciation Reward… around 7 so come in fast and look at options before you even read… or else… you might not get it 'gasp')

Well hope you enjoyed LA-chan… laters.

* * *

**Anime, Manga, and Videogame Section **

Well guys… as you all know… Hina-chan appears this week on Naruto Shippuden… so enjoy it like I will.

Also… in the Manga… Jiraiya is still going vs Pein… so keep watching…. Bleach should also be up… and the manga too… It's really crazy how Ichigo who beat Zaraki without bankai… cant go against Nnoitra… but Zaraki can…

I'm beginning to suspect that Aizen did more than hit Ichigo… he might have stolen a considerable amount of Reiatsu… from Ichigo… oh well… cant wait to see how the 4th squad Captain is going to fight the scientific guy…

Also… on more news… **DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3** is coming on **December the third**… order up… or it will banish in a flash… Also… **Naruto Shippuden Narutimate Accel 2** is coming on **December the twentieth.**

If you don't have **Naruto Clash of Ninja 3**… you should order that up too, it's a cool game. There is also **Super Smash Bros. Brawl**… but that is coming on February… so there is still time… you should order up now… you don't want to wait till the last minute to get it.

I'm going to gather my money and buy DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Naruto Shippuden 2… and I'm buying a Zelda Ocarina and a Zelda song book so I can play some songs… lol.

I will probably spend about 130 dollars… I have about 400 in the bank… But I owe my mom for buying me the Wii… so… I have to leave 200 in the bank for my mom to pay her credit card.

I will try to get that game… Bleach Shattered Blades… so I can pretend I have a sword and hit people with it… hehe… hope I have enough money…

Ja ne mina-san


	39. Chapter 3 Part 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Here it is… just like I promised… Enjoy.

* * *

_**Hurry! Today is Reader Appreciation Day! You know what to do!**_

* * *

**The Sitter **

**Chapter 3 Part 9**

"Father, I'm coming home."

My bedroom door was shut tight, but I whispered into the cell phone anyway. I'd crept into the house and made sure that Asuma wasn't home. I saw Anko on the deck with the kids but her husband was nowhere in sight. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and hurried to my room to call home and plan my escape.

"You're _what?"_ My father reacted with his usual cool.

"Oh, my… what are you telling me?"

"I want to come home. I don't really have anywhere else to go."

I'd call Tenten first, my only friend in New York. When I tried her phone, I just got her voice mail… I regretted introducing her to Lee.

So I called her apartment, and May Lin, one of her roommates, told me that Tenten was on South Orange, helping her cousin move. May Lin didn't know if Tenten was coming out to the Hamptons this weekend or not.

I didn't want to go back to the Sarutobi's house. I didn't want to see Asuma again. But all my stuff was here. I couldn't just run away.

Now I knew I really wasn't safe here. I was living with a maniac. I decided I would be safe in Madison, as far away from Asuma I could get.

"Father, I have to come home right away. I'm packing my stuff and-"

"Hinata, slow down. What's this about? Why are you whispering? Take a breathe, okay, dear? And tell me what's happening."

"I cant really explain, Dad. It's just… Well… the job hasn't worked out, and-"

"Oh, Hinata, did something happen? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?"

"Yes. They're fine, Dad. It's not about the kids."

Jesus. Leave it to my father to imagine the worst kind of tragedy – caused by _me_.

"I'm quitting the job," I continued, my voice trembling. A noise outside my door made me jump.

Asuma?

"I'm quitting, and I don't have anywhere to live. I gave up the apartment in the city, and-well- I want to come home for a while. You know regroup."

Silence on the other end.

Finally, "We don't really have much room for you, Hinata. Your cousins came over for summer break. We didn't think you'd be coming back so soon."

"I'll sleep on the couch in the den, Dad. Really. It's just for a little while so-"

"It's not that we don't want you. Of course we do. It's just that… Don't you think just for once you should stick with something? You quit every job. Even your temp jobs."

I started to lose it. "A few days ago, you told me to quit and come home. Now you tell me to stay? " I was shouting into the tiny phone.

_Of course, dear, come home at once and we'll take care of you._ Isn't that what parents should say instead of arguing? Did he really think she was arguing with me for my own good?

"Hinata, don't lose your temper. I know how much moving to New York meant to you. And now-"

"I cant stay here," I said, lowering my voice again to whisper. "I just cant, Dad. It-it's not good here. I'll explain when I see you. Bye."

I clicked off before he could reply. I sat on the edge of the bed, trembling, my mind spinning.

I was living in a house with a murdered. A crazed psycho murderer. Asuma had sliced off Tsunade's hand, murdered my poor cat, and tried to kill Naruto and me by battering us off the road.

I knew I should call the police. But I was so frightened so totally panicked. I just wanted to escape from this nightmare.

But what about Anko?

I have to tell her about Asuma, I decided.

She has to know what she is living with. She and the kids might be in danger, too. I cant just run away without saying a word. I have to warn her.

How will she react? Will she believe me? I folded the flower shop receipt in my hand to offer as proof.

Then I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs. I found Anko on a chaise lounge on the deck. She had Ami on her lap and was reading a Dr. Seuss book to her. Konohamaru crouched on his knees at the other end of the deck, playing with a bunch of action figures.

She glanced up and read my face instantly. "Hinata? What wrong?"

"Read. Read," Ami insisted, slapping the book.

"I have to talk to you," I said, my heart suddenly pounding.

"Right away."

Anko closed the picture book. Ami let out an unhappy cry. Konohamaru didn't look up from his action figures. "Is everything okay?" Anko asked.

"No," I said.

Her eyes locked on my.

My chin trembled. My legs suddenly felt rubbery.

Keep it together, Hinata. You have no choice. You have to tell her.

Holding Ami, Anko climbed to her feet." Wait here," she told me. "Come with me, kids."

Both kids started to whine. They didn't want to move.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She pulled Konohamaru to his feet, and then took them both upstairs. A few minutes later, she returned, carrying a bottle of water. Regaining her place on the chaise lounge, she tilted the bottle to her mouth, her eyes on me the whole while.

"What's up, Hinata?"

I cleared my throat. I had my hands jammed in the pockets of my shorts. "This isn't easy to say."

She motioned for me to pull up a chair. "Are you leaving? Is that what you want to tell me? I don't blame you. It's been so horrible for you here."

"Yes, I have to leave," I said, sliding a deck chair up close to hers. I dropped onto it and gripped the wooden arms, my hands cold and wet. "But there's more, Anko."

She pulled herself up. "More?"

"It's about Asuma," I said, my voice breaking. "He's the one – the one who's been torturing me."

I expected her to scream or protest or get angry or call me crazy. But she started back at me, suddenly very still, her eyes widened a bit. A fly landed on her forehead. She made no attempt to brush it away.

"I can prove it," I said. I shoved the receipt at her. "Those are the black flowers crawling with cockroaches- he sent them, and Tsunade's hand… I went to the bakery. It was Asuma's name on the receipt for the cake box. He-"

Anko let out a long breath and crossed her arms tight below her chest, she then stared at the ground.

Was she going to defend him? Was she going to argue? When she didn't speak, I forced myself to continue. "The black SUV is dented. And I know the flakes of red paint on the bumper. It was him… It was Asuma who tried to kill Naruto and me. And my cat-"

She clamped her eyes shut. The water bottle fell to the deck and rolled away. "Not again," she whispered. "Oh, no. Not again."

I swallowed hard. My throat felt dry as sand. What was she saying? _Again?_

She leaned forward and grabbed my hand, I could see her eyes getting teary. "He's doing it again," she whispered. "He promised me… he promised me he was taking his medication."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You mean he's done this before?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "I stuck it out with him last time. He begged me to stay with him. He swore it would never happen again. Of course, he never went this far before. Never like this."

For a long horrible moment, we just stared at each other. When she wiped away the tears, I could see the fear in her eyes. She jumped to her feet and turned to the house. "The kids," she whispered.

She grabbed my arm again. "Hinata, I know you want to get away from here as fast as you can. But, please. I've got to think of the kids. I've got to make some arrangements, find some place for us to go. Some place where he wont find us."

Did she realize how tightly she was griping my arm? "I-I really cant stay…" I said, " I don't feel safe. He-he-"

"Just two more days," she pleaded. "Just till I can make a plan, make sure we will be safe from him." A sob escaped her throat. "Please, Hinata. Two days, that's all. I'll protect you from him. I can. I know how to work him. I know how to keep him down. I've – done it before."

"Well…" I hesitated. This poor woman. I could see she was totally panicked.

"Just two days," she said. "I'll make some phone calls right away. I'll get the kids away from here. Then I'll call the hospital from the last time this happened and find some help for Asuma. Two days. I'll keep him away from you, Hinata. You'll be safe. I promise."

"Okay," I whispered. "Okay. Two days."

"Oh thank you. Thank you. You're wonderful." She leaned forward and hugged me. Her hot tears rubbed off on my cheek.

"You'll be safe. Don't worry. Just act normal, okay? That's the main thing. Just act normal."

A killer in the house.

Just act normal?

* * *

There I'm done… phew… sorry for not putting up chapter Friday or Saturday… I was feeling really lazy and mad… 

Good thing for you guys and bad thing for me…

I only have work Monday, Friday, and Saturday… so expect a chapter or two in between these days…kay?...

Laters

* * *

**Review Section**

**Xx.Karma-chan.xX**: Nah… you don't scare 'me' Karma-chan… I'm the one scaring everyone here…bwahahaha… cough… yeah… anyways… I've never gone out to wilderness before… I loved Halloween… I scared some people… I was going to tape it.. but I couldn't get it in time.. sigh… stupid video camera… Anyways… Hope you enjoy Karma-chan.

**yondaime90:** Anko? (Grins) Of course its Anko… how did you know? It definitely isn't Asuma… or Naruto… not even Kakashi… oh wait… he's dead I forgot…. Lol… Just kiddin dude… I'm not going to say just yet… It will come soon though… we're approaching the climax… so enjoy… only a few chapters left.

**KnighteWolfe**: Thanks for reviewing dude… I know that I write little and give reviews half the page… but that's all I can do… I don't have any time… and if I don't follow the order of the story… I'll mess up the suspense and the feelings to the story… Hope you still like the story anyhow… I try my best to write… But I'm clogged with school… work… and stupid parents who take my money away to pay their debts…sigh…

**Chronostorm**: I am? (Grins) Of course I am! Hahaha! Lets keep watching. I bet you'll figure it out… lol. Hope you're enjoying. And hope you enjoy the few chapters left. About 12 I guess… Maybe less… or maybe one more… or two…hehe.

**lil.ramen.lover**: Hope it cleared it out for ya dude. Hope you enjoyed it. And… hope you figure out who is behind this all…

**Maki-Zushi**: Lol… now we have to watch how Asuma gets out of this one…hehehe…

**Lovelyanime**: Lol… don't feel bad LA-chan… but I guess… it is your fault that Naruto got to the endless… without equivalence alchemy… I mean… it was also because of you that I could use my awesome powers on…hehe…er… don't feel bad…hehe…

Ed: Did someone call me?

RD: Not really…unless you're looking for a fight against that new alchemist.

Ed: Which one?

RD: The one showing off over there(points to a crowd of people)

(Naruto is getting everyone whatever they want)

Random person: I want gold!!!

Naruto: (Clap) Bzzzt (Poof) There you go my good sir.

Random person: OMFG! I'm rich!

Ed:…O.O('he's ignoring the balance… how is he doing that?) Hey you! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! You are you!

Naruto: Whazzat? Oh… er… I guess you can call me… the Free Miracle Alchemist… yeah… lets go with that..

Ed: Right… How are you doing that? How are you ignoring the laws of alchemy?

Naruto:… What?

Ed: The laws!

Naruto: What laws?

Ed: Arghh!!!!

RD: Lets skip this… this is going to get out of hand… better write it next chapter…

(Faints) I-I… I forgive you… just… promise me you'll never do 'that' again… (shivers) too much fluff… must… play…Halo 3… Doom…

I saw the new videos too! You were holding hands with Dustin-kun… hehe… wari wari LA-chan. (wari: sorry) I actually want to delay Christmas… I want enough money to buy games for my little cousin… hehe… he's my fav little cousin… he likes videogames a lot… kinda reminds me of me… when my uncle was still alive… I used to be the same way…sigh…

RD: Y-you deserved that! I was bringing you those buns because your birthday was coming soon… but 'no' we had to go and not trust your nii-san.

Hinata: (Keeps crying)

RD:…Argh… Oh Okay!, Okay! Already! Here! (Gets out 2 boxes of super Cinnamon Buns with an extra glazed touch)

Hinata: Thank you! Onii-chan! (Hugs and Kisses RD)

RD: (Blushes) T-that's enough! People are looking!

Hinata: A-are you ashamed of me Onii-chan?(Gives puppy eye jutsu with little tears on eyes)

RD: No!! You're making me guilty! Sigh… Okay!... let them watch I don't care…

What? Tenten would 'love' to bear my children right?

Tenten:… A-actually… RD-san… Neji asked me that same question yesterday… and Lee did too… I-I don't know what to say… Lee gave me flowers… and Neji gave me chocolates… and you gave me both…

RD: I guess I win!

Tenten: I-I need to go (poofs out)

RD: Awww…

(Gets smacked with table) Ouch! Where are does tables coming from?... You cant possibly have tables hidden under you clothes!

Hinata: Nii-chan! Stop it please! You're just mad Temari, Sakura, and Ino didn't accept the offer of bearing your children…. And you never asked 'me' that question.

RD: O.O(Smacks forehead) I'm sorry Hina-chan… Would you-

Naruto: (Claps) You better not finish that sentence…

RD: Right… moving on…

(Turns vivid red) I-it wasn't me! I swear! It was Naruto! Unless… you consider Toushirou as a person… he was here to pick up Hyorinmaru… but then… he said… 'LA thought she was going to bed so she started undressing herself… I high tailed out of there'

So… It was him… or was it Naruto?... hm…

Naruto: Never! I like Hina-chan!

Hitsugaya:… I-I'm dead…(Phew.. I saved) Besides…Momo needs me… stupid Aizen…

Er… right… Hope you enjoyed… Asuma has a little problem.. we see… sigh… What if someone 'is' framing him… or maybe not… yay for messing people's heads up!

Oh… and Hina-chan finally came… with a filler part to cherish… sigh… Stupid Naruto… when Hinata was knocked out… he came to her and told her 'Hinata! Shut up and come with me' Then poor little Hina chan just turned red and said in her head 'Shut up and go with him? No way… No way! That's so sudden!' and then she faints again… It was soo cute!

And in the end… Kiba teases Hinata about liking Naruto… and she makes the most adorable faces!

Hinata: Nii-chan! S-stop embarrassing me! I've had enough with the episode… Kiba-kun teased me a lot… I made a fool of myself on TV… (goes and hides under bed) People are making fun of me now...

RD:…Right… well Ja ne LA chan!

* * *

_**Reward Section!**_

You guys know the drill! Choose one of the options and hope you are first.

1. I want 2 chapters for _The Sitter_ by this week.

2. I want a chapter for_ The Sitter_ and A chapter for (Add Story you want from profile)

3. I want a chapter for (Add Story) and a chapter for (Add Story)

4. I want you to write a chapter for _The Sitter_ and give small previews of all your unmade stories. (May take 1 week and a half… or maybe not since I don't have much work this week).

_**Remember! Conditions**_ must be met in order for you to participate.

Conditions

1.Have at least 2 reviews.

2. Tell me exactly what you want since I'm not a fortune teller.


	40. Chapter 3 Part 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Well here is the first chapter. Second one should be up in about… 1 or 2 hours.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 10**

Saturday night, about nine o' clock, thunder roared over the house; I stood for a while at the kitchen window, watching lighting crackle over the dune. Sheets of rain poured down, battering the windows, driven by a strong gusting wind off the ocean.

Ami and Konohamaru were in bed, but I wondered for how long. I sat in the living room, watching a DVD of _Sleepless in Seattle_, waiting for the storm to wake up the kids and start calling for me.

I turned and saw Anko and Asuma in the front entryway. He pulled an umbrella from the front closet, waited for her to arrange her rain poncho over her dress, and then handed it to her.

Anko had kept her word. I'd had no contact with Asuma all day. He had spent the afternoon at his tennis club. When he returned home for dinner, I went upstairs with the kids.

Anko made a lot of phone calls during the day. When Asuma was away, she didn't hide how tense she was. But as soon as he walked into the house, I saw her force a big smile onto her face and act happy to see him.

Now, I couldn't wait for them to leave for their party.

"Great nigh for the party on Dune Road," Anko grumbled. "We'll probably all float away."

"After a few drinks. I'll be floating anyway. I won't care about a little rain," Asuma said. He'd already had a few drinks. A pre-game warm up, he said. I saw Anko take the car keys.

Asuma opened the front door in time to let in a deafening burst of thunder. Anko poked her head into the living room.

"We'll be late, Hinata. Hope the storm doesn't keep the kids up all night."

She followed Asuma out the door, raising her umbrella. A gust of wind sent the door slamming aginst the wall. Asuma reached in and pulled it shut.

Lighting crackled overhead. The lights dimmed, and then flashed back on.

Oh, great, I though. Just what I need tonight – a power failure.

What I do need is some popcorn, I decided, or maybe some potato chips.

Thunder roared. I listened for the kid's cries. No. So far, they were okay.

I made myself some microwave popcorn in the kitchen and poured it into a big bowl. Then I settled down in front of the TV to watch my movie.

"Oh," I jumped, startled by a tap on the living room window.

Just the rain?

No. Another tap – hard and loud. I jumped to my feet.

What is that?

Another tap. Not the rain.

_Tap tap._ Like a fist rapping the glass.

I crossed to the window and tried to per out, but rainwater had smeared the glass. Nothing but darkness out there until lighting flashed high in the sky, making the ground bright as day for an instant.

In the flash of white light, I saw… no one.

No one there.

A knock on the front door made be jump. A single knock, hard. Then two knocks.

Not the rain. Definitely not the rain.

I stepped to the door and called out in a high, shrill voice, "Who's there?"

Silence now, except for the steady drumming of rain.

"Is anyone there?"

I pulled open the door. A wave of cold water greeted me.

My sweatshirt and jeans were drenched. The porch light was on. It sent a dim triangle of light over the front stoop.

No one there.

I shut the door and locked it, shivering from the cold rainwater.

I glanced up the stairs, expecting Konohamaru staring down at me. But no, Somehow the kids were managing to sleep through this.

Another tap at the window. The side window this time.

_Tap tap. Tap tap tap._ A rapid rhythm.

A boom of thunder shook the house.

Then two hard taps on the front window. This time a slapping sound, as if someone was pounding on the window with an open hand.

My heart began to race. My throat felt tight and dry. Someone was out there, running back and froth from the windows to the door. Trying to terrify me? Trying to break in?

A wave of panic washed over my body. I stood frozen in the middle of the living room, waiting, waiting for the next sound, waiting to see what happened next.

I stared hard at two blue candle stick on the coffee table, stared at them until they became a blue blur.

If I stare hard enough, I can make a everything else go away.

No. Another series of taps on the window. Then a few seconds later. Someone pounding on the door.

Breathing hard, I ran from the door the the window, following the frightening sounds.

No one. I couldn't see anyone.

A hard knock on the door. Then three taps on the window by the dining room.

I ran to the window and pulled it open. "Who's there?" I shouted into a roar of the rain. "Is somebody out here? Please answer me! Who-?" My breath caught in my throat. My whole body tingled with fear.

Another hard boom of thunder- and the lights flickered and went out.

"Oh, no." I stood frozen in darkness. I slammed the dining room window shut.

I pressed by back against the wall.

Hinata, don't panic. Stay calm. It's just a storm. You're frightening yourself.

No. Someone was out there. Someone was frantically trying to break in.

And now I stood in total darkness.

Where are the flashlights? I wondered, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark. Where do they keep them? Where is the phone? Who can I call for help?

Lighting flickered across the sky. Was that a face outside the window?

Yes. It was. I saw a face out there, pressed against the glass.

Oh no. A hard pounding on the front door.

The lights flickered back on, orange at first then back to normal. I stumbled to the front door and pressed by ear against the wood. "Is anyone there? Who's out there?"

Then wind howled in reply.

I was shivering so hard, my knees started to fold. I gripped the door. And heard a voice, a soft voice, carried on the wind,_"Hiiiinaaataaa…Hiiiinaaaataaaaa…"_

I let out a cry. And jumped back from the door. My name? Someone calling my name?

A crackle of lighting, so close, as if right in the living room. And then another long howl of wind, like a cry, like an angry cry.

And again, my name, carried in the wind like an angry bitter threat. "_Hiiinataaaaaa… Hiiinataaaa…_"

Panting hard, my dinner rising to my chest, I stumbled to the window and squinted out.

No one.

"_Hiiinataaaaaa… Hiiinataaaa…_"

A ghostly cry.

Someone is out there. Someone is torturing me. Someone is breaking in.

I'm calling 911.

Will they get here in time? Will they?

I stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed the phone off the wall. And let out a scream of horror as the back door crashed open.

A man stepped into the kitchen. A black umbrella hid his face.

Rain ran off the umbrella, splashing at his feet. I could see a dark raincoat over dark slacks. I took a step back, my fist pressed to my mouth, holding back another scream.

He lowered the umbrella slowly, shook it, sending a spray of water over the kitchen floor. Then he raised his face to me.

"Asuma!" I gasped. "What are you doing here? Why did you comeback?"

* * *

Asuma came back? Does this mean trouble for beloved protagonist? What will happen now? Stick and find out in the next chapter of **The Sitter**.

* * *

**Review Section**

_I got a lot of complaints that my story isn't long enough… __**listen up guys**__! I've been busting my butt here. I shouldn't even be able to write at all. And in the simple time of two months I've written over Seventy Thousand words and almost Eighty Thousand. I'm updating each week. Be it bad or good for me. Not many authors are this devoted towards their stories… I only see about 5 authors who have the same growth period as me._

_Learn to appreciate what you're given. Because I could choose just to ignore fanfiction and just leave the story. But you guys wouldn't like that would you? So don't complain please. I'm trying my best._

**lil.ramen.lover**: Okay dude. Order is up. Next chapter will be out soon. Hope you enjoy… and congrats hehe. Keep those predictions up… they might be right.

**Aleeza**: Hey Leez-chan! Hope you enjoyed the chapter… you'll have to wait…(checks watch) About 2 hours to read the next… enjoy! Lets see what our beloved Hinata will do…

**Maki-Zushi**: No prob dude. But they beat ya to it… sigh… lil.ramen.lover beat ya to the reward section. But no worries… there will be more.

**LoliConArtist**: Well… first of all let me thank you for reviewing my story… I appreciate your comments… though… I'm only rewriting the story with Hinata as the main character. If you think something is wrong with the story… you should tell that to R.L. Stine… since he made the actual book and story.

And well… even though you say they are useless… I am using it to keep my fans, reward them for hanging in there. And the lack of story…(stares at whole story) I've written this in the period of 2 months, with only 3 hours of free time I can spare… and not all days dude. I'm busting my butt here. I have accumulated over 70 thousand words… lets see how much you've done… So… please don't say stuff like that.

The Sitter… I think is only a book. It caught my attention when I was a kid… but when I saw it again… I said…'What the hay… I like the story… and I should share it...' and well here it is.

Naruto?... Hm… many people seem inclined on that idea… well we will see… I'm not going to reveal anything yet… though we are approaching the climax… only a few chapters left. Oh… and I changed something for Naruto to be able to be in the story… but you'll see some more of Naruto soon.

Lol… Tenten?... Since you're giving good guesses… I guess I can give you a clue… 'jacket'… not much… but really obvious if you paid good attention to the story.

Again… sorry if I sound mean and rude… I just get fed up a bit… thanks for your review I appreciate it… and also… the reward section being a cheap way to make reviews… not really since I only need one person to tell me… only the first… and… the more reviews I have in the story… the more people will get curious and try out my story… tell me.. isn't that how many of us judge the story? By the name, number of reviews.. and number of words.

**JouninTroublesome**: Lol! Thanks dude, I appreciate your comments. Don't worry, there will be NaruHina soon… and you'll love what I'm going to do… hahahaha….

**Kiyoshi X**: Thanks… hope enjoy the story dude. Any guesses on who it might be?

**Xx.Karma-chan.xX**: Really? (Grins) Of course I'm evil! What was I seriously thinking? Lol… you were right Asuma 'was' a stalker… Hahaha… Thanks for the compliments Karma-chan, I really appreciate them. Hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Lovelyanime**: RD: Hey! You didn't have to be so mean! Shorty!

ED: (sweet smile) What did you say? (Face twitches)

RD: Oh oh… taboo word… every man for himself!(poofs out)

ED: Raogh!!! I'm not short! I'm still developing!

(Face twitches) O-of course we can play! (Gives controller) Lets see how good you are! (Few minutes later) No! Why do you keep killing me!? I'm not the enemy! T-T… evil!(runs away)

Nah! No worries! It was long time ago… it's almost as if story was repeating itself… that's why I feel like giving my cousin some games… that's how we used be… me and my uncle. As a matter of fact… I believe we have the same age difference! How weird… is this some kind of coincidence…or…(gulps) Am I to die too?...T-T No!!! (runs away in circles and rocks forward and back)

Oh yeah… well… No buns for you! Here Hina-chan you can have LA-chans box! (Hinata devours box) Holy! Hinata! You're getting fa- (Hinata glares as she pulls out kunais) I-I mean… you look great! (Steps back sacredly)

Shocks… Now what am I suppose to do with this 14 karat gold ring with the ruby on the center and diamonds along it?... And what about the Ferrari I bought her? (Tenten walks by) O.O… R-RD-san… w-would you like to go out some time?

Lee: No! I failed Gai-sensei! I shall run five hundred laps around Konoha… and if I cant do that… I'll do twenty thousand pushups…and if I cant do that I'll(Keeps ranting off)

Yay! Pick you up later Ten-chan!

Really? What a coincidence… I also sto- I mean got money to buy all of Ten-chans gifts… how weird… Oh! Hinata! Have a nice time! Treat her well Naruto because if you don't…(smiles) I'll have to buy Hina-chan a gift with some unknown money!

Well LA-chan hope you enjoy! I'll hurry with the next. Oh… and if you already watched Aya… then… watch the Anime Outlaw Star…. It's a really cool show… Watch it on youtube, they have all 24 or 25 episodes… Hehehe… it's a really cool anime… specially episode 23… I love that episode…Hahaha…


	41. Chapter 3 Part 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Second one! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 11**

He stood the umbrella next to the door. He wiped his hoes on the floor mat. He grinned at me, closing the door behind him.

A sick grin. An evil grin.

I stepped back, my body tingling with fear.

Alone in the house with a maniac. All alone.

Anko's frightened words from yesterday rushed back to me: _Not again. He's doing it again!_

I gazed around the kitchen, searching for a weapon- _anything_ I could use protect myself. The knife holder was on the counter next to the sink. Behind him. I'd never get there.

What could I use? What should I do?

Should I run out the front? He would catch me before I got very far.

He shook his head. "Wouldn't you know it? I forgot the wine." He moved toward me, toward a small, white shopping bag on the table beside me containing two bottles of white wine.

"We were already at the party. Anko made me drive all the way back."

"Anko's at the party?" I asked. I pictured her lying dead on the side of the road. He murdered her so he could come back and murder me.

"Of course," he replied.

I didn't like the way he was moving toward me. I didn't like the grin on his face.

I slid around him, edging to the sink. If I could grab a large knife from the holder, maybe…

Asuma grabbed up the shopping bag. The shoulders of his raincoat were soaked. He turned back to me, and his grin faded.

"Hinata, you look so pale. I'm sorry. I didn't scare you, did I?"

Of _course_ you scared me, you creep.

You _wanted_ to scare me.

And now what's on your disgusting, psycho mind?

"I heard noises-" I blurted out. "Someone tapping on the windows and-"

He set down the wine. "Are you okay? You look so frightened."

Oh, no. Please, no.

He walked over to me slowly. His wet shoes squeaked on the floor. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

His touch made me shudder. He was pretending to be concerned. But his eyes were laughing at me, and his sick grin had returned.

"You heard noises, Hinata? Was it the kids? Did the storm wake them up?"

"No… I don't think so."

I could smell the gin on his breath. He squeezed my shoulder. He had me trapped against the counter. The knives…

Too far to reach.

"You're shaking," he said softly. "Are you always afraid of thunderstorms?"

"No. I'll be okay. Really."

"Maybe you need a drink."

"You startled me – that's all. I'm all right." I edged closer to the knife holder.

Please take your hand off me.

I glanced at the wood block holder, just a few feet out of my reach at the sink.

When I turned back, I saw Asuma had followed my glance. He was staring over my shoulder, staring at the knife holder.

A chill tightened the back of my neck.

Did he plan to grab the carving knife now? Is that what he had planned for me? To slice off my head the way he sliced poor Lucky?

You twisted bastard.

What if I get to the knives _first?_ Are you thinking about that now? Is that what's spinning through your sick mind?

He let go of my arm.

"Uh, Anko must wonder where I am. I don't hear any strange noises now. Do you?"

"No."

The tapping and knocking stopped when you came in the house. Three guesses what that means.

"At least the kids are sleeping through the storm," he said, his eyes still on the knives. He picked up the wine bag. "Go back to your movie, Hinata. Sorry I startled you."

I didn't move. I stood rigid, pressed against the counter as he picked up the umbrella. He gave me a nod and opened the kitchen door. Then he disappeared back into the rain.

My whole body shuddered. I realized I had been holding my breath. Now I sucked in air, letting it out slowly, trying to calm my racing heart.

Out the window, I saw headlights sweep across the backyard as the car rolled away. Was he really gone?

Did he come back here to kill me?

Did my glance at the knife holder push him back?

I took another deep breath. Then I opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. I popped the top, tilted the can to my mouth, and took a long drink.

I could use a few of these.

I carried the beer into the living room and, still shaky, dropped into the armchair.

And heard a loud knock at the front door.

* * *

Hinata escaped danger this chapter? But now who's knocking on the door? Who could it be? Find out next time on **The Sitter**. 

There lil.ramen.lover, Hope you enjoyed your reward! And thank you for remaining a loyal fan of my story.

There would be 3 more rewards before story ends… so enjoy! And look out for them.

* * *

**Review Section**

**Aleeza**: Lol Leez-chan! I was about to put the story in… but you reviewed… lol… Really? I want that game so badly!!! But I cant use any of my money because I have to pay 620 bucks for buying the Wii and four games… I verily have about 450… As soon as I pay… I'm going to buy Rise of Ninja, Bleach Shattered blades, and Import Narutimate Accel 2 (Ultimate Ninja 5) from Japan… and… just for randomness… an ocarina!! Hahah… maybe DBZ Budokai tenkaichi 3!


	42. Chapter 3 Part 12

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Hey guys! Good news. I was planning on doing stuff with my friends today… but it appears they are unable to do anything today… so… I'm going to write a chapter for all my stories…-made and unmade stories- hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 12**

I set the beer down on the table. I didn't move from the chair. I sat still, my body tensed, listening.

I heard the patter of rain. The clink of the ice maker in the kitchen fridge.

And then another knock on the front door. Harder, more insistent.

I forced myself out of the chair. Moved on tiptoe to the living-room window, and peered out. I couldn't see the front stoop. But I saw a dark station wagon parked in the drive.

Someone pounded hard on the door. The doorbell rang.

I stepped up to the door. "Who's there?" I had to shout over the steady rush of the rain.

"Hinata, it's me! Open up!"

I pulled open the door. "Tenten! Hi!"

She probably wondered why I threw my arms around her wet rain poncho and hugged her. But, hey –I'd had a long night.

I pulled her into the house. She had three friends with her from her house, two girls and of course Lee.

"We thought maybe you'd come out with us," Tenten said.

"We're going to this bar in Hampton Bays. The Drift Inn. It's supposed to be a wild scene."

"I can't," I said. I motioned upstairs. "The kids."

"Hey, I've seen this movie," one of Tenten's friends said. She dropped down on the couch. "Check it out. It's the best scene. They're at the Empire State Building."

Lee and the other woman moved to the TV. Tenten took a sip of my beer, then pulled me aside. "Are you okay? You look kinda weird."

"No, I'm not okay," I whispered. "I tried to call you. I-I have to go. I mean leave. Right away. I already told Anko."

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise. She brushed wet tangles of hair off her face. "Omigod. What happened?"

"It's too long to tell. I-I'm not safe here, Tenten. I'm very frightened. It was Asuma. The whole time. I told Anko, and she said, 'Oh, no- not again.' He's a psycho. She admitted it."

"Oh, wow. Oh, Hinata. I'm so sorry. You've got to get the hell out of here. Why are you still here?"

"Anko promised to protect me. She needs time to make arrangements for the kids. I'm gong to leave Monday probably."

"But where are you going to stay?" Tenten didn't give me time to answer. "You'll stay at my apartment. May Lin is moving out in September. She's going out to live with her boyfriend. So there'll be a room for you."

"But… how will I pay the rent?"

"You'll find a job. No problem."

I hugged Tenten again. "You're the best!" I told her. "You're saving my life. Really."

I begged them all to stay for a while. I really needed company tonight. But they were meeting some guys at the bar in Hampton Bays, so they had to go.

"Listen Hinata, call me on my cell," Tenten said, lingering at the front door. "And get that look off your face. Everything will work out. You'll be outta here in two days.

Yes, in two days. I thought.

I can keep it together for two days, can't I?

* * *

Well they're it is… Next Story Chapter I'm writing… is When things don't go as planned, it's the last chapter.

* * *

**Review Section**

lil.ramen.lover: Lol, nice try dude. You'll have to wait till next reward section. But here is a chapter…hehe… enjoy. They might be right… but maybe they're not…bwahaha… I've go the evil thing down…

Xx.Karma-chan.xX: (Stares at Hamster) Wow… random… Lol… Well hope you enjoyed the chapter Karma-chan! It wasn't Asuma hehe.

Maki-Zushi: Nice to hear… hope you enjoyed this one too.

Aleeza: Leez-chan! Cool thing you got the game… is it any good? I'm planning on buying it too… tell me how it is kay? It was Tenten! Hehe. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And as always! I'll keep writing! Hehe.

Copycater: Hope you are enjoying the story… I guess 'wow' is how you describe the whole story? Yes?... is it good or bad?... nice talking to ya dude.

Amaya-Keiko2005: Relax Amaya-chan… you'll get your chance… hehe. No worries, I know how computers sometimes kill your soul… T.T… Hope you enjoyed the chapter as well as the story.

Lovelyanime: Well… he is short… (runs away) Anyways… here LA-chan. (Gives pamphlet on how to play the game) I guess that should help you out a bit… I'm going to write a chapter for all my stories today… hope you read and enjoy them LA-chan. I'm expecting chapters from you soon LA-chan… Blind Byakugan and Zodiac U… Leo is not here because his family went on a little vacation… but I think he would like to see the chapter out when he's back…hehe.

Tenten is gone?... Well no matters… We met yesterday… and something pretty happened… It's okay. I gave Lee the rest of Naruto's- I-I mean… I gave Lee a lot of my money so he could buy a house and live with Tenten… Tenten is expecting a kid you know?

(Whistles) Perverted? My-my how can you think that of me LA-chan?... Just watch episode 23… hehe… you'll love it…


	43. Chapter 3 Part 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Sorry guys… I guess I took a lot of time.

Let me explain… my computer crashed as I was writing… verily today I was able to turn it back on today.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 13**

Sunday morning, the storm had passed and the sky was sunny and blue, marred only by a few puffy clouds. Gazing out my bedroom window, the whole world appeared glittery and green and fresh, the tree leaves, the shrubs and grass, even the sandy ground sparkling from the rain.

Anko and Asuma were having their breakfast on the deck. I grabbed a plain bagel and gulped down a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Then I herded the kids to the beach as early as I could.

No way I wanted to hang around the house and run into Asuma.

As I led the kids down the stairs, Anko and Asuma were reading the Sunday _Times_, laughing together about something they'd read.

Anko's doing a good job acting normal, I thought.

Better than I could ever do. No way could Asuma guess she's on to him.

From my first day in their house, I thought they had an odd relationship. She treated him like a naughty kid. She was always scolding him about his drinking and his general laziness, lounging around on the deck, never doing anything.

He'd just grin and act as if it were all a joke.

Sometimes it seemed to me that she didn't care enough about Asuma to take him seriously. She wasn't very affectionate- at least, not that I could see. He was in the city most of the time, and she never commented that she missed him.

It was like when he was away, she only had _two _kids to deal with, not three. Whenever he left, she went off to the spas and had her massages, and her manicures and her facials- sort of like a celebration. She was definitely happier.

Of course, I had no way of knowing all that she had gone through with Asuma earlier. How she had stuck with him when he had gone and psycho before. How she had somehow managed to live a normal life, knowing he could explode again at any time.

The ocean waves were high and frothy, still wild from the storm last night. They crashed like thunder against the beach. Ami grabbed my hand. "Don't be scared," I said. "We'll find a nice place high up on the beach."

Konohamaru lingered behind as usual, dragging a slender branch, making a long line behind him in the wet sand like a snail's trail. He seemed even more glum than usual. When I asked him a question, he refused to raise his head.

We were approaching the public beach when my cell phone rang. I pulled it from the beach bag and read the caller ID.

Kiba?

I clicked it on. "Listen, Kiba," I snapped. "We said goodbye remember? I want you to delete this number from your phone. Do you-?"

"Hinata, I just want to apologize," he said softly. "Give me two seconds. I want to apologize. Then I'll never bother you again, promise.

"Kiba, I'm on the beach with the kids. I can't talk."

"But, Hinata-"

"I can barely hear you. The ocean-"

"I'll make it quick, Hinata. I'm so sorry. That's all I want to say. I've been a total asshole- I admit it. I don't know what happened. I just snapped or something. It's not like me. Really. So before I go back to the city, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'd like to come over and we could say good-bye in person. You know. As friends."

"I don't think so, Kiba. But thanks for the apology. And have a nice life, okay? I-"

"What did you say? It cut off, Hinata? I can't hear you. Should I come see you? I can't hear."

"Kiba? Can you hear me?"

Now it cut the connection completely. I clicked the phone off with a sigh and dropped it back in the bag.

Kiba had sounded sincere, and I guess it was decent of him to call. I felt a little guilty for accusing him now that I knew the truth. But why couldn't he just go away and disappear? How many times did we have to say good-bye?

"Courtney! Dee Dee!" Ami saw her friends, the Lewis girl down the beach, walking with pain pails, collecting shells that had washed up in the storm. She let go of my hand and took off, waving to them, her bare feet kicking up clods of wet sand.

Sakura was struggling with a beach umbrella. I hurried to help her. The powerful waves crashing onto shore sent up a fine spray of cold mist over the beach. The sun felt strong, but the wet air off the ocean carried a chill.

"That was a whale of a storm last night," Sakura greeted me. "I had both girls in my lap, don't you know."

"My two slept right through it," I said. We forced the umbrella into the hard sand and managed to push it open.

"Did your power go out?"

Sakura nodded. Her pink hair blew behind her like a pennant in the winds. "For nearly an hour. The girls liked walking around with candles. Now they want to do it every night."

I watched Ami walking with the two little girls, bending to find shells for them, and Konohamaru? Where was Konohamaru? Sitting by himself on the beach, in the shade of a low dune, poking his stick into the sand and pulling it out, again and again.

How much fun can that be? I asked myself. Poor kid. What is his problem? If only he could speak up.

And then I reminded myself that I was leaving tomorrow. I would never find out what troubled Konohamaru Sarutobi. I would never hear him speak.

I watched him for a moment, shielding my eyes from sand blown up by the wind. And then I saw a young guy jog past Konohamaru. I saw legs at first, then black bike shorts, a white, sleeveless T-shirt, and then silver hair over pale skin.

I watched the slender young man as he passed behind Konohamaru, jogging slowly, hands swinging at his sides. And when he turned, and I glimpsed his face through the mist like sand, it took me a few seconds to recognize him.

Kakashi.

I heard Sakura gasp as I took off running. I think I kicked sand on her. But I didn't turn back to see.

I had my eyes on Kakashi, who jogged past the volleyball net, tilted from the storm, and kept trotting past the parking lot. And I knew this time I would catch him.

This time I would stop him. Turn him around. Make him look at me.

After seven years, make him look at me, and say, "You're alive! Oh, Kakashi, how are you alive and jogging on this beach when I killed you seven years ago?"

I grabbed the wheel, and killed you. And you have lived only in my find for seven long years.

But now here you are.

How did you come back? And why are you always running from me? Don you see me? Don't you remember me?

Here you are, Kakashi.

And I'm catching up to you. This time, you wont outrun me. You wont vanish into thin air.

This time, I'm going to catch you and make you look at me and talk to me. And tell me how you came back.

"Hey!" I came up behind him, running hard, and grabbed his shoulder.

He let out a startled cry. His shoulder flinched. He stumbled to a stop. Then breathing hard, sweat rolling down his face and hair, he turned to me.

"Hi, it's me," I said in a breathless whisper.

* * *

Hi guys! How was It good?... Sorry about the cliffy… but let me make it up to you!

Next chapter I'm going to write a lemon for Naruto and Hinata. Does that make you feel better? I hope it does.

I hope you enjoyed.

I'm going to update on more chapter for Dragon's tale. Then I'm going to only concentrate on The Sitter till the end. After The Sitter, I'm starting Memories of Heart. And go along with Dragon's tale.

* * *

**Review Section**

**lil.ramen.lover:**Thanks dude, I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter… and are impatiently waiting for next chapter…lol. Thanks for the compliments.

**Maki-Zushi**: Lol, if that's what you think… wait for next chapter…hehe…

**Aleeza**: Cool! I already finished paying my mom… I'm just waiting for next week so I get paid… and I get to buy my games! Lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter… and enjoy the lemon for the next chapter.

**Xx.Karma-chan.Xx**: Lol. Yeah Karma-chan… but it's not a scare-reviewers… next is a gift from me to my lovely NaruHina lovers…lol. Hope you enjoyed.

**Lovelyanime**: T.T! My xbox! No!!!...(sniff)…oh well… I'll just buy another one… better yet… I'll buy an xbox 360!...

I know you can do it LA-chan! Try your best. Cant wait to read your work.

Ow! What!? I did nothing! Jesus… you have a sick mind… how can you think that of little ol me?

I don't think what you said happens in the Anime… not that I remember anyways…

Cool thing about outlaw star… hope you watch the episode I told you about… I'm going to send it to you… so expect it soon… lol.

Well… Happy…Late…Thanksgiving… lol…


	44. Chapter 3 Part 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Again sorry for not updating sooner… I'm really sorry you guys… stupid useless computer… but oh well… here I am.

Enjoy the story… and the lemon…hehehe.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 14**

He squinted at me, his mouth open, still breathing hard. He wiped a thick strand of silver hair off his forehead.

"Oh my god."

My mouth dropped open. I wanted to scream, but I felt too weak.

Too stupid and f(u)cked up.

Too crazy.

It wasn't Kakashi.

He looked a lot like Kakashi. Heck… he _could_ have been Kakashi.

But he wasn't Kakashi.

"Do I know you?" His eyes – not Kakashi's eyes at all- studied me. I could see him struggle to remember me.

"No, I'm sorry," I chocked out. I took a step back, retreating, retreating from my stupid dream. "I saw you jogging. I… thought you were someone else."

He shook his head. "You nearly tackled me. I thought maybe you were in trouble or something."

I _am_ in trouble, I thought. After seven years, I'm still chasing after someone who is dead.

Dead. Kakashi is dead, Hinata.

You didn't see him after Tenten's party on the beach with Naruto that night. And you didn't see him walk out of the hardware store in Sag Harbor.

You saw _other_ silver-haired boys. Because Kakashi is dead.

Maybe this will convince you once and for all.

"I'm really sorry," I said. "You're not hurt or anything, are you? I shouldn't have grabbed you. I just thought- I thought you were this other guy."

"No problem," he said. But he didn't smile or anything. He still stared at me as if I were crazy.

"Well- have a nice day," I said. So fucking lame.

"Yeah. Have a nice day." He turned and trotted away.

* * *

"You're not eating," Naruto said, gazing down at my plate. 

"Your ramen is getting cold."

"I'm not hungry," I said, pushing the plate away. "My stomach is all knotted up. I feel like a big rubbed band – all twisted and ready to snap."

He raised his fork and began eating the noodles off my plate. "Well, I'm pretty hungry," he said. "You know. Tough day at the gym."

He grinned at me. He was trying to make me laugh, trying to cheer me up. Not at easy job.

We were in a small booth at the Driver's Seat, a popular restaurant-bar in Southampton. It was very warm, clear evening and most people were eating out back on the patio. But I had pulled Naruto into the darkness of the tall wooden booths inside, where we could talk more privately.

I'd called him at the gym that afternoon and practically begged him to meet me for dinner. I wanted to spend as little time at the Sarutobi's house as I could.

When he picked me up in the red Passat, I was so glad to see him, I kissed him and thanked him a dozen times. He got a wry, lopsided grin on his face and said, "Hey, seeing you isn't exactly a hardship, you know."

But his grin faded as I began to tell him why I was leaving Hamptons, what had been happening to me since I arrived. He kept shaking his head, his eyes on the road, muttering, "I don't believe it," under his breath.

"I don't believe it, either," I said, my voice breaking. "But it's all true. And I can't wait to get away from here. Tomorrow is my last day."

We drove in silence for a few minutes; I could see he was thinking hard. "How are you getting back to the city?" he asked. "Can I give you a lift?"

"Huh? You want to drive me to the city? No, I couldn't-"

"There were some friends there I've been wanting to visit," he said, turning into the parking lot behind the restaurant.

"This would be a good excuse."

I'd stared at him. "Do you mean it? That would be great!"

Now, he hungrily finished my ramen. He reached across the table and held my hand. "Sorry you've been living through such a nightmare, Hinata, I wish there was something I could do."

"You already are," I told him. "You're taking me away from here."

The waitress brought our coffee, and set down a slice of cheesecake for Naruto. "We can still see each other in the city right?" he asked. "I mean, I got my orientation materials in the mail from Cardozo today. You know. It's in the Village I'll be in the city full-time, so-"

I squeezed his hand. "I'm really happy about that," I whispered.

He drove me back to the Sarutobi's. It was only ten o' clock when we pulled up the driveway. Through the front window, I could see Asuma pacing back and forth, alone in the living room.

"I-I don't want to go in yet," I said.

We climbed out of the car. I pulled Naruto up the driveway and around the side of the house. Did Asuma see us? I glanced into the window as we passed he was still pacing, a drink in one hand.

I tugged Naruto into the deep shadow of the house, and we made our way across the backyard, up the dune that led to the guest house, hidden in a pool of darkness behind the line of pine trees, and to the ocean.

Clouds covered the moon. No stars in the sky. The air felt heavy and wet. We pulled off our sneakers and walked barefoot along the shore, hand in hand, leaning one another as frothy, cold water washed over our feet.

I stopped and leaned against Naruto to pull away a clump of seaweed that had tangled around my ankle. And as I stood up, he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to kiss me. I didn't pull away. He tightened his arms around me. The kiss didn't end – I wouldn't let it end. I opened my mouth to him, and we pressed against each other and kissed and kissed.

And I found myself thinking. This is so romantic.

And that's all it was. It wasn't about anything else. It wasn't about him trying to prove something to me or me trying to find something in him.

It was just romantic.

And when he finally ended the kiss, so breathless, so wonderfully fluttery and breathless, he bit my earlobe and whispered, "Lets make love – right here on the beach," it was just romantic, not anything else.

"Y-yes…" I whispered, and kissed him again. And, still kissing we were on our knees on the cool, damp sand. He pulled me tight and pressed me against him. I could barely breathe.

I wanted him. I wanted him so badly. I lowered my hands to his waist.

And felt a tap on my shoulder.

And then another. And then a cold, wet tap on my forehead.

"Rain," I whispered, gazing up.

Without warning, it started to pour. Large raindrops pattered the sand.

Naruto laughed. "Talk about bad timing… Sorry Hinata, hope you didn't feel being forced by me," he said in a soft apologetic tone.

He pulled me up, holding hands, we started to run.

Gusts of wind slapped the rain at out backs as we hurried up the dune. We were both drenched by the time we reached the top.

I pulled Naruto to the guest house door. "It's dry in there," I shouted over the roar of rain.

He squinted at me. "You sure you want to go in there?"

I didn't even think about it. I wanted him to make love to me so badly. I grabbed the knob, twisted it, and pulled open the door. I put aside the curse and Mrs. Tsunade's ghosts and stupid warnings, and I pulled Naruto into the guest house.

Holding on to him, I glanced around, startled, disoriented because I had never been inside. And now here I was, clinging on to Naruto, kissing his cheek, kissing his neck, his skin so salty from the ocean winds, gazing over his shoulder around the front room in the ghostly gray light, everything black and gray as if we'd stepped into an old movie. I glimpsed a deer's head mounted on the wall. A low stack of firewood in front of the narrow fireplace. And yes, a long harpoon- _the_ harpoon?- leaning against the mantel.

I didn't care about that now. I only cared that I had a hold of Naruto, and we were so close, so close, our bodies pressed together, and we were kissing… kissing… Staggering over the floor together, bumping an armchair, then a couch.

And in the back room, a bed, an old quilt tossed over it, and even two or three pillows against the headboard. I pulled Naruto's T-shirt over his head, still kissing him, kissing his chest now, his well toned chest, wanting him so badly.

My skirt dropped to the floor, and he was tugging off my T-shirt. Kissing my shoulder, my breasts, and I felt I couldn't breathe. And then, still holding each other, we were on the bed, and I lowered my lips down his body and took him to my mouth, and he let out a soft cry of surprise.

I opened my eye to see him staring at me.

"Lucky me, I get the most beautiful and cutest girl in the world," said Naruto as he kissed my cheek trailing down to my mouth. We kissed passionately, I felt him massaging my breasts.

The feeling was unbelievable, and we still hadn't done the best part. We stopped kissing as I felt him move away.

"Naruto?" I asked with a worried voice.

"H-Hinata… are you sure about this? I don't want to force you into sleeping with me, so if you don't want to, just tell me okay?" he said in a soft tone. I felt blood rush to my face, he's actually giving me a chance to choose?...

I embraced him from behind as I pushed my breasts on his back. "Silly, If I didn't want this, you'd be on the beach holding 'this'" I said as I grabbed Naruto's member making Naruto yelp. "Now make love to me," I whispered on his ear lustfully as he then said,

"Hinata could you face the other way?" he asked in a shy voice. I obeyed as I turned around. "Like this?"

He grinned.

"Just perfect."

A few moments later, we were making love, rocking up and down so gently on the old, abandoned bed, so gently, but the ancient springs creaked anyway, creaked with each loving move.

This is the first time _I _wanted it, I thought.

The first time it wasn't because the guy wanted it, the guy needed it.

The first time… the first time…

I moaned as I tried turning, this was good, Naruto was big…. A little too big, I felt as if he was stretching me from the inside.

He bend my legs as he pushed himself farther in, it hurt a lot, but I felt joy as he came down and kissed me – distracting me from the pain-.

"Yes… oh, please…" The first time…

I raised myself to him, raised myself.

I froze when I heard the cough. Muffled. Across the room.

"Oh, my god! Naruto – someone's in here!"

* * *

Well guys there it is… I hope you enjoyed. 

There is only… 8 chapters left… so enjoy! I won't update until the 25 th… so I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to put the last 8 chapters up, on the 25 th.

* * *

**Review Section**

**lil.ramen.lover**: No worries dude. But I wont update again until the 25 so… enjoy this chapter! Lol. Oh… and thank you for that heartwarming comment… I really appreciate it.

**Lovelyanime**: So… here is my lemon LA-chan… hope you…er… enjoy it I guess… Sasuke?... Argh… he'll pay… I'll read your chapter right now LA-chan… no worries… you're supposed to think…'what a wonderful man who wants girl to carry on his legacy' lol… Did you watch the video I send ya? (Blushes) It was my favorite episode…

**Hali-chan**: Hey there Hali-chan, glad you enjoy my story, sadly no… I haven't read his work… Anyways… Hope you enjoy the story… and the lemon I modified…

**Aleeza**: Leez-chan! (Hugs Leez-chan) I finally paid all the money to my mom! (anime tears roll down RD's face) Now I can buy whatever I want! I have Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for the Wii… also Bleach Shattered blades… it's so cool! I'll get Clash of Ninja 3 next week… but this week… I'm going to order… Naruto Ultimate Ninja 5 from Japan! Lol…

Xbox 360… argh… I'm so jealous… but at the same time… good for you Leez-chan! Hope… er… (blush) you liked th-the lemon…

**Xx.Karma-chan.xX**: You'll see… hehehe… I hope you enjoyed the lemon… lol.

**Aleyah007: **Yay, I'm glad you do. Hope you enjoy the lemon…

**Kyuubi Fanatic**: Hey! Hope you still like my story… and… there is about 8 chapters left… so hope you enjoyed…


	45. Chapter 3 Part 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Hehe, I'm back!... I know you are very mad… let me just say Christmas was a blast! I got all the stuff I ordered for Christmas. Games, controllers… my pay from my job… it was awesome.

I've been watching Slayers, also. And also reading all the fics I'm behind on… Well hope you enjoy the chapter.

I'll have to ask all my readers to **vote** on the **poll** I have on my **profile**, so I know which story you guys are interested in reading next. I've added three more stories, but as I said on the update of my profile, I'll be writing 3 stories after I finish The Sitter, One will be a Slayers Fic, and the other two you guys can choose, so far **Memories of Heart**, and **Naruto: Chakra Stars **are the top two. Hope you enjoy the last of The Sitter. Lol.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 15**

Naruto slid off me. Our bodies were hot and bathed with sweat, stuck to each other. I turned and squinted through the hazy light. "Who's there?"

Footsteps. I heard running footsteps. Heard the front door slam.

"Hey-!"

Naruto leaped to his feet and ran naked to the front I saw him push the front door open. I sat up, pulling the quilt around me.

"Who was it? Could you see?"

Naruto returned to the room, shaking his head. "I didn't see anyone. I heard someone running. But I couldn't see him."

He dropped beside me on the bed and slid his arm around me. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Are you okay?"

I kissed him. Then I whispered, "Lets get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

* * *

I lingered with Naruto behind the house until I saw all the lights go off. Then I guessed Asuma had gone to bed, and it was safe to go inside.

"See you tomorrow night," I whispered, and then he was gone. And without him, I suddenly felt chilled. As if all the warmth had been taken and I had been dropped back into this cold, frightening place. I hurried inside though the kitchen door and then tiptoed up to my room.

My last night in this room, I thought. My last day in this house.

I could still feel Naruto's salty, warm skin against mine. I could still taste him on my lips.

I clicked on the light.

And saw Konohamaru sitting on my bed.

I let out a startled cry. "Konohamaru? It's so late," I said, louder than I'd intended.

He raised his dark eyes to me slowly. Like two black holes, I thought, leading where? To the mysteries of the universe?

What did he see with those vacant eyes? What had those eyes seen that made him suddenly stop speaking?

He wasn't dressed for bed. He wore a yellow Pokemon T-shirt over baggy gray shorts.

"Konohamaru? What are you doing in here? Why aren't you in your pajamas?"

Hunched on the edge of the bed, he continued to stare at me. The dark eyes glowed. He didn't blink.

I started across the room, but stopped halfway to the bed.

"Let's get you tucked in, okay? It's very late."

"_I saw you…_" he said.

Yes! He spoke! Konohamaru spoke! For the first time since I'd arrived!

The words were accusing, his voice raw and raspy, not a little boy's tiny, high voice, but an angry, throaty voice, coming from deep inside his chest.

"_I saw you…_"

"Konohamaru! You-you're talking!" I cried. "Oh, Jesus. Konohamaru, I don't believe it!"

His expression didn't change as he climbed to his feet, stood so erect, his eyes still accusing and cold.

"_Do not call me Konohamaru,_" he rasped. "_My name is Orochimaru."_

* * *

The secret is revealed! Orochimaru had revealed himself, what will happen to our lovely heroine?

What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter of The Sitter.

* * *

Evil aren't I? I know, I verily came back, just to give you a bad treat… sigh… bad RD… I know… anyway… everything should come out faster now… I feel rejuvenated… too be honest I'm glad we had this little vacation… I can only now look forward to spring break hehe…

Look forward for the last 6 chapters of the Sitter… or possibly 8… hehe. Laters!

* * *

**Review Section**

Sorry guys, but I think I replied everyone's review… so I wont use this section anymore… too many people had argued that this is unnecessary, so I wont use it anymore. From now on, I'll just reply your reviews… unless you are an anonymous reviewer… in that case I guess I'll answer in here.


	46. Chapter 3 Part 16

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Alright! Sorry for not updating before guys. I've been studying for our finals… that's why I'm taking some time writing.

Sorry… just 2 more days… and finals are over…

This chapter is about Naruto's past. No one's point of view.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 16**

Naruto pressed his hand on his forehead with frustration.

How did this all happen?

He wasn't supposed to fall in love…

How was he supposed to make it up to him?

Hearing her side of the story had cleared up a lot of loose ends… it wasn't her fault… an accident… a fucking accident….

* * *

"_Dude! We're out!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and down._

"_Calm down you idiot," said Sasuke as he brushed his hair._

"_But dude! We're finally out! We can go to parties and party till exhaustion!" _

"_Naruto… weren't you saying you wanted to go to college?" Sasuke asked as he yawned._

"_W-well… yeah… but…" _

"_Besides, 'you' studying for surgeon is a good laugh," mumbled Sasuke as he grinned._

"_Hey! I studied my butt off the last two years! All A's dude! Old man Saru told me that if I passed with straight A's he would pay for my college tuition!"_

_Sasuke chuckled as he turned around. __A 2007 Torch __Red Mustang GT__came full force and stopped right in front of Sasuke._

"_Took you long enough," growled Sasuke as the driver door opened._

"_You should appreciate that I came over wasting my time, foolish little brother," said Itachi, Sasuke's older brother._

"_Tch… whatever," said Sasuke as he gestured Naruto to come over._

"_Naruto, this is my weasel of a brother, Uchiha Itachi,"_

"_Nice to meet you Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he held his hand out._

_Itachi just stared into his hand as he just shrugged. "Yeah, nice to meet you," he said as he climbed back into the car._

"_Hurry up and tell me where you want to go Sasuke, Kisame and I are going to a party later on… so tell me where you wanted to go," _

"_Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke for an answer._

"_You and I, are going to a friend's house. He's from Japan… his name was Suigetsu… you know, dude with the obsession for water?"_

"_Oh yeah! Wait… but weren't you mad at him because he kept hitting on Karin?" asked Naruto as Sasuke shrugged._

"_Well… yeah… but he swore he would stop if I introduced him to someone else…"_

"_Oh, I see… wait! Is that why you've been talking to Sasame lately? Dude…that's not cool…" _

"_Lets just drop okay?" Sasuke said with a smug face._

"_Fine, anyway… is this why you wanted me to bring my PS2 games?" Naruto said changing the topic._

"_Hey, forget what I said… take all the time you want. Keep talking, go on" said Itachi with an annoyed face._

_Both teens shrugged as they put their bags on the trunk, and climbed on the car. _

"_Take us to the Lake of Waves, Suigetsu said we had to take the trail from the mountains… then we would arrive on a little town, after that we would take a right and go all straight. We'll see a tunnel, not too far from the main road, after coming out of the tunnel we 'should' be able to see the house," explained Sasuke as Itachi absorbed the information._

"_Okay, I understand," said Itachi as the car started moving. _

"_So… Sasuke, when we start playing Soul Calibur 3," he grinned. "You wont be able to beat me with Yun-seong anymore! I've been playing a lot with Raphael lately, I've figured out some pretty good combos!" _

_Sasuke smirked._

"You_ beat _me_? Don't make me laugh,"_

"_We'll see when we get there," replied Naruto with a challenging tone._

_The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. Naruto fell asleep as well as Sasuke. Itachi fought hard not to fall asleep. Thirty minutes later, he stopped, he shook Sasuke as he started waking up._

"_Argh… what do you want?" Sasuke said groaning._

"_I'm falling asleep, I need you to come on front and talk or something," _

"_God… just turn the music on! Argh… fine," Sasuke got off the back seat as he jumped to the front sit._

"_Are we close now?" asked Sasuke._

"_We're close to Madison, we should be getting close to that tunnel you talked about,"_

"_Good, hey Naruto! Wake up. We're almost there." _

"_Eh… yeah… I want sauce in that too…" Naruto said hungrily._

"…_Idiot…" _

"_You're friend reminds me of someone… but I cant place my finger on it…" _

"_Hey! Wake up dobe!" _

"_Uh what? Are we there yet?" Naruto said as he yawned and stretched._

"_No, we're almost there though,"_

* * *

"Slow down! You're driving too fast! Kakashi, I mean it. This is crazy!"

His eyes are narrowed on the frosty windshield now. The car goes into a slide at a stop sign. He furiously spins the wheel. We spin out into the intersection. Luckily, no other cars around.

"Kakashi, please!" My heart is in my throat, every muscle tensed. Im shaking, my whole body shuddering. "Kakashi stop-!"

He ignores me. Straightens out the car. Stomps on the gas again. We squeal away, tires spinning, bouncing onto the snowy curb, then back onto the street.

He's out of control. What does he think he's doing?

Now Im frightened. Really frightened. I've never seen this kind of anger.

And now I'm screaming, "Let me out! Let me out, Kakashi!"

Im pleading, begging hard over a rut in the road. My head hits the roof. "Kakashi , you're going to get us killed!"

"Why did you do it, Hinata? Was I not good enough? Wasn't my love for you enough? Tell me Hinata!" he asks again, through clenched teeth, his voice strained, strange. "Why! Didn't I support you? Didn't I love you? Didn't I promise?" he said in a very hurt tone now…

He starts to turn. The car goes into a slide. We're skidding so fast. I see the embankment, the snow-caked guardrail. Another car appears to be heading our way.

I grab the wheel. In panic. In horror. I grab the wheel.

* * *

"_Crap! What the hell!?" yelled Itachi as the unknown car skid right past them._

"_Fuck!!!" yelled Itachi as the car crashed into the rail. _

"_Hang on to something!" yelled Itachi as the car flew through the air._

"_Shit!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed onto the seat in front of him.._

"_Crap!" yelled Sasuke as he couldn't find anything to grab onto. _

_The car flew as it quickly started rolling on the cliff. As the car rolled Itachi's head got smashed into the steering wheel._

_The car finally stopped as it crashed into a tree, and Sasuke flew through the window into a pond of rocks. And Naruto's head hit the roof as he almost made a hole on it. _

"_Owww!!! Shit!! It hurts! Fuck!!!" he yelled as he pushed himself against the roof, as he came off he started feeling dizzy, he was loosing blood… a lot of it. _

_He managed to crawl out of the car as he checked on Itachi._

"_Hey! Itachi! Dude are you okay?" asked Naruto as he shook Itachi. _

_No response. He – as fast as he could- took out Itachi and checked him for pulse… _

"_Fuck… no… NO!!!" he yelled as he stared at the corpse… he was dead._

_Blood dripping of his forehead… his eyes wide, mouth opened, his nose broken… _

_But what of Sasuke?_

"_Shit… Sasuke!"_

_He soon spotted him on the pile of rocks, he crawled over to his position. _

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Speak, say anything come on!" he screamed._

"_S-shut up dobe…"_

"_Sasuke! You're okay!" _

"_Tch… hardly… I don't feel anything… I cant move…" he managed to say in a weak voice._

"_Its okay, you're just on shock, don't speak, I'll call an ambulance," he said as he took out his cell phone from his pocket._

_He felt his vision blurring as he fought not to throw up. _

"_911…" he dialed._

_He fought hard not loose consciousness._

"_Don't worry Sasuke… they should be able to reach us soon…" he said trying not to panic. "We'll get to the bottom of this and make whoever did this to us pay…" he said his voice loosing strength as he felt his last bit of energy disappear._

_Hopefully the police would track his call and send help. Then everything went black._

* * *

_Next thing Naruto knew, he was on a hospital tons of little wires connected to him. He looked around from bed, and noticed Old principle Saru, at his side._

"_Thank god… you're awake… I'm so relieved…" he said his voice choking._

"_W-where…"_

"_You're on the hospital, they found you just outside Madison,"_

"_S-sasuke…"_

… _It was quiet… he didn't like this…_

"_Naruto… y-you just concentrate on yourself."_

_He felt tears welling up in his eyes… excuses… he was dead… his only friend… dead… just as everyone he cared for was… dead._

"_Naruto…" Saru said. "Don't cry… you'll condition will get worse… common relax…" he said trying to make him stop._

"_S-sasuke…" he sobbed, "Sasuke…"_

* * *

_Three months later, he was up again. Excellent condition… medics said it was as if he had regenerated himself… what a bunch of stupid lies. _

_It was time to do research… who was it… who the fuck was it that ruined his already miserable life?_

_He went through the files, 3 people dead. Uchiha Itachi, autopsy report stated that he had a fracture on his nasal cartilage giving him a cerebral hemorrhage in the process. Hatake Kakashi, autopsy stated that he died when the car exploded, several scratches probably due to the broken glass, and finally Uchiha Sasuke, autopsy stated that he had landed hard on a pile of pointy rocks that had managed to damage his spine, dozens of little rocks stuck on his back._

_And then, two survivors… himself and a girl called Hyuuga Hinata. Was she it? Was she the one who created this mess? _

_When he looked for her, they told him she was already gone. He tried calling her house… but only received word from her father, _

"_My daughter seeks to start over… she hasn't really thought on where to move… but she says she doesn't want to come here ever again," Hiashi said in a hurt tone. "Anyway who is this?" _

"_Oh… just a friend, I'm Naruto"_

_And that was the last he heard anything from her._

_After that, he tried to put his past behind him and focus on his future. He needed to complete his dream, many people suffer each day, maybe it would be up to him to save someone who is dying, and he was going to be there to save._

* * *

_Two years on college, it had been hard. Trying to finish off quickly the first year… taking 25 credits each semester… he must have been crazy…_

_Second year had been better, a little more relaxing. But he needed to blow off steam… god was it easier… but for a normal guy… _his_ easy was probably the hardest thing ever._

_So clubbing and boxing had to be his way to escape._

_He went into a club. God was it good… babes all around, from top to bottom…_

_He had a seat as he ordered a Heineken bottle, he was cutting loose tonight. He didn't care what happened._

_Suddenly two hot chicks came in and took a sit next to him. Hey! Maybe thing _were_looking up._

_He drank silently as he listened to their conversation, the girl with blue hair suddenly started choking._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'll probably survive," she said, wiping her nose with her hand. She reached for a cocktail napkin on the bar and knocked the wineglass over._

_But he caught it before it spilled._

"_Wow. Good hands," she said._

_His blue eyes flashed. "I'd better have. I'm going to be a surgeon in another two years… and my boxing has paid off as well" He slid the wineglass back to her with a small grin on his face._

_Hey! Rumors were probably true!, he was the luckiest guy in the world, he attracted a very fine catch… perhaps he really _should_ try to win her over, she was hot in all aspects, nice curves, nice bust size, and heck her face was pretty too._

_He leaned closer, bringing his face close to hers, so close she got a whiff of his Gio Cologne. He breathed into her ear, "Maybe I could operate on _you_ tonight."_

_She slid away with him. "Could I offer you some advice?"_

_His eyes narrowed. "Advice? You mean, don't ever say that line again?"_

_She nodded._

_They both laughed. He clinked his Heineken bottle against her wineglass. "One-to-nothing, you," he said. He didn't take his blue eyes from her pearly eyes. He didn't even blink. "You're kinda pretty."_

_She blushed... but then smiled. "So are you."_

_He gave off a small blush too._

"_You'll have to give me some slack tonight," he said. "I spent the whole day with cadavers."_

_She took a sip of chardonnay. "Is that your second-best pickup line?"_

_Woah…harsh… perhaps she wasn't all nice… but all for the better, who'd want to go out with a girl that only says the good stuff?_

_She took a sip of wine and decided to show some interest, "Which med school do you go to?" _

_He emptied his bottle, set it down, and then grinned at her. Perfect teeth, of course. "Im taking a home-study course."_

_Liquid sputtered and she chocked as she laughed. "You're getting funnier"._

"_Actually, NYU," he said. He signaled the bartenders for another Heineken and ordered another glass of wine for her. He stuck out his hands for her to shake. "Im Naruto."_

_Naruto? __Where had she heard that name from?_

"_Hinata," she said. His faced seemed to be a bit shocked, they shaked hands… his hand was cold from the bear bottle._

'_Hinata… could it be the same one?...' Naruto asked himself as he then saw a guy who appeared to be overdosed._

_His blood boiled… he didn't know why, but he felt a sudden feeling of jealousy… what the hell? Didn't he hate that girl? Why suddenly all protective?..._

_Perhaps fate had something in store for him.  
_

_Maybe if he got to know her better… maybe… then maybe he would find out what happened…_

_Perhaps he could start by gaining her trust… that druggie would be a nice way to start._

_He followed them around, then when they got into the apartment building. He lost sight of them._

_Great…just freaking great. _

_But as lucky as he ever way, he heard her. Pleading the druggie Kiba guy to stop… great, he would step in, knock the guy out, and walk gallantly with her in his arms_

_Half the plan worked… but what he didn't expect was a naked girl to deal with. As soon as he finished the druggie, he started gathering her clothes. Damn… she was hot… but no…. he wouldn't be any better than druggie boy… _

_And that… was the beginning of his plan to get to know her… _

_With all the 'unfortunate things' that happened to her during her stay at the Hamptons… they came really close as friends…_

_What he didn't expect… was for them… to actually have sex… God… he could still taste her in his lips._

_She tasted so sweet… he planned to stop on second base… but… when he saw her again… on her lovely birthday suit… he wasn't able to stop this time… lust was feeling him… and so there went third base…_

* * *

Naruto got off the chair as he slipped his boxing gloves on his hands.

"What to do now…" he sighed as he punched the bag in front of him… perhaps boxing _was_ a way to deal with stress.

He silently kept hitting the bag, he was going to take her to Madison…

"It wasn't her fault…" he swung his arm. "Just an accident…" he swung his left.

"What to do now?" he repeated as he gave the bag one final punch before deciding to go home.

* * *

Naruto's past is revealed. How do you guys feel? What do you think?

Anyway… sorry for late update. I was studying for my finals. Be glad to know that I'm passing all my classes! I only failed US History Final… with a 60… but I passed the semester with an 85… lol.

Well, please tell me how you feel about the chapter… this wasn't on the book… this came from my head. So I would appreciate if you guys told me what you think.

Is it better than anything I've written by myself before?

I hope I didnt make any mistakes... but I feel as if I made some since I finished the chapter in 2 hours... so there is bound to be some mistakes... I would appreciate if you guys pointed them out to me.

Now… for real… the more you guys review the faster the chapters come out. I always update as soon as I get 9 reviews… so if you guys want faster chapters, then review.

Only 6 chapters left. There is shock to go around. 

**Finally, the poll on my profile will end the 28****th****. So those who haven't voted yet. Hurry up if you want to read something you'd like. Memories of Heart and Naruto: Chakra stars are currently top two. After the 28****th**** I will take off the poll and place the Slayers poll. So, hurry and be on alert for the Slayers poll.**

**I think I answered everyone's review... check your mail... lol. **


	47. Chapter 3 Part 17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Okay, took you guys long enough to review… well… here is the chapter. Enjoy!

I've been thinking about the new stories. I think I'll take a break once I finish The Sitter in order to write chapters for the new stories... after I have a good number, I'll start putting them up.

* * *

**The Sitter **

**Chapter 3 Part 17**

Orochimaru?

Orochimaru Halley?

How could Konohamaru know that name?

Did he hear it from Ms. Tsunade? Is that how he knew it? And was he using it now to frighten me?

I dropped down beside him on my bed. I started to put a hand on his shoulder. But his eyes were so cold, his stare so ugly, so _inhuman_, that I drew back.

"Konohamaru, talk to me," I said, keeping my voice low and firm. "Who is Orochimaru? Where did you hear that name?"

He didn't answer. He shut his eyes, and I felt as if a chill had been removed from the room. When he opened them, his gaze was softer. The color slowly returned to his cheeks.

"Konohamaru? Why did you say you were Orochimaru?" I demanded leaning over him. "Please, keep talking, honey. Don't stop. Come on. Please explain. Where id you see me? In the guest house? Were you in the guest house just now? Konohamaru, please talk!"

But he had sunk back into silence. I could see from his blank expression that he wouldn't speak again.

He yawned. He looked around the room as if surprised to be here.

"Konohamaru-?" I tried one more time. "Honey, can you speak again? Do you want to tell me something?"

He shook his head. His whole body slumped. He suddenly looked like a tired little boy, helpless, confused.

I picked him up in my arms and carried him to bed.

* * *

I hurried downstairs the next morning to tell Anko that Konohamaru had spoken. I ran through the kitchen to the deck. No one around.

Back in the kitchen, I found a handwritten note from Anko on the breakfast table:

_H- Be back soon. Drove Chip to the Jitney. He'll be in the city all day. Please take kids to beach. -A_

Wow, a break for me, I thought. No Asuma today.

I threw the note in the trash. Then I rounded up the kids for breakfast.

I stared across the table at Konohamaru. Did he remember that he spoke the night before? Would he speak again?

He spooned his Cheerios with his head down and acted as if I wasn't sitting there.

Ami, meanwhile, was in a playful mood. She kept sneaking up behind me, tickling my sides really hard, and crying, "Mommy's bones! Mommy's bones!"

"Ami, sweetheart-please-give me a break," I groaned.

She was only playing her silly game, but I wasn't in the mood. I'd been awake most of the night, thinking about Naruto, and thinking about Konohamaru- unable to turn my mind off. I was exhausted, not all ready to start the day.

My last day.

After breakfast, I dressed the kids for the beach, packed up all the equipment, and we started our trek to the beach. Ami was still in good mood, having a great old time riding my shoulders, pulling my ponytail, kicking me with her scandal as we walked, and giggling her head off.

Konohamaru appeared as glum as ever. He held my hand kept his eyes straight ahead. But as we started past the guest house, he grabbed the bag of beach toys I had slung over my back and began to tug it ferociously.

"Konohamaru-stop! It's wrapped around my neck! You're going to pull me over!" I cried.

I lowered Ami to the ground. I turned to deal with Konohamaru. But he managed to pull the bag open. He grabbed a plastic shovel and took off, running to a sandy spot behind the guest house.

He dropped to his knees beside a clump of weeds and began digging. The sand flew. He didn't raise his eyes. He dug rapidly, intently, pushing the shovel into the sandy ground with all his strength, then heaving the sand to the side.

"Unh…. Unh…unh…" He grunted with each hard plunge of the shovel.

At first, I tired to stop him. What on earth did he think he was doing? But when I saw how intent he was, how driven, I backed off and watched, hands pressed against my face.

Konohamaru jumped when he hit something hard.

And then he furiously began to scrape the sand away, groaning, grunting as he worked. And in a short time, something surfaced. Bones! Bones buried in such a shallow grave- a rib cage, gray-yellowed bones poked up from the sand, glowing in the bright sunlight like something unreal, like something in a bad dream.

"Mommy's bones! Mommy's bones!" Ami chanted behind me.

Did she see them? Or was she just playing her game?

I didn't want her to see them. I grabbed Konohamaru's hand and pulled him up and pulled him away from the gruesome sight.

Down the beach, I found Sakura with her two little girls. I breathlessly begged her to watch Konohamaru and Ami for me for just a while.

"No problem, dear," Sakura replied. "I brought extra sandwiches just in case you came."

I ran to the house, avoiding the back of the guest house, turning my eyes away from the yellow bones curling up from the sand.

How did Konohamaru know they were there?

Why did he suddenly need to dig them up?

"Anko! Anko!" I burst into the kitchen and raced to the front of the house, shouting her name.

She wasn't home. She was still out making arrangements for her escape.

Now what? Now what? My mind spun.

I picked up a phone. I called the town police. "I-I found a body. You'd better come quick."

Less than ten minutes later, two squad cars and an EMS ambulance pulled up the driveway.

Too late for the ambulance, I thought. Way too late.

How lung had the body been buried there? Did it have something to do with Ms. Tsunade's ghost story?

How did Konohamaru know?

Three dark-uniformed officers and two EMS workers in green scrubs hurried up the front stoop. I led them around the house to the back, then showed them the spot behind the guest house.

"The little boy I take care of – he dug them up," I said. "I don't know how he knew." My words caught in my throat.

The officers squatted down around the yellowed rib cage. Sweat stained the back of their dark uniform shirts. They muttered to each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

One of them picked up Konohamaru's plastic shovel. He began to dig deeper, scraping sand away from the skeleton n as he dug.

I suddenly felt sick. I turned away, pressing my hand to my mouth. I held my breath, trying to force down my nausea.

After a few minutes, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Miss?"

I turned to the grim-faced officer. A curl of reddish brown hair was matted to his sweat-soaked forehead. His eyes were red-rimmed, bloodshot.

"Miss, the skeleton you found," he said softly. "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

There you go guys! Hope you enjoyed! You know poll's off today! Final results are Memories of Heart and Naruto: Chakra Stars.

My next poll is my Slayers fic. Those who have watched Slayers. Vote to your liking. I personally find trouble in choosing myself. Hope you guys know what to choose.

Remember the faster you review the faster I update .

* * *

**Review Section**

**Sorry if I didn't reply your reviews… tell me right away and I shall reply it immediately as well as this chapters review.**


	48. Chapter 3 Part 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Okay guys, here goes the next chapter.

I noticed almost none have voted on my new poll… hehe. If no one votes I'll just have to stick with the votes I have. The poll will end when The Sitter ends.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 18**

"A surprise?" I blinked at him, the sun suddenly so bright and blinding.

The other men had climbed to their feet. They formed a casual line behind the officer.

He nodded. "Those bones? They're not human. They're dog bones."

I swallowed. "Excuse me?"

"It's a dog skeleton, miss. Someone buried a dog back here, pretty big ones. A Lab, or a shepherd, something like that."

"But-"I squinted at him. The sun burned my eyes.

"You might want to cover it up. Don't want to disturb the kids," he said. He motioned his hand, and the others began to follow him to the house.

"Sorry you were upset," one of the EMS guys said. "Finding a skeleton must have been kinda scary."

"Yeah. Kinda," I replied.

* * *

At dinnertime, Anko still hadn't returned. I kept glancing to the drive way every minute, hoping to see her car pull up.

For our last meal together, I made the kids' favorite macaroni and cheese out of a box. Did they know I was leaving? I had no idea if Anko had told them, so I didn't say a word about it.

Naruto had called from his car. He was on his way. I was nearly packed. I just needed Anko to return so I could make my getaway.

After dinner, I stuck Ami and Konohamaru in front of the TV, turned on Nickelodeon for them, and then went to my room to finish packing.

As the sun lowered, a heavy fog floated off the ocean, blanketing the backyard. Gazing out the bedroom window at the waves of fog floating past the house, I suddenly felt as if I were on an airplane, staring out the window, seeing nothing but thick, gray clouds.

I could barely see the guest house at the top of the dune. The fog carried a damp chill into the room. And I started to shut the window.

But I stopped when I saw a figure on the dune, moving slowly through the fog, almost as if swimming through it. Squinted hard, I struggled to make out who was out there, Naruto?

Why didn't he come to the front? What on earth was he doing back by the guest house?

"Hey!" I called down to him. I waved both arms.

But he continued his slow walk down the gray dune.

And as he came closer, I saw a dark figure running toward him front the house. A man. I a dark leather jacket. I could see the jacket clearly. Was it the jacket Asuma had been showing off to me?

Yes. It had to be. Asuma in his leather jacket. Running with his right arm extended.

I gripped the windowsill with both hands and watched Asuma come running at Naruto, as if in a dream, as if in a cloudy nightmare. Asuma shot toward Naruto, arm outstretched. And I saw a gleam of soft light from Asuma's hand.

A low moan escaped my throat as I saw the gleam of the knife and Asuma running, running so fast, and he didn't stop, and the arm stretched out straight, and Naruto fell back, tilted back as the knife cut into his chest.

He toppled backward letting out a scream of pain, and sat on the ground. His hands flew up as he tried to protect himself. They flew up and fluttered above his head like two white birds lost in the fog.

Leaning out of the window, I let out a scream. "_Stop! Stop it!!_"

But I saw Asuma shove the knife in again, and again each time giving a more painful scream.

I pushed myself away form the window and took off. I had to get there in time- to stop Asuma- to save Naruto. I flew down stairs two at a time, lurched outside. I burst out down the steps, fighting off my dizziness, my horrors, and began to run through the swirls of fog at my ankles.

"I'm coming, Naruto. I'm coming. Stay alive. Please stay alive!" I screamed as I pulled myself up the wet, grassy dune. Tears welling around my eyes.

No sing of Asuma. He had vanished into the fog.

My side ached. My cheeks burned. My chest felt ready to burst. Slipping on the soft, wet ground, I forced myself up the dune, to the dark line of the trees in front of the guest house.

I dropped down beside Naruto. Sprawled on his back, arms at his sides. So still and lifeless. Streams of blood soaking his shirt, his khaki shorts. So much blood.

I dropped down beside him, gasping for breath. Leaned over him.

And I uttered a hoarse cry of shock. "Oh, my god!"

It wasn't Naruto.

* * *

There's the chapter, lol I gave you a nice surprise now didn't I? 

Kukuku…

Does it make me evil to leave cliffy after cliffy?

Bwahahaha, cant wait till the next chapter now cant ya guys?

Lol, I feel really happy! I have about 400 bucks on the bank, and I'm going to do a lot of stuff with it. First I'll buy to copies of Super Smash Bros Brawl. Then I'll buy Guitar Hero 3 for the Wii. Then I'm buying myself a Crimson Nintendo DS. And buying 3 games for it, Ace Detective Phoenix Wright!

I cant believe I though the game was stupid before. It's sooooo entertaining!

Anyway… like I said before. If you want fast update, give me at least 9 reviews. Kay? Laters boys and girls!


	49. Chapter 3 Part 19

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Well guys, ready for the update? You guys didn't live up to the simple request I had… I'm only updating because someone was nice enough to ask. But next time I really wont update until there is 9… no 12… if there is not 12 reviews. I wont update.

You're probably thinking, 'Oh this bastard, why doesn't he just finish and let us read…' well I don't really care. I'm looking out for my story. I want at least 250 reviews. I'm not asking for much. But it seems you don't want to read.

I have more than 38 alerts… and out of those 12 of you cant review?... That's really lame, and I'm seriously disappointed. Thanks to those who do review, you have my thanks.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 19**

"Kiba?"

His name caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't move.

"Kiba?"

With his eyes open so wide, so glassy, he really did look like a snoopy plushy.

A plushy that had been cut and ripped open.

I touched his face. I don't know why. I couldn't think. It was all I could do to keep from shrieking. How could I let all the horror out?

"Kiba?"

He didn't go away. He had come back to say good-bye in person.

"Good-bye, Kiba." His cheek was still warm. Trembling, I climbed to my feet. Blood soaked the ground all around him. A swarm of flies buzzed around the blood.

Why would Asuma kill Kiba? Asuma didn't even know Kiba.

He was out of control. And where was he hiding? Was he watching me now?

Trembling, I turned to the house. The police. I had to call them for the second time today.

Only this time, I wouldn't show them animal bones. This time I had a human corpse to show them, a human who had been stabbed again and again by a sick, twisted bastard.

Slipping on the wet sand, I took two steps toward to house. I stopped at the sound of a voice – a man's voice behind me, calling my name.

Startled, I cried out and turned back to the guest house.

An orange light flickered in the window. Firelight. Some one had a fire going in the little house. Why hadn't I noticed before?

Fog settled around me. Again I felt as if I were floating, floating in a dream world.

Someone called by name. A soft whisper carried on the fog.

"Who's there? Asuma? Is that you?"

My muscles tensed. I prepared to run.

Yes. Of course it was Asuma. Waiting at the side of the guest house with his knife. Waiting to stab me, too. Waiting to cut me and cut me and cut me.

Isn't that what he's wanted all along? Isn't that why he's been torturing me?

Anko's words ran through my mind: _He promised me he'd take his medication._

Far down the beach, the lone drone of a foghorn cut through the air. The sound woke up seagulls all around and sent them flapping and squawking from the trees.

And then the voice again. More insistent. "Hinata? Come here."

The guest house door swung open. Flickering orange light washed over the gray sandy ground. Someone stepped into the pool of light.

I raised my eyes and stared into the face of a ghost.

* * *

There… that's the chapter.

Hope you enjoy it… because I'm not updating till I get 12 reviews… so… have fun waiting (happy face).

Since this was a small chapter… and because there is only a few chapters left… I'm going to give you a small preview of my work to come. One for**Memories of Heart, and Naruto: Chakra Stars**. Enjoy.

* * *

**Memories of Heart**

**(Spoilers)**

Naruto walked over and handed Hinata a blue bonnet.

"Ah, Naruto-kun…I-I cant accept this…"

"Hina-chan, I love you. Even though you can't remember me, I want you to know I'll be here for you," he whispered, as he smelled the bonnet and placed it on Hinata's lap.

"D-Don't call me that," she said nervously as a blush spread on her face.

Was he teasing her? If he was, he was being awfully rude… and that made her mad.

"Only my mother called me that, I-I don't know you that well… so please address me as Hinata," she said in a weak tone.

Naruto smiled with a grin as he walked over to the door and twisted the door knob.

He remembered all the days he spent with Hinata, even as he teased her, she would always react the same way. The fact that she responded the same way, meant that somewhere deep inside her memories laid restrained.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, you'll remember me. I know you will,"

She sighed in frustration as Naruto suppressed a laugh.

"I'm starting to dislike you," she whispered with a pout on her face.

"And I won't stop loving you," Naruto whispered with a grin as he crossed the door.

"S-stop that!" she yelled as her face reddened.

Why was she blushing?

Naruto slowly crossed the door as he saw the image of Hinata frowning at him with a blush.

Things were going to take time. But Hinata's hadn't changed at all, so easy to tease and so easy to make her blush.

He would re-conquer her heart if he had to, one way or another.

* * *

**Naruto: Charka Stars**

**(Spoilers)**

"But Sakura-chan!-"

"No buts! Now! Go back to your training."

"B-But-!!"

"No!!"

Sakura blushed as she deactivated her star.

"How do you do it!? Its so cool! I want to do it too!" Naruto whined.

"I already told you how!"

"But I don't understand!"

"You'll never do!"

"But I wanna!!" he yelled as he pouted.

Sakura frowned as she sighed.

"Fine!! This is the last time I'm explaining so pay attention!"

"First take your star, then try feeling its power," Sakura explained as she faced the sky.

So dark… yet so blessed with stars and the moon. A golden spark appeared on the sky as a pink aura surrounded Sakura.

"Uh huh, Uh huh!" Naruto mumbled as he stared, completely paying attention.

"Next, after feeling the power, raise your star up high," as she lifted the star it vanished from her hand and flew over to the dark sky. Sakura then closed her eyes as the power surged through her.

'Okay here it comes' Naruto thought as he watched how Sakura's aura grew in size.

Suddenly Sakura's star reappeared as it transformed and snapped over her arms and head. Two dark arm guards and a metal headband with a star golden star on the middle, on her forehead.

"That's so cool!" yelled Naruto as he stared at Sakura hard.

"Okay I showed you! Now go away!" she yelled as she deactivated the star once again.

She blushed at how hard Naruto was staring… stupid idiot…

"So… what happened to your village Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stared at him wide eyed.

"You can't tell me you don't know!?" she yelled flabbergasted.

"Um… no?"

Sakura face faulted as she quickly stood up.

"Sigh… 8 years ago, there existed a big village, the Hidden Leaf. We were a village of ninja's trained under the power of our Hokage, our leader the Yondaime. We knew no fear, our forces were the strongest around… but one day it all changed…" she said as her face darkened.

"W-What happened?"

"The demon lord Kyuubi attacked our village, our forces were powerless against the beast… we all had our hopes with the Yondaime… but he disappeared before the beast appeared… many say he cowered… but there is also rumors that he took his wife away from danger… for you see… he had a great gift… the gift of instant transmission… no ones knows how… it was a technique only used by him… there would only be a green flash… and he was gone."

"That sounds so awesome! So what happened afterwards?" Naruto said very exited.

"Hmph…" Sakura mumbled with disgust. "Like I said… the Yondaime disappeared… and before we knew it… all our forces were gone… the village laid in ruins… and… and… almost everyone died! Our former leader tried his best to stop the demon… but to no avail… all my people died… even father… with his star… was unable to harm the beast… The next day after the attack, we heard notice that a brave warrior had killed off the demon… who knows what really happened… but all we knew was that our village laid in ruins… most of the survivors moved to other villages in hope of survival… or that's how my mom says it happened…" said Sakura as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"Oh…" Naruto managed to say realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry I brought it up…" he apologized.

"Oh no… its okay… you were curious…" she sniffled as she dried her tears off.

"Anyway… my village needs me… we need the 8 stars to restore our power… sadly many of the holders moved away… so its going to be hard finding them. It's a good thing I invented the star seeker. This artifact allows me to pin point the location of a star… not specifically… but it shows me the way… the side effect is that it consumes a lot of chakra per use… and I got truly exhausted after I used it to find you."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm sure we'll find them before the sound invade," promised Naruto as his star and himself started shining green.

* * *

There you go… like I said… I'm not updating till this chapter has at least 12 reviews. So if you want faster action… then please update soon.

Laters people.

Hope you enjoyed the previews… you are free to judge them. Tell me how you feel about them, anything I should work on?... or try to do?

I just need to see my faults so I can grow stronger as a writer.


	50. Chapter 3 Part 20

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Yo guys!

I know, I know… I've taken a lot of time.

Sorry I was enjoying Spring Break, and also playing Super Smash Bros Brawl, Hahaha I've unlocked everyone, my fav characters are Ike, Wolf, Mario, Kirby, and Pit.

Anyway, I'm going to write down all remaining chapters, so hope you enjoy. And even though I already have those 250 reviews I wanted… I don't mind more reviews a bit .

Okay, thanks and enjoy.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 20**

****

I recognized Kakashi from the way he stood leaning against the door – one leg crossed casually over the other, his shoulders stooped.

The orange light from the fire inside formed a ring around him, like an aura, but his face was hidden in shadow.

Of _course_ I recognized him immediately. I 'd been seeing him, chasing after him, for seven years.

Staring at him now, it was as if the fog had lifted, and I felt only the tiniest tingle of surprise, not the shock I'd imagined I'd feel at seeing a dream come true – and not the horror of seeing a dead person come to life.

"It's you," I said, keeping my distance, staring at the dark figure inside the halo of orange light. "You're alive."

"No thanks to you," he said coldly, his voice deeper than I remembered.

He moved quickly. He eased forward, three or four quick steps, then grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly into the guest house.

The fire crackled in the wide fireplace. A beer can rested on the mantel. The glass eyes in the deer head glowed in the light.

Glancing to the back, I saw that the bed was unmade. Clothes had been tossed on the floor.

Kakashi let go of me, shoving my hand away. He turned his face to the fire, white hair long and unbrushed. He wore a faded denim shirt, torn at the elbows, over straight-legged, black pants.

"Somehow I knew," I said. "I had the strongest feeling that you didn't die… back then."

Silence for a long moment. And then he turned to me slowly. "I wish I did die," he whispered. "Here I'll show you why, Hinata. Take a look at what you did to me."

He turned to me, grabbed my hand again, and rugged me close. I let out a whispered cry as his face came into the light.

His face was red and raw and scarred. Faded red stitch marks crossed both cheeks. A deep purple scar dug into his chine, and his nose… His nostrils didn't match- one gaping open, the other half-closed. I saw stitch marks down the front of both ears. His left eye kept blinking. He had no eyebrows.

He held me close, forcing me to study his face – a monster's face.

I gasped and took a step back. "I-I don't understand," I said, lowering my eyes. "Why are you here? Why did they tell me you were dead?"

He crossed the room and closed the guest house door. Then he turned, remaining in the shadows.

"Do you really want to know? Do you really care? Well… after the crash, my parents rushed me away, to a hospital in San Diego. My uncle is a surgeon there. He specialized in plastic surgery and rehab therapy."

He took a deep breath and continued, the words pouring out as if he couldn't hold them back. "My parents blamed you, and so did I. They never wanted us to see each other again. So my mother told your father that I died. I wanted her to. I wanted you to feel bad, as bad as I did. Because you ruined my life, I've had seven lost ears, Hinata. Seven. And in all that time… In all that time, Anko is the only one to care about me."

I gasped. "Anko? You and Anko?"

He nodded. "She's why I'm here."

I suddenly felt weak. I pressed my back against the wall. Too many shocks to take in all at once. Kakashi alive? Anko and Kakashi? 

"What about Asuma?" I asked.

He snickered. "He's a tool. I've been here in the guest house for months, and he's totally clueless. Anko just stays with him because he's rich, and she and I really need the money she gets from him. She's going to leave him. She doesn't love him. Never has."

I realized I was shivering. I moved closer to the fire, my mind spinning. Seven years I'd dreamed of this moment. But it wasn't anything like what I'd imagined.

"I… never stopped thinking of you, Kakashi," I blurted out, my voice breaking. "I never stopped-"

"_Shut up!"_ he screamed, slamming his fist against the door. "Shut the fuck up, Hinata. I don't want to hear it. I couldn't believe it when I saw you walking into their house. Seeing you was like a nightmare, my worst nightmare."

"You- hate me that much?"

He nodded. The fire danced, and the red scars and stitches on his face appeared to glow, like a monstrous Halloween mask. "I just never wanted to see you again, Hinata. I thought I was safe here. I thought you were probably still in Madison."

My throat closed up. A wave of pain swept over me as I suddenly realized I was alone here, alone with the person who hated me most in the world.

Kiba had been murdered. Kiba lay a few yards outside the door. And now here I was, alone.

"You hated me so much, you've been torturing me since I arrived," I whispered.

His eyes widened. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" The scarred mask twisted into a scowl. "Torture you? You're not worth my time. I just want to forget about you."

"Then why did you murder my cat?" I cried. "Why did you take Chip's car and try to smash us off the road? Why did you cut off the old woman's hand and- and-"

I stopped as the guest house swung open.

I heard laughter. Then a soft voice. "Kakashi doesn't know anything about that, Hinata. You'll have to blame _me_ for your troubles."

Her face cold and hard even in the warm firelight, Anko stepped into the room.

* * *

Gasps, shock! It was Anko all along!

The true mastermind finally revealed! How do you guys feel?

How do you feel of this horrible cliffhanger? Hahahaha, this is 5 times better than solving Luke Atemy's case.

Don't worry though Next chapter shall be up soon, I've posting all the remaining chapters up.

* * *

**BRAWL**

Hey if anyone is interest in fighting against me, my Wii code for brawl is **4725-7682-8452.**

I'll be waiting for any fighters who think that are better than me at brawl! Lol. Later guys.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	51. Chapter 3 Part 21

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Just like I promised, here is next chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 21**

Anko moved past Kakashi and strode to the center of the room, her hands balled into tight fists. She wore Asuma's brown leather jacket over jeans. Her face glistened with sweat.

"How are you two love birds getting along?" she asked.

"Isn't this a sweet reunion? I may puke."

"You!" I cried. "Anko, _you _killed Kiba?"

Behind her, Kakashi gasped. "What? What did you say?" 

Anko nodded. "Is that who that was? I saw him prowling around back here. I couldn't let him ruin our happy reunion, could I?"

"Whoa, wait, Anko." Kakashi crossed the room and grabbed her arm. "What did you just say? You _killed_ someone?"

"Shut up, Kakashi," she snapped. She pushed him away and stormed up to me. "No one is going to ruin this for me."

I made a move to the door. But she grabbed me by both shoulders and dragged me in front of the fire. "Why don't you remember me, Hinata?"

My mouth dropped open. The flames danced high, leaped out at me. "Remember you?"

"You stood in the shop in town, and looked into my face and you didn't remember me," Anko said through gritted teeth, squeezing my shoulders.

"How could you not remember me? How?"

"I-"

Her eyes grew wide with anger, with fury. Her jaw clenched tightly. "Try to remember. Try real hard, Hinata. I want you to remember!"

I stared at her. I didn't say a word. Did I know her? Did I? I had no memory.

"I was in the class ahead of you. _Now_ do you remember? Kakashi and I went together for three years. And then you stole him away from me. How could you forget that, Hinata? How could you forget me?"

She took me by the shoulders, eyes blazing. "Was it because I was nothing to you? Was it because I was invisible? I was a _bug_ you could crush under your shoes? Kakashi was the only one in the world I cared about. The _only_ one, Hinata. I loved him so much. And you stole him from me _without even looking at me!_"

"Anko, please-!" I cried. "You're _hurting me_!" Her hands dug into my shoulders.

She was right. I didn't remember her. I knew Kakashi had been with somebody. But I didn't remember who.

"Look what you did to him," Anko said, ignoring my cry.

"Look at him. Look at his face, Hinata. You _ruined_ him. You _ruined_ him!" 

A sob escaped her throat, but she didn't loosen her grip.

"So now do you understand? When I saw you in that shop, I knew it was for a reason. I knew you were sent to me so I could finally pay you back,"

"You- you hired me so you could torture me? You did those things to me?" I said, still unable to believe it all.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi demanded. "Anko what the hell are you talking about? What did you do to her?"

She ignored him, keeping her eyes on me. "I planned to kill you the night of the storm. I sneaked back from the party in a friend's car. I wanted to terrify you first, then murder you. But your damned friends showed up and ruined it all."

"Anko, listen. I'm so sorry,"" I whispered.

She grabbed my head and twisted it. "Don't look away from Kakashi, Hinata. Keep looking at him, at the face you made. Don't look away- because this is what _your_ face is going to look like now. _You're going to look just like him!"_

"Anko- let go of her," Kakashi shouted. He lurched toward her. "I mean it. You're not doing anything to her. I won't let you."

Anko gave me a hard shove that sent me tumbling into the wall. She picked up the wrought-iron fireplace shovel and with a furious groan, swung it at Kakashi's head. It made a sick, cracking sound as it hit the left side of his face.

Kakashi uttered a startled grunt. His eyes rolled up in his head, he dropped to his knees, and then he collapsed on the floor.

Stunned I started to scramble away. But Anko grabbed me again, grabbed me with such a fury and slammed by head hard against the stone fireplace.

I let out a scream, a high, shrill wail, as she shoved me, shoved me down, shoved my head into the flames.

* * *

Is this what Anko's plan was all along?

Next chapter not too far away, keep reading and be on alert you guys.

* * *

I've been thinking about it… and I think that after I finish this story I'm going to work on a quick Oneshot.

It'll be a Naruto story, with the Saint Seiya plot.

Not to worry, its just for those who haven't had the honor of watching Saint Seiya.

Hope you enjoy it because afterwards, my three killer stories are to come. lol


	52. Chapter 3 Part 22

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Okay, here is the next chapter… so how's it been? Next chapter is Final.

Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did.

* * *

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 3 Part 22**

I shut my eyes against the bright orange glare. Hot flames licked at my face. I smelled my hair starting to singe and felt the flames on my cheeks, on my forehead, like knife stabs… like hot, stabbing blades.

I can't breath.

I twisted my head, struggled to duck away, to wrench out of her grip. But Anko was stronger than me. She held firm, pushing me down, holding my head on the fire.

Flames wrapped around my face, swept over me, hot pain, stabbing like a hundred knife blades at once.

I opened my mouth to scream and choked on the smoke. I couldn't see. Couldn't breath. My lungs ached. My chest felt ready to explode.

With a final burst of energy, I dropped my head hard, swung my body around, and drove my elbow into Anko's stomach.

She groaned. Backed up a step. Loosened her grip.

Dizzy from the burning pain, I edged my head out of the flames – and saw Konohamaru enter the room.

Konohamaru moved quickly. He appeared to float across the floor, to the harpoon leaning against the back wall. How did he know it was there?

As I wrestled with Anko, my head roaring as if the flames were inside me, I saw Konohamaru lift the harpoon with one hand above his head. He lifted it high and prepared to toss it.

How can a little boy raise such a heavy harpoon?

How is it possible?

And then I realized _it wasn't Konohamaru!_

I was staring at another boy, a dark haired boy in knee breeches. A long black-haired boy with glowing golden eyes sunk deep in his pale, white face.

He stared at me with those eyes. He stared for a long, terrifying moment.

"_Nanny die!"_ he called in a hoarse, raspy voice. "_Nanny, die now!"_

Oh, my God. Ms. Tsunade's story is going to come true.

It's about to happen again.

I'm the nanny.

Orochimaru is going to kill the nanny.

I gave Anko a hard shove with my shoulder, sending her sliding against the wall. But I couldn't move away in time.

I screamed as he heaved the harpoon at me.

I shut my eyes and waited for the pain to course through my body. Waited… waited for the crushing pain…

"_Aaaaiiiiiii!"_

Behind me – a howl, a high, shrill animal howl.

My eyes shot open. I turned to see Anko crumple to the floor, the harpoon stuck through the brown leather jacket, through her shoulder, clear through her body, the rusted tip poking out of her back.

Anko twisted onto her side, her head thrown back, screaming in agony, thrashing her legs, slapping the floor with her free hand. Blood bubbled from under the jacket, puddling beside her as she trashed and shrieked.

Kakashi raised his head from the floor. "Huh?" he groaned.

Dazed, my face still burning, the hot flames dancing in my eyes, I turned and saw Naruto on the doorway, his mouth open in shock. "What the hell is going on?" he cried as he rushed to my side. "I saw a body out there. And- and-"

"Na-Naruto, call 911," I said.

"Hunnnh," Kakashi groaned. His arms and legs twitched. He couldn't seem to form words. "Hunnnnh. Hunnnh."

"Holy shit!" yelled Naruto, surprised by Kakashi's red scarred face.

Naruto quickly put his cell to his ear, calling for the police and an ambulance. I turned to the boy.

Konohamaru?

Konohamaru sat on a chair against the wall, shaking his head.

The dark haired boy had vanished.

Was it Orochimaru Halley? Did he try for his revenge – and fail again? Did he try to murder me, the nanny, and hit Anko instead?

Did that mean the curse of the guest house would continue for another generation?

I ran to Konohamaru and bent to wrap my arms around him. "Are you okay? Let's get you out of here."

"Where am I?" he asked, blinking at the fire. "Was I asleep? Is Daddy here? Where's my Daddy?"

He's talking, I realized. In a little boy's voice, a voice I hadn't heard before.

I pulled him from the chair and lifted him onto my shoulder. He felt so light and frail. His little body was trembling.

"Where's my daddy? Where is he?"

"He'll be home soon," I said softly. "Hear those sirens? Help is on the way. Help for your mommy. Your mommy is hurt, see? But she's going to be okay."

Anko uttered a loud groan.

Konohamaru peered over my shoulder at her. "No," he said in a tiny, high voice. "That's not Mommy. That's Anko. That's my nanny."

* * *

Hahaha, how's that for a surprise? I expected at least one of you to had figured this out, hahaha I even said it at the beginning of the story. It was a huge hint...cant believe you all didnt notice hahahaha.

The father is Asuma… and the mother is… go back and read you lazy guys…. Lol.

You were all owned by me, lol

Anyway, the next chapter is final. Hope you enjoyed. 


	53. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… it belongs to Kishimoto… and I don't own the plot… though I did make some changes to it… the plot belongs to my favorite author R.L. Stine. So please my fans, credit all goes to these two wonderful authors of great stories.

Final Chapter, hope you guys enjoyed.

Let me take a chance to thank all of those who read, I hope this satisfies you.

I've made a long way since I begun. I have to thanks all of those who have been loyal to my story.

So thanks to: Aleyah007, Alfredragon120, Amaya-Keiko2005, Aleeza, Bassclone13, Fantasy Fan Girl, Fire-On-the-Range, Itsumo Neko, Kyuubi Fanatic, LoliConArtist, Lovelyanime, Mgamer115, NirvanaSword, PreciousAngel3710, Rolling Ball of Fire, SutzinaNeo, The Sin of Existance, The-Vincent-Black-Shadow, Xx.Karma-chan.xX, Zero No Ookami, blaknate, chester-roxs, chibi-esque, copycater, devilishpodracer2, doktorvampir, flute freek 13, kittybudy12, kyuubidemon14, lil devil princess,lil.ramen.lover, moonangeldragon, shyxvibrant-love, supersonic721, ultimatebishoujo21, undertaker-hinata-fan2, writer of yuri.

And to those who dont have an account but still read. You have my thanks.

Anyway... sorry for taking a bit long to post this last chapter up... I had it ready... but I just wanted to add those extra words... hehe... Hope you guys arent mad at me. Well without farther interruptions... you can begin reading the last chapter of The Sitter.

Just in case you were wondering... there's no known sequel to this story... sorry.

* * *

**The Sitter **

**Chapter 3 part 23 **

I still held Konohamaru in my arms when Asuma arrived. He came trotting up the dune, wearing city clothes, jacket and tie, his face twisted in confusion as he saw the grim activity.

Two EMS workers were sliding Kiba into a long, black body bag. Another white-uniformed crew had somehow managed to saw away most of the harpoon handle, leaving only the tip embedded in Anko's shoulder.

They had piled her onto a wheeled stretcher, attached a blood drip, and were starting to roll her down the dune.

At the guest house door, two police officers were standing over Kakashi. He had managed to sit up, but kept groaning, "Hunnh… hunnh…" over and over, his mouth hanging open, blinking and shaking his head.

"What the hell?" Asuma shouted, running toward us.

"What the hell happened here?" When he realized it was Anko on the stretcher, he began running faster. "Anko? Are you okay? Tell me. Are you okay?"

"Tip-top," she muttered, eyes closed.

"Are you Asuma Sarutobi?" A young, blond-haired police officer moved to block Asuma's path. "I'm Lieutenant Harris. We need to talk to you, sir. There's been a lot of trouble here, including a fatality."

Asuma grabbed Anko's hand. But when he saw the stub of the harpoon through her shoulder, he jerked back. "Oh, shit. Oh, shit. What is _that?_"

He turned to the EMS workers. "Is she going to be okay? How did this happen? Who did this?"

"I'm sorry, Asuma," Anko whispered. "You're a nice guy. You didn't deserve-" Her head slumped to one side.

The EMS worker signaled his partner. "Let's roll." They started to push the stretcher cart down the hill. "She's lost a lot of blood," he called back to Asuma. "We've got to get her to the hospital fast."

Asuma uttered a cry of frustration. "But what the hell is going on?" He glanced at Kakashi at the guest house door, still on the ground, still shaking his head. "Who is he? Who the hell are this people?"

And then Asuma noticed me for the first time, saw that I was holding Konohamaru. He hurried over and reached for Konohamaru. But the boy pulled away and clung tighter to me.

"Hinata, can you tell me what's happening here?" Asuma demanded.

Before I could answer, Konohamaru chimed in. "She's not mommy, Daddy. Tell them. She's Anko, right? She's not mommy."

Asuma raised a finger to his lips. "Konohamaru, not now," he said softly. And then he realized: "Oh my God – you're talking! Konohamaru, you're talking again. That's so wonderful! But let's not talk about Mommy, okay?"

He reached for his son again, but Konohamaru slid to the ground and started to run clumsily toward the guest house. "Mommy!" he cried. "Mommy!"

"Konohamaru, where are you going?" Chip cried. He took off after the boy. "Konohamaru, what's wrong, baby? Why are you running away from me?"

Konohamaru darted around to the back of the guest house. He dropped down on the ground where he had dug earlier. The two officers abandoned Kakashi and followed Asuma to the spot where Konohamaru had started to dig again, digging furiously with both hands.

"Konohamaru? Why are you doing this?" Asuma asked. "I know you're upset. Let me pick you up. Let me hold you." Asuma turned to me. "We have to do something. The poor kid must be in shock."

"Mommy!" Konohamaru cried, leaning over the hole, tossing up the sand. "Mommy."

I knelt beside him. "No, Konohamaru. Stop," I said. "It's only a dog skeleton, remember? It's just a dog."

"Konohamaru, please. Come to me," Asuma said softly. "You'll be okay. I promise, sweetie." He moved to grab Konohamaru, but an officer held him back.

"Remember? It's just a dog?" I repeated.

Konohamaru looked up from the hole in the sand. "Over…. Under," he said. "Over… under… Over… under."

"Konohamaru? That's from _Sesame Street_ on TV," I said. "Why are you saying that now?"

"Under," he said, and continued pawing up the sand. "Under… under…"

Asuma grabbed Konohamaru and hoisted him up and away. "Its okay. It's okay," he whispered. "There's nothing there. It's okay."

"Under… under…"

"Mr. Sarutobi," Lieutenant Harris said firmly. "Put the boy down. And please step away from the hole. I want to see what's beneath these dog bones."

Asuma stepped back. But held on to Konohamaru, pressing him against his chest.

Flashlights swept over the hole. Two of the officers found shovels in the garage. As the fog thickened around us, they began to dig.

Now there was silence, except for the wash of waves on the ocean shore over the dune and the steady scrape of the two shovels.

Shovels clinked when they found the dog skeleton we had unearthed earlier. Groaning, the two men lifted it out and set it aside. Then they returned to their digging.

"Under… under…," Konohamaru repeated softly, still in Asuma's arms.

And a few minutes later, I gasped as the shovels clinked again. Another skeleton poked up from the hole. No. Not a skeleton. A woman. A decomposing woman.

The head came to view first in the white circles of light from the flashlights. A woman's head, chunks of skin clinging to her skull, eyes sunk deep into their sockets, fat worms crawling through her dirt-caked hair.

"Oh, my god… its Kurenai…," Asuma said, beside me, his voice breaking. "My wife… Kurenai… Kurenai… How- how is this possible?"

Lieutenant Harris had been watching from the other side of the sand hole. Now he moved quickly beside Asuma and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk, sir."

Asuma didn't respond. He lowered Konohamaru to the ground, turned, and stared wide-eyes as more of the flesh-eaten body came into view. "Anko told me… Anko said Kurenai packed her bags and left."

"When was this, Mr. Sarutobi?" the lieutenant asked.

Asuma's eyes were glazed, rolling in his head. His voice came out in a harsh whisper. "When was it? When was it? Last March. Just before I hired Ms. Tsunade."

"Mr. Sarutobi, I think we need to get you away from here," Harris said, tugging gently Asuma's arm.

But Asuma pulled free. He took a few stumbling steps toward the corpse. He went down on his knees in the sand.

"Kurenai saw us. She saw when Anko started flirting…" he said talking to himself now. "She was too angry and hurt to face me. So Kurenai packed up and left. That's what Anko told me. That's what Anko said, and I believed her. I believed her. Why? Why-?" Sobbing, he choked on his words.

He reached out an arm and smoothed his hands over the corpse's worm-infested hair. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I never saw Kurenai again. I thought she went home to her family. But Konohamaru must have seen. Is that why he went silent? Yes. He must have seen Anko bury her here. Poor guy. Poor little guy."

Still on his knees, he turned and motioned for Konohamaru to come to him. Konohamaru ran into his open arms. Asuma hugged his son and wept, pressing his face into Konohamaru's little chest.

Is that really why Konohamaru had been silent? Is that why he had done all those violent things?

Or had he been possessed by the ghost Orochimaru Halley?

I knew I'd never know the answer.

"Sir," Lieutenant Harris said, putting a hand on Asuma's shoulder. "I need to talk to you about this further. But perhaps you should take the boy away from here."

He helped Asuma to his feet. Then he started to guide Asuma down the dune toward the house. They passed another stretcher cart on its way up the hill, coming for Kakashi.

Naruto slid his arm around my shoulder, as he pressed his warm cheek against mine. "You're shaking," he said.

I shut my eyes and buried my head against his chest. So solid. So warm and solid.

"Orochimaru had his revenge," I murmured. I couldn't stop thinking about it. "He hit the nanny, after all. Anko was the nanny, hiding with her lover in the guest house. Orochimaru had his revenge. It's over now. For everyone."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said softly. "But, let's just get far away from here. Far away from all of this, just you and me."

"Yes," I said. I forced a smile. "I'm already packed."

My cell phone rang. It startled me. I'd forgotten I'd tucked it into my jeans pocket.

I picked it up and raised it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Hinata, it's your dad, just wondering what's up with you? How's the nanny job going? Any better?"

* * *

The end.

How was that guys? Did you enjoy? I hope you did.

From now on, I'll concentrate on a one-shot I had planned.

It will be called, _Saint Naruto_. A big one shot! I'm planning to write down the events of the 12 houses into a Naruto story. I'm guessing its going to be 30 to 50 pages.

After that I'm focusing on **Memories of Heart, A new world, a new opportunity, Naruto Chakra stars. **

Well guys… Its been fun. Hope you enjoyed.

* * *

**Story Stats:**

Chapters: 53

Reviews: 277

Hits: 25055

c2s: 3

Favs: 37

Alerts: 38

Words: 100,250

Thats pretty much it, lol.

Well, guys... it was a blast. I enjoyed writing down this story. I might had taken some time to finish it... but here it is... The Sitter... Naruto style... completed. I'm really happy that a lot of people enjoyed it as much as I did. Even though some complained along the way... and even threatened me - you know who you are (glares)-... it was still a nice experience.

I got to develop some of my writing skills for my future stories. Heck, if it wasnt for this story I would probably be failing my English class. I learned many words and memorized so many techniques... hehe its a shame its gone now though... Oh well...

My next project shall be up later on... it might take me some time... I'm sorry to all of those who are waiting my other stories. I promise to start working on those too. So no worries. I shall start right away.

Goodbye people. Hope you enjoyed.

* * *

**Brawl **

To those who wanted a match against me. Sorry, I havent been on wifi for a while so I dont know if any of your requests went through... so... If you still want a fight against me... please send me your Brawl Wii codes. Thats pretty much it... thanks a lot.

* * *

Sorry for taking so much space. I just had some final words hehe... I know some of you get annoyed with that... I am sincerely sorry... nobody probably reads it anyway... but... yeah... I'm sorry...


	54. Quick Update

Hey guys.

I'm here to explain a few things... and no I'm not writing a sequel... sorry if you thought I was.

First of all, I'm sorry for my delay on my chapters.

At first I told you guys I was not updating until I finished my finals. I would start writing during summer break...

Well I'm sorry, I promised and I did start writing. But I got a huge case of writer's block. My brilliant idea of working with three stories at the time was pretty pathetic of me. It turned out being too much.

So I'm sorry to say that I'll only be working one story at the time. I know a bunch of you are waiting for chapters for my story 'Memories of Heart'. Dont worry, I'll start writing on that again soon enough. After I finish 'Memories of Heart' I'll continue with 'Naruto: Chakra Stars' and then finish with 'A new world, a new opportunity.'

To be honest I lost interest in writing a bit... But I think I'm back on track.

Now, people have been leaving messages telling me that my story looks a lot like R.L Stine's story, The Sitter. Now, like I said a lot of times, the story **is** The Sitter. I just rewrote the whole thing in Naruto style, and made one major change, and a few changes. And like I said on the 'Disclamer' all the credit belongs to R.L. Stine, not me.

As a final note, I'm writing a quick one shot.

It's about 13 pages so far, and I'm not quite done yet. That will be my final work out of line for now.

I'll be going back to Memories of Heart. Sorry to keep you waiting and good luck with your writing too.

Your fellow writer and friend,

RagingDragon04


	55. An Idea

Hello peoples,

Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while, I seriously lost motivation for writing. Mostly because I'm busy all the time, and also because I think Naruto lost its touch in NaruHina.

Anyway…

I've been thinking of doing something special for a while, and therefore decided that it would be a good idea to make a one-shot.

You may be asking yourself, 'Wth dude, its been ages and now you come up with this.'

But hold it right there my friends! I'm planning on basing it on 'The Sitter'.

Is that a good idea or what?

A little one shot for Halloween, and one for Christmas.

This idea sparked in me because me and my girlfriend 'Lovelyanime', made a little bet. Whoever had the better story would get a prize… and lets just say I really want it lol.

Anyway, I just wanted to check with you guys first. I've also been thinking of making a sequel… but I'm a little afraid to. One, because the original story belongs to R.L. Stine. I seriously don't want to mess with him… I could end up getting sued or something…Two, that it probably wont be as good as the story was.

And finally three… because I've been thinking of just mixing Memories of Heart with the sequel for the Sitter.

Now… I don't want you guys to go wild and get your hopes up too high. Also, if you're planning on telling me something… please just don't go like 'Awesome man!' 'You better do it!' or stuff like that.

I seriously want your opinion on the matter.

Again some of you might be thinking 'Wth ask us? Cant you decide by yourself?'

I could… but I want the opinion of the guys who enjoyed the story, and are a little wiser on this matter.

Getting sued by someone famous would seriously suck for me. Even though my version has some changes to it, it still belongs mostly to R.L Stine.

Oh well… great talking to you guys. Hope you can help me out. And again sorry for failing so bad at keeping my promises.


End file.
